It Happened One Night In The Library
by projectrunwayluver
Summary: Hermione after Harry yells at her and Ron at Grimmauld Place. Who comes to comfort her? What happens between Hermione and Sirius when their feelings change? AU. OOTP through DH. Don't be intimidated by the number of chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Not JK Rowling wish I was but I'm not**

I was sitting in the library at Grimmauld Place trying my hardest not to cry. Harry had yelled at Ron and I big time. I understood how upset he was, I would be too if I saw Voldemort come back and I hadn't been told anything about what was going on. But Dumbledore had specifically told us not to tell him anything so we followed his wish. Harry of all people should know that what Dumbledore says is law. He has reasons for everything he does.

"Hermione?" A deep voice asked from the door. I jumped and looked up Sirius was leaning against the door jamb watching me. "What are you still doing up?"

I made a non-committal shrug and looked down at the colorful rug on the floor. "Couldn't sleep I guess."

"Upset with Harry yelling at you?" He asked as he walked over to sit across from me.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I guess we forgot the silencing charm."

"Yeah well he might have broken them even if you had put it up. My mother's portrait started screaming during his rant." He shook his head and laughed. I couldn't laugh it hurt to think of Harry hating me for keeping secrets. Harry hating me was the worst thing I could imagine. A soft sob escaped before I could stop it and I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth. Sirius was next to me in a moment pulling me close and wiping my tears away.

"I..." sob sob "don't want Harry..." sniff sob "to hate me!"

"Ah Pet he doesn't hate you he just has way too many emotions going through his body at once and its driving him barmy. He can only take so much before he cracks." His hand was moving up and down my arm in soothing motion.

"You don't think he hates me?" I asked surprised. I would if I was in this situation.

"No I don't. I think he's like a volcano he erupts and things get worse before they get better. You just need to be on guard and ready to help him at a moments notice."

"Is there any way to make it easier? So it doesn't seem as horrible?" I asked shifting to look at him.

"You could always try my favorite poison... Firewhisky." He laughed at the face I pulled. "Or you could try Remus' favorite... something with chocolate, like hot chocolate."

"I think that would be perfect Sirius." I smiled as he led me down to the kitchen and made me a large cup of hot chocolate. Things couldn't get much better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Not JK Rowling wish I was but I'm not.**

Harry didn't apologize the next day. I wasn't completely surprised but it still hurt none-the-less. He seemed dazed and only interested in the Order and his Disciplinary Hearing.

I was half asleep after the night I had with Sirius. It had been so easy to talk to him and he calmly listened to what I had to say over my hot chocolate and his Firewhisky. He might have slipped a little of his Firewhisky into my drink because the later we talked the easier it had been to spill my feelings. Maybe I had just found a kindred spirit.

Mrs. Weasley was telling us that the drawing room needed to be cleared of doxys. They flew around the room and we sprayed the best we could but I could see Fred and George slipping a few into their pockets. What in the world were they up to now?

Mrs. Weasley left after we were done and slipped down the stairs to get us some lunch. Kreacher somehow slipped into the room faster than I would have thought possible muttering under his breath.

"… smells like a drain and a criminal to boot, but she's no better, nasty old blood traitor with her brats messing up my mistress's house, oh, my poor mistress, if she knew, if she knew the scum they've let into her house, what would she say to old Kreacher, oh, the shame of it, mudbloods and werewolves and traitors and thieves, poor old Kreacher, what can he do…"

The poor elf probably didn't even realize he was speaking out loud and I said as much. Everyone else thought I was barmy but it was obvious the poor elf just wanted some care and a bit of attention.

"What do you want, anyway?" George asked.

"Kreacher is cleaning," he replied sending loving looks at the tapestry on the wall.

"A likely story," a deep voice said behind me. I shivered and turned. Sirius was leaning against the door jamb like he had last night and I smiled unconsciously. He smirked back and I quickly turned away. He had seen me at one of my worst moments. I flushed in embarrassment and shook my head.

"Molly sent me to get you for lunch," the boys and Ginny rushed forward out of the room faster than you could say Fizzing Whizbees. I snorted and passed Sirius on the landing.

"Pet," I paused at his voice my heart hammering in my chest. I flushed and turned towards him and that infuriating smirk was on his face.

"Yes Snuffles?" He barked out a laugh and casually threw his arm around my shoulder. I smiled in spite of my embarrassment.

"Pet you have no reason to be embarrassed." The blood left my face and I could tell he was holding back laughter. "All of your emotions come perfectly across your face you need a better poker face." He smiled and ruffled my hair as we made our way down the steps to the kitchen that had the most amazing smells coming from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

The rest of the afternoon passed without much incident. We cleaned the drawing room as best we could. Some things we found were just plain bad like a decanter filled with blood, an ugly gold locket that no one could open and an old snuffbox that violently bit Sirius. He repaired his hand almost immediately but I was still shaken from the incident.

He smiled at me when the others were preoccupied and my stomach did another flip. He laughed at some of the antics the others did but he watched me in a certain way that made me squirm a bit. He laughed and joked with Fred and George, told Harry about his parents, helped Ron with some girl advice and healed Ginny's leg when the writing desk in the corner of the room jerked violently.

George found an old record player in the corner and put a record on. Music played through the room and the guys groaned as a slow waltz came on.

"How do you even dance to something like this?" Fred asked seemingly annoyed at the slow pace.

"It's not that hard." I said moving my feet to the slow beet. My eyes closed automatically and I could easily see myself dancing with my dad. He had taught me how to dance when I was younger.

Warm hands wrapped around my waist and my eyes snapped open. Sirius had pulled me into his arms and was now spinning me around the room. He smirked and slowly waltzed with me around the room.

"She is right you know its not that hard its a simple one two three one two three." The music abruptly stopped. Remus was standing next to the record player and he didn't look amused.

"Dinners ready." He looked pointedly at Sirius' hands that were still on my waist, shook his head and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

Dinner was a simple affair of chicken in some type of sauce and mashed turnips. It tasted absolutely fantastic. The boys ate as fast as they could obviously hungry from the hard work from the day. I ate my food quietly my mind on other things. People left in a pairs or singles till it was just Ron, Harry and I sitting at the table.

"Hermione?"

"Huh? Oh the food is delicious." I took a bite trying to prove my point. The boys looked at me confused.

"No one asked you about the food Mione." Ron said staring at me. I shook my head from my fog. "We asked if you were done yet."

"No you guys go ahead." I pushed my food around my plate till they left. The moment they did I placed my head in my hands. This was bad. Very bad. I liked Sirius more than I should. The way he held me when he spun me around the room. If only Remus hadn't stopped the record. He really hadn't looked happy when he had caught Sirius and I dancing. He almost had looked disappointed.

I shook my head and grabbed a large bar of chocolate. Comfort was what I needed now. I slowly made my way up the stairs and took a detour towards the library.

Sirius and Remus were fighting loudly. I ducked into a corner and listened quietly to hear what they were saying.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

"Sirius what are you playing at with her? She's not one of those girls you can mess around with. Your not at Hogwarts anymore you just can't play with someone like that."

"I know she's not like them but is it so wrong to spend time with someone who makes me happy? Who makes me forget I spent twelve years in Azkaban for something I didn't do?"

"No its not wrong but you have to be careful that you don't hurt her she's a very sensitive girl and its very easy to see the reaction she has to you."

"What reaction?"

"Padfoot you can't be serious her heartbeat increases when you get close by and you can smell her attraction to you."

"I thought I was the only one who could smell it," his voice sounded muffled like his hands were covering his face.

"Oh no she reeks of attraction for you but just remember she's fifteen and your thirty-six, she's probably never even kissed a boy!" I flushed in embarrassment, he was right I hadn't been kissed before.

"Why don't you come in Hermione I can smell you out there in the hall."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

I paled and slowly entered the room. Remus had his head bowed in frustration and Sirius was slowly working on a large glass of Firewhisky. I tried not to think about what they had talked about but couldn't stop myself from grimacing.

"How much did you hear?" Remus asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Enough." I said staring at him. Sirius was swirling the contents of his drink and glaring at the carpet.

"Hermione you know I love you..." Remus started but I shook my head.

"No it's fine you still see your student in front of you I get it. But Remus you have to remember I'm not a child and neither is Sirius. He obviously knows what he wants and I might be young but I do know what I want too. Can you really stand in the way of your best friend's happiness even if it is a little unconventional?" I placed my hand on Sirius' shoulder and he smiled softly at me.

"I'm okay with it as long as he doesn't act like the idiot he was at Hogwarts."

"Hey I resent that!"

"You may resent it but its still true." Remus said shaking his head.

"What were you like at Hogwarts?" I asked sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Well I guess I..."

"He enjoyed taunting me at every chance he got isn't that right Black?" I turned Professor Snape was standing in the doorway a dark look on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

"Professor Snape what are you doing here?" I asked surprised at his presence. Dark circles were under his eyes and he had a bruise on his neck. Ew it was a hickey, I shivered in disgust.

"There's an Order meeting that's about to start and Sirius and Remus are needed downstairs." He said looking at how close Sirius and I were sitting.

"Ah... okay." Sirius shifted uncomfortably when Professor Snape didn't leave.

After an awkward silence I asked, "Why would you torment Professor Snape?"

"Yes why did you Black?" He asked smirking. Remus paled and Sirius took a large gulp of Firewhisky.

"Uhh... I'm not even sure anymore it's been so damn long." He muttered shaking his head.

"I do," Remus said softly shifting from one foot to the other.

"It was because you were different Severus. Because of your friendship with Lily and your love of the dark arts." Remus shook his head.

"I never did apologize for that last practical joke." Sirius muttered draining his glass.

"Oh you mean the one where I almost died?"

"What!" I yelped shocked. "What the hell did you do Sirius?"

"I told him to go to the whomping willow on the full moon." I could feel the blood draining from my face. Merlin he would have been faced with a full grown werewolf. Remus was staring blankly at the wall trying to hide his pain and Professor Snape was leaning against the wall a small smirk on his face. He was enjoying Sirius' discomfort.

I placed my hand on Sirius' knee and he leaned his head against my shoulder. He smelled of a musky cologne and Firewhisky. I gave him a small kiss on his hair and he smiled against my shoulder.

"So when does that meeting start Severus?" Remus asked trying to change the topic.

"In a few minutes, would you two mind if I spoke to Miss Granger alone for a minute?" Both Sirius and Remus said no and left the room a moment later leaving me alone with my professor who I was positive hated me.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

"Miss Granger what do you think your doing with Sirius Black?" Professor Snape asked sharply turning on me faster than I would have thought possible.

"Uhh... I..." I stuttered not sure what to say.

"Come on Miss Granger I don't have all day." He snapped waiting for my response. I shook my head my eyes growing wide.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked finally getting past my surprise.

"Miss Granger, I will deny this if you tell anyone, you are by far the smartest most intelligent student I have ever taught. I know you will change this world and you will be invaluable in the fight against the Dark Lord and you probably already know that." I nodded dazed. "But you can't help if your broken. I know you like Black and I don't need legilimency to see it. Just be careful Miss Granger we can't have our greatest players on the sidelines."

"Professor..." I paused taking a breath. "Why do you want Voldemort gone?" I ignored the slight twitch he made at Voldemort's name.

"I have made some mistakes and my only redemption is helping the Order." I nodded that made sense. His lips twitched into a small smile and started to walk out the door.

"One more thing Miss Granger?" He said turning back.

"Yes?"

"Stop eavesdropping on the Order. Its in Harry's best interest if he doesn't know everything that's going on." And before I could even ask why he was gone his black cloak billowing behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Not JK Rowling**

**I've been trying to decide how far to go with this story. Its between the end of OOTP or DH. Please review what you would prefer or if you think I should wrap it up faster like the beginning of the school year.**

My head was still reeling from what Professor Snape had said. It was obvious he had to keep up certain pretenses for everything he had to do for the Order. I knew what he was doing but I hadn't told Ron or Harry. Professor Snape was a death eater. I had seen his dark mark when his left sleeve accidentally ridden up on his arm. He was obviously a double agent. The pain on his face when he talked about the mistake he made that made him turn to the Order was enough to convince me that he really was on our side.

I shook my head and walked around the room trying to think through my jumbled thoughts. If it wasn't one thing it was another. I sighed and walked over to a random book and started to read. _The Basilisk is among_... I snapped the book shut and threw it across the room. It was the same book I found in second year about what was in the chamber of secrets.

So it was obvious that I liked Sirius... the Sirius I had saved from the dementors in my third year. The Sirius who had tried his best to save us from Moony. The Sirius who said to look at how a man treats his inferiors not his equals. The man my kneazle saved. Sirius who tried to avenge his best friend's death and his wife.

Poor Sirius who deserved so much better than being sent to live in Azkaban where horrible things happened. Where people like Barty Crouch Jr or Bellatrix Lestrange were. I had only heard the names in passing but I had absolutely no idea why they had been there but it couldn't be good.

Sirius who said he enjoyed being around me. He said I made him forget that he lived in Azkaban for twelve years and that alone made me feel like I was on cloud nine. He knew I like him and it didn't bother him. I smiled and picked up the book I had thrown in the corner and put it back on the shelf. Everything would be okay.

A muffled rustling sound came from behind a curtain. I frowned and walked over to the dark curtains and pulled them apart. A large doxy came flying out of the curtain and bit me hard on the hand. The terrified scream sounded muffled in my ears as the doxy venom worked quickly through my veins. It took me a moment to realize the scream was from me and then darkness surrounded me.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Not JK Rowling wish I was but I'm not. **

Darkness surrounded me completely. It was absolutely terrifying drifting through the blank emptiness that surrounded me. Somewhere in the distance I could hear voices turning up slowly like on a radio.

"Did you get the antidote in her, Snape?" I recognized that voice and it made me happy.

"Mr Potter we may not be in school but you will speak to me with respect."

"How is she?" That was Mrs. Weasley she sounded so upset. I tried to speak but couldn't get the words past my lips.

"What about trying legilimency on her?" Sirius asked sounding as if he was underwater.

"Well there's only two people in the Order who can. Albus and Severus but is it a really good idea to try that on her when she's going in and out of conscienceless?" Molly asked.

"It would tell us if she was in pain." Sirius said his voice gruff. I wanted to tell them to stop talking about me but I couldn't get the words past my lips. The voices were fading again and all I wanted was Snuffles close to me protecting me from doxys and nightmares alike. My nightmares. I shuddered and pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind as I fell back into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

The next time I came around I could open my eyes. I was in a room that hadn't been in before. It looked like pictures of muggle women in revealing bikinis and motorcycles were plastered all over the walls. What in the world? I looked up, a huge Gryffindor banner was hanging across the ceiling and it finally clicked. Why in the world was I in Sirius' bedroom.

A warm body rolled over next to me and I froze. He wouldn't. I turned slightly and smiled before I could stop myself. A large black shaggy dog was sleeping next to me. I guess they had used legilimency on me. How else would they have known that I felt safer when he was close by?

I reached out to pet him moving slowly so as not to scare him. Before I could Snuffles twitched in his sleep and woke up with a start. I jerked my hand back and gasped in surprise. He shook his head trying to wave away sleep and looked at me. I smiled back at him and he gave a great bark and lept at me licking my face with his long tongue.

"Ew Sirius stop!" I was laughing too hard for it to have any weight to the words. He bounded off the bed and ran out the door barking.

"Sirius? Bloody hell its eight in the morning!"

"She's awake!" There was a small pause and then the sound of stampeding feet. Molly was the first in the room and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Oh dear I was so worried." She leaned back to look at me and I was surprised to see tears sparkling in her eyes. She pulled back and ran her hands down her dress nervously. "What would you like to eat? I'll make anything you want."

I paused surprised. "Um what about pancakes?" She nodded and quickly left the room. Ron and Ginny jumped on the bed and they both pulled me into their arms at the same time.

"Oh Mione we were so worried. Thank Merlin you screamed like a banshee when the doxy bit you or you could have died from the poisoning." I shivered and pulled them closer.

"Who saved me?" I asked leaning against them.

"The snarkiest man alive -"

"- Professor Snape."

"Fred, George!" I smiled at them and they jumped on the bed next to us.

"Its great to see those brown eyes again Hermione -"

"- you gave us quite a scare."

"I had no idea a doxy would be in the library." I paused for a moment and looked around the room.

"Wait where's Harry?" The smiles dropped off of everyone's face and they all became worried.

"He's at his hearing." Ron mumbled. I looked around in shock and counted the days in my head.

"Are you trying to tell me I was out for five days?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, you were coherent for some of it mumbling about death eaters and dementors," I paled and looked away. "Professor Dumbledore used legilimency on you yesterday to make sure you were okay." I paused trying to remember if I had seen Dumbledore in my delirium.

"Do you remember anything?" Ginny asked watching my face closely.

"Some people talking but nothing they said made sense. I think I was missing bits and pieces of the conversations without even realizing it." I paused for a moment and looked around the room again. "Wait why am I in Sirius' room?"

"It was something Dumbledore said about safety I think, I'm not sure it didn't make much sense." I flushed in embarrassment, great could it get any worse? He knew how I felt around Sirius: Safe, protected, comfortable.

"When's Harry supposed to get back?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Soon I think -" Ginny started but was cut off by the quiet muttering of Kreacher as he slipped into the room.

"- Master saying the mudblood is awake sending out a Patronus shaped like a shaggy dog to everyone. Master who does not deserve this house letting in filth, comes back from Azkaban throwing all of Mistresses things out. They say he is a murderer -"

"Keep calling her mudblood and I will be a murderer, go away!" And Sirius threw Kreacher bodily from the room. I gaped in shock.

"Sirius has been rather touchy ever since you were bit and Kreacher was so obviously happy about it, I guess Kreacher's mutterings finally got to him." Ginny whispered quickly into my ear.

"Who found me?" I asked stretching my arms out.

"We all got to the library at the same time but I think Snape or Sirius got to you first it was hard to tell. Snape accio'd the antidote and Sirius not only sprayed the doxy with doxycide but stomped on it for good measure." Sirius, who was leaning against the far wall, didn't look the least bit repentant or sheepish he just smiled at me seemingly glad I was alive.

"Is there going to be any lasting affect from the doxy bite?" I asked.

"You might have some problems walking the next few days." Ron said quietly, obviously trying not to upset me. I nodded frowning and swallowed some pride, might as well get some practice walking.

"Fred, George would you mind helping me up?" I asked sheepishly. They nodded and slipped their arms behind my shoulders. I slowly stood up keeping most of my weight on them. My legs felt heavier than normal like lead and I took an awkward step forward. I stumbled into a chair banging my hip sharply against it. A hiss of pain escaped my lips and warm arms caught me before I could fall. Sirius' muscular chest was pressed firmly to my back and I shivered warmth flooding through my stomach.

"Maybe it would be easier if I helped you," Sirius said smile mischievously at me. Oh Merlin what was he planning now?

"Do you trust me?" He asked smiling at the nervous look that was obviously on my face.

"Uhh theoretically." I mumbled. He smiled and slowly kneeled beside me.

"Get on," he barked a laugh at the shocked look on my face.

"I'm too heavy." I whispered blushing. He barked another laugh.

"Yeah right Pet, climb on." I took a deep breath and attempted to climb on his back. I almost fell to the ground but Ron caught me and pushed me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I slowly wrapped my legs around Sirius' firm stomach and sighed against his neck. He shivered and left his room and slowly walked down the steps to the kitchen.


	12. Chapter 12

** AN: Not JK Rowling if I was Sirius would be alive and happy. Just as a slight warning everything will not be exactly the same from the books as you can tell things have already changed in some places. **

I ducked my head as Sirius entered the kitchen and took in a deep breath. The room smelled of pancakes and Sirius' cologne. I closed my eyes and pulled it a deep breath. Whatever cologne he used was absolutely fantastic.

"Is the food ready yet Mrs. Weasley?" I asked leaning my head against Sirius' shoulder.

"Almost I just need to... Sirius Black what _are_ you doing?" Mrs. Weasley had turned around and was now staring at us with a reaction somewhere between shock and humor.

"What she couldn't walk very well," he said innocently.

"Why didn't you have her change out of her pajamas?" She asked looking pointedly at my shorts and tank top.

Sirius smirked and shrugged, "Oops."

I blushed and hid my face behind Sirius' shoulder. Fred and George sat at the table silently laughing, Ron looked torn between amusement and confusion and Ginny was looking at me suspiciously.

"Sirius Black you put her down, now!" Mrs. Weasley was said glaring threateningly at him. He smiled and slowly lowered himself in front of a chair. I casually slipped off his back and smiled shyly around the room.

Mrs. Weasley placed a large plate of pancakes in front of me and I started in on them immediately. It tasted wonderful and I washed them down with a large glass of milk.

"So what all have I missed?" I asked grabbing another pancake.

"Not much really but you got out of cleaning the drawing room." I snickered softly and muttered a small "oh darn."

"Yeah all that's left is the tapestry that's stuck to the wall." Ron continued.

"I'm fairly positive my dear old mother put a permanent sticking charm on it." Sirius muttered in disgust.

"Was she always mad?" Ginny asked cutting up her pancake carefully and sliding it through syrup.

"Yes, unfortunately. My mother also wore the pants in the family so my father sat on the sidelines and watched while Regulus became a death eater and I left the house to live with James... oi watch it there Ron." Ron had spat out the milk he had been drinking at the term death eater.

"Was Regulus your brother?" I asked slowly. Sirius' eyes darkened and he nodded his head.

"Yeah and the idiot got himself killed." Sirius shook his head and frowned. "Anyway lets talk about something else."

Right at that moment the front door opened and slammed shut. "He got off!" Harry came into the room grinning like it was Christmas with Mr Weasley a few steps behind him. Fred, George and Ginny started chanting "he got off," and dancing around the room. I snickered softly behind my hand.

"We have other good news," Sirius said moving to help me stand.

"Congrats Harry," I said softly. He looked at me dazed for a moment took two steps and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank Merlin your okay, Mione." He pulled back to smile at me.

"Hermione," Mr Weasley pulled me into his arms next. I smiled up at him and he gave me a fatherly kiss on my forehead. "I'm so glad your okay."

"Thanks Mr Weasley." He pulled away to look me over and after a moment nodded in satisfaction. I tried to take a step back but my legs were still not working correctly and I grabbed onto the closest person before I fell flat on my face. Harry's arms came around me automatically and looked concerned.

"Sorry Harry, my legs are having problems working right." I muttered against his chest. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me upright.

"Its okay," he said sliding holding me against his side. I leaned heavily against him and he slowly walked me back over to my chair and sat me down. He ruffled my hair in a brotherly way and I slapped his hand away laughing.

"So what's for lunch I'm starved?"

"Pancakes, Hermione's choice." Mrs. Weasley said setting a large stack of pancakes in front of him. Harry ate the pancakes quickly laughing at some of the antics the others were doing and taking small glances at Fred and George who were talking quietly away from the others.

Sirius seemed to draw himself further away from the others almost imperceptibly. His eyes were more distant than before and he barely touched his food. When everyone else was preoccupied I leaned closer to Sirius.

"Sirius you okay?" I asked watching him closely.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He said shaking his as if to clear his thoughts and took another bite.

"Do you think Remus will be coming over tonight to celebrate?" I asked watching him closely. I was not going to let him draw in on himself because Harry couldn't stay with him.

"Of course he really wants to see you after that damn doxy bit you." He shook his head muttering about how horrible his mother was. "It was a good thing Snape was there you know. He moved so fast when he saved you after he heard you scream." His eyes were distant like he wasn't wholly there. I slipped my hand under the table and placed it on his knee like I had the other day. He looked up at me and a rather genuine smile spread across his face.

The boys wanted to take a break from cleaning and Mrs. Weasley let them. We all moved to the drawing room (me between Ginny and Ron) to play games Harry and Ron played chess while Sirius watched, Fred and George were looking through a stack of papers in front of them and Ginny was telling me about a boy named Michael Corner after I gave her the advice to take a step back from Harry.

"Has it been hard since you can't really owl him from here?" I asked after a pause.

"It can be but I try to distract myself with other things like trying to figure things out about the Order or seeing how red you can get in Sirius' presence." I stuttered for a moment.

"Ginny..." I paused. "I don't know what your talking about." I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it.

"Shhh... its okay just be careful how the boys find out. They might not take to the idea so well." She whispered quietly in my ear.

"Do you think he likes me?" I whispered back.

"Definitely, you didn't see his reaction when he heard you scream," She shivered. "I was on my way back from the lavatory when I heard it. You sounded absolutely terrified and Sirius ran out of the kitchen like a bat out of hell. Snape wasn't far behind him and neither was Remus. We all ran into the library and there you were out cold on the floor, two puncture marks on your hand and pale as a sheet. It was absolutely terrifying." She shook her head then came back to herself.

"Sorry. Lets gossip over a game of exploding snap." I nodded as she grabbed the cards. We talked about the girls in our grades and some of the boys. Apparently Lavender was last heard dating Seamus Finnigan and Parvati was dating Dean Thomas after having a short relationship with a boy from Durmstrong. Ginny asked me about Viktor but there wasn't much to say. We had slowly drifted apart after he had left Hogwarts.

Sirius left the boys after awhile and made his way over to Ginny and I. He spoke up when there was a lull in the conversation.

"How would you like a bath before the festivities start tonight?" Sirius asked lowering himself to look at me.

"That sounds wonderful, when do you think people will start getting here?" I asked.

"Any moment." Just then the door opened and a loud crash could be heard, everyone in the room groaned at once.

"FILTH, SCUM, HALF-BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BE GONE FROM THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" A moment later Mrs. Black was silenced. Sirius smiled and squatted in front of me again and said in an aristocratic voice, "Your chariot awaits madame." I laughed and carefully pulled myself onto his back. He ducked out of the way of a low hanging chandelier before slipping out of the room and almost walked right into Tonks who was chatting with Remus.

**AN: Please Review it gives me motivation to get the next chapter up faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

** AN: I will try to upload as much as possible. I know what its like to start reading a story that someone decides to randomly stop. I'm trying to post longer chapters so instead of four or five short ones it will be more like two or three long ones. I will try to upload at least one chapter every day but I do go to my cabin once a month and there's no internet up there. Like I said I'll try to upload as much as possible.**

I gripped myself closer to Sirius to keep myself from falling off of his back. His arms automatically tightened around my legs to keep me from falling. Tonks blinked in surprise at the sight of me on Sirius but after a moment shook her head.

"Hermione," her hair changed lengthening, curling, and turning a chestnut brown to match mine. She now resembled what I always imagined an older sister would have looked like.

"Tonks, Remus how are you?" I asked trying to diffuse the tension that was rolling off of Remus, he was glaring at Sirius like he had the other night.

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Tonks asked blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"I feel great but my legs don't really want to work right now. Its like trying to walk through mud with lead pants. I trip almost every time and unless someone can catch me I'll go down hard."

"Why didn't Ron or Harry help you?" Remus asked shifting around awkwardly. Sirius glared at him but I ran my fingers through his hair making him shiver.

"They are rather into a game of chess actually." Sirius said shifting from one leg to the other. Remus nodded but looked away from us.

"Fred and George?" Remus asked sounding hopeful.

"They were going over some papers and I thought it would be rude to bother them. Now if you'll excuse us Hermione would like to take a shower." Sirius said darting around Remus who had just noticed my scantily-clad legs and arms. I had never gotten to changing out of my pajamas it was just too much work.

I stiffened in shock and tapped Sirius to get his attention. "I wont be able to change by myself."

"I could always help you." I froze and blushed as a growl came from behind us. Remus didn't like that idea anymore than I did.

"Hey Tonks?" I called away from Sirius' ear.

"Yeah?"

"Would you help me change?" I was blushing again, no one had ever seen my body before.

"Yeah sure." She skipped up next to Sirius and I chatting about the Auror office and passed Sirius a magazine.

"Kingsley thought you would like this." He read it as he carried me up the stairs and barked out a loud laugh. I squeaked in surprise and tightened my hold.

"What does it say?" I asked surprised, he was still laughing.

"Well apparently the Quibbler is saying I'm the musician Stubby Boardman and that Sirius is a false name." He shook his head and barked another laugh. "Where in the world do they get half of the crazy ideas they come up with in this thing?" He asked shaking his head.

"Like what?" I asked breathing deeply of his heady cologne.

"Nargles, wrackspurts, the Crumple-Horned Snorkack-"

"What's that?" I asked confused.

"Exactly. They don't exist there are other things they talk about in there too but some of the ideas are a little out there."

I took a closer look at the cover. "You mean like the fact that it says the minister is having goblins cooked into pies." Tonks and Sirius looked at the cover and started to laugh, I couldn't help but join in.

Sirius opened the door to my room and placed me on the bed. "Just call me when your ready to go back downstairs Pet." He kissed my forehead and was out the door before I could blink slamming the door shut behind him.

"So you and Sirius?" Tonks asked smiling at me mischievously her hair going back to its usual bubblegum pink.

"So you and Remus?" I asked in the same tone. We looked at each other for a moment then started laughing.

"You first Tonks." I said once we finally got control of our laughter.

"He's very sweet and we've been spending time together because we've had some guard duty together. I think he likes the fact that I'm more outspoken and rambunctious than he is. But its so hard to tell what he thinks sometimes, you know? Its like he says one thing while he does another and then his wolf senses get so heightened around the full moon. I'm afraid he'll be able to smell my attraction before he figures out how he feels about me." I nodded.

"What about you and my dear cousin?" She asked nudging my shoulder playfully. I pulled my shirt off as I started to tell how things had been. She nodded and listen as she helped me prepare for a bath since I wouldn't be able to stand in a shower unless someone held me up. I sat in a tub filled with heavily scented bubbles and scrubbed my body.

"Sounds to me like he likes you." She commented as she flipped through the Quibbler trying to give me as much privacy as she could.

"I think he does too but I've never actually uh... done anything with a guy before." I tried to hide my blush in the bubbles.

"Really?" Tonks asked looking up surprised.

"Really, I mean I went with Viktor Krum to the Yule Ball but he was just a friend and I'm pretty sure he understood that I didn't have feelings for him like that. I think he liked being around me because I didn't faun all over him because he was a quidditch star or because he was a triwizard champion. With me he could just be plain old Viktor."

"That's one of the things I love about you Mione. Your treat everyone the same you don't give special preference if they are famous or a bumbling bunch of baboons." I snickered. Fred and George must have told her what Professor McGonagall had said last year. Tonks helped me out of the tub and slipped a robe around my shoulders. I tried to hide some of my scars and she told me they weren't ugly it just meant I was fighter. That made me smile brighter.

Tonks set me on the bed and started going through my closet looking for something for me to wear. She smiled brightly and pulled out a dress and set it next to me. It was dark blue, had cap sleeves and stopped at the knees. I looked up at her a small frown on my face and jumped in shock when she pointed her wand in my face as she muttered a spell.

"There your hair is dry and now you have the perfect dress to wear to show of your fantastic legs." I frowned at her.

"I really don't think think showing off my 'war wounds' is fantastic but whatever." I shrugged and pulled the dress over my head. She helped me stand and pointed at the mirror across the room. She was right the dress really did look good on me. My scars were faded and you couldn't see them very well and you could see the fact that I had curves.

Tonks smiled at me and asked, "Should I go grab my dear cousin?"

"Most definitely." She helped me back to the edge of the bed and went to grab Sirius. Remus and Sirius came in laughing about something but Sirius stopped when he saw me. His eyes darkened and he licked his lips unconsciously. Remus nudged him in the ribs and he came forward slowly.

"What do you think?" I asked flipping my hair over my shoulder. Sirius' eyes closed and he took in a deep appreciative breath and smiled.

"You look absolutely fantastic Pet." I looked up at Remus. He smiled at me it seemed like whatever reserves he had about Sirius and I were gone.

"Sirius I'm not sure if I'll be able to climb on your back in a dress." I said trying to pull my skirt down.

"Oh I know," Tonks said pointing her wand at me. A small flash of yellow light hit my skirt and I looked up at her my eyebrow raised in question. "Its to keep your skirt from riding up. Trust me it works it was one of the first spells I learned." I laughed and crawled onto Sirius' back. He wrapped his arms around my bare legs and I shivered.

"Be careful Padfoot you don't want it to look like your copping a feel." My mouth dropped open and I stared at Remus shocked. I had never heard him say anything like that before.

"Oh be nice Remus or I'll tell Harry what happened between you and Lily in third year."

"Hey I still say she kissed me! I did not kiss her and it was before they were even dating." Remus growled glaring at Sirius.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered loudly to Tonks.

"Only in front of people they trust with all their dirty laundry, if you catch my drift." She said winking at me. I hid my face behind Sirius' shoulder and laughed.

"Now Pet you have to be able to keep secrets." Sirius said walking forward to open the door.

"I think we all know that out of the 'golden trio' that I'm the best at keeping a secret. I have also proven my loyalty repeatedly. I knew Remus was a werewolf and didn't say anything, I hid my time-turner for a year, didn't tell anyone about Sirius last year and other things."

"She has a point you know." Remus said smiling at me.

"Yeah she does now lets go celebrate my godson returning to Hogwarts and Hermione waking up from that damn doxy bite." Remus and Tonks smiled at each other as we all walked down the stairs together. Maybe there was something between them.

**AN: Please review... gives me motivation to get the next chapter up.** **I'm thinking about doing a chapter from Sirius' pov tell me what you think of that idea or if it should all be from Hermione's perspective, **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Not Jk Rowling. Reviews keep me happy a happy writer means more chapters. **

The party was absolutely fantastic. I was passed from one set of arms to another being hugged from every direction. Professor Snape even pulled me aside to check and make sure the doxy wound was healing correctly. It was and he patted my shoulder awkwardly before walking away to speak with Professor McGonagall who was rumored to be his closest friend.

I tried to walk slowly around the room but my legs were still having problems moving correctly. My leg was having problems moving past the other, it really did feel like a weight was added to my leg. I miscalculated a step and almost fell into Fred's lap.

"Careful Granger or someone will think your hitting on me." He said winking at me. I froze shocked then blushed furiously and smacked his arm. Fred and George both stood up on either side of me.

"Ah come on Granger you know you love us." They said together then both leaned in and pecked my cheeks. I blushed and tried my hardest not to laugh. They both slipped their arms behind my back so I could walk.

"So how are your schemes coming along?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Schemes?" They asked in unison.

"Yes schemes I know you two are up to something." I said watching them closely.

"We have -"

"- No idea -"

"- What your talking about."

"Whatever you say guys just don't get caught." I said shaking my head trying not to laugh.

"Do you secretly like our products Granger?" Fred asked.

"I can think of one you might like." George said his eyes flickering over to Sirius. I stiffened what were they going to do to Sirius?

"What's the product?" I asked carefully.

They both leaned close to me and whispered, "Daydream Charms." I spluttered and blushed furiously. I looked up at them and they both seemed rather amused by reaction.

"Why would I possibly want one of those?" I asked in a dignified manner.

"Because we might have been trying to spy on the Order-"

"- and overheard something far more interesting earlier this evening." I looked between the two of them confused what in the world?

"Remus and Sirius seemed to be having quite the conversation about a certain student." George said watching my reactions closely. I tried to make my face politely puzzled.

"And what in the world did they say Georgie?" Fred asked as if he had never heard the story.

"Well Freddie I heard one Sirius Black say that he liked a Miss Granger more than he should." My mouth was suddenly dry and I felt light headed.

"He was obviously trying to pull a joke on Remus." I was as cool as a cucumber but my heart was pounding.

"It didn't really sound like it." Fred said seriously. My stomach gave an unpleasant jerk and I saw Remus glance up at me. He was frowning, it was close to the full moon so he was probably getting bombarded with my emotions.

"It sounded like Remus was telling Sirius to wait until you were seventeen to try anything. And what do you know you'll be seventeen around Christmas." I blanched and swayed on my feet. "We know about the time-turner and how much older you are." I was getting very close to hyperventilating now and Remus was quickly crossing the room towards Sirius.

"Hermione," Fred said squatting in front of me. "We don't care who you date or fall in love with but be careful how you tell mum. She was ranting about playboys who chased after young girls. We know in the wizarding world age doesn't matter I mean look at Dumbledore he's a hundred and fifteen. But mum doesn't think much of Sirius so ease her into it okay?" I nodded shocked and watched as they walked away but not before lowering me into a chair.

"Pet you okay?" Sirius asked kneeling in front of me. I nodded stiffly trying to digest everything Fred and George had told me.

"I guess its becoming pretty obvious to more people that..." I stuttered and blushed. "I like spending time with you drinking hot chocolate with a splash of Firewhisky." Sirius was looking around the room but his head snapped towards me shocked and I smirked. "Brightest witch of my age remember?"

"Sorry I thought it would help loosen you up." He said not looking apologetic at all.

"It did help me get to know you better." I said smiling.

"That it did but Hermione I'm not going to do anything until you are of age understand?" He asked looking closely at me. I nodded I did understand but I didn't want to.

"You know I'm older than you think right?" I asked watching him. He froze and slowly turned to look at me.

"How old are you?" he asked looking at me closely.

"I'll be seventeen the day after Christmas."

"BLOODY HELL!" Everyone in the room turned to look at us and I blushed brightly.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Not JK Rowling**

The rest of the party was slow compared to Sirius' blow up when he learned my age. Everyone stared at us until I came up with a convincing lie where I had told him that there were fish scales in lip stick. Hey give me a break it was the best I could do under pressure. A few days after the party I could finally move my legs like normal.

The next month passed slowly with the monotonous cleaning and trying to sneak away to learn more about Sirius and his life before Azkaban. I had learned his favorite color was red, he liked the band ACDC to my utter shock and said he even enjoyed some of Madonna's music. His favorite food was steak and kidney pie and he loved chocolate ice cream.

The seventh time I went to the library to see Sirius the room was empty. He was almost always up at night, couldn't sleep in the dark and I could hardly blame him. I shook my head and headed towards the kitchen to grab a mug of hot chocolate. A light was on in the drawing room and I slowly made my way over to the door. Sirius was standing in front of the tapestry his wand in one hand and the other stroking his chin as he thought.

"Sirius?" I asked coming into the room looking at the tapestry.

"Pet," he smiled down at me. "How you feeling?" he asked watching me.

"Oh I'm fine," I said smiling at him trying not to show the aftereffects of the nightmare I had had. "Trying to figure out how to take down the tapestry?" I asked looking closely at it.

"Yeah but I don't think there really is a way to take it down my dear old mother was rather good at her sticking charms." I looked closely at the spot where Sirius' name should have been and touched the charred spot.

"What about covering it?" I asked looking closely for names I knew. Malfoy, Lestrange and there in the corner where a small burn mark was singed into the tapestry was the name Dorea Potter. I gasped and moved forward.

"Is this James' mother?" I asked surprised.

"Yes she was my mother's cousin. One of the nicest women I have ever met. The Potter's took me in after I left home. I never thought I would be stuck in this place again." He said shaking his head and taking a small kick at the wall.

"Is it really that bad I mean you get to be here and know everything that's going on? What about spending time with George and Fred I know they remind you of James and yourself when you were younger, and I know you love Harry as if he were your own son. Ron went to you for girl advice a few weeks ago and out of all his brothers he chose you and Ginny she thinks of you as the uncle she adores and can always laugh with."

"You missed one person," he said a small smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah how could I forget Remus."

"Not Remus Pet I meant you." I blushed and looked away. We hadn't spoken about our feelings since the night of the party.

"I'm not that great." I mumbled walking over to a desk in the corner and grabbing a quill.

"I beg to differ you are very great." Sirius said coming over to me. I could feel my heart pounding and I swallowed loudly.

"What happened to waiting?" I asked breathless.

"I can still give you your first kiss." He placed his hands on my shoulders and I shivered. His large hands turned me so I was facing him. My stomach jumped when I realized how close he was. He pushed me against the wall knocking the desk over. Sirius leaned closer his lips almost touched mine but we both froze when we heard a high pitched voice scream.

"HOW COULD YOU BE WITH A MUDBLOOD?" We pulled apart as if we had been shocked. Mrs. Black was standing in front of us a very dark look on her face.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Not JK Rwoling.**

"Mother?" Sirius asked surprised stepping in front of me to hide me from her.

"We both knew you would never amount to anything your nothing but a blood traitor! She will leave too when you least expect it and you'll be alone again." There was a loud crack and an older version of Harry was standing there, what was going on?

"You said you would take care of my son!" I gasped in shock it was James but he was dead. And then it clicked. A boggart. We had knocked over the writing desk that had been rattling for days, the one Mrs. Weasley had thought a boggart had been in. CRACK! A dead Harry on the ground. CRACK! Dead Remus. CRACK! Dead me. Sirius was shaking next to me and I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped in front him. CRACK! A darker version of Sirius was now standing in front of me and I could feel my whole body vibrating.

"You stupid mudblood like I would ever look at you twice! Your so ugly why would I want to be with you?" A small sob escaped and I clamped a hand over my mouth. There was a spell to get rid of them but what was the spell? CRACK! A dementor was swooping down on me and I tried to take a step back. CRACK! Harry and Ron.

"We only pretended to be your friends for your brains. We would never talk to you otherwise. We can barely stand you mudblood! And we will never accept you and Sirius together!" CRACK! Mum and dad.

"Your a freak!" The word echoed around the room. I was full on crying now not able to control the sobs. CRACK! Death eaters surrounding Harry, Ron and I about to kill us. CRACK! The newly reformed Voldemort! A terrified scream left my lips before I could stop it. He had red eyes, was completely bald and had two slits where a nose would be. He looked at me raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDAV-"

"RIDIKULUS!" The dementor was back and I fell to the ground sobbing. When I looked up again Harry and Sirius were both looking at me pale and shaking.

"What happened?" Harry asked watching me rock myself as I cried.

"We were trying to figure out how to get rid of the tapestry and must have knocked over the writing desk." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Well I thought I had heard Mrs. Black screaming -"

"You did." Sirius said rubbing his eyes.

"And then I heard Mione's terrified scream." I sobbed and covered my mouth firmly. Sirius and Harry squatted next to me and pulled me into their arms.

"Mione you know Ron and Harry don't think of you like that right?" Sirius asked after they had been holding me for a few minutes.

"What?" Harry asked confused. "Did it turn into me?" He asked surprised, my only response was a sob.

"Yeah it turned into you and Ron." Sirius said wiping tears from my cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"What did we say?" He asked rubbing my shoulder with his hand.

"That you hated her, called her mudblood and that you only liked her for her brain." Sirius said shaking his head.

He leaned close to me and whispered softly so only I would hear, "Pet it wasn't real." My eloquent response was something between a sniffle and a sob.

"Mione we love you, your my sister you know that and I can't speak for Ron but you two fight like siblings so he obviously thinks of you a part of his family. He wouldn't act like that around someone he didn't care about." I was still crying but at least I wasn't sobbing anymore.

"Come on Pet lets get you some hot chocolate you know it always makes you feel better." I sniffled as they led me from the room.

"Are you going to spike it with Firewhisky again?" I asked trying to sound dignified through my stuffed nose. Sirius and Harry both started laughing and slung their arms around my waist.

"We'll see but I have a feeling your a lightweight so it wouldn't take much." Sirius said trying not to laugh.

"Yeah she is." Harry said trying to keep a straight face and failing.

"Hey! You said we would never talk about that again." I said trying not to flush.

"What did you guys do play Beer Pong?" Sirius asked surprised watching us closely.

"Nah it was Never Have I Ever last summer at the Burrow." Harry said trying not to laugh.

"What in the world made you get so sloshed?" Sirius asked trying not to laugh.

"Nope not telling." I said in the snootiest voice possible.

"If you won't Harry will." Sirius said shrugging. I looked over at Harry and he nodded at me and smiled mischievously. Traitor. He was spending too much time with Fred and George. We all sat at the table in the kitchen and Sirius flicked his wand. Two hot chocolates and a bottle of Firewhisky appeared.

"Well we were playing with the twins and they pretty much went after everything we've done over the years like 'Never have I ever been petrified' stupid things like that. I tried to get them back but they always got us back harder 'Never have I ever read Hogwarts a History' or the worst 'Never have I ever been caught snogging' at least I didn't have to drink for that one." I looked at Harry pointedly who was blushing bright red.

Sirius looked at Harry and smiled impishly at his red face. "Who?" Was all he asked.

"Some girl, I don't even know her name, she just came up to me and kissed me after the first task and Ron, Mione, Fred and George caught me."

"Her name is Romilda Vane and she's rather nuts about you she'll be a third year this year." I said watching him.

"Why is she 'nuts' about me?" Harry asked sipping his drink.

"Your the 'Boy Who Lived' I guess its enough to drive her crazy or something." I said shrugging.

"Was she any good at kissing?" Sirius asked taking a small sip of Firewhisky. Harry blushed redder but didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Have you ever played Never Have I Ever?" I asked Sirius taking a sip of my hot chocolate. It warmed me up and I smiled sleepily.

"Course, James and I always tried to get each other while Remus watched on the sidelines." I laughed loudly then covered my mouth. Looks like he did spike my drink. Harry and Sirius both looked at me smirking and I blushed. Oh man this would be an interesting night.

**AN: Reviews make me very happy. Leave a review get a new chapter quicker! REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

** AN: Thank you all to who have reviewed it makes me all warm and fuzzy... Still not JK Rowling if I was Sirius would be happily married to a muggle or muggle-born wirch (to get back at his family of course) with a bunch of kids and forgetting the fact he was in Azkaban for twelve years for killing his best friend and his best friend's wife (which he would never do) ... in case you can't tell I absolutely love Sirius! And hate Peter Pettigrew (HE DESERVED WHAT HE GOT THE SCUM!) Anyways please Review...**

Sirius told Harry, Ron and I about James and Lily. Ron had come to get a glass of water a half an hour after we had started talking in the kitchen. I was getting rather tipsy from all the spiked hot chocolate and I could feel my cares and worries being siphoned away.

"How many girls have you actually dated?" I asked slurring my words and keeping a firm grip on the table to keep the room from spinning. It wasn't working very well. Ron and Harry both smirked at each other trying not to laugh.

"What's so bloody funny?" I asked my words sounding slow and distant.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Pet." Sirius said pulling my hot chocolate towards him. I tried to grab it but everything was so blurred I grabbed at air instead.

"But it tastes so good," I said slowly drawing out the word good.

"I bet it does Mione." Ron said shaking his head in amusement.

"I bet you can't hold your liquor any better than she can Ron." I tried to keep up with the conversations but the room was spinning again.

"Sirius?" I tried to get his name out but everything was spinning too much. He jumped up and pulled me from the room. He rushed me into the bathroom just as I threw up noisily into the toilet. The rest of the night was a blur of vomit and pounding pain in the back of my head. Talk about having on hell of a hangover.

The next morning when I opened my eyes I found myself in Sirius' room again. The bed was more comfortable than I had remembered and the sheets were extremely soft but that didn't help my hangover. My head was absolutely pounding and my eyes felt gritty and tired. I reached over and felt the warm fur I was looking for.

"Sirius?" My voice was low and gritty. He whined and crawled onto my lap. "What the hell happened?"

He changed back into his normal self and grabbed a bottle off of his dresser. "You had one hell of a night Pet." He shook his head and gave me the bottle smirking. I chugged it gratefully and sighed.

"I didn't do anything embarrassing like throw up on you right?" I asked nervously.

"No but you did almost get Harry." I groaned and placed my head in my hands.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked slowly lifting my head up. He was smirking again and I felt my stomach drop.

"You were very close to doing a strip-tease in front of the boys but I stopped you." He laughed at the shocked look on my face.

"I'm never drinking again." I mumbled placing my head back in my hands. The door opened and closed quietly. Ron and Harry were standing at the edge of the bed grinning at me.

"Hey sleeping beauty did he give you the dirty details yet?" Harry asked sitting down next to me.

"Sirius just started and so far it sounds horrible." I said blushing brightly.

"I'm just glad I was there for it I wouldn't have believed it otherwise." Ron said shaking his head.

"What else happened?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Lets see, you sang the Hogwarts school song on the table, danced with Harry to something by Madonna, I think it was 'Like a Virgin' and got very close to making out with Ron." I blushed furiously at the small smirk on Ron's face. Everyone knew he liked Lavender but he enjoyed making me squirm when he could.

"Yep never drinking again." I muttered darkly.

"I don't know about never again Pet but how about in moderation." Sirius asked flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Why don't you go down and get something to eat Mione we want to talk to Sirius for a moment." Harry said smiling at me. I nodded and walked out the door, what were they going to talk about? I shook my head and walked slowly down the steps muttering obscenities under my breath.

** AN: Pretty sure the next chapter will be from Ron, Harry or Sirius' perspective. Please review and tell me what you think. Please it really helps.**


	18. Chapter 18

** AN: Does anyone even really like this story barely anyone comments on it... if you like it please give a shout out it would really mean a lot to me. I'm seriously thinking about ending the story early. Those of you who have favorited or followed this story this chapter is for you. Sorry about it not being from one of the guys' perspective but it would have been a really bad chapter if it had been. Apparently since I'm not a guy I can't write from the perspective of a guy. I really did try but I deleted it because you all deserve well written chapters. Still not Jk Rowling.**

I walked down the stairs to my room to change trying my hardest not to think about what the guys were talking about. Mrs. Weasley smiled at me and placed a large stack of bacon and eggs in front of me. I ate them quickly hungrier than usual and downed the glass of juice that Mrs. Weasley placed in front of me.

"Where are the boys Dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked flicking her wand at a large stack of dishes.

"Upstairs talking." I said shrugging. Fred and George came into the room talking quietly under their breath.

"- I don't think that would work what if we added beetle eyes instead?" George asked sitting next to me.

"Morning boys." I said loudly. They both turned to me mischievous smiles on their faces.

"Morning." They both said slowly smirking at me. I felt my stomach drop, dang it they knew.

"Is it true Granger that you tried to snog Ron last night?" Fred asked, I felt myself flush in embarrassment.

"Apparently but I don't remember it." I said shrugging like it was no big deal. Ginny came in a moment later saying she needed some girl talk and pulled me towards the library. She sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to her. I sat down slowly trying to stop my wildly beating heart. There was no reason for me to be nervous around Ginny.

"What the hell did you do last night Mione?" Ginny asked watching me closely. I fidgeted nervously trying to come up with a good response and eventually decided on the truth.

"I got rather drunk last night with Sirius, Ron and Harry. Apparently I went kind of nuts but I barely remember any of it." I was running shaky fingers through my hair.

"Well as long as you didn't profess your undying love to Sirius or anything then you should be fine." I blushed brightly.

"Thank Merlin I didn't do that, now that would have been embarrassing." I mumbled shifting around uncomfortably.

"Yeah it would have," she said shaking her head in sympathy.

"So hows Michael?" I asked changing the subject.

"He's doing good I got a letter from him the other day saying he couldn't wait to see me." She blushed and smiled shyly at me.

"I'm just glad your happy and moving on from Harry. If its supposed to happen it will.

"Yeah I know but he's like the rock-god of our world. He's as famous as you can get around here and those green eyes." She shivered and giggled. I laughed with her, Harry really did have amazing eyes.

Ginny pulled out some exploding snap cards and we started to play. Ron and Harry came in after awhile and pulled out a chess board talking quietly in the corner. As we played I noticed something strange. Harry's eyes kept drifting to Ginny at random moments when he thought she wasn't looking. I caught his eyes one of the times and lifted my eyebrow in question. He flushed and quickly ducked his head.

No bloody way. He liked her? How ironic was that? I had a feeling something like this would happen if Ginny moved on from him. She really was a nice girl and definitely good enough for him. His green eyes darted a look at me and I smiled at him and nodded. He relaxed and went back to his game with Ron.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Sirius was standing in the doorway smiling at me. I nodded and excused myself from the room.

"Whats up?" I asked leaning against the wall. He stared at me a moment trying to decide something then suddenly pushed me against the wall and kissed me hard on the mouth. I squeaked in surprise and he used that to dip his tongue into my mouth. Warmth spread through my stomach and I shivered against him clinging close to him. He pulled away after a moment his chest heaving.

"What was that?" I asked blushing.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." He said shaking his head as if water was in his ears.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked squeakily after a moment.

"What? Oh the Hogwarts letters came." I looked up happily and went to run down the stairs but paused. Sirius was leaning against the wall his eyes dark. I deliberated only a moment before I timidly walked over to him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. He smiled into the kiss and ran his fingers through my hair. I shivered and pulled away to walk down the steps but not before I threw one more smile over my shoulder at him.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I want to give a shout out to whoever has left a comment thank you. I absolutely love them. Once again I'm not JK Rowling.**

I was prefect and so was Ron. Mrs. Weasley had cried she was so happy but I was confused. Why hadn't Dumbledore pick Harry? If I had been him I would have picked Harry to show I had faith in him. Whatever to each his own he must have had a reason he always did. Maybe he thought that Harry had enough on his plate without adding prefect duties to it.

My thoughts were all over the place as I made my way to the library. I opened the door, Sirius had his hand on the mantle and was staring into the fire with a glass of Firewhisky held tightly in his hand. My heart hammered loudly in my chest, Merlin he was handsome. I smiled and made my way over to him. He sighed and glared at the fire. He stiffened as I slipped my arms around his waist then relaxed.

"Hey Pet excited for school?" he asked turning in my arms. I tried to smile but some sort of grimace crossed his face instead. His eyebrows furrowed with worry and he placed his hand against my cheek. My eyes rolled back into my head and sighed deeply.

"I'm going to miss you so much Sirius," I muttered softly trying not to cry.

"Shhh Pet everything will be fine." He said wiping his thumb across my cheek. Tears came to my eyes and they fell slowly down my face.

"Pet," he muttered huskily. I looked up at him and then he was kissing me again. His hands dug deeply into my hair and pulled me closer to him. My breathing became heavy frenzied and I pressed myself closer to him.

"Hermione." He dipped his head and placed his lips against my neck. I shivered and pulled away shaking my head to clear it.

"Can we slow down?" I asked shakily stepping away. He nodded his eyes dark and his lips slightly swollen.

"I wanted to give you something before you leave for Hogwarts tomorrow." He said after a long moment.

"Yeah?" I asked watching him, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. I lifted my eyebrow in question but he only shook his head and passed me the black box. I opened it and gasped, a gold, heart shaped locket with and H on it was sitting in the bottom of it.

"Sirius -" I paused looking for the right words. "- how did you – how could you – thank you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I wanted you to remember me when all those crazy Hogwarts boys come onto you." I laughed loudly.

"Yeah you have no worries there. Would you help put it on me?" I asked turning around. His fingers lingered on my neck making me shiver. The necklace hung lower than I expected and a smile crossed my face.

"How did you get it?" I asked fingering it.

"Remus helped me get it." I smiled warmly at him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"Thank Remus for me. I'll see you in the morning Sirius." I said making sure my hips swayed as I slowly walked out of the room.

That night I could barely sleep. I tossed and turned for hours trying to get comfortable but it just wasn't working. Sirius was all I could think about. How would I be able to contact him is Dumbledore didn't want a lot of owls coming to the house? I wanted to stay in touch with him but had no idea how he possibly could without it being suspicious to the boys.

I fell asleep sometime in the early hours of the morning. My dreams were full of white dresses, blood and Sirius. Sirius was everywhere in my dreams. He had a strange liking for dancing with me in the library in my dreams.

When I woke up in the morning I could remember nothing of my dreams from the night before. We all had a hurried breakfast and were racing up and down the steps to get ready to leave. Thank Merlin I had packed my trunk the night before. Sirius helped me carried it down the stairs and stopped me from dropping it on my feet twice. I asked him why he didn't just levitate them but he said he had his reasons. Fred and George made theirs fly down the steps a few minutes later and they knocked Ginny down two flights of stairs. I did see what he meant. Mrs. Weasley wasn't pleased and she yelled herself hoarse.

A few minutes later Sirius pulled me aside. "Don't forget me Pet." And then his lips were slanted against mine and he was passionately kissing me. Mrs. Weasley called for me a moment later and I was outside before I knew it. A moment later the door opened again and Snuffles was weaving between all of our legs.

It took us twenty minutes to get to King's Cross. I casually slipped between the barrier with Tonks. Everyone seemed to love Sirius but Malfoy kept darting sly looks at him a curious smirk on his face. My stomach jerked painfully. He knew it was Sirius. But before I could tell him the train was moving and he was running next to the train. And then were turned the corner and he was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

** AN: Very sorry everyone clicked the wrong number thanks for telling me guys. Please go back and read the previous chapter. Still not Jk Rowling.**

Ron and I had prefect duty and had to leave Harry. I really hoped he got us a seat. When I got into the prefects apartment was absolutely shocked. Malfoy and Pansy were there. Dear Merlin could things get any worse?

"Hermione?" I felt my stomach drop. That was the voice of Anthony Godstein, he was in Ravenclaw and I was fairly sure he had a crush on me.

I turned around slowly and plastered a large smile on my face. "Hi Hermione how was your summer?" He asked watching me closely.

"I mostly read." I said shrugging. "How was yours?" I barely got the words out when he dived into this story about how he had been practicing for quidditch and almost got caught by a group of muggles. The fake smile I had had on my face was beginning to slip when the head girl called us to order. I had been pretty excited about being a prefect but this meeting was rather boring. After another forty minutes she and the head boy let us go. Ron and I quickly escaped to find where Harry was sitting and Crookshanks jumped out of my arms the moment we opened the door.

"I'm starving!" Ron said sitting next to Harry and grabbed a chocolate frog off the table.

"Well there are two fifth year prefects from each house boy and girl." I said sitting across from a girl with dirty blonde hair and slightly vacant gray eyes.

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect..." Ron said with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Malfoy," Harry said right away not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Course," Ron said grabbing another frog and stuffing it into his mouth whole.

"And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson. How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll..." I said my words trailing off.

"Who's Hufflepuff?" Harry asked.

"Ernie Macmillion and Hannah Abbott," Ron said thickly around the chocolate in his mouth. Neville had a slight red tinge to his cheeks at Hannah's name and was looking closely at his plant.

"And Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil for Ravenclaw." I mumbled slowly.

"You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil," the girl across from me said vaguely.

"Yeah, I know I did," Ron said mildly surprised.

"She doesn't think you treated her very well." The girl said.

"Hey Luna can I have a look at this?" Harry asked picking up the Quibbler. I smirked it was the same one Tonks had shown Sirius about him being Stubby Boardman. A laugh burst out of my lips before I could stop it. Harry looked up from the magazine and smiled at me he knew exactly why I was laughing.

"Anything good in there?" Ron asked looking between us confused.

"An interesting theory in which it says that Sirius black is actually the singer Stubby Boardman." Harry said shrugging and giving the magazine back to Luna. A moment later the compartment door crashed open and Draco was standing there with Crabbe and Goyle. I didn't pay close attention to the conversation but then I came back into when something he said caught my attention

"Just watch yourself Potter because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line." Dogging – Sirius oh Merlin.

I paled and stood up immediately, "GET OUT!"

The three of them left laughing but I couldn't help the painful jerk of my stomach. After a moment I said we should get changed since we were getting close. I pulled on my Hogwarts robes and pinned my prefect badge on them. It rested next to the necklace Sirius had given me. I took a closer look at it and popped the clasp. A picture of Sirius and I sitting together was in there and I felt a warm flush crawling up my neck. Yeah he was smooth.

The train began to slow and we left the compartment with Crookshanks under my arm for safe keeping. The first ominous feeling I had was when I saw Hagrid wasn't there. He might not have been the best teacher ever but I still cared a great deal about him.

The second was when Harry kept asking what was pulling the carriage but I had no idea what he was talking about, nothing was there. The carriages had never had anything pulling them and I told him as much. He kept eying the front of the carriage warily and jumped into the carriage.

The third thing was the sorting hat's song. It sang about us being united within and that we were stronger together and he hated to separate us. The hat really was smart.

And then there was the final thing that made my stomach drop. A short fat woman who looked strangely like a toad wearing all pink was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She interrupted Dumbledore's start of term speech and made her own. Professor Umbridge talked about changes coming to Hogwarts and it didn't sound good. Once she was done I sat at the table shocked. The ministry was interfering at Hogwarts.


	21. Chapter 21

** AN: This is only an authors note. So sorry everyone I had to go back through my story and figure out what the problem was. Chapters eighteen through twenty all got twisted around please go back and re-read them. Sorry for not getting this up sooner but my computer didn't want to go to the fanfiction website. Thank you everyone who comments they really do help. It tells me how much you guys actually like the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Not JK Rowling...** **this link will bring you to the boots I described just take out the space. **

The school seemed to be divided up into people who believed Harry and people who didn't. Poor Harry was so out of it he barely noticed. His scar was paining him all the time now but considering that Voldemort was back it wasn't that surprising.

The next morning I got ready quickly throwing my Mary Jane shoes to the bottom of my trunk in favor to some black boots that Tonks had given me for becoming a prefect. They had a some-what tall heel but she had put a charm on them so they were now the most comfortable shoes I owned. Parvati had told me a charm for hair the night before and for once my bush hair was contained and instead hung in long curls down my back.

I walked down the steps my boots clicking with each step. Ron was trying to cheer Harry up because Seamus didn't believe Voldemort was back. How could we possibly unify within like the sorting hat had said if half of the people didn't believe he was back?

"Lavender doesn't believe you either." I said pinching the bridge of my nose to stop the headache that was forming.

"Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying attention-seeking prat, have you?" I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from crying.

"No. I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down our throats, Harry, because in case you haven't noticed Ron and I are on your side."

"Sorry," Harry said after a short pause.

"It's fine now come on Harry some food will cheer you up." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the portrait whole. Something on the notice board made me pause, there was a sign for testing Weasley projects. My mouth pursed in annoyance and I tapped my foot thinking. I finally decided I would talk to them about it later instead of now.

We made our way down to the great hall talking about inter house unity but Ron and Harry weren't too keen on the idea. I sat at the table and grabbed an apple while the boys grabbed for bacon, sausage and eggs. A loud whooshing sound echoed around the great hall as hundreds of owls flew into the great hall. Two owls stopped in front of me. I paid for the daily prophet and offered the other one a bit of bacon.

"What are you still getting that for?" Harry asked irritably.

"It's best to know what the enemy is saying," I said as I scanned the newspaper for anything good. I breathed a sigh of relief nothing about Dumbledore or Harry.

"Nothing about you Harry," I said as I picked up the letter. It was from Tonks and I quickly read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Things are warming up between Remus and I or at least I think they are, like I said before it can be so hard to tell with him. I really do love spending time with him he makes me so happy._

_ Now speaking of happy I know you and my dear cousin are very happy together but please next time don't make out in the hallway where anyone can walk in at anytime. Your lucky it was me and no one else. When you two get married I call being a bridesmaid._

_ Hope you don't get a lot of homework the first day back._

_ Tonks_

I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it. We had been caught snogging and by his cousin no less. She even thought we would get married. I flushed again at the thought. Someone sat down next to me and went to put the letter in my bag but stopped when I realized it was just Ginny.

"Mione why are you blushing?" Ginny asked a confused look on her face. The boys looked up and smirked at me. My eyes grew wide, they couldn't possibly know.

"Uhh no reason," I mumbled turning to put the letter in my bag but Ginny snatched it out of my hands.

"No!" I went to grab it from her but the damage was already done. Her eyes brightened and then suddenly she threw her head back and laughed. I snatched the letter and stowed it deep in the bottom of my bag.

Professor McGonagall came by a moment later with our class schedules. I grabbed mine and booked it out the door as fast as I could. When I was finally away from the others I looked down at my schedule. A large note covered my schedule and my heart dropped like a stone.

_Miss Granger _

_ Please see the headmaster this evening he would like to speak to you about something. Hope your first day goes well._

_ Professor McGonagall_

Oh Merlin. He knew.


	23. Chapter 23

** AN: Thank you to all who comment it keeps me at it. Still not JK Rowling.**

The rest of the day I was out of it. My mind was completely full of worries. My potion was horrible didn't take my usual notes in History of magic and I didn't answer a question in Arithmancy and got a lot of weird looks. But I started coming to myself in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Umbridge told us that our experience in this field was very shotty at best and that she would do her best to fill in the gaps. She wrote the course aims on the board.

_Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can be legally used._

_Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

She told us we would be reading from the book but I had already read it. "Please turn to page five and read chapter one Basics for Beginners." Everyone else did but I put my hand in the air something was off about her course aims. She looked at me once and shook her head. I kept my hand in the air and she turned to face the other direction. It took until half the class was staring at me that she finally came over.

"Did you want to ask about the chapter, dear?" she simpered girlishly.

"Not about the chapter no," I said trying to keep my voice even. Something about her was but I couldn't pin point exactly what it was.

"Well we're reading just now," her perfume was strong and stung my nose.

"I've got a query about your course aims," I said re-reading them.

Professor Umbridge didn't look pleased. "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger I think it is quite clear if you read the board carefully." She simpered to me as if I was a child.

"Well I don't," I said firmly eying her what was she playing at? "There's nothing written up there about defensive spells." Others who had been paying attention eyed the board closely and knew I was right.

"Using defensive spells?" She asked me as if I was a child and gave a breathy laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to use a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked shocked. That's pretty much when all hell broke out. Kids were yelling left and right that if you were attacked you wouldn't be in a safe environment and even if you would have never practiced. The chances of you being beaten were very high. My stomach was churning she ignored all our protests and I blinked in surprise when she told us to go to her if anyone was spreading rumors about Voldemort being back. I glared at her this was what the ministry wanted to keep a close eye on Harry and Dumbledore.

Harry finally snapped, his anger was always so close to the surface these days, and yelled that Voldemort had returned and wouldn't give a second thought to killing off a few kids. She gave him a detention and told the class that Voldemort hadn't returned it was just a lie.

"So according to you Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord, did he?" Harry asked absolutely seething.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident." She said coldly.

"It was murder. Voldemort killed him and you know it." His body was actually shaking now he was so mad.

"Come here Mr Potter." She quickly filled out a note and he left the room without a backward glance.

The rest of the day kids were whispering about what Harry had said and he wasn't pleased. He told us what Professor McGonagall had said and I wasn't the least bit surprised.

"What I don't get is why they all believed the story two months ago when Dumbledore told them..." He said after the fourth person walked by muttering the word murder.

"That's just it Harry I don't think they did." I started slowly. A sixth year Hufflepuff was trying to listen to what I was saying. "Oh lets get out of here." I pulled both of them out of the great and didn't say anything till we were well away from everyone else.

"What do you mean?" He asked as we started up the steps.

"Look you weren't there after everything happened it was all hectic and confusing." Ron was nodding on my other side. "Imagine it from someone in the stands point of view. We were all sitting there and couldn't see what was going on in the maze. Suddenly there was a loud crack and you were there clutching Cedric's dead body and the cup yelling 'Voldemort's back' Dumbledore told us that you fought and got away and that Voldemort killed Cedric. Before any of it could sink in the Daily Prophet was going after you and Dumbledore saying that you were nuts and that Dumbledore was senile."

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," Ron said to get past the fat lady. We sat in the chairs next to the fire.

After a long moment Harry finally looked up. "Just because I understand it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"We never said you did mate." Ron said watching Harry.

"I still can't believe Dumbledore hired Umbridge and in our OWL year too!" I cried angrily.

"Come on Hermione let's just work on our homework." I nodded and we started in on it and got it halfway done when I stood up.

"Sorry guys, I have to go see Dumbledore about something." Ron looked surprised and Harry looked furious. I quickly said my goodbyes and dashed out of the portrait hole before Harry could start yelling again. My stomach churned again as I thought about what Dumbledore would talk to me about. It had to be something with Sirius. I got to the gargoyle statues faster than I would have liked. Darn I didn't get the password.

"Lemon drops?" The gargoyles stayed where they were.

"Sugar Quills, Licorice wands, Peppermint Humbugs, Fizzing Whizbees, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beens, Chocolate Frogs." The gargoyle jumped aside and I sighed in relief. I slowly made my way up the steps and timidly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk his eyes twinkling a small smile on his face. If he was smiling that would be a good thing right?

"Please have a seat Miss Granger." I sat down slowly trying to stop my hammering heart. "Before we start would you like a lemon drop?" I shook my head in the negative.

"All right, I would like to talk to you about your relationship with Mr Black." I shook nervously and nodded.

"I know you two have been closer in the past couple months and that is completely fine. But the fact that you are still underage is a problem." I nodded I had a feeling it would be. "I personally think you and Mr Black could be very good for each other." My throat was dry where was he going with this? "All I ask is that you wait until Christmas when you come of age." I blinked in surprise.

"Professor, how do you know -"

"I followed the use of your time-turner over your third year." His eyes were still twinkling and I relaxed back into my chair. "I already spoke to Sirius and he agreed to it. So please no more stolen kisses in hallways at Grimmauld Place."

I groaned. "Not you too."

He chuckled and smiled at me. "Yes me too. Just be careful Miss Granger things will become... difficult for you and even him for your status of being muggle-born." The twinkle slightly dimmed from his eyes as he looked at me.

"I understand sir, we'll be careful." I said getting out of the chair to leave.

"One more thing," I paused with the door open. "I have the ability to officiate a wedding when the time comes all you need to do is ask." The twinkle was back in his eyes and I could feel myself flushing brightly. I nodded not knowing what to say and escaped out of his office as fast as I could.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Sorry about the short chapters at the beginning of this story. This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction so I'm doing the best I can. Not JK Rowling. **

I was completely dazed as I made my way back to the common room. Why did everyone seem to think Sirius and I would get married? I mean yes I loved being around him but marriage? Marriage would be a huge step. Besides we didn't love each other. Love? No I didn't love Sirius but I knew how easy it would be to love him.

I shivered and shook my head. We would be lucky if we lived through the war so there was no point in even entertaining the idea of getting married.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," I said to the fat lady, she nodded and opened. Ginny was sitting next to the portrait holding a book upside down pretending to read.

"Waiting for someone?" I asked lowering myself next to her.

"Yes," she said throwing her potions book aside. "Why did you meet with Dumbledore?"

"Jump right in why don't ya." I said crossing my boots around the ankles. She merely waited for me to continue. "Fine he asked me to wait to date Sirius till I became of age, that we were good for each other and that he would officiate the wedding when the time came." She smirked at the last part.

"You two really should get married and when you do I call maid of honor." Ginny said smiling.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I asked exasperated.

"I guess you can't see it but you two kind hover around each other protectively. He glares at Fred and George whenever they prank you and whenever mum calls Sirius a playboy you defend him tooth and nail. When that doxy bit you Sirius stayed next to you almost the whole time praying for you to live."

"Hey prayed?" I asked incredulously.

"Yes. It was rather shocking to everyone but I think Dumbledore knew why. His eyes would twinkle whenever he saw Sirius. I personally think he used legilimency on Sirius to see how deep and true his feelings were but I'm not completely sure."

"Wow." The word was breathless.

"Another thing is the fact that your opposites." She said knowingly.

"Opposites?"

"Yeah you two are so different from each other. I mean he's outgoing and rambunctious and you prefer to stay in and read a book. You need someone to counterbalance your bookish ways and he does that for you."

"I never thought about it that way." I mumbled quietly.

"Well everyone else is beginning to see how close you two are." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"I hope not, the last thing I need is Harry hating me for falling for his godfather."

"I don't think Harry could ever hate you but I wouldn't be surprised if he and Ron didn't already know."

"Why do you say that?" I asked breathlessly.

"Just a hunch." She shrugged her shoulders. "Now can you give me some advice with Michael?" Her eyes were round with worry. She and I talked late into the night until we were the only ones left in the common room.

"And then she said 'Yeah well at least I'm not dating a nutcase' and I threw my pillow at Lavender and I said she would be lucky to marry someone as trustworthy or honest as Harry and told her no I'm not dating him but that he has his eyes on another girl."

"Really who?" Ginny asked her eyes wide.

"No one of consequence." I said shrugging. "And then she spotted my necklace and went on another tangent where she asked me who I was dating."

"What did you say?" Ginny asked taking a long sip of butterbeer.

"I was very careful and said it was someone she didn't know and that it wasn't her business anyway. She said it was either Harry or Ron 'cus no one else was willing to be around me. So I hit her with a spell that made her hair greasy."

"Is that why she's been taking showers non-stop?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Yup. I wonder how she would take it if she knew I had a thing for Sirius Black."

"Not very well I presume." Sirius' deep voice resonated around the room. I spat my butterbeer in shock and gasped his head was hovering in the flames of the fire.

"Sirius how long have you been there?" I asked blushing.

"Long enough. By the way Pet its nice to know you won't be leaving me for my godson anytime soon." Ginny laughed and I ducked my head blushing.

"What are doing here Sirius?" Ginny asked crawling closer to the flames.

"Just wanted to check how Hermione's meeting went with Dumbledore." Sirius said smiling at me.

"It was fine but you should really be going the last thing we need is for you to be spotted." I said biting my lip.

"What's life without a little risk? Seriously Hermione what did he say." He darted a nervous look at Ginny but didn't say anything.

"Don't worry Ginny's cool with it. He asked us to wait until I am of age, that he caught us snogging and that he wants to officiate our wedding."

"What?!" Sirius yelped going wide eyed.

"He's not the only one apparently Ginny wants to be my maid of honor and Tonks wants to be a bridesmaid." I continued. Sirius' mouth was open in shock.

"Why does everyone keep thinking I'm going to propose?" He asked surprised.

"Apparently we're protective of each other and are opposites or something." I said shrugging.

"Well besides that how are classes?" He asked watching me.

"We have this new foul teacher Professor Umbridge, apparently she's from the ministry. She's not going to teach us any defensive spells and says that Voldemort never came back. She gave Harry a detention for yelling at her!"

"What I didn't know that." Ginny said surprised.

"Just wait by tomorrow morning everyone will have heard." I muttered darkly shaking my head.

"You guys need to be careful around here the ministry is trying to keep close tabs on Harry and Dumbledore to make sure they don't start an army."

"What?!" Ginny and I said together.

"Wait Sirius before you go on Ginny should grab Ron and Harry so they can hear this." I stuttered in shock.

"Ginny go fast we don't know how long I'll have." Ginny nodded and ran up the boys staircase.

"So everyone thinks we should get married huh?" Sirius asked with a cheeky grin. I flushed in embarrassment and he laughed heartily. "Aw Pet I'm not making any promises about marriage but I do rather enjoy spending time with you."

"I like spending time with you too Sirius its just..." I sighed. "I think we'll be lucky if we get through this war unscathed." Sirius' eyes darkened.

"I'll make sure you live. No matter what Pet." He said watching me closely. A moment later footsteps echoed down the steps.

"Don't worry its just us." Ginny called softly.

"Sirius?" Harry asked kneeling next to me. "What's going on?"

"Heard you got detention with Umbridge." Sirius said watching Harry.

"Yeah but it can't be too bad," he said shrugging. "I get detention with Snape loads of times."

"Just be careful Harry, she's from the ministry and she's going to try her hardest to keep you quiet. Umbridge is planted there to keep a close watch on you and Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Because Fudge believes you are building an army to run him out of office so Dumbledore can become minister."

"What? Dumbledore doesn't want to be minister you would have to be really thick to believe that." Ron said sharply.

"Exactly he's been seduced by the fame and power and is holding onto it with everything he has. He would rather believe that Dumbledore is just stirring up trouble to become minister by saying Voldemort's back."

"We're all going to be killed because Fudge won't believe that Voldemort's back!" I cried darkly.

"Not if I can help it. I want you four to look out for each other and figure out a way to keep fighting. The last thing we need is the next generation stuck on the sidelines because it is believed they are too young or too powerless to protect themselves."

"Yeah just look at Ginny she's small but she can produce a mean bat-bogey hex." Ron said smiling proudly at his sister. Ginny flushed in pleasure.

"I should go. Harry don't lose your temper with Umbridge it will only make her happy it's what she wants. Ron that girl advice I gave you?" Ron nodded in confusion. "Forget about it you don't need it. Ginny look up some other spells besides the bat-bogey hex. They can really come in handy." She nodded.

"Pet," his eyes were dark again. I tried to smile but it was more of a sad grimace. "Be safe." And then he was gone.

**AN: Please keep reviewing.**


	25. Chapter 25

** AN: Trying my hand at writing from Sirius' perspective. Don't stone me its pretty much my first try. If its totally horrible I will never try one from his perspective again. This chapter is for one of the people who commented. Still not JK Rowling.**

I sat back on my heels trying to sort through my jumbled thoughts. It was too bad I couldn't be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for Harry, Hermione and the others. I would be a good one too but that's not saying much considering the dip-shits they had for teachers over the years and no one ever lasted over a year anyway.

"What are you doing on the floor?" I tensed immediately and turned slowly. It was only Remus and I let out a small breath. "Moony don't sneak up on me like that."

"Did you check up on them?" He asked pouring two large glasses of Firewhisky. Just looking at the stuff made me smirk. Ah my sweet little Pet singing the school song on the kitchen table.

"Why does that look make me so nervous." Remus said shaking his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Ah its nothing too horrible Moony, just thinking about Hermione from the other night." I shook my head and bit my cheek so I wouldn't laugh.

"What happened?" Remus asked eying me confused by my expression.

"She got a little tipsy." I said evasively.

"How tipsy is a little tipsy?" He asked carefully.

"Enough to dance with Harry to the song Like a Virgin by Madonna." I tried hard not laugh but couldn't stop myself.

"Oh man, does she know?" Remus asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah but..." I trailed off slowly. "She doesn't know everything that happened that night."

"What else happened?" Remus asked slowly watching me.

"She might have outed us to Harry and Ron." Remus choked on his drink and coughed hard.

"What did she do?" He asked looking pale.

"She might or might not have pronounced her undying love for me by singing I Can't Take My Eyes off of You." I bit my lip to keep the smirk off my face.

"Merlin Pads, how do you always end up in situations like this?" Remus asked shaking his head.

"I have no idea," I said shaking my head and taking a sip of my drink.

"How did Harry and Ron take it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty well considering but they did talk with me the next morning." I muttered staring at the fire.

"What did they say?" He asked.

"Pretty much told me to treat her right or else they would come after me." I said shaking my head.

"Pads you better not hurt her or they won't be the only ones going after you. She could easily fall in love with you." Remus said looking at me closely.

"Hey at least this time I love her back." There was a long pause.

"You love Hermione?" Uhh... yes?

"No of course not it was just a slip of the tongue." I said shrugging as if it was no big deal. How could I possibly have used the word love? I didn't love her. Nope did not love her.

"Of course it was... so who were you contacting through the flew?" Remus asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Harry and the others." I said trying not to frown.

"How are they doing?" Remus asked taking another sip.

"Not good Umbridge isn't doing practical defense at all and Harry already has a detention." I said shaking my head.

"Albus did say that Fudge is afraid he's going to make an army. I guess by not letting the kids learn practical defense he thinks they won't try. But the problem is they will go a whole year without learning a thing." Remus muttered darkly.

"I know Moony and it makes my skin crawl." I took a large gulp of Firewhisky and sighed.

"How did Hermione's meeting with Albus go?" Remus asked a cheeky smile on his face.

"That we should wait till she's of age -" Remus nodded. "That we compliment each other -" he nodded again and took another sip of his drink. "And that he would officiate our marriage." Remus spat his drink and looked up at me his mouth slightly open.

"Yeah I pretty much had the same reaction and that's not the first time Hermione's heard it either." I muttered darkly.

"What your kidding?" His eyes were wide.

"Nope apparently Tonks and Ginny both asked to be bridesmaids." Remus mouth was open. It took him a few moments to shake himself out of his stupor.

"Want to play chess?" He finally asked.

"Sure." We stayed up into the late hours of the morning playing game after game of chess. Remus knew the issues I had of sleeping at night. I asked him of his thoughts on Tonks but it appeared he had no idea that she liked him. A lot. It wasn't that hard to see but apparently he was blind to it.

Once the sun was finally up I bid Remus goodnight and told him he could come over whenever he wanted. He smiled and said he would be over again soon. I made my way up the steps and took all my clothes off but my boxers. I laid in bed and tried not to think but failed.

I hated living in this house. When I had ran off to live with James I never thought I would be back here again.

I strongly disliked Kreacher and the fact that he always called Hermione 'mudblood.' Dirty blood was the stupidest thing I had ever heard of I mean look at Lily and Hermione. Voldemort had even wanted Lily on his side. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had gone after Hermione but he wouldn't she was to close to Harry.

But the thing I loathed and deplored the most was the fact that Snivellous always acted so high and mighty while all I did was offer Grimmauld Place to the Order. His pointed and barbed comments were really getting old. I hated to admit it but they affected me.

I turned onto my stomach and buried my head in my pillows and sighed. They smelled of Hermione's perfume, honey-vanilla. I took another deep breath and sighed burying myself further into my pillows. I drifted off to sleep thinking of a bushy haired girl with chocolate eyes.

**AN: imaginationcelebration: I'm very sorry for confusing you but Hermione had to keep going back in time for classes and those hours added up so she was getting a little older each time and kept note of it. Sirius was shocked and reacted before he could stop himself (he's been known for that) and he's rather happy about it because he can date Hermione sooner. If none of this made sense then PM me and I'll try again.**


	26. Chapter 26

** AN: If you ever have requests or ideas I really take them to heart unless I already have a plan. Sorry if the last chapter seemed kind of forced or off it was my first time as Sirius. I am not JK Rowling.**

Harry never talked about what happened in his detentions with Umbridge but it couldn't have been anything good. He was always pale and shaking whenever he came back from detention with her. I tried to get him to talk about but he wouldn't let me in.

The first weekend after the start of term I was feeling rather lonely. Ginny was talking to Michael and I had a funny feeling if I tried to send a letter to Tonks it would get intercepted. But I didn't really want to talk to Tonks or Ginny. I really wanted to talk to Sirius.

Things were... things were bad. Harry was drawing into himself and was seeing into Voldemort's mind almost every night. Ron had barely been around the past week. He kept disappearing for hours at a time. Ginny seemed to only want to spend to with Michael. And I was alone.

While the boys were at quidditch practice I worked thoroughly on my homework checking over everything four times. Which was one more time than usual. I was desperate to fill my days with reading and homework so I couldn't have time to miss Sirius, but miss him I did. When I was finally done with all of my homework I was disappointed to see it was only noon.

Maybe I needed a new hobby. I grabbed my bag and made my way to the library maybe I could try to see how many books I could get through till Christmas. As bad as that sounded it was the only thing I could really think to do.

Madame Pince gave me a pinched smile and nodded at me. I smiled and nodded right back and made my way to my usual corner. Where to start? I tapped my foot thinking then grabbed a random book off the shelf and started reading. It was about giants and how their laws worked.

"Mione!" I looked up surprised. Harry and Ron both looked tired and disgruntled. Harry's hair was messier than usual and Ron's eyes were blank.

"How was practice?" I asked carefully watching them.

"It could have been worse," Harry said taking off his glasses and cleaning them on the front of his shirt.

"I really doubt that." Ron muttered darkly glaring at his essay for potions.

"Come on guys why don't I help you?" I asked pulling both of their papers towards me changing things on their papers. This was more beneficial for me than it was for them, I needed the distraction or I was going to go barmy. I told them what to re-write and opened my book back up.

"Mione, why are you reading about giants?" Ron asked staring at the cover of my book.

"Got bored," I muttered shrugging.

"Missing Sirius?" Harry asked setting his essay aside.

"I'm missing everyone from the Order I guess." I said shrugging.

"Hermione..." Ron said slowly. The tone of his voice made me cringe. They knew. Tears formed in my eyes and I couldn't keep them from running down my face. Ron and Harry crushed me from both sides holding me close to them.

"Do you hate me?" I asked my voice wavering.

"No honey, of course not." Harry said rubbing his hand up and down my arm. "We just wish you would have told us when you had been sober."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You kind of sang Sirius a love song the other night." Ron muttered.

"What song?" I asked turning to Harry. It would have been a muggle song for sure.

"I Can't Take My Eyes off of You by Frankie Valli." I blushed brightly and ducked my head.

"Great." I muttered shaking my head.

"Next time please just tell us, okay?" Ron asked placing a chaste kiss to my forehead. I nodded and let them lead me from the library. We ate dinner quickly laughing and joking together. Harry seemed to brighten as we spoke. The rest of the evening passed with me helping Ron and Harry with their homework.

Ginny and I talked the next day and I told them how Harry and Ron reacted. She was just as surprised as I was.

"Don't get into a false sense of security someone's not going to react well to the idea of you dating him." Ginny said eating a licorice wand.

"I know I feel like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop." Ginny nodded her head and ate another piece of licorice while I nibbled on Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"It will happen when you least expect it just be prepared." I nodded again.

"Mione can you look over our homework?" Ron asked giving me big puppy dog eyes. I nodded and checked over everything they had written. I crossed out a couple of things and rearranged the wording on others. It took them awhile but it finally looked good.

I looked up and my mouth opened in surprise. Hermes was hovering next to the window. Why would Percy be writing Ron after the big blow out their family had had?

Percy congratulated Ron on becoming a prefect and then proceeded to tell Ron he thought Harry was a bad influence. He wanted Ron to go to Umbridge if he was afraid how Harry would react to severing ties and that there was something in the daily prophet about Umbridge. Percy then stated that he hoped Ron wouldn't follow their parent's beliefs and that he would be ready to apologize after everything was over. Ron's face shined red with outrage and he ripped the letter into pieces and threw them into the fire.

"Well if you uhh want to sever ties with me I promise I won't get violent." Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh shut up Harry you know I won't." Ron said tossing a pillow at him.

The next morning when I got the daily prophet I opened it and scanned it like usual. I spat out my coffee and laid the paper flat on the table in front of Harry and Ron.

_Ministry Seeks Education Reform_

_ Delores Umbridge Appointed _

_ First Ever High Inquisitor_

They were already tightening the leash the ministry had around us. Good Merlin, what would they do next?


	27. Chapter 27

** AN: Thank you for reading... keep up the comments. I have an pretty good idea for the department of mysteries just be prepared to be surprised. Not JK Rowling.**

It seemed the teachers hated Umbridge just as much as we did from the way they reacted to her in their classrooms. Ron and Harry talked about how bad it had turned out when Umbridge inspected Trelawney. I shook my head and frowned everyone hated Trelawney but what Umbridge had done was just plain nasty.

"Wands away. Please start on Chapter Two Common Defensive Theories and their Derivation." I raised my hand and smiled waiting patiently for Umbridge to come over. She walked over quickly and placed her face close to mine. Uncomfortably close.

"What is it this time Miss Granger?" She asked softly.

"I've already read chapter two." I said not bothering to lower my voice.

"Well then proceed onto chapter three." She sounded exasperated and I smiled slowly.

"I've read that too -" pause "- I've read the whole book." Umbridge blinked in shock but recovered quickly.

"Well then you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counter-jinxes in Chapter Fifteen." Umbridge asked in a superior tone.

"He says that counter-jinxes are improperly named. He says jinx is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable." She stood there a moment with her eyebrow raised impressed against her will.

"But I don't agree." Umbridge and I sparred ideas back and forth. She wasn't pleased and docked me five points. I drooped in my seat and sighed. Harry yelled at Umbridge and ended up getting another week of detention. Umbridge had brought up Professor Quirrel saying he was the best teacher we had had. Professor McGonagall had taken another five points when she found out the next day.

"She's taking points off because I'm getting my hand sliced open every night!" Harry hissed darkly to Ron. I froze in shock he must have forgotten I didn't know what happened in his detentions. Oh Merlin he was being tortured by that... that... evil woman.

When we went to Transfiguration Umbridge was sitting in the corner. Professor McGonagall completely ignored her and went along with the class as if she wasn't there. Umbridge wasn't pleased it was obvious she wanted people to fear her.

Umbridge was also in Care of Magical Creatures when we got there. Grumbly-Plank passed easily but it was Hagrid she was mostly interested in. By the end of that class Harry had another detention. Umbridge really was trying to break his spirit but if anything he was becoming even more of a hot head.

Harry didn't come back from Umbridge's office till after midnight.

"Here stick your hand in this." I said the moment he came back pale and swaying on his feet a handkerchief wrapped around his hand. He sat next me dazed and I put his hand in the bowl of Murlap and Ditany. His whole body relaxed into mine and Crookshanks lept into his lap.

"Harry I've been talking to Ron and I think we need to come up with a way to fight back." I said thinking of Sirius' last words to me.

"Like what?" Harry asked staring into the fire.

"I think we should learn Defense Against the Dark Arts ourselves." I said finally deciding to voice what I had been thinking.

"Do you really think we'd be able to we're already behind on our homework and its only the second week back." Ron said staring at me like I lost my mind.

"This is way more important than homework and you know it." They stared at me in shock but I continued anyway. "We need to learn to protect ourselves from whats out there."

"But who would teach us I mean we can only do so much by looking things up in books and practicing them." Ron said running his hands through his hair.

"I know that's why I think Harry should teach us." I said brightly. He was staring into the fire again a look of concentration on his face.

"What - but how would – I don't know anything about teaching." He said shocked.

"I know you don't Harry but think of all you've done over the years." I prodded gently.

"Most of that was luck and you know it." Ron and I started laughing, he was the best at defense in our year.

"Will you two stop laughing at me!" He finally yelled his eyes flashing for a moment the bowl of Murtlap falling on the ground. We stopped at once and I bit my lip.

"You have no idea what it is like to be a moment from death. Your mind becomes blank in a situation like that and it is terrifying having Voldemort staring you down with intent to kill you. The only reason it wasn't me was because he still needed me." Ron and I sobered immediately.

"Your right Harry we don't know what its like that's why we need someone whose been through it to teach us." I said repairing the bowl and setting it on the table.

"I'll think about it." He said and left quickly up the staircase.


	28. Chapter 28

** AN: I'm watching the movies this weekend to try and get a mix of the movies and the books and some of my own twists and turns. Hope you don't hate me for changing some of the things that happened trying to make some of it my own. Still not JK Rowling.**

_** Sirius POV**_

October passed slowly and I absolutely dreaded the thirty-first that was quickly approaching. Remus and I had an unspoken agreement that we would spend it together reminiscing about James and Lily. We would probably get as drunk as skunks and smell just as bad too but that would be okay.

The days blurred one into the another as I tried to find things to do between the Order meetings. Unfortunately the most I did was clean and I did it with vigor to try and distract myself. I missed Harry he was so much like James it was amazing but he had a lot of Lily in him too. And my sweet little Hermione, oh how I missed spending time with her. I heard things from time to time about what was going on at the school from Snivellous and Minerva.

"Hey Pads?" Remus called from the hall.

"In the Living Room Moony," I called trying to kill some large spiders that were scuttling in the glass case.

"What you doing?" He asked obviously trying not to laugh. I turned and he had a small smirk on his face.

"Trying to kill these bloody spiders." I shot another spell at it and it doubled in size. What the? Remus was laughing harder now.

"Watch and learn." He grabbed a book and stepped closer to the cabinet waited a moment then smashed the spider with the book which made a sickening squishing sound.

"Smooth," I said nodding.

"Yeah the Order meeting is about to start Albus is waiting downstairs." I nodded and stowed my wand in my pocket. We made our way downstairs chatting about potential jobs that Remus was trying to get but that foul Umbridge woman had made so many restricting laws for werewolves there were barely any left he could take.

"Sirius are you getting thin?" Molly asked eying me warily the moment I walked through the door.

"Of course not Molly." I muttered sitting at the table. I was but I was not about to tell her that, she would make me more food than I could possibly eat.

"Eat this." She said placing a plate filled with bacon sandwiches in front of me. I sighed and grabbed one. It was usually better to just eat it so she would get off your back

"Tastes good Molly." Remus said quickly eating his sandwich. She smile and put the kettle on.

Albus walked in a moment later the twinkle completely gone from his eyes with Minerva a few steps behind him. My stomach dropped like a stone oh Merlin this would be a difficult meeting. Minerva sat at the table next to him close to tears. Albus started in immediately.

"A young student, who wishes to remain nameless, has come forward and told me what happened in her detention with Delores." He took a deep breath and continued. "She is using a blood quill for them to write lines." Molly sat heavily at the table, Minerva gave a soft dry sob, Remus ran his hands through his graying blonde hair and I gripped the table to steady myself. She was torturing the students to keep them in line.

"Are you positive Albus?" Remus asked faintly.

"Yes she showed me her hand it was discolored and bruised with the faded words." Albus said shakily running his hands over his eyes.

"Who has she given the most detentions to?" Molly asked shakily summoning a bottle of Firewhisky and enough glasses for everyone. Minerva gave another sob, blew her nose loudly and dabbed at her eyes.

"You already know," Albus said softly. Yeah I did, she would go after Harry and the others to keep them quiet. The growl was out of my mouth before I could stop it and I pushed back from the table my wand in hand. All I could see was red and my blood boiled with anger.

"Sirius no!" Remus grabbed me and pulled me down next to him. "If you go get yourself locked up in Azkaban what would Harry or even Hermione do?" I deflated and laid my head on the table in defeat.

"How many detentions have they had?" I asked dully as Remus poured me a large drink. I downed it in one large gulp.

"Harry's had fifteen if I counted correctly." I closed my eyes and gripped the table harder ignoring Molly and Minerva's sobbing. Merlin it would become a scar by the end of the year at this rate.

"The twins, Ron and Ginny have only had detention with Severus so they are fine." I breathed a sigh of relief Snivellous may be many things but he wouldn't torture his students like that.

"And Hermione has been in the library so much she only leaves for class and barely speaks so she hasn't gotten any." I gave another sigh of relief thank Merlin she was okay. But poor Harry why did everything seem to happen to him?

A moment later the door crashed open and Dung came running in breathing heavily.

"Albus, Harry and the others are starting a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group!" My mouth dropped open in shock my eyes wide. Oh shit they better not have gotten the idea from me.

Apparently it was a Hogsmeade weekend and thery went into the Hog's Head to hold the meeting. They shouldn't have done it in there too easy to be overheard. Dung said Harry had seemed reluctant and that Hermione had done most of the talking. At the end they all signed a paper saying they wouldn't tell anyone about their group. I closed my eyes and sighed, damn they had gotten the idea from me.

**AN: Please review. Tell me what you love, what you hate, certain things you want to happen, pairings, anything. I try to please my readers the best I can and I also try to update as much as I can.**


	29. Chapter 29

** AN: Still Not JK Rowling.**

The next morning Umbridge put up a new decree for clubs. She knew, I had no idea how she knew but she knew.

"We're going to do it anyway of course," Harry said at breakfast. All the kids who had been at the meeting started to come over but I waved them away. It would look way too suspicious if everyone came over to us at once asking about the lessons. Ginny ran off to tell Michael and Harry looked after her longingly. I quickly looked away biting my lip, hopefully Ron would take it well when he found out.

Angelina came hurrying over. "Its okay we're still going to -"

"You know she's included quidditch in this? We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!" Angelina was shrieking loudly. Harry promised her he would keep a hand on his temper and she walked away a dark look on her face.

In History of Magic Hedwig was hovering outside the window her wing badly bent. Harry snuck across the classroom and silently let her inside. Hedwig's feathers were all ruffled and she looked slightly dazed. Harry passed me the note and quickly excused himself from class. When Professor Binns wasn't looking I unrolled the note.

_Same time same place tonight. _

It was obviously from Sirius but someone had read the note. Oh Merlin what if someone caught us talking to him? I shivered at the thought.

Harry and Ron were distracted all through Potions while Professor Snape went under his inspection. Harry almost ruined his potion was paying so close attention to the way Umbridge was treating Professor Snape.

At dinner Angelina came by and told Harry and Ron that Umbridge was taking her sweet time to consider it. I had a funny feeling she was just waiting for Harry to loose his his temper again so she could easily get rid of the Gryffindor team. Harry glared at Umbridge when she was looking in the other direction. I may have not liked the game myself but I knew it would destroy Harry if he ever lost his position.

The three of us worked on our potion's essay while we waited for Sirius. My stomach was churning and I bit my lip. I missed him so much it almost hurt. The hours past slowly and I finally threw my potions book to the floor and just sat staring into the fire.

"I miss him too." Harry said putting his potions book in his bag. I nibbled on my lip for a moment thinking and finally decided to just ask them.

"Have you ever been in love?" I asked in a hushed tone. Harry blushed and rubbed his neck nervously.

"Uhh no but have felt deep attraction before." The blush was on his cheeks but it was more faint. "Why do you think you love um -" he paused and swallowed thickly. "- Sirius?"

"I think I'm getting closer to it everyday. A warmth spreads through me when think about him and its more than just a physical attraction. I feel like I could tell him any stupid idea I come up with and he'd listen to it. He's held me when I cried and I know he stayed by my side when I was almost died from that doxy bite."

"Well I think you should tell him how you feel then." Harry said casually draping his arm behind my back.

"It's absolutely terrifying putting yourself on the line like that." I said shakily my heart pounding loudly in my chest.

"Maybe he feels the same way about you and he's just as scared." Ron said running his fingers through his hair.

"I doubt it, Sirius Black is scared of nothing." I muttered shaking my head.

"Oh I don't know about that," a deep voice said from the fire. I looked up my heart in my throat.

"Sirius!" I kneeled next to the fire wishing I could hold him.

"Hi," he said smiling brightly.

The boys were about to say something back but I cut them off. "How much did you hear?"

"Just the fact that you think I'm not afraid of anything. Why did I miss something good?" I blushed and Sirius gave a cheeky grin. "Apparently I did anyway how are things going over there?"

"Not that good the ministry has forced through another decree which means we're not allowed to have quidditch teams -"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" My mouth dropped open in shock.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Harry demanded. Sirius explained that we were overheard bu Dung who had been following us. Next time I needed to pick a better place to hold a secret meeting and Sirius said as much. Apparently Mrs. Weasley banned Ron and Ginny from joining illegal defense groups and highly advised Harry and I against it too. But the look on Sirius' face said it all, he was extremely proud of us.

"Where will you guys be meeting?" Sirius asked. We sparred around some ideas but nothing seemed to work.

"You guys are smart you'll come up with someone. Well I should really get back to -" Sirius paused his face suddenly tense, alarmed. He looked behind himself and disappeared a moment later. My heart was suddenly pounding loudly in my chest this was bad. Someone knew he had been there.

"Why did he -" Harry started but I gasped sharply cutting him off. Umbridge's hand was grabbing furiously for Sirius' head where it had been only moments before.

The three of us ran up the boys staircase to their room. Ron quietly shut the door and I clamped a hand tightly over my mouth to keep my sobs quiet. Harry paced back and forth his fingers in his hair and Ron pulled me into his arms. I bit my arm hard to keep myself from waking the others with my sobs. Ron just held me as I cried and I clung him close to me.

Umbridge knew he would be there and she had almost got him. How could she go after the man I loved? I froze shocked. Did I love Sirius? The pounding fear in my veins told me that I was, the way he made me feel, the way he treated me. I pulled my hand away from my mouth and let out a shuttering breath. I'm in love with Sirius Black.

** AN: Please keep reviewing.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Not JK Rowling. I'm not sure about having Umbridge tortured but it is a thought. **

I woke up feeling warm but uncomfortable. The sun was shining brightly in my eyes and I tried to roll over but couldn't. Ron and Harry were pressed against me on either side. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Why was I down in the common room? A moment later the memories of last night returned with full force. Sirius contacting us, almost getting caught by Umbridge, my realization that I loved Sirius and finally Ron and Harry holding me as I cried myself to sleep.

My eyes were gritty and hurt from my long night of crying. I left the boys sleeping and made my way up to my dormitory. None of the girls were awake yet and I quickly pulled on fresh clothes and my boots and made my way downstairs. The boys were hugging their pillows and I bit my lip trying my hardest not to laugh.

I made my way down to the great hall my thoughts on Sirius. So much had changed in the last day it was hard to believe. I sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall and poured myself a large cup of coffee and drank it black. Professor Umbridge, two Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff were the only others in the room.

I quickly drank my cup of coffee then poured myself another cup and drank that down too.

"Isn't that a little much?" A voice asked behind me. I turned Ginny sat next to me her eyes changing from humerus to concern.

"What's so funny?" My voice was low and hoarse from all the crying the night before. I eyed the coffeepot and poured myself another cup.

"Well I came upon quite the sight when I came into the common room this morning." I cocked my eyebrow and waited for her to continue. When she didn't I downed my coffee as if it was a shot and in a way it was.

"Yeash no more coffee for you," she said moving the coffee to where I couldn't reach. "anyway I found Harry and Ron snuggling together." My head snapped up and I could feel my lips twitch in amusement.

"Yeah well at least you were the only one who saw us." Ron said darkly sitting across from us. I snickered softly. Harry was watching Ginny surreptitiously out of the corner of his eye as he sat next to Ron.

"Well even if she did, which I doubt she will, it's rather easy to see neither of you are into guys." I said standing up to leave the great hall but not before I slipped a large handful of bacon into my hand and held the daily prophet in the other hand.

There was nothing alarming but something made me pause, the date, it was October thirty first. The sharp gasp was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Oh Merlin, Sirius was having to deal with the anniversary of the Potter's death. I threw away the prophet and shoved a few pieces of bacon into my mouth.

"Hem, hem," I turned slowly keeping my emotions carefully hidden. Umbridge was standing behind me a simpering smile on her toad-like face.

"Good morning Professor Umbridge is there anything I can do for you?" I asked sweetly smiling at her.

"There is to be no eating in the corridors." She said smiling at me.

"I'm sorry Professor I didn't know," I said sweetly trying to hide my disgust. "If you would please excuse me I'll go throw this away then." I turned to leave but was stopped by her voice.

"I'm sorry dear but the damage has already been done, I will see you in detention tonight." I froze in shock my eyes going wide. She turned and left a triumphant smile on her face.

Blood roared loudly in my ears and I started to breathe rapidly. She only went after me for being friends with Harry. My stomach clenched and I made my way to class.

The day passed quicker than I would have liked. Harry and Ron had had quidditch practice tonight so I would easily be able to get away from them without their knowledge. I would not make them suffer with me. Once they had left I made my way to Umbridge's office and knocked softly on the door.  
"Come in," she called softly. I took a deep breath and opened the door. She was sitting behind her desk drinking a cup of tea.

"Ah yes Miss Granger, please take a seat." I sat down slowly at a desk where a black quill was laying innocently on the desk next to a blank sheet of paper.

"What would you like me to write?" I asked forcing myself to pick up the cursed quill.

"I must follow rules," I nodded. Taking a deep breath I placed the quill on the paper and wrote it out. I gasped sharply at the knifing that cut the words into the back of my hand and thought of my happiest memories to keep myself going. Line after line was cut into the back of my hand and healed over immediately. Around and hour and a half I became lightheaded. When it had been another hour and fifty minutes (I had counted) she called for me to stop.

"Let me see it Miss Granger," she said pulling my hand closer to her. Her chubby little fingers prodded the skin waiting for a reaction but I didn't give her one.

"Oh I see I have made an impression." She said after a long moment. "Until next class then." I got shakily out of the chair and left the room. My feet wobbled with each step I took and I could barely focus on where I was going. Everything seemed to be fuzzy and dazed.

"Hermione?" I knew that voice but I couldn't remember from where. "Come on we got you honey." Two identical faces were next to me pulling me forward. My feet barely shuffled along and one of the boys finally lifted me into his arms. I couldn't seem to wrap my arms around him and and found myself crying into his shirt against my better judgment.

"Honey, she's not worth it." I only cried harder.

"What happened?" Someone asked sharply.

"Detention." I was set on a couch and still crying heavily. All I wanted was Sirius. Please I needed Sirius.

"I'm sorry honey but we can't get Sirius right now." I hadn't realized I said it out loud. The pain was suddenly leeching out of my body and I sighed in relief.

"What did they make her write?" Ron asked suddenly coming into focus.

"I must follow rules. It looks like it won't heal either." Fred said cleaning out the cuts. Harry had my head in his lap and I looked up at him warily. He smiled timidly down at me and wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"I'm sorry being my friend is so hard." He said softly. I curled closer to him and started crying again.

"All I want is Sirius." I whimpered softly crying into his shirt. "I miss him so much."

"Do you really want to talk to him?" George asked a funny look on his face. I nodded timidly and he ran up the staircase to the boys dormitory. He came back down a moment later a square glass in his hands.

"Is that?" Harry started.

"Yeah Sirius gave it to us because you left it on accident." George said coming over to me hold what looked to be a square mirror in front of me.

"Call his name Hermione." Harry prodded softly.

"Sirius?" I asked shakily looking at the mirror. "Sirius?" I called again. Nothing happened and I was crying again. "Sirius?" My voice was so garbled you could barely understand me.

"Pet?" My eyes flew open. Sirius was looking back at me from the square.

"Oh Sirius!" I was absolutely bawling now he was so close but I couldn't even touch him. Somehow I heard him ask the others what had happened. All I heard in response to the word detention was a dangerous growl.

"I'm coming to get you now!" Sirius said darkly.

"NO! You are not going back to Azkaban for me." I said sharply. Harry relaxed against the couch and started playing with my hair.

"But Pet, I'm supposed to protect you, at least Albus is supposed to." Sirius said running his hands through his hair.

"She was only trying to break me but I'm stronger than that." I said shifting in Harry's lap.

"What did you even get detention for?" He asked pinching his bridge of his nose.

"Eating in the hallway." I muttered darkly.

"You got lines for over three hours for eating in the halls?" Ginny asked sharply. I nodded and bit my lip to keep myself from crying.

"Okay you guys you need to look out for each other and keep each other from detention as best as possible. This is no joking matter she is going after who is closest to Harry. And Hermione?" I looked up slowly. "Get some sleep Baby, you need it." I blushed brightly and he chuckled softly before he was gone and I only saw my reflection again

**AN: Please keep reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry how intense the last chapter was just trying to show how deranged Umbridge is.** **Still not JK Rowling.**

Dobby had found us the perfect place to practice. It was called the Room of Requirement and changed itself to whatever the person needed it to be. Books lined the walls and dark detectors surrounded the room. I grabbed a book and sat on the floor. We quickly nominated Harry as leader and Ginny came up with the brilliant name Dumbledore's Army the DA for short.

"So I was thinking we could start with Expelliarmus, you know the disarming charm? I have found it quite useful even though it is rather basic -"

"Oh please, I don't think Expelliarmus will help us against You-Know-Who." One boy said snobbishly.

"I've used it against him. It saved my life last June. But if you think its beneath you the door is over there." Harry said it all so quietly you could hear a pin drop. When no one left he continued.

"Okay I think we should divide into pairs and practice." Ron and I nodded at each other and stood up. We practiced it going back and forth for awhile. I think we were doing well.

"Hermione? Do you mind showing me?" Harry asked coming over to stand next to us.

"Sure, Expelliarmus!" I flicked my wand at Ron and caught his wand when it went soaring out of his hand.

"Nice now you Ron." Harry said as I gave Ron his wand back.

"Expelliarmus!" He flicked his wand and my wand soared over to his hand.

"Great job you two." Harry nodded then walked away to check on the others. Ron and I practiced a bit more but we mostly talked about different things.

"How are things going with Lavender?" I asked giving him back him back his wand.

"I don't know if I really want to go out with her or not I think it might be too much drama." His eyes flickered over towards Lavender and he shuddered.

"It could be but if you love her you should go for it." I said as he yelled Expelliarmus and my wand soared into his hand.

"If I did love her I would but I don't." He said giving me back my wand.

"Ron..." I asked after a moment. "What does Harry really think about Sirius and I?"

"At first he was rather shocked but he's definitely warmed up to the idea. Especially after he heard the way you were calling for Sirius." Ron shook his head and shuttered.

"I only remember bits and pieces of that night to be honest." I said shaking my head in disgust.

"Oh I believe it I've never seen you look so bad before." Ron said shivering. I looked at my watch and frowned.

"Harry?" I called over the noise of the room, he looked up at me. "Have you checked the time?" I asked.

Harry blew a whistle and dismissed everyone for the night. He said we would meet again next Wednesday and then let people leave in two and threes.

When it was just the three of us I smiled at Harry. "Your a great teacher Harry."

"Thanks but I don't feel like I did much to be honest." He said shrugging.

"You really helped Ginny figure out how to flick her wand." I said nonchalantly. Harry's eyes darted a look at me a small flush spread across his cheeks.

"Oh Ginny's really good at that stuff she was just doing more of a jab than a flick." Harry said shrugging. I smiled at him.

"Ron do you mind if I talk to Harry for a minute?" I asked once we were in the common room.  
"Nah its cool, night guys." He said going up the steps.

"You should tell her how you feel after they break up." I said watching Harry.

"Their going to break up?" Harry asked surprised.

"Ginny's not very happy with Michael and said she would break up with him soon." I said shrugging.

"Why isn't she happy with him?" Harry asked sitting in front of the fire.

"Because he sometimes treats her like she can't do anything for herself." I said shrugging and sat next to Harry on the carpet.

"Oooh." He shook his head frowning.

"Yeah she doesn't want to be treated like an invalid." I leaned against his arm. "If its suppose to happen it will." I pecked him on the cheek and ran up the girl's staircase.

**AN: Sorry guys but I have a headache so this might be the only chapter today. Keep Reviewing!**


	32. Chapter 32

** AN: Some chapters are easier to write than others and when you comment it definitely helps. I love Sirius Black he was the first character I ever saw I had been flipping stations and stopped on Prisoner of Azkaban. Completely loved his character immediately while the rest of them grew on me later. I would have never killed him off like JK Rowling did. I'm not JK Rowling.**

Harry and George were in Professor McGonagall's office. The Gryffindor team had been Slytherin in quidditch but Draco had started in on the Weasley's and Harry's parents. Harry and George had attacked Draco while Alicia and Katie held Fred back.

"Where are they?" I asked again biting my lip.

"You shouldn't have held me back." Fred said glaring at Alicia and Katie.

"We'll your more of a hot head than George but really going after your mum was a bad idea." I said shaking my head. A moment later Harry and George walked in both of them looking as if someone had died. Harry sat down slowly his eyes blank.

"I'm sorry Angelina but your going to have to get two new beaters and a new seeker. George, Fred and I have been given a life ban." All hell broke loose. Angelina was yelling at Harry for not controlling his temper. Fred looked absolutely shocked and Alicia was holding onto George trying to give him comfort.

The next month passed quickly. Hagrid came back and was put on probation almost immediately for showing Thestrals. Fascinating creatures but only a handful of students could see them including Harry. Umbridge was there during the class and treated Hagrid horribly acting as if he couldn't understand anything she said. The Slytherins absolutely loved it and it took everything in me not to attack the retched woman.

November quickly turned to December and the other prefects and I had to decorate the castle for Christmas. Professor Snape and I were hanging some tinsel on a tree. I looked around making sure that no one was close by.

"Professor Snape?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Miss Granger?" His usual dark tone was gone and he seemed rather relaxed.

"Thank you for all you do." I whispered. "You really are a great man." Professor Snape shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Granger why don't you head to bed I got this." I smiled at him and headed out of the great hall.

The next night we were going to have the last DA practice. When we entered I was absolutely shocked. The room was completely decked out in Christmas decorations.

"These look nice," a dreamy voice said behind me. Luna was looking around the room taking in all the decorations.

"Okay this evening I think we will just go over everything we have learned over the past couple of months. There's not much of a point starting something new."

"We're not doing anything new? If I'd known that I wouldn't have come." Zacharius Smith whispered loudly in a disgruntled voice.

"We're really sorry Harry didn't tell you then." Fred said loudly.

Ron and I paired up like usual sending different jinxes at each other. Every time he sent a jinx at me it didn't seem like he was trying very hard. His eyes kept darting to where Luna stood with Justin who just un-froze her.

"You like her don't you?" I asked when we started to pack up for the night.

"Yeah, you know I think I'll go talk to her." Ron said walking over to her a small sparkle in his eye.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked coming over to me.

"He's into Luna," I said shrugging as we walked out of the room.

"It's rather obvious." Harry muttered as we quickly made our way back to the common room.

"Really?" I asked sitting in front of the fire.

"Yeah he's always talking about her." Harry said shaking his head in wonder.

"Interesting." I said staring into the flames.

"So you excited to see Sirius tomorrow?" Harry asked watching me.

"Oh most definitely," I sighed blushing.

"Do you love him Mione?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Are you really sure you want to know?" I asked. He nodded and I bit my lip. "Yes, I love Sirius."

"I'm glad Hermione." He said patting my shoulder. Ron came in a moment later a glazed look in his eyes and his hair a mess.

"What happened to you?" I asked surprised.

"I have a girlfriend." He said in a dazed voice. "We kinda snogged under the mistletoe."

"Good for you Ron." Harry said slapping him on the back. We went our separate ways to bed a few minutes later. I dreamed of Sirius and his wonderful kisses. But the next morning the shit hit the fan. Harry and all the Weasley's had escaped during the night and Umbridge was on the war path.

**AN: Please Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

** AN: First off thank you for the well wishes I'm feeling much better. Second I could try Lavender/Ron but I'm not sure if they would actually be good together I kind of prefer the Luna/Ron pairing better. Give a shout out to what you prefer and I'll see what I can do. Thirdly I'm sorry I scrunched two months in one chapter. It just felt forced whenever I tried to write Hagrid's tale. Still not JK Rowling.**

_**Sirius POV**_

The Weasley children were furious with me when I told them they couldn't go tearing off to St. Mungo's to see their father when they came to Grimmauld Place in the middle of the night. They didn't seem to understand that the fact that Arthur had been on secret guard duty. It would have been even worse if his kids had shown up moments after it had happened. They kept trying to say that someone else could have told them but he had only just been checked in. I didn't say the words out loud but all I could think of was the phrase the Dumbledore always used. 'For the greater good.' After they had yelled and screamed and ranted at me we all finally sat at the table with some butterbeers.

Harry looked absolutely horrible. His eyes were dazed and he was paler than usual. He would twitch and then and rub his scar. I absolutely hated how Harry and Voldemort were connected.

A short while later a small light flashed in the middle of the table and a letter and a gold phoenix feather dropped onto the table.

"Fawkes," I said in surprise then grabbed the letter. "Wait that's not Dumbledore's handwriting - oh it must be from your mother – here." I passed it to George.

George opened it immediately, "_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St Mungo's now. Stay where you are. Will send news as soon as I can. Mum._"

He looked around the room slowly. "Still alive - but that makes it sound like - Oh Merlin." He placed his head in his hands. We all knew what that meant he was hovering between life and death.

I tried to get them to go to bed but all they did was glare at me. Every once in awhile someone would ask what was going on or take a small sip of butterbeer. In the early hours of the morning Fred's head was lolling against George, Ginny was curled up like a cat in her chair staring into the fire and Ron had his head in his hands.

Sometime after five the kitchen door swung open and Molly came in pale. "He's going to be alright." Ginny burst into tears and hugged Molly, Ron downed his butterbeer in one go and Fred and George grabbed each other in a manly hug.

"Breakfast!" I said jumping up from the table. "Where's that accursed house-elf? Kreacher? KREACHER?" but he didn't come into the room. "Oh well since there's seven of us I think some eggs, bacon and toast will do." Harry jumped up to help me and we had the food on the table quicker than usual.

"Sirius can I talk to you? Alone." Harry asked quietly after everyone had eaten.

"Yeah sure," I led him up to the living room and he sat on the couch. He told me about how in the dream he had been the snake. It was easy to tell he was terrified and afraid he would hurt someone else.

"Did you tell Dumbledore about this?" I asked running a shaking hand through my hair.

"Yeah but he didn't tell me what it means." He said bitterly. "Actually he doesn't tell me anything anymore."

"Well if it had been anything bad he would have told you." I said seriously.

"But that's not all. Sirius I think I'm going mad. Back when I was in Dumbledore's office I wanted to attack him." Harry was subconsciously rubbing his scar.

"I think you just need some sleep and after lunch you can go visit Arthur with the others." Harry didn't look convinced but headed upstairs anyway.

Molly had sent the others off to bed and was now furiously scrubbing at a pot. "Molly, maybe you should go sleep too."

"No I couldn't even if I wanted to." She kept scrubbing at the pot. I left her alone and sat at the table working on a stack of bacon. It tasted great and filled me up quickly. Shortly after Tonks and Moody came into the kitchen and sat at the table with me. I caught them up on what I could.

"What about Hermione?" Tonks asked once I was done.

"What do you mean?" I asked sitting up straighter.

"Well isn't that foul Umbridge woman going to go after Hermione because the others escaped during the night?" Her face was pale and drawn.

"Oh Merlin." I muttered dropping my head in my hands. She would go after Hermione too. I gripped the table firmly to keep myself in my seat.

"She's a strong one Sirius don't worry." Moody said gruffly working on some eggs. I sat staring off into space. My poor sweet Hermione cutting herself up with that evil quill. I glared at the table she shouldn't have to go through something like this.

Harry and the others came down into the kitchen a little while later. The others were looking better but Harry looked like he hadn't slept. They left shortly after to go check on Arthur and once again I was alone.

I sat moodily in the kitchen a few minutes trying to think of something to do. A thought popped into my head and I went into the living room. I flicked my wand and Christmas decorations flew around the room. A tree popped up and I flicked my wand at the muggle radio in the corner and started to sing along with it.

"I had no idea you could sing." A soft voice said. My heart thudded loudly in my chest and I turned. Hermione was standing in the doorway.

"Baby." I was next to her in two seconds and held her close in my arms.

"Hello to you too Sirius." She said softly swaying a little in my arms.

"You okay?" I asked looking into her pale face.

"I'm fine just a little light headed." That's when I noticed the cloth tied around her hand. Bile rose in my throat and I quickly led her to the couch. I raised my eyes to hers but she wouldn't meet mine. That Umbridge woman couldn't have. I slowly slid the handkerchief off her left hand and saw the fresh cuts in the back of her hand. _I must follow rules. _

** A N: Please Review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

I refused to tell Sirius why I had been in detention. He would have blown a gasket if he had found out I only got detention for tripping and dropping my books. Apparently that was littering now.

"Baby please just tell me." Sirius said his arm wrapped around me.

"No its fine it doesn't matter." I said leaning against him heavily. He rubbed his hand up and down my arm and I shivered against his side.

"Well besides the detention how have the past few weeks been?" Sirius asked kissing my forehead.

"Pretty good. Ron has a girlfriend named Luna. She's a little weird, her dad is the editor of the Quibbler." Sirius barked out a laugh and a small smile automatically crossed my face. I absolutely loved his laugh.

"Harry has an unrequited crush." Sirius' head popped up and he smiled at me.

"Anyone I know?" Sirius asked watching me closely.

"Yes you do. Its Ginny." His eyes grew wide then an easy smile spread across his face.

"Well that's ironic." Sirius said laughing.

"That's what I said but she's dating a boy named Michael right now so we'll just have to wait and see." I smiled at Sirius and leaned closer to him.

"And how is my favorite girl doing?" He asked ruffling up my hair.

"I'm good Sirius, now that I'm with you. Its been so hard not being with you." I said leaning against him as a pillow. He smiled again and I settled closer to him drifting off to sleep.

_**Sirius POV**_

__Hermione was falling asleep against me. It was obvious by the circles under her eyes she hadn't been sleeping well. She shifted slightly to get more comfortable and her skirt rode up a little.

I hadn't gotten a close look at her yet but she was still wearing her Hogwarts uniform. Her hair wasn't as chaotic as usual and she was wearing some great black lace up boots that did amazing things to her legs. The creamy skin of her thighs were showing. I closed my eyes and swallowed thickly. Oh man she looked good.

"Sirius?" Ginny asked. I opened my eyes as she came into the room a small smile on her face.

"Hey Ginny, hows your dad?" I asked softly shifting Hermione so her skirt covered her legs better.

"He's doing good but its Harry I'm worried about." She said nibbling on her lip.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sit up but Hermione was clinging to me and made it difficult.

"He thinks he attacked dad." Ginny said sadly nibbling on her lip.

"Why would he think that?" I asked sharply. Hermione moaned softly and pulled me closer.

"We might have overheard what the Order members were talking about. He's hiding with Buckbeak in your mothers room."

"Is it even possible?" I asked wiping my hand over my eyes.

"No." She shook her head. "I know what its like and I really doubt he's been possessed."

"I forgot about that." I said vaguely.

"Lucky you," she muttered darkly then shook her head to clear it. "How did sleeping beauty make out?"

"Not very good. She got detention." I frowned touching her hand softly.

"What? Ugh not again!" I froze and looked up slowly.

"What do you mean not again?" I asked darkly. Ginny shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. "Ginny what don't I know?"

Ginny flopped unceremoniously into the chair across from me. "Umbridge has been targeting Harry and Hermione the most."

I sighed darkly and wiped my eyes. "Why?"

"Apparently they seem really close and she thinks Hermione is his Achilles Heel." At my confused look she gave me a humorless smile. "She thinks their together."

I blinked. "You mean _together_ together?"

"Yeah, apparently. Umbridge wouldn't be able to understand a relationship if it hit her in the face. All Hermione talks about is you and Harry likes some mystery girl." I bit my cheek so I wouldn't smile. "The most they act like is siblings but I guess she could still be his Achilles Heel if you look at it that way." She muttered frowning.

"How's Michael?" I asked pulling Hermione closer to me. She sighed against my skin and I shivered.

"Hermione told you didn't she." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." I said trying not to smile.

"He's fine I guess but I'm really getting sick of him treating me like a girl."

I frowned and chose my words carefully. "But Ginny you are a girl."

"I know I just don't want him to treat me like I'm not his equal." She frowned and kicked at a pillow.

"Ah okay now it makes sense." I said nodding. "Some guys are just raised that way but if you really don't like it maybe you should just date someone else."

"Maybe." She said nodding then smiled impishly at me. "Speaking of dating how are you and my dear best friend getting along?"

"We're doing good." I said nonchalantly running my fingers over Hermione's skin.

"And when do you think you'll propose?" She asked looking at her nails.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Oh come on Sirius its easy to see you love her." I looked away biting my lip. "She also told me what Dumbledore said about waiting."

"Uhh." I shifted uncomfortably and looked at Hermione.

"Okay in all honesty we know You-Know-Who won't stay in the shadows forever and he will try to take over the ministry, right?" I nodded slightly dazed. "When that happens on of the first people they will go after is Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione is automatically a target because she is muggle-born but the fact that she's so smart and one of Harry's best friends." Ginny paused and swallowed thickly. "She thinks she won't survive the war."

"I know I won't," Hermione said her eyes still closed.

"Hermione -" Ginny started but one chocolate eye opened and she glared at Ginny.

"I've already accepted that I won't survive this war there is no point for me to marry Sirius only for us to be ripped apart a few months later. Besides I don't want him persecuted for marrying a mudblood." My mouth dropped open in shock but she shook her head and left the room with tears in her eyes.

**AN: Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

** AN: Still not JK Rowling.**

I had been avoiding Sirius ever since I had blown up at him. The pain in his eyes when I said I didn't believe I would survive the war had cut deep. But I wanted Sirius to survive even if I didn't. That's all I wanted. He could easily find someone else if something happened to me. Me on the other hand I would be alone.

"Dinner!" I opened my door and almost closed it immediately. Sirius was standing outside my door a dark look on his face. My heart jumped into my throat and I took an automatic step back.

"You and I need to have a little chat." He said stepping into the room and shutting the door. I swallowed nervously and sat on my bed.

"Sirius I -" he cut me off.

"No Hermione." He shook his head his eyes dark. "I never want to hear you call yourself a mudblood again do you understand me?" I nodded dazed.

He took a deep breath and cleared his throat. "Look Hermione I know you don't think you'll survive the war and I understand where your coming from really I do but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you live."

"Don't you think its a lost cause?" I asked shakily.

"No. I -" he blew out a breath. "I love you Hermione and that's not going to change. I want you to live a long and happy life even if we don't end up together."

"You think I could be with anyone else?" I asked touching my fingertips to his cheek.

"I don't expect to survive this war either." He said softly. "All I can do is live each day to the fullest. Why do you think there were so many marriages during the first war? Everyone was afraid their loved ones would be killed before they could have some happiness. Look at Arthur and Molly they got married during the first war and had seven kids."

"Is this your own strange way of proposing?" I asked breathlessly.

"No Baby, I'm just asking you to keep an open mind to the idea." My mouth fell open in shock and I blushed brightly.

Sirius chuckled and helped me off the bed. "Now I think Molly called us down to dinner."

"I think she did." I said as he led me out the door.

"God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs -" I snorted and laughed at Sirius' new rendition of 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen.' That's right it was Christmas Eve. When we got downstairs everyone was sitting at the table eating, even Harry who had tried to hide from us.

"So Harry... what do you want for Christmas?" I asked taking some shepherds pie.  
After a moment he smiled cheekily and replied, "My two front teeth."

"Very funny," I muttered starting in on the food. Everyone else around the table looked confused.

"Its a muggle Christmas song," I said once I swallowed my bite. There were some muttered ohs and I smiled. "At least he didn't say a hippopotamus." Harry snorted and I smirked at him.

"That is also a muggle Christmas song." I said after a moment.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways and I headed to the living room where the Christmas tree was. I pulled out A Christmas Carol and sat next to the tree reading. We had a tradition in our family where we read A Christmas Carol every Christmas. Even if I didn't spend it with my parents I would still read it. My parents had been a little upset when they found out I wouldn't be going skiing with them but I had kind lost my love for it when I broke my leg from a skiing accident when I was nine.

"Baby its almost midnight what are you still doing up?" Sirius asked coming into the room.

"Just give me a minute I'm almost done." I turned the page and started on the last page.

"You should be sleeping," he said pulling the book out of my hands.

"Its a Christmas tradition." I said shrugging and reached for the book.

"Only you would have a tradition where you read a whole book on Christmas." Sirius said shaking his head.

"Hey I resent that!" I tried to pull the book back from him but he raised his hand up so I couldn't reach it.

"Give it back!" I glared playfully at him.

He shook his head and laughed. "Sorry Baby but you don't look that intimidating more like an angry kitten to be honest."

"I'll show you a kitten," I growled jumping at him. We tumbled back into the couch and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Still not that scary." He said breathlessly taking a playful nip at my ear. I shivered against him and sat up. The clock started to chime and I smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas Sirius." And before I could stop myself I leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered. "I love you."

** AN: Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

** AN: I've been thinking about the rating on this story and I have a bad feeling I might have to change it for the darker scenes. No I do not write lemons but I have a feeling if I do change it to M I might loose some people for this story. Please tell me what you think I really appreciate your feedback. Still not JK Rowling.**

The rest of break passed quickly after Christmas. We went to check on Mr Weasley at St Mungos and saw Neville there with his parents. Now I understood how Bellatrix Lestrange ended up in Azkaban. I absolutely hated the woman for what she did to Neville's parents.

When we got back to Grimmauld Place I told Sirius about it and he held me as I cried. Sirius told me he had known Neville's parents and that when he got his name cleared he would tell him some things his grandmother might not have known. I told him that it was a great idea.

I came of age the day after Christmas and Sirius and I were officially together. We hadn't told many people though. He and I prefered to keep our private lives well private.

Sirius found Kreacher later that week lurking in the attic but something about the smirk on his face made me uneasy. I tried to tell Sirius but he said it was only because he had hid more things from us up in the attic.

The night before we were scheduled to go back to Hogwarts Harry was told he would be taking Occlumency from Professor Snape. Harry and Sirius both loathed the idea but I thought it was brilliant. The last thing we needed was Voldemort finding out their minds were connected in some way.

The next morning was pure chaos trying to get ready to go back to Hogwarts. Fred had accidentally stepped on Crookshanks and he wouldn't come out from under my bed. It took me twenty minutes to get him to come out and I was sporting a rather impressive scratch on my arm for my troubles.

Sirius pulled me side and gave me a long hug and I kissed him softly. We took the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts and I kept my eyes firmly shut the whole time. I would be lucky if I didn't throw up.

"You look green Hermione." Tonks said softly.

"Mmmm." Was all that came out.

"Keep your mouth shut you should be fine." I didn't respond just kept my eyes shut and tapped my foot.

"This is our stop." I opened my eyes and saw the snowy grounds of Hogsmeade. We all made our way up to the castle and forced the front door open. My eyes grew wide as I took in the wall with all the new decrees Umbridge had made when we were gone. Oh Merlin, this would be bad.

The next day passed and we were loaded down with lots of homework. Ron and I worked on it in the common room while Harry was at his first Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape. Harry walked into the room a short while later pale as a sheet and subconsciously rubbing his scar.

"How did it go?" I asked tentatively.

"It was... fine... listen I've just realized. You know that corridor I've been dreaming about for months?" Ron and I nodded nervously. "I think that's where the weapon the Orders been talking about is. You know the thing _he_ didn't have last time. It's in the Department of Mysteries your dad pointed it out to me when he took me down there for my hearing."

"Of course," I said softly.

"Of course what?" Ron asked annoyed.

"Ron think about it... Sturgis Podmore was trying to get through a door at the Ministry of Magic... it must have been that one, it's too much of a coincidence!"

"How come Sturgis was trying to break in when he's on our side?" Ron asked confused. Oops forgot about that part.

"I don't know that is a bit odd..." I mumbled trailing off. We bounced theories around for awhile but Harry left for bed earlier than usual. He looked pale and shaky. I had a bad feeling that Harry would have a harder time closing his mind now that it was so sensitive.

The next morning I headed to the great hall with Ron and Harry. I started in on my first cup of coffee and opened up the daily prophet. The shriek was out of my mouth before I could stop it and a handful of students turned to look at me. I stared at the picture of the deranged woman on the front page my mouth open.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked together. In an answer I spread the paper on the table and had tears in my eyes.

_**Mass Breakout From Azkaban**_

_**Ministry fears Black is 'rallying point' for old death eaters**_

__"Black?" Harry asked loudly. "Not -?"

"Shhh! Not so loud just read it." I said shoving it towards them. They both read the paper quickly their eyes darting back and forth.

"There you are Harry, that's why he was so happy last night." Ron said faintly.

"I don't believe this Fudge is blaming the breakout on Sirius?" Harry snarled angrily his eyes flashing.

"He doesn't have any other options since we all know he want say, 'sorry everyone Dumbledore warned me this might happen and now the Azkaban guards have joined Voldemort and now his strongest supporters have broken out too.'As much as I wish he would say that he wont I mean he's spent a good six months trying to convince everyone you and Dumbledore are liars."

I pulled the paper back into my hands and read it quickly. The Death Eaters who had escaped. I looked closely at the picture of Bellatrix Lestrange and looked over to where Neville was sitting. He wasn't laughing or joking like the other students who had no idea what was going on. His eyes were damp as he read the daily prophet. We needed to get the truth out but how? An idea came to me and I quickly stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked surprised.

"To write a letter. I don't know if it would work or not but its worth a shot." I said marching out of the great hall. It was time I used Rita Skeeter so she could do something good with her wicked pen.

**AN: Please review. Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to see happen. It might just end up in the story.**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: I have been writing like crazy today. Don't really know why but I think its because I want to get to the Department of Mysteries and figure exactly what to do with that. Still not JK Rowling.**

I sat at the table in the great hall tapping my foot nervously. Today was a Hogsmeade day but Rita still hadn't gotten back to me. The mail came in and a large brown owl landed in front of me. I opened it and read it quickly. Perfect she would do it.

"Harry, this is really important. Do you think you could meet me at the Three Broomsticks today around midday?" I asked hurriedly stuffing the letter into my bag.

"Sure but why?" He started but I cut him off.

"I don't have time to tell you I have to go answer this letter now." I ran out of the great hall shoving a strip of bacon into my mouth before I left the room. My handwriting was shaky at best and I sent the letter off saying we were a go for news story at noon.

I found Luna eating porridge at the Ravenclaw table and told her that it was a go. She nodded absently and walked with me to Hogsmeade.

"So how are you and Ron doing?" I asked looking over to the quidditch pitch where seven broomsticks were flying around.

"We're doing good. I like spending time with him he brings me down to earth." I nodded and smiled at her.

"I'm glad Luna." I said wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"I think we're good for each other you know? He keeps me grounded and I in turn temper his anger."

"That is a good thing." I muttered nodding.

"What about you? Who are you dating?" She asked looking pointedly at my necklace.

I was about to answer when a snotty voice said behind me. "Who would go out with her?" I turned and frowned Pansy and Draco were holding hands behind us.

"Yeah really who would go out with that long-molared mudblood?" he asked scathingly.

I smiled at the man coming out of the Three Broomsticks and waved. "Hi professor Moody."

Draco jumped and quickly turned and walked in the other direction. I snickered and went up to Moody.

"Hey girly." He said in his gruff voice and slipped me a piece of paper before heading to the Hog's Head.

I quickly opened it. It only said three words but it was in Sirius' writing. _Be safe Baby._

"Is that from him?" Luna asked vaguely. I nodded and she smiled at me. "I hope you two will be happy."

We went into the Three Broomsticks and got a table. Madame Rosmerta came over and I ordered a butterbeer while Luna ordered a gillywater with a pearl onion. Rita walked in a moment later looking like a car ran here over. Unemployment did not suit her.

"Rita over here," I said waving at her. She glared at me and sat across from me.

"Hello little Miss Perfect so why is it you wanted me here so badly?" She asked crossly ordering a large Firewhisky from Madame Rosmerta when she placed our drinks on the table.

"Well I wanted to -" the front door opened and Harry walked in a strange look in his eyes. "Harry over here!" I called to him. He took one look at Rita and Luna and his mouth opened in shock.

"What is Rita doing here?" He asked shocked sitting next to me.

"She is going to write the truth about everything that has happened ever since the final task."

"No one will print it," Rita said taking a large sip of her Firewhisky.

"Luna's dad runs the Quibbler and he has agreed to print it." I said taking a small drink of my butterbeer.

"People won't take Harry seriously if he's published in the Quibbler." Rita said cackling.

"Some people won't. But the daily prophet is starting to have gaping holes in it ever since the breakout from Azkaban. I think it will help if there's an alternative story out there in circulation even if it is published in an unusual magazine."

"Let's say for a moment I'll do it what kind of fee am I going to get?" Rita asked after a moment.

"I don't think Daddy exactly pays people to write for the magazine. They do it because it's an honor and of course to see their names in print." Luna started humming and it sounded suspiciously like Weasley is our King.

"I'm supposed to do this for free?" She asked bewildered.

"Yes. Otherwise you will get a rather inside look at Azkaban when I inform the authorities that you are and unregistered Animagus." Rita glared at me her nostrils flaring.

"I don't suppose I have a choice then do I." She said scathingly pulling out her Quick-Quotes-Quill and a piece of parchment.

"Daddy will be pleased." Luna was smiling brightly and Rita's eye twitched.

"Okay Harry ready to tell the public the truth?" I asked. He looked dazed and nodded.

"Fire away then Rita." I said fishing out the cherry from the bottom of my glass and then popped it into my mouth.

**AN: Keep Reviewing!**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Still not JK Rowling.**

I sat at the table in the great hall and quickly grabbed the daily prophet. Nothing new on the death eaters. Of course not.

"Who're you after?" Harry asked to the owl sitting in front of him. He looked closer at it the pulled the letter out of its beak. Five more owls suddenly flew in front of him and my mouth opened in surprise.

"What's going on?" Ron asked as seven more owls landed in front of him. He looked around surprised.

"Harry open this one first I think I know what it means." I said grabbing for a long cylindrical package.

Harry frowned and quickly ripped off the brown paper. Out rolled the March edition of the Quibbler. He unrolled it and his face was smiling sheepishly from the cover.

_**Speaks out at last: **_

_**The truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the night I saw him return.**_

"It's good isn't it?" Luna asked absently playing with Ron's hair. He shivered and blushed brightly. "It came out yesterday, I asked Dad to send you a free copy. I expect all these are letters from readers." She said petting an owl softly.

"That's what I thought," I said excitedly. "Harry do you mind if we -?"

"Help yourself," he said bemused.

Ron, Fred, George and I both grabbed an envelope and ripped it open.

"This ones from a bloke who thinks you're off your rocker." Ron said shaking his head and tossing it aside.

"This woman recommends you try a good course of Shock Spells at St Mungos." I made a face and threw it next to Ron's.

"This one looks okay... hey she believes me!" Harry said brightly a smile lighting up his face.

"This one's in two minds. Says you don't come across as a mad person but he really doesn't want to believe You-Know-Who's back so he doesn't know what to think now. Blimey, what a waste of parchment." Fred said tossing it aside.

"Here's another one you've convinced, Harry!" I said excitedly. "Having read your side of the story, I am forced to the conclusion that the Daily Prophet has treated you very unfairly… little though I want to think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, I am forced to accept that you are telling the truth Oh, this is wonderful!"

"Another one who thinks you're barking," said Ron, throwing it onto the pile of bad ones. "… but this one says you've got her converted and she now thinks you're a real hero - she's put in a photograph, too - wow!"

"What is going on here?" Umbridge asked in a simpering voice. She looked at all the owls and her eyes bulged. "Why have you got all these letters, Mr Potter?"

"People have written to me because I gave an interview about what happened last June." My stomach gave an unpleasant jolt. I never thought about Umbridge in all of this. She banned him from all Hogsmeade trips and gave him another week of detentions. Her eyes were slightly crazed when she walked away holding the Quibbler to her chest. By mid-morning enormous signs were put up all over the school and classrooms.

_**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS **_

_**Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled. **_

_**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-seven. **_

_**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor **_

I snorted loudly and snickered behind my hand. Harry came up next to me frowning. "What are you so happy about?" He asked confused.

"She did the one thing to make sure everyone would read your interview... by banning it." I snickered and made my way to class. Everyone seemed to have read the article even though I never saw the Quibbler once during the day. People quoted it to each other and nodded. They believed him. The teachers seemed to believe him to but showed it in different way because of Educational Decree Number Twenty-six which stated a teacher couldn't discuss something other than their subject with a student. Harry got Gryffindor loads of points and candy from teachers. The Slytherins glared when this happened but said nothing.

That night we had the party to end all parties in the common room. Ron and I were in the corner eating cauldron cakes while Harry went around the room talking to different students. He had been sneaking glances at the boys dormitory when he said he was going to head to bed. I went to bed shortly after too.

The next week passed without much incident till the next time Harry had Occlumency training. We were in the great hall eating when we heard a terrified scream. Ron and I looked at each other then ran to the entrance hall our wands drawn. Trelawney was standing at the bottom of the staircase a bottle of sherry in one hand and her wand in the other.

"No! This cannot be happening... I refuse to accept it!" She shrieked loudly.

"You didn't realize this was coming?" Umbridge trilled girlishly. Trelawney was crying into her shawls and Professor McGonagall came up and patted her on the arm trying to comfort her.

"There, there Sibyll... calm down... blow your nose on this... it's not as bad as you think now... you are not going to have to leave Hogwarts..."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" Umbridge said in a deadly voice. "And your authority for that statement is...?"

"That would be mine," Dumbledore said coming in through the front entrance. I leaned into Ron and gave a sigh of relief. I may not have liked Trelawney but the Umbridge was treating her was atrocious. Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall to lead Trelawney back upstairs.

"And what are you going to do with her once I appoint a new Divination teacher who needs her lodgings?" Umbridge asked in a whisper.

"Oh that won't be a problem. You see, I have already found us a new Divination teacher and he prefers his lodgings on the ground floor."

"You've found – might I remind you Dumbledore that under Educational Decree Number Twenty-two -"

"The ministry has the right to appoint a suitable candidate if – and only if – the headmaster is unable to find one. And I am happy to say that on this occasion I have succeeded. May I introduce you?" Dumbledore turned to the front doors and in came a beautiful palomino centaur with a hoof print on his chest. "This is Firenze I think you'll find him suitable." The disgusted look on Umbridge's face said otherwise. Everyone knew how she felt about what she so eloquently called 'half-breeds.' What was Dumbledore thinking?

**AN: Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

As March turned into April things became slow and monotonous. I pressed Ron and Harry to study for their OWLs but the would only stare at me blankly. It was raining constantly and it seemed like it would forever. I was missing Sirius more than usual because Harry had asked me not to contact him. When I asked him why he only said that he had a bad feeling Sirius would try to escape the confines of Grimmauld Place. I understood exactly what he meant because I had been feeling it too.

In the D.A. We had finally started working on Patronuses. Ron and I were practicing next to each other. I bit my lip trying to think of something happy. When Sirius danced with me at Grimmauld Place.

"Expecto Patronum!" I shrieked waving my wand. A big harry dog erupted from my wand and barked. It looked just like Snuffles.

"Fantastic Hermione!" Harry said watching the dog run around the room.

"Expecto Patronum!" Ron said waving his wand and a hare erupted from his wand.

"Nice Ron," Harry said slapping him on the back.

"Harry, I think I'm doing it!" Yelled Seamus, who had been brought along to his first ever D.A. meeting by Dean. "Look – ah – it's gone... but it was definitely something hairy, Harry!" I snickered to myself and watched some of the others. Fred and George's both turned into squirrels, Ginny's was a large horse and Luna's also turned into a hare. I frowned in confusion were some people's Patronuses connected in some way? But what would connect them?

The door to the Room of Requirement opened and closed. Dobby ran up to Harry and tugged sharply at his robes.

"Hi Dobby! What are – What's wrong?" Dobby's eyes were wide with terror and he was shaking.

"Harry Potter, sir... Dobby has come to warn you... but the house-elves have been warned not to to tell..." He tried to run into the wall but Harry grabbed him tightly in his hands.

"What's happened Dobby?" Harry asked holding tightly to the elf.

"Harry Potter... she... she..." Oh no. A horrible sinking feeling entered my stomach.

"Who's 'she' Dobby?... Umbridge?" I took a deep shuttering breath.

"Yes, Harry Potter, yes!" And the elf hit his head against the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR RUN!" Ron and I grabbed each others hands and started towards the exit. In the confusion I grabbed onto Luna's hand and pulled her towards me. I ran us out and headed in the opposite direction from where everyone else was going. We were less likely to get caught in a smaller group. I stopped in front of the library and opened it as if nothing was wrong and headed to my usual table.

"Grab a book and pretend to study." I whispered grabbing a book off a nearby shelf. Both of them jumped up and grabbed a book. I flipped to a certain page and put on the best performance of my life when I saw Pansy come in a dark look on her face.

"But Ronald that doesn't make sense." I said quietly. He looked up at me and blinked confused.

"I agree with Hermione," Luna said shrugging. "Sorry hun but I think your wrong." Thank Merlin Luna was quick on the uptake.

"But -"

"No Ron if you mixed in beetle eyes it would ruin the potion." I said making sure I didn't look at Pansy.

"I hate it when your right Mione." Ron said bitterly shutting his book. "I think I'm going to call it a night I'm sick of working on this stupid potions essay."

"Fine but if you fail your OWLs don't come crying to me." Pansy left and I slumped in my chair.

"Merlin that was close." I whispered running a shaking hand through my hair.

"You were brilliant Mione." Ron said leaning back in his chair.

"Thanks," I whispered biting my lip.

"We should head back to our common rooms to make sure everyone else made it out." Luna said softly looking at Ron. I turned away and let them have a moment.

"I'll be fine Ron." I turned around in time to see Luna heading out of the room.

"That lipstick clashes with your shirt." I said putting the books back on the shelves. He scrubbed at his face and blushed brightly.

We quickly made our way back to the common room. Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia and Katie were standing around the room and all looked up when we came in.

"Is Harry with you?" Fred asked frantically.

"You mean he didn't get away?" I asked shakily.

"No he hasn't come back yet." George said staring at the portrait hole. I sat on the couch and covered my face.

"What about the others?" Ron asked sitting next to me.

"They seem to have gotten back fine." Lee said looking at the Marauders Map.

"Did anyone think to grab the sheet with all our names on it?" Alicia asked after a moment. I took in a sharp breath my eyes going wide. Oh no we forgot the list!

"Shit," I muttered darkly.

"It gets worse," a new voice said. I looked up Harry was standing in the entry way a defeated look on his face. "Dumbledore's gone. He took the blame for everything. Umbridge will be headmistress by morning." I took in a shuttering breath and promptly burst into tears.

**AN: Please Review.**


	40. Chapter 40

** AN: Getting very close to the Department of Mysteries. Very excited for it. Hope your enjoying all the updates. Still not JK Rowling.**

_**BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC **_

_**Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-eight. **_

_**Signed: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic **_

Word had spread like wild fire. Dumbledore had escaped two Aurors, the High Inquisitor, the Minister of Magic and his Junior Assistant. Just thinking that made me smile. Dumbledore was absolutely brilliant.

News quickly spread that Umbridge had created the Inquisitorial Squad, which were students (almost all of them Slytherin) who were allowed to take off points. Draco took fifteen points from me in a matter of minutes. I wanted to tell him exactly what he was but he would get his comeuppance eventually. Fred and George didn't seem to care about much anymore besides ruining Umbridge's reign as Headmistress.

Harry was taken to Umbridge's office during lunch. He was gone maybe twenty minutes when a huge BOOM resounded around the great hall. I ran out out of the great hall with Ginny by my side and slid to a stop. Someone had set off a humongous crate of enchanted fireworks. Dragons swirled around in the air.

"They didn't," I said in a hushed voice.

"Oh yes they did." Ginny said laughing watching the firework show. Umbridge came tearing around the corner a moment late her mouth open-mouthed with shock.

"Hurry Filch hurry! Stupefy!" She shrieked pointing her wand at the dragons that were twirling in the air. Instead of freezing of them there was a small explosion that made a huge hole in one of the portraits on the wall.

"Don't Stupefy them, Filch!" She screeched.

Ginny and I went back into the great hall laughing. Did she even realize Filch was a squib? Probably not.

Two days later at breakfast Harry told Ron and I that Professor Snape said he no longer needed Occlumency. The deep circles under his eyes told me otherwise but I could tell he was close to snapping again so I didn't say anything.

"Just drop it Ron!" He growled out his eyes flashing. We left him alone for the rest of the day. Harry seemed lost in his thoughts for the rest of the day.

"I wish I could just speak to Sirius!" He finally growled when he and I were studying in the library.

"Harry you can, remember the two-way mirror?" I asked looking at him confused.

"Your right!" Harry said excitedly and left before I could ask him anything. The next morning Harry was looking much better but thought it would be better if I didn't say anything. I brought out a huge stack of pamphlets and started to go through them. We would be talking to our Head's of House about career advice.

"Well, I don't fancy Healing," Ron said tossing the pamphlet aside. "You need too many E's for my liking."

"Well it is a responsible job." I said absently flipping through a muggle relations pamphlet.

"Hey Hermione you could do banking," Harry said looking up from behind a pamphlet.

"I don't much fancy banking much," I muttered flipping through a pamphlet on training security trolls. I tossed it back on the table and sighed in frustration.

The next day I went to my career's appointment with Professor McGonagall. I knocked timidly on her door and she bid me to enter.

"Please have a seat Miss Granger," she said shuffling through her pamphlets. I sat down shakily and she smiled at me. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"Yes I do I have no idea what I want to do," I muttered blushing.

"Well the good news is that your grades are fantastic so you should be able to do anything you want. What about teaching?" She asked placing a pamphlet in front of me. "I know you help the other students when you can."

"I never thought of teaching," I said pulling a pamphlet towards me. When I left Professor McGonagall's office I was feeling a lot better.

Harry seemed out of it after his own career's appointment. He shook his head and kept muttering under his breath as we walked to the great hall. Screams erupted from below us and my breath caught in my throat. Oh Merlin, Fred and George!

Harry and I ran to the entrance hall where Fred and George were beaming looking rather proud of themselves.

"So!" Umbridge yelled from the steps a strange look in her eyes. "So – you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp do you?"

"Pretty amusing, yeah," Fred said looking at her without any fear.

"I've got form and the whips headmistress." Filch said excitedly. My eyes opened wide they were going to be whipped?

"Very good Argus," she said. "You two are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what? I don't think we are. George I think we've outgrown full-time education." Fred said.

"Yeah, I've been feeling that way myself," George said lightly.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" Fred asked.

"Definitely," said George.

"Accio brooms!" They yelled together. A loud crash sounded somewhere in the distance. Two brooms were soaring through the air. Harry and I ducked just in time to miss being hit by one. Fred and George's broomsticks, one trailing a heavy chain with an iron peg stopped next to the twins.

"We won't be seeing you," Fred said slinging his leg over his broom.

"Yeah, don't bother to keep in touch," George said mounting his own.

Fred looked around at the assembled students, at the silent, watchful crowd. "If anyone fancies buying a Portable Swamp, as demonstrated upstairs, come to number ninety-three, Diagon Alley - Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes," he said in a loud voice. "Our new premises!"

"Special discounts to Hogwarts students who swear they're going to use our products to get rid of this old bat," George said, pointing at Professor Umbridge.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge, but it was too late. As the Inquisitorial Squad closed in, Fred and George kicked off from the floor, shooting fifteen feet into the air, the iron peg swinging dangerously below. Fred looked across the hall at the poltergeist bobbing on his level above the crowd.

"Give her hell from us, Peeves." Peeves bowed low and swept his hat off as Fred and George flew out of the great hall of into the sunset.

**AN: Please Review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

The students had gone crazy with pranks following the flight of Fred and George. Filch was always carrying his whip but there were so many misbehaving student's he didn't know which way to turn first.

During the last quidditch match of the season Hagrid asked Harry and I to go with him into the Forbidden Forest. My skin was crawling and the further we went into the forest the tighter I clung to Harry. I was thinking he wanted us to maybe look after the Thestrals maybe but not his half-brother Grawp who is sixteen feet tall. The centaurs were not pleased to see Hagrid in the forest since he had stopped them from killing Firenze.

Harry and I left as soon as we could to find that Ron had won the quidditch match. He had been distraught when he found out we missed it. The look on his face when we told him about Grawp was priceless.

"And Hagrid wants us to…?"

"Teach him English, yeah," Harry said..

"He's lost his mind," Ron said in an almost awed voice.

"Yes I think he has unfortunately he made Harry and I promise." I said glaring at some transfiguration diagrams.

"Your just going to have to break that promise I mean we already have exams coming up." Ron said as if it was the easiest thing ever.

"I know, it's just that – we promised," I said in a small voice.

"Well maybe Hagrid can last to the end of term." Ron said smiling hopefully.

The teachers were no longer giving us homework and the lessons were devoted to what they believed would come up in exams. I was glad they had stopped setting homework and were only telling us what to expect it was easier to study that way.

Fifth year students could be found laying around the room reciting their notes. I drilled myself as best I could, Ron was going over two years of charms homework and Seamus was on his back reciting different charms and how they worked while Dean checked them in the book.

The next two weeks were some of the worst in my life. I drank coffee like I was dependent on it and I was shaking through most of my tests. Harry and Ron seemed to be doing fine and it was absolutely infuriating.

The next Wednesday night was the Astronomy practical and we were staring into the sky looking for the different things. It was a perfect clear night which made it easy to see everything in the sky.

Halfway through the test Umbridge tried to get rid of Hagrid. His front door burst open and six stunners were hurled at him.

"No!" I gasped watching everything below me. Fang tried to protect Hagrid but he was hit with a stunner. Hagrid roared and threw one of the men in his anger. He punched out another two and they went down immediately.

"How dare you!" Professor McGonagall shrieked running out of the castle. "On what grounds are you attacking him? He has done nothing, nothing to warrant such -" four stunners flew at her and a shrill scream escaped my mouth.

"BLOODY COWARDS!" Hagrid yelled pulling Fang over his shoulders.

"Get him, get him!" Umbridge screeched as Hagrid ran into the Forbidden Forest but no one went after him.

"Five minutes left." I quickly filled in the last of my answers and went inside with the others. Everyone in Gryffindor tower was up and awake asking for the first hand account but I went up to bed. It took me awhile to get to sleep that night.

Thank Merlin the History of Magic exam wasn't until the following afternoon. I slept in later than I would have liked but still had four hours to study before the test.

"Turn over your papers. You may begin." I turned it over and quickly started to fill it out trying to remember everything I knew about goblin rights. The time passed quickly and I continued writing out everything I could and sat back smiling yes this would do. I was reading through my answers a second time when Harry screamed as if he had been tortured by the cruciatus curse.

The examiner helped Harry up from the floor where he fell and quickly led him from the room. Ron and I looked at each other and put our test booklets on the front desk. We left the great hall only for Harry to be running straight for us.

"Harry! What happened are you ill?" I asked shakily looking him over. He was pale and swaying slightly in his feet.

"Come on I have to tell you something." He said pulling us into the first unused classroom he could find.

"Voldemort's got Sirius."

My breath left my lungs and I gripped onto a table tightly. "Are you sure?"

"I saw it just now. He's trying to use Sirius to get whatever he wants from in there... he's torturing him... says he'll end by killing him."

I was full on crying now and Ron was trying to hold me up. "How are we going to get there?"

"Your not coming with?" Harry asked surprised.

"Harry I love him I am not going to let Voldemort kill him!" I shrieked.

"Wait a moment you two," Ron said looking between us. "Why don't we grab the mirror that Sirius gave to Harry to make sure You-Know-Who didn't plant the idea in his head."

Harry and I looked at each other. "If we check it now and not argue we can save Sirius sooner." I said grabbing their hands.

We ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room and quickly went up to the boys dormitory. Harry dug through his trunk and finally pulled out the mirror.

"Sirius?" My heart thudded loudly in my chest.

"Sirius?!" Harry yelled into the mirror.

"It's the Potter boy in the mirror. What has he come for Kreacher wonders?"

"Where's Sirius Kreacher?" harry demanded.

"Master has gone out, Harry Potter."

"Where's he gone? WHERE'S HE GONE, KREACHER?" There was only laughter. Tears streamed down my face. No not Sirius!

"I'm warning you! What about Lupin? Mad-Eye? Any of them, are any of them there?"

"Nobody here but Kreacher!" said the elf gleefully. "Kreacher thinks he will have a little chat with his mistress now, yes, he hasn't had a chance in a long time, Kreacher's master has been keeping him away from her -"

"Where has Sirius gone?" Harry yelled. "Kreacher, has he gone to the Department of Mysteries?"

"Master does not tell poor Kreacher where he is going," said the elf quietly.

"But you know!" shouted Harry. "Don't you? You know where he is!"

There was a moment's silence, then the elf let out his loudest cackle yet.

"Master will not come back from the Department of Mysteries!" he said gleefully. "Kreacher and his mistress are alone again!" I gave a muffled squeak and collapsed into sobs against Ron's side.

**AN: Please Review!**


	42. Chapter 42

** AN: I have a plan for what will happen. Not JK Rowling.**

"We have to go now." Harry said grabbing a knife and his invisibility cloak. Ron was still supporting me but I shook my head and took a deep breath to clear my head. I pointed my wand at my uniform and transfigured it into work out clothes.

"Let's go." I said my voice emotionless. Ron had a worried frown on his face but didn't say anything.

Harry opened the door and we went down to the common room. Ginny came up to us and whispered, "I know what your doing take me with you."

"How could you possibly know?" Harry asked darkly.

"Neville overheard you and told me." She said throwing a look at Neville. Harry opened his mouth to speak but I stopped him.

"No it will only take longer to talk the out of it Sirius needs us now!"

"Fine!" Neville and Ginny followed us and I smiled at Ron like nothing was wrong.

"How do you think you did on Transfiguration, Ronald?" I asked as we walked down to entrance hall.

"Oh I think I did well what about you?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I think I did well too," I said nodding.

Luna walked by but she doubled back around and grabbed Ron's hand. "What's wrong?"

Ron quickly filled her in and she smiled brightly. "I know how we could get there, Thestrals."

Harry turned and looked at her surprised. "Brilliant."

We passed Professor Snape in one of the hallways. He gave me a strange look but I wouldn't meet his eyes.

We quickly made our way across the grounds into the forest. I pointed my wand at my hand and sliced it with a hex. The Thestrals came almost immediately. Well at least that's what Harry and Luna said. Harry lifted me onto a Thestral. It was absolutely terrifying sitting four feet above the ground on something I couldn't see. Ron and Ginny had help onto theirs and Neville climbed onto his own.

"This is mad... if only I could just see it -"

"You better hope it stays invisible," Harry said darkly. "We all ready then?"

We all nodded and he looked down at his Thestral and said, "Ministry of Magic, visitors entrance, London."

We all waited but nothing happened. A moment later invisible wings started moving on either side of me and I flew up into the air. I clenched my eyes tightly together and kept my legs clamped tight around its body so I wouldn't fall off.

When we finally got to the ministry it was oddly deserted. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as we moved forward into one of the lifts. Harry pushed the number nine button and the elevator grilles closed. A moment later a cool feminine voice said, "Department of Mysteries," and the grilles slid open.

Harry turned towards a plain black door and walked towards it. It opened on its own and my heart clenched in my chest and we walked into the room.

We were standing in a large, circular room. Everything in here was black including the floor and ceiling; identical, unmarked, handleless black doors were set at intervals all around the black walls, interspersed with branches of candles whose flames burned blue; their cool, shimmering light reflected in the shining marble floor made it look as though there was dark water underfoot.

"Someone shut the door," Harry muttered.

Neville shut the door and the room began to spin around so fast that the room was blue instead of black for a moment. I grabbed Harry's arm afraid the floor might spin too.

"What was that about?" Ron asked fearfully.

"I think it was to stop us knowing which door we came in through," Ginny said in a hushed voice.

"Just pick a random door Harry." I whispered urgently. We needed to get to Sirius. He marched forward and pushed against a door. We walked into the room and I looked closely at a tank my stomach heaved and I quickly turned away.

"What are they fish?" Ginny asked.

"No," my voice sounded off even to me. "They're brains."

"This isn't right lets go back and try another door." Harry said we went back to the circular room and I drew an 'X' over it. We tried another one but the only thing there was an archway. Harry tried another one but it was locked, even melted the knife he used to try and open it. The next door we tried was the one.

We ran through a room full of desks and pushed open the door at the end of the hall. There were hundreds of shelves with glass orbs on them.

"You said it was row ninety-seven." I whispered pulling out my wand and running down the aisle.

"Yeah keep your wands ready," Harry said softly. We ran down the rows and my heart was in my throat.

"Nighty-seven!" I whispered. We all looked around but no one was there. No!

"He's down at the end you can't see him properly from here." Harry said running towards the end of the aisle.

"Harry?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Somewhere about... here..." I was biting my lip so I wouldn't cry. He had never been here.

"Harry, have you seen this?" Neville asked looking at one of the orbs. "It's – it's got your name on it." Harry moved over to take a closer.

"I don't think you should touch it," I said sharply.

"It's got my name on it," Harry said reaching forward to grab it. His fingers closed around it. Nothing happened and I sighed in relief.

"Very good, Potter. Now turn around, nice and slowly, and give that to me."

**AN: Pleas Review!**


	43. Chapter 43

** AN: Not JK Rowling**

Death Eaters surrounded us two to one. They were trying to get him to give them the prophecy. I was barely paying attention because one death eater was leering at me in a certain way.

Bellatrix was here and I could feel Neville shaking next to me. Harry told them that Voldemort was only a half-blood. Bellatrix was absolutely furious and threw a hex at us but Lucius Malfoy deflected it. Several orbs shattered and I shivered nervously.

Harry stepped on my foot and I breathed out sharply and whispered, "What?"

Lucius was explaining something but Harry was talking directly into my ear. "- when I say now -" I nodded and whispered his plan to the others.

"- but the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-"

"NOW!" Harry yelled. All five of us yelled, "REDUCTO!" The curses flew in five different directions. Hundreds of glass orbs fell onto the death eaters.

"RUN!" Harry yelled, as the shelves above us began to sway. A death eater charged forward at me but Harry grabbed my shirt and pulled me behind him. We ran as hard and as fast as we could.

"Come on Neville you can do it." I said when he started to look a little purple in the face. We ran out of the door we had come through.

I spun and gasped "Colloportus!" The door sealed itself and I smiled.

"Where – where are the others?" Harry gasped.

"They must have gone the wrong way!" I whispered. Oh Merlin how had things become so messed up.

"Listen!" Whispered Neville. The death eaters were planning on the other side of the door.

"What do we do?" I asked Harry trembling.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start. Let's get away from the door." Harry said as we passed a shimmering bell jar.

We were almost to the circular room when a ruff voice yelled, "Stand aside! Alohamora!"

Neville, Harry and I dove under the desks the moment the death eaters ran into the room. A whispered a small but sure, "Stupefy!" the death eater in front of me keeled over. Harry and Neville yelled out, "Stupefy!" And I inched my way out from under the desk. Neville looked like had a broken nose but Harry looked okay.

A moment later three more death eaters came running into the room. "WE'VE GOT HIM! IN AN OFFICE OFF-" I silenced him and he was pushed out of the way by his fellow death eater.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled at a death eater. The death eater I had silenced flicked his wand at me. I ducked and it somehow rebounded back into him and knocked him out.

"Come on lets go find the others." Harry said after a moment. We walked back out to the circular room only to find that my fiery crosses had faded from the doors.

I was about to ask what door we should take when a door to our right burst open and three people fell out of it. Ron had been hit with some sort of laughing hex, Ginny had broken her ankle only Luna seemed unharmed but she looked badly shaken.

"Come on I'll help you Ginny," I said reaching for her. Ginny leaned heavily against my side and Harry was holding onto Ron. We were within a few feet of the door when it was suddenly blasted open and Bellatrix was there with three death eaters behind her.

"There they are!" She Shrieked. Several stunners were sent at them but only two were hit and none of them were Bellatrix. We ran into a room and Harry locked it.

"Doesn't matter Potter we'll find a way in!" I looked around we were back in the brain room.

"Luna – Hermione – Neville – help me!" We ran around the room locking them as fast as we could but they barged through one of the last ones. Luna went flying through the air and hit a desk hard.

"Get Potter!" Bellatrix screamed. He was dodging spells but Ron kept getting weird.

"Ha ha ha, Harry, look at it. Come touch it bet it feels weird -"

"RON, NO!" I screamed but he summoned the brains and the were quickly wrapping around him suffocating him.

"It'll suffocate him!" Ginny screamed but a moment later she was hit by a stunner. The death eaters came running into the room. Neville, Harry and I stood back to back fighting as best we could but we were very outnumbered. Bellatrix hit Neville with the cruciatus curse and his legs buckled beneath him.

"Help me Hermione!" Harry yelled grabbing one of Neville's arms. I grabbed the other and started pulling him up off the floor. We quickly made our way through a door and came out into the atrium with the archway.

"CRUCIO!" I dropped to the ground screaming in agony. Fire licked up my body making all my muscles tense at once.

"Stay away from her!" A dark voice said. The pain stopped and tears swam in my eyes. "Baby? Can you hear me?"

"Sirius?" I asked breathlessly.

"Harry you and Neville help her and get out of here now!" Sirius! I tried to call him back but my mouth wasn't working. Harry and Neville pulled me up. The Order members were fighting the death eaters. A death eater ran up to us and yelled, "Accio proph -"

Sirius rammed into him out of nowhere and they started dueling faster than I would have thought possible. Their wands sliced through the air like swords colors swirling around them.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled at the death eater. His arms and legs snapped together and fell onto his back.

"Nice one now I want you to -" all four of us ducked as a jet of green light flew through the air. "Get out of here Baby... go!" He tried to push me out the door but I wouldn't move.

"Neville do you think you can stand?" Harry asked trying to hold him up.

"I'm going after Sirius," before either of them could stop me I stunned Lucius Malfoy and ran towards Sirius who was now dueling Bellatrix. She had a mad look on her face. Sirius was standing way too close to the archway for my liking. There was something about that archway that mad me nervous.

"DUMBLEDORE'S HERE!" I kept running to Sirius. No! He was standing in front of the archway dueling Bellatrix. He was laughing and ducked out of the way of a jet of red light,

"Come on, you can do better than that!" He yelled his voice echoing around the cavernous room. I was almost to him when she threw a final spell.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed knocking him out of the way. The spell hit me squarely in the chest and I blacked out before I even hit the ground.

**AN: Please Review**


	44. Chapter 44

** AN: I would never kill off Sirius but I couldn't tell you guys that. Keeps up the suspense. Not JK Rowling...**

** _Sirius POV_**

****I caught Hermione before she could fall. Bellatrix was cackling madly and ran out of the room her hair whipping around her face.

"I KILLED THE MUDBLOOD!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"Harry – no!" Remus said trying to hold him back. Tears were streaming down Harry's face and he pulled out of Remus' arms running towards the exit.

"SHE KILLED HERMIONE!" Harry bellowed. "SHE KILLED MY SISTER I'LL KILL HER!" And then he was gone running after her.

Blood was seeping through Hermione's shirt onto my pants. I pushed her wild hair out of the way and pressed my fingers against her neck. A small pulse was beating under my fingers and I pulled her closer to me crying into her hair.

"She's alive!" I yelled. Remus looked up at me obvious relief on his face and ran over to me.

"Any idea what Bellatrix hit her with?" He asked as I carefully stood up my arms wrapped securely around her.

"No idea." I muttered shaking my head. She whimpered softly as I pulled her closer.

"Baby?" She didn't respond. "Why in the world did she push me out of the way Moony?" I asked shaking my head..

"Padfoot you were standing in front of the veil." Remus said softly shivering. "If she hadn't shoved you out of the way you would have fallen through."

"I didn't realize -" But Remus cut me off.

"She saved your life, Pads." I looked down at Hermione my mouth slightly open. Oh Merlin, she did it to save me.

The rest of the Aurors were rounding up the last of the death eaters and Kingsley threw up an Anti-Disapparation Jinx. I frowned and continued forward trying to keep my arms as level as possible.

"Neville?" Remus asked a small frown on his face. Neville was staring at me his mouth slightly open.

"Sirius Black?" He whispered the blood draining from his face. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"All you need to know Neville is that I wouldn't have tried to save you if I wasn't in the Order." He was still staring at me wide eyed.

"Right lets get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey." Remus said leading us out of the death chamber.

The circular room spun the moment Neville shut the door. "The exit!" Remus said firmly and a door opened. We quickly made our way to the lift and I told Neville to push the number eight. The lift started to rise and Hermione whimpered in pain when we came to a stop.

"Don't worry Baby everything will be alright." I said softly into her ear. Neville gave me a strange look then the doors opened.

"Son of a bitch!" Remus muttered his mouth dropping open. Voldemort was running towards Bellatrix who was trapped under a pile of rubble. Neville shivered beside me and Remus quickly stepped in front of him.

Fudge stepped through a fireplace his mouth dropping open in absolute shock. Countless others came out moments later in time to see Voldemort grab Bellatrix and Disapparate.

"He was there!" A man in scarlet robes yelled.

"I know I saw him too, Williamson!" Fudge said swaying slightly on his feet. Remus. Neville and I quickly rushed forward to where Harry was laying against the floor panting.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Someone shrieked. A woman swayed and fell into a dead faint. Nice.

"Cornelius as you just saw for yourself everything I have been telling you for the past twelve months is true. I will fight you if it comes to it and win again." Fudge's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"What happened to her?" Williamson asked stepping closer to me. Hermione was dripping blood onto the floor and shivered slightly.

"Bellatrix hit her with a non-verbal hex but she's alive." Harry covered his face with his hands and I had a suspicion he was crying in relief. Dumbledore breathed out heavily and turned to me the pain in his eyes was evident.

"Take her to Madame Pomfrey." He tapped his wand against a brick and muttered, "Portus." It glowed brightly and trembled against the floor for a moment then stilled. "Remus, Harry, Neville go with them." We all touched the Portkey and I held tightly to Hermione as the familiar jerk behind my naval swooped through me.

** AN: Please Review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Those of you who love Sirius will love the next few chapters which will be from his perspective. Still not JK Rowling.**

_**Sirius POV**_

__It took a lot of quick thinking and me willing to be tied up for Madame Pomfrey not to throw me out of the infirmary. I sat next to the bed where Hermione lay pale and unmoving while I was tied to a chair. Remus kept smirking at me but I just rolled my eyes. Madame Pomfrey shoved one potion after another down Hermione's throat. After ten minutes she finally sighed and said she was no longer in critical condition.

"Will you wake her up?" I asked looking at Hermione closely.

"No she needs to wake up naturally." She said looking through some potions.

The others were brought in shortly after by Kingsley and Moody. Ginny's ankle was obviously broken, Ron was covered in welts and a dazed blonde had a large cut by her eye.

"What happened to Ron?" I asked looking at him closely.

"He summoned some brains from a tank," the blonde said shaking her head.

"Why are you tied up in a chair?" Ginny asked after Madame Pomfrey healed her leg.

"Cuz I'm a crazed murderer." I said shrugging. Ginny snorted into her sheets laughing. Madame Pomfrey was too busy applying _Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction _to Ron's welts to respond.

"Sirius Black?" The blonde said softly watching me with large eyes.

"Yes?" I asked nervously. Her eyes darted quickly between Hermione and myself. She blinked confused then shook her head. Did she know?

"I'm Luna Lovegood." She said smiling brightly at me.

"Nice to meet you Luna. I would shake your hand but -"

"You seem to be a little tied up." Dumbledore said frowning coming into the room. "Madame Pomfrey you can release Sirius he has been given a full pardon from the ministry."

I looked up my mouth dropping open in shock. "I'm free?"

"Yes." Dumbledore said smiling.  
"You were only gone half an hour," I muttered in shock.

"Apparently they believe everything I have to say now." His eyes were twinkling and he pointed his wand at me. The ropes fell to the ground and I stood up stretching.

"Thank you Albus." I said shaking his hand vigorously. He clapped me on the and smiled warmly at me.

"Harry do you mind if I speak to you?" Dumbledore asked turning to him. Harry pulled away from Ginny who had been passionately kissing.

"Uhh yeah." He said blushing. He quickly stood up and went to leave but I pulled him close to me.

"You and I need to have a little chat about girls later." Harry blushed brighter and quickly moved to follow after Dumbledore.

The moment they left I started laughing heartily. "Aw Ginny you two are perfect for each other."

She smiled brightly at me. "How long have you known?"

"Since Christmas. What about that Michael kid?" I asked going over to sit next to Hermione and pulled her hand into mine.

"I broke up with him last week," she shrugged nonchalantly. "But the spark was gone ages ago."

"How are you going to tell Ron?" I asked looking at the boy in question who was peacefully sleeping at the moment.

"He'll figure it out soon enough." She said shrugging. Neville was sitting quietly next to the window looking out at the sunrise.

"You okay there Neville?" I asked. He jumped and turned to look at me. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Uhh yeah. Just a little nerve wracking to see Bellatrix Lestrange and to have her put the Cruciatus curse on me." He shook his head and looked back out at the grounds.

"I knew your parents Neville. They were some of the nicest people I ever met. If you ever want to know about them you can ask me or even Remus." He blinked rapidly and swallowed thickly.

"Thank you." He whispered his voice thick with emotion.

The hours passed and the others in the room fell asleep. I wasn't the least bit tired and watched Hermione closely as the sun rose higher into the sky. She was starting to get more color back and it gave me reason to believe there would be no lasting affects.

The door opened around mid-morning and hit the wall. The other occupants of the room jumped awake and immediately grabbed their wands. Harry and Dumbledore walked in a moment later a strange look on both their faces.

"Sirius -" But Dumbledore was cut off by a man and a woman who came rushing into the infirmary equal looks of fear on their faces. The woman had thick curly brown hair and the man was short and had chocolate colored eyes. Oh Merlin!

"Sirius this is Herman and Jean Granger, Hermione's parents." I let go of Hermione's hand and covered my face. Oh man I only hoped Herman wouldn't hit me when he found out about Hermione and I.


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: So when I write its like a movie playing in my head and I just write down the words of what is happening. Half the time I don't even know what will happen next so I'm usually just as surprised as you. Let us see what happens between Hermione's parents and Sirius when they first meet. Still not JK Rowling.**

_**Sirius POV**_

__Herman and I got along swimmingly but no one had told him yet how close Hermione and I were. I tried to think if there was any way of subtly bringing it up but I couldn't think of anything.

"So Sirius, Hermione said you were wrongfully imprisoned or something?" Herman said while we sat next to Hermione's bed playing a muggle card game. Her parents were dentists, people who cleaned teeth. Jean was talking with Madame Pomfrey about Hermione's teeth. Apparently they were much smaller and she wanted to ask her about it since her fourth year.

"Yes I was actually." I shivered thinking of Azkaban.

"What is prison like in the wizarding world?" He asked scratching his head.

"It's not quite like yours. There's only one prison and its in the middle of the ocean. Do you know what dementors are?" From his wide-eyed look I would say he did. "Well they were the only other things there besides the prisoners."

"Don't they drive people mad?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Usually but I'm an Animagus and can turn into a dog." I smiled at the awestruck look on his face and continued. "I stayed in my dog form most of the time. It made it much easier to be around the dementors since they don't understand animal emotion."

"It's amazing that you didn't go insane." Herman said in a hushed voice.

"Most people did." I said shrugging and laid down a card.

"What were you imprisoned for?" Jean asked sitting across from us. "Sorry I overheard you two talking."

"Its not a very nice story." I said looking between them. They didn't protest so I laid down my cards and leaned back in my chair.

"Well I was Secret-Keeper for the Potters which means I held the secret of where they were hiding inside of me. One of my friends Peter dropped some hints that someone we knew was a spy for the other side. I believed it was Remus and at the last minute changed Secret-Keepers with Peter only no one knew. On October thirty-first I went to check on Peter and he was gone. There was no sign of struggle and I went to check on the Potters but I was too late. The house was partially destroyed and my best friend and his wife were dead. When I went to confront Peter he yelled that I betrayed the Potters and blew up the street killing eleven muggles and cut off his finger to make it look like I had done it. I was sent to Azkaban without a trial and spent twelve years in Azkaban."

Jean was crying softly into a handkerchief and Herman was looking at me in complete shock. "And you were only pardoned yesterday?"

"Yes," I said nodding.

"Where does Hermione come into this?" Jean asked shakily.

"She helped me escape the dementors kiss in her third year and yesterday she pushed me out of the way from this curse. If she hadn't I would have died." I shivered and blew out a breath.

"She saved your life twice?" Herman asked surprised.

"Yes and there's something I should tell you two." I took a shuddering breath and ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm in love with your daughter and would like your permission to propose to her when she comes of age." Herman and Jean stared at me in open-mouthed shock.

**AN: Tell me what you love, what you hate, requests for other stories. I love a great challenge. In other word please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

** AN: I think it will take a couple chapters for Sirius turning to his Black tendencies. Like I said before I want to make my reviewers happy I've just never tried writing Sirius in a darker tone. Still not JK Rowling.**

** _Sirius POV_**

"Why do you want to get married so soon?" Herman asked after a long pause.

"Well to be honest sir I'm not sure if I'll live through the upcoming war. I want to live each day to the fullest and have no regrets. Your daughter is one of the most amazing women I have ever met and I would be proud to call her my wife."

"What would you do if you both survived the war and it happened to only be a passing fling?" Jean asked shakily after a strained pause.

"Ma'am I have lived twelve years in Azkaban. Your daughter makes me forget that. She makes me feel like I'm actually worthwhile. I know what I want and that won't change. You obviously know your daughter better than I do but I really think she cares about me."

Jeans eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "Of course your worthwhile Sirius."

"What about the age difference you are a fair bit older than her." Herman asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well wizards live longer than muggles I mean you've met Dumbledore he's a hundred and fifteen and can be considered by some to be young. I think its a two to one ratio actually." I was trying to be as honest as possible but my hands were shaking.

"Would you treat her right including any children?" Jean asked eying me.

"Yes." My hands were still shaking.

"Would money ever be a problem?" Herman asked turning to look at Hermione.

"No, one of my uncles left me a small fortune when he passed away and I also have a rather large house that was left to me from my mother."

"Sirius I really do like you and think you would be good for her I just think its a bit sudden." I closed my eyes and blew out a breath. It wasn't exactly a no but it still hurt.

"Please think about it sir. It would be some time soon that I would propose and I would like your blessing."

"Your going to do it either way aren't you." Herman sighed defeated.

"No sir. I love Hermione dearly but I wouldn't do something you didn't approve of." Herman looked up surprised. He looked to Jean and they shared a long look speaking with their eyes. I looked between the two of them biting my lip. Finally Jean turned back to me a large smile spreading across her face.

"Welcome to the family Sirius!" And then Jean pulled me into a bone crunching hug. Remus stood in the doorway his mouth open in shock and I mouthed, _Your next. _He blushed and left without a backward glance.

**AN: Sorry its so short guys it was really difficult to write this chapter for some reason. Please review.**


	48. Chapter 48

** AN: Not JK Rowling.**

** _Sirius POV_**

Harry came into the room a moment later and stopped abruptly when he saw me hugging Jean. He looked at us surprised and I sent a huge smile at him. I pulled out of the hug and turned to face Harry.

"Would you be my best man?" I asked after a moment.

"What – they – Hermione – you asked for permission and they said yes?" He asked shocked. I nodded laughing and wrapped my arm around Herman's shoulder.

"Congratulations Sirius!" He said coming up to me and giving me a fierce hug.

"Thanks Harry." I said pulling away from him. Harry and I talked to Hermione's parents. They asked me a lot of questions trying to get to know me better. I relaxed after awhile they seemed to working from a mental list.

"Did you have a job before your imprisonment?" Herman asked. We had pulled the muggle cards back out and were now playing a game.

"Yes I was an Auror." I laid down a card.

"What's that?" Jean asked laying down her own card.

"It's like a police officer only they go after dark wizards." Harry said leaning back in his chair looking at his cards and laid two down.

"Was it hard?" Herman asked after a small pause.

"Very. When I was an Auror it was difficult to know who was on our side or theirs and the ones we did know of were very hard to catch. For example Bellatrix was big back then but it was hard to get her because she's so hard to catch. She had a cell close to mine in Azkaban she came there shortly after me."

"Why was she imprisoned?" Jean asked trying to sound nonchalant and failing.

"Its another sad story." I said softly pulling the pile of cards towards me.

"Morbid curiosity." Herman said shrugging.

"Do you remember that boy Neville you saw in here yesterday?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"Yes," Jean said in a hushed voice.

"Bellatrix, her husband Rodolphus, her brother-in-law Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr tortured his parents into insanity for information on the whereabouts of Voldemort." There was a stunned silence and I waited for someone to break it.

"How could someone in their right mind do that?" Herman asked his face pale.

"That's just it with the whole pureblood mentality you only have so many people you can choose from so there's a lot of inbreeding, in other words they're all crazy." Jean looked like she was going to be sick.

"I thought your a pureblood?" Herman asked after a moment.

"Oh I am I just never stuck to any of their ideals or -"

"No I mean you just called yourself crazy." Jean said slowly. Harry was snickering next to me. I thought back to what I said and I smirked.

"I guess I did didn't I." Herman laughed heartily and Jean was trying not to smile but her lips kept twitching at the corners.

"So what about you two what's your story?" I asked leaning back in the chair so the front two legs were off the ground.

"Well I was working as a dental assistant when I first met Herman." Jean said stretching. "And I was afraid he wouldn't look at me twice since he is nine years older than me." I almost fell back in my chair but steadied myself in time. Harry's mouth was open in shock and his eyes kept flicking from one to the other.

"So that's why you two are okay with the age." I said with a soft voice.

"The age was never really a problem to be honest. I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't leave her." Herman said looking at me.

"I don't think you understand Herman I wouldn't be able to even if I tried."

"Why?" Harry asked confusion evident on his face. Herman and Jean had their brows furrowed trying to understand.

"Because when you get married you become literally connected. Your magic intertwines with the other person's so its almost impossible to break it. In the beginning of marriage you can feel your spouse's emotions, it quiets the longer you are married till its only a quiet hum in the background. Getting a divorce would not end well for either parties, you could lose your magic from the shock." Harry's mouth was slightly open and he had a dazed look on his face.

"Your that serious about Hermione?" Herman asked swallowing loudly.

"Yes." I said nodding.

"It really is a different world." Jean said in a hushed voice.

"Just different from what you know." I said trying to comfort them.

We talked of lighter things after that. We continued playing card games late into the night. Remus brought us some sandwiches and we ate them hungrily. Herman and Jean went to bed somewhere around eleven in a bed that I extended on the other side of the room. Remus and I stayed up explaining different things to Harry that were different from the muggle world. We also gave him some girl advice and the contraceptive charm. He blushed brightly when we told him but he took everything in stride. We eventually changed topics and pulled out a chess board.

"So have you thought about how you'll propose Pads?" Remus asked moving his knight forward.

"I think I'd like to get the ring first." I muttered as my queen attacked Remus' rook.

"Isn't there a lot of jewelry in your vault?" Remus asked moving his bishop.

"I'm not giving any of that jewelry to her it probably has dark curses on it or something for blood purity." I shook my head and sighed when Remus said checkmate.

"Well at least you can get it yourself now that your free." Harry said shrugging.

"Speaking of being free I wanted to ask you something." I said turning to Harry. "Would you like to come live with me now that my name has been cleared?" He smiled brightly but it faded almost just as fast. Oh Merlin, would he rather stay with his uncle?

"I would love to Sirius but I don't think I can." He muttered glaring at the bed sheets.

I frowned thinking then sighed. "This has something to do with that meeting you had with Dumbledore yesterday doesn't it?" He nodded slowly.

"And he said you can't tell us what he said right?" He nodded again and I tapped my foot thinking.

"Well you'll just have to come over later in the summer that's all." I desperately wanted to know what Dumbledore had told him but I knew he wouldn't say.

"Sirius?" A strained voice asked. My head snapped up and my mouth opened in shock. Hermione was awake.

**AN: Please leave a review.**


	49. Chapter 49

** AN: First off I wanted to say that Sirius and Remus will take no crap from the death eaters. Second the taboo will still be on the name for Voldy because that's how Voldy believes Harry will be caught and/or possible blood traitors. Third Sirius will be a freaking BA when it comes to Deathly Hollows or at least in my mind he is. If I do end up going all the way to the end (and I have a feeling I will) most of Deathly Hallows will be from Sirius' perspective since we already know what happened on the horcrux hunt. Once again I am not JK Rowling. **

"How did I get in the infirmary?" I asked looking around.

"Its a long story Baby." Sirius said leaning forward to trace his fingers across my cheek. I shivered and he smiled cheekily. The Department of Mysteries! The battle! Had we won?

"The last thing I remember was pushing you out of the way of a curse." I whispered shakily placing my hand over his. "What happened after that?"

"Bellatrix ran out yelling she had killed you and Harry went to avenge your murder. Voldemort came and some of the ministry employees saw him before he escaped with Bellatrix. Now Fudge believes everything Dumbledore and Harry have been saying and I have been given a full pardon." My mouth was open in shock. Wow so much had happened.

"What about my -?" I started but was cut off by Madame Pomfrey.

"SIRIUS BLACK! You were supposed to come get me the moment she woke up!" I slouched lower in my bed so I wouldn't get yelled at.

Sirius quickly stood up and moved off to the side so Madame Pomfrey could work on me. She shoved ten different potions down my throat and told the guys she needed to put a different one on my chest. Harry blushed and quickly escaped, Remus said he was glad I was okay and Sirius said he would go wake my parents. The moment he left she pulled the curtains close around my bed

"Your going to have some scarring that I can't get rid of." Pomfrey said pouring the potion over my chest. I looked down at my marred skin and frowned. The skin from my left shoulder to my right hip was darker like I had an uneven tan and tender to the touch.

"Will it fade with time?" I asked tentatively touching my skin. It was slightly rough to the touch and felt like a bad bruise.

"No, I'm sorry dear." She said buttoning my pajama top back up for me. I frowned and stared at the flowers next to my bed. Lilacs, my favorite.

Mum and dad came around the curtain a moment later and pulled me into their arms. Sirius leaned against the curtains surrounding my bed and watched me interact with my parents. Mum cried and dad said that Sirius was a very good man. Dad continued and said that I could date Sirius if I wanted to. I gasped sharply and burst into grateful tears.

The days passed and I still needed to be in the infirmary. Harry seemed dazed whenever he came in to see me, Ron and Luna always checked on me together, Neville gave me a chocolate frog and Ginny came in to tell me that she and Harry were now dating. Sirius rarely left me and spent most of his time as Snuffles on the edge of my bed.

On Sunday all of them came to check on me and brought me the daily prophet. I read it out loud to the occupants of the room.

"Oh so he's the 'boy who lived' again eh not such a deluded show off." Ron said shoving a chocolate frog in his mouth.

"Yes, they're very complimentary about you now, Harry," I said scanning down the article. "'A lone voice of truth… perceived as unbalanced, yet never wavered in his story… forced to bear ridicule and slander… ' Hmmm," I said, frowning, "I notice they don't mention the fact that it was them doing all the ridiculing and slandering in the Prophet…" Snuffles barked a laugh from the end of my bed and nuzzled his nose against my side. I absently stroked him behind the ears and ate a licorice wand.

_ "You-Know-Who's Last Attempt to Take Over, pages two to four, What the Ministry Should Have Told Us, page five, Why Nobody Listened to Albus Dumbledore, pages six to eight, Exclusive Interview with Harry Potter, page nine… _Well," I sais, folding up the newspaper and throwing it aside, "it's certainly given them lots to write about. And that interview with Harry isn't exclusive, it's the one that was in The Quibbler months ago…"

"Daddy sold it to them," said Luna vaguely, playing with Ron's hair, he shivered and smiled at her. "He got a very good price for it, too, so we're going to go on an expedition to Sweden this summer to see if we can catch a Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Snuffles turned to me an oddly smirky look on his face.

I swallowed and forced myself to answer. "That sounds lovely Luna."

Ginny and Harry started snickering and Snuffles barked a laugh. "Anyway, what's been happening around the school?"

"Well, Flitwick got rid of Fred and George's swamp he did it in about three seconds. But he left a tiny patch under the window and he's roped it off." Ginny said cuddling close to Harry.

"Why?" I asked startled.

"Oh, he just says it was a really good bit of magic." Ginny said looking at her nails. Snuffles barked another laugh and I smirked.

"I think he left it as a monument to Fred and George," Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate.

"How's Umbridge?" Neville asked after a moment. I turned towards Umbridge who was lying in a bed. Apparently she had seen us leaving and tried to follow us into the Forbidden Forest. The centaurs had found her and carried her off when she insulted them. Dumbledore had strode into the forest to rescue her from the centaurs; how he had done it - how he had emerged from the trees supporting Professor Umbridge without so much as a scratch on him - nobody knew, and Umbridge was certainly not telling. Since she had returned to the castle she had not, as far as any of us knew, uttered a single word.

"Madam Pomfrey says she's just in shock," I whispered.

"Sulking, more like," Ginny said. Snuffles barked a laugh and burrowed closer to me.

"Yeah, she shows signs of life if you do this," Ron said, and with his tongue he made soft clip clopping noises. Umbridge sat bolt upright, looking around wildly.

"Anything wrong, Professor?" Madam Pomfrey called, poking her head around her office door.

"No… no…" Umbridge said, sinking back into her pillows. "No, I must have been dreaming…" Sirius barked a laugh and Ginny and I muffled our laughter in the bedclothes.

The next day I was released and Sirius left to check in with the Order. The closing feast was livelier than usual because of everyone's joy of Dumbledore being back. I ate my fill of everything in front of me and chatted with Ron and Luna, who was sitting in his lap.

On the train the next day Crabbe and Goyle tried to attack Harry when he was on his own. Unfortunately for them they did it in front of a compartment where the D.A. was sitting and they attacked them. Harry and Ron played chess while I flipped through a book thinking about the upcoming war. What if things turned for the worst? I would most likely be hunted if things did. They would go after my parents. I needed a plan.

We reached Kings Cross before I had any concrete ideas. Ron, Harry and I passed through the barrier after Draco and Pansy walked through holding hands. I stopped abruptly when we got to the other side. Half the Order and Sirius were standing there and he had a cheeky grin on his face. I smirked back an idea coming to me.

"HEY PANSY!" I yelled towards her retreating figure.

"What?" She snarled turning to look at me pulling Draco with her.

I strode surely up to Sirius and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth. He froze for a moment but started kissing me back running his fingers through my hair. Gasps were heard all around us and I turned back to Pansy. "Eat your heart out!"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. Draco was staring at me wide eyed and I could hear Lavender asking Parvati why he was with me.

"Because I love her." Sirius growled at Lavender and pulled me closer slanting his lips against mine.

** AN: Please Review!**


	50. Chapter 50

** AN: I really loved that line, "Eat your heart out!" At first it was going to be Lavender she yelled it at but I changed it to Pansy. Seemed more realistic if she yelled it at her. Anyway if you have any creative lines you want me to stick in just PM me or leave a review. I am dedicating this chapter to my coworker... you know who you are... he cleaned out my laptop for me and now it is working twice as fast and I have one other thing to say to him... Happy birthday! I am not JK Rowling.**

Some of the Order members kept darting strange looks at me and Sirius had a cheeky grin on his face. Remus' mouth was open in shock, Tonks had the cat who ate the canary look on her face, Mrs. Weasley was blinking rapidly, Mr Weasley had a small expected smile, Fred pressed a handful of galleons into George's hand and Moody slapped my arm and said, "Way to go girly."

"I think you two are good for each other," Luna said vaguely coming up next to me. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her waist. She leaned closer to me and whispered. "Don't pick black bridesmaids dresses I don't think they go well with a wedding."

"I had a feeling you two had something going on," Neville said coming up next to us. Ron came up next to Luna and goggled at the twins' new clothes.

"What are they supposed to be?" He asked pointing at their jackets.

"Finest dragonskin, little bro'," Fred said giving the zip a little tweak. "Business is booming and we thought to treat ourselves." The twins really did look good.

"Not that I'm not excited to see you all but what are you doing here?" Harry asked looking around.

"Oh we thought we would have a little chat with your aunt and uncle before they take you home." Sirius said glaring at the couple in question. The Dursleys looked positively appalled at all of us around Harry.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Harry said quickly glancing at the Dursleys out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, I think it is," Moody growled pulling the bowler hat he was wearing lower over his magical eye. "That'll be them, will it, Potter?" He asked pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"Ah, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, pulling out of a hug with Ginny. "Well - shall we do it, then?"

"Yeah, I reckon so, Arthur," said Moody. He and Mr. Weasley took the lead across the station towards the Dursleys, who were apparently rooted to the floor.

"Good afternoon," Mr. Weasley said pleasantly to Mr Dursley as he came to a halt right in front of him. "You might remember me, my name's Arthur Weasley."

Harry had told Ron and I that Mr Weasley had single-handedly demolished most of the Dursleys living room two years ago. I would be very surprised if they didn't remember him. Judging by the fact that Mr Dursley started to turn puce it was safe to assume he hadn't forgotten.

"We thought we'd just have a few words with you about Harry," Mr. Weasley said, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," growled Sirius. "About how he's treated when he's at your place." Mr Dursleys eyes widened in recognition at the supposed convict and he took a step back. Sirius' usual bright disposition was gone and he looked just as intimidating as he had when I had first met him in the shrieking shack.

Mr Dursley seemed to come back to himself after a moment. "I am not aware that it is any of your business what goes on in my house -"

"I expect what you're not aware of would fill several books, Dursley," Moody growled.

"Anyway, that's not the point," Tonks interjected, whose pink hair seemed to offend Mrs. Dursley more than all the rest put together, for she closed her eyes rather than look at her. "The point is, if we find out you've been horrible to Harry –"

"- And make no mistake, we'll hear about it," added Lupin pleasantly.

"Yes," Sirius said, "even if you won't let Harry use the fellytone –"

"Telephone," I whispered quickly.

"- Yeah, if we get any hint that my godson has been mistreated in any way, you'll have us to answer to," Sirius said glaring at them.

Mr Dursley swelled ominously. His sense of outrage seemed to outweigh even his fear of this bunch of oddballs.

"Are you threatening me, sir?" He said, so loudly that passers-by actually turned to stare.

"Yes, I am," Sirius said, who seemed rather pleased that Mr Dursley had grasped this fact so quickly.

"And do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" Barked Uncle Vernon.

"Well…" Moody said, pushing back his bowler hat to reveal his sinisterly revolving magical eye. Mr Dursley leapt backwards in horror and collided painfully with a luggage trolley. "Yes, I'd have to say you do, Dursley"

He turned away from Mr Dursley to survey Harry. "So, Potter… give us a shout if you need us. If we don't hear from you for three days in a row, we'll send someone along…" The Dursleys looked at each other in horror and Harry turned back to Ginny. He whispered something in her ear and gave her a gentle kiss. Mrs. Weasley gasped and pulled Harry tight against her chest whispering, "I knew it!" repeatedly.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Dudley asked looking at Ginny.

"Yes," Harry said moving to step in front of her.

"She's pretty." Mr and Mrs. Dursley glared at their son and headed back to their car looking disgusted.

Harry's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Thanks Big D." They walked off together talking and I blinked in shock. Wow.

"Hermione!" My mum darted between people and pulled me into her arms. Dad shook Sirius' hand and they lifted my trunk together and walked towards the car talking. I followed them talking with mum about the feast and the train ride. She nodded smiling brightly almost bubbling with pleasure.

"Why are you so happy mum?" I finally asked when we stopped next to the car. Dad and Sirius both turned to look at us and mum smiled brightly.

"Oh honey we were going to wait till we got home to tell you but I'm pregnant!" My mouth opened in shock and I hugged her fiercely.


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Sorry I was taking a little break from all the writing it was starting to wear on me. I am thinking about going back to the beginning once I'm done and fix all the mistakes. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I was laying on my bed re-reading the letter from Dumbledore again.

_Miss Granger, _

_ I know it is the first day of holiday break but would it be possible for me to stop by and see you in three days time before I leave on a trip? Tell Sirius hello for me. You two probably converse more than we do. Hope your holiday goes well._

_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

I had sent back a confirmation. The days had passed with talk of baby names and turning the guest room into a nursery. Dad smiled a lot but mum was crying more than usual. I was happy about the baby too but I was nervous about why Dumbledore would be coming. The only thing I could think of was my display of affection with Sirius in the middle of King's Cross Station. Wow, that sounded bad when you thought of it like that.

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore is here." I froze and sighed. The stairs seemed shorter than usual as I made my way to the kitchen faster than I would have liked. Dumbledore was sitting at our kitchen table smiling pleasantly at me. I blinked and automatically sat down across from him.

"Professor Dumbledore." I said fidgeting nervously.

"Miss Granger I'm just going to jump right into it, do you remember what we spoke of the last time we had a meeting?" His eyes were twinkling and I nodded sheepishly. We had completely ignored what he had requested.

"I wanted to ask you what your parents think of everything?" He asked watching me closely.

I swallowed loudly. "Well they seem to be okay with it. Apparently Sirius had formally asked them for permission when I had been unconscious after the battle of in the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes I am aware of that," he knows everything. How is it he knows everything? "Any problems with the age difference?"

"I don't know if you know but the normal life expectancy for muggles is in their eighties and they were a little concerned about him being thirty-six. He told them that wizards live longer so they were completely fine with it, my mum is nine years younger than my dad." He nodded then looked up at me a small smile on his face.

"Miss Granger since your parents approve of the relationship I have no qualms about you two being together. Now I want to talk to you about marriage." My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why? I don't plan on getting married any time soon."

"That is exactly why I wanted to talk to you about it. Sirius has told me that you won't even utter the notion because you believe either it would hurt Sirius more by being married to you because of your muggle-born status or because you don't expect to live through the war."

I nodded, "Yes those are my reasons."

"You know that most of your classmates were born during the first war correct?" His eyes were still twinkling.

"Yes..."

"And that if there is anything in this world that is worth fighting for it is love."

"But I do love Sirius." I said immediately wide eyed.

"I know you do Miss Granger but what about fighting for a future with him? A future where you have kids with a man you love. A future without Voldemort."

"But sir what about the repercussions if one of us died and we were married. I know how binding wizarding marriages are and that we would be connected. The bond would still be new and we would feel the others death. I don't think I could live with that."

"Everyone takes that chance when they get married wizard or not. Are you sure you are not afraid of allowing yourself to feel the pain of losing someone you care about?" I looked down at the table and bit my lip.

"Is it so wrong to want to not see people suffer? Especially if its someone you care about?" I asked my voice shaking.

"No but it could hold you back from something that could be truly magical." His eyes were twinkling and my resolve was starting to slip.

"Sir why are we even speaking of this when the chances of Sirius proposing is slim to none?" I asked shaking my head.

"You never know what might happen Miss Granger. I'm very sorry but I must be on my way please think of everything we've spoken of." And with a swirl of his purple robes he was gone out the front door.

**AN: Please Review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Sorry about not updating last night or this morning. I had to clean out some files before I could update and this morning I had a doctors appointment then played chauffeur for my mom. Now I have a lovely headache (Unfortunately I get them more than I would like) so this might be your only chapter today. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Sirius POV**_

I knocked on the door to the Granger's house fidgeting with the zipper on my muggle jacket. A moment later and to door opened and Hermione was standing there in a white shirt and tight muggle jeans. I swallowed thickly and smiled at her.

"Come on in," she said stepping back. I shook my head to clear it and stepped through the door. Hermione pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around her. Herman and Jean stood up from the living room and walked towards us smiling.

"So what's the plan?" I asked looking down at Hermione.

"Family game night."

"Whats that?" I asked as she pulled me towards the kitchen.

"Every Friday night in the summer before I leave for the Burrow we play a board game. I thought you might like to join us even though you don't know any muggle games." Herman and Jean sat down at the table and I followed their lead.

"So whats the game?" I asked crossing my legs.

"We thought you might like to choose." Hermione said placing a handful of different games in front of me.

"But I don't know any of them," I said surprised.

"I know that's what makes it fun." She said pushing them closer to me. I read the titles and finally pushed one forward.

"Monopoly." Hermione threw back and laughed heartily and I shifted uncomfortably. "What did I pick a bad one?"  
"No but we will be up late good thing I made a pot of coffee." Herman shook his head trying not to laugh and Jean kept smiling at me.

We started to play and it was easy to see why it would take awhile. You had to keep playing till the others ran out of money. We had only been playing an hour and it didn't seem like we would be finishing any time soon. Herman had turned on something called Motown on the radio and was tapping his foot. Hermione blushed and whispered that she was raised around this kind of music.

"So how are things in the wizarding world?" Herman asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Not too great and it really is beginning to seem like the only safe place is Hogwarts." I said rolling the dice. "Aw come on even in a game I end up in jail."

Hermione looked torn between laughing and disapproving. "It's a joke Hermione its okay to laugh."

"That's a bad joke." Jean said rolling the dice and landing on free parking for the third time.

"Oh I love this song," Hermione said closing her eyes sighing and started to hum along.

"Hermione," I said thinking. "Do you sing?"

She looked up sharply and shook her head. "No I don't sing."

"Why not?" I rolled the dice and landed on the Electric Company.

"Uhh," she shifted uncomfortably. "I don't like the way my voice sounds." I thought back to the way it sounded when she had been drunk but it had been more spoken than sung.

"Oh honey, I think you sound fine." Herman said landing on Chance. He had to pay three hundred dollars.

"I do not, I sound like a dying cat." She said collecting two hundred dollars.

"I really doubt that." I said taking a sip of beer.

"Whatever I'm going to go make another pot of coffee and head to the bathroom." Hermione said shaking her head.

Once she was gone I turned to Herman and Jean. "I want to show you two something before she comes back."

"What is it?" Herman asked his eyebrows drawing together.

"I got the ring." I said pulling out a little black box.

Jean's eyes became huge and she smiled. "Is it pretty?"

"I think it is but I still wanted to show you." I said and popped it open. The ring was silver and had a single large diamond that was two carrots with little diamonds on the band.

"It's gorgeous." Jean said in a hushed voice.

"There's more." I said pulling it out and set in her hand.

"It looks like somethings written here," she was squinting then her head snapped up and she turned to Herman he mouth slightly open.

"What does it say." He asked running a hand through his hair

"Semper te amabo." Jean had tears in her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"What's it mean?" Herman asked looking between us.

"I'll love you forever but it's in Latin." I took a sip of beer.

"She'll love it!" Jean said crying into a handkerchief.

"Anybody else want a cup?" Hermione called from the kitchen. I blanched and reached for the ring.

"No we're good." Herman said as I slipped the ring into my pocket. Hermione came in and we continued the game. We didn't finish till some time after one and surprisingly I had won. Don't ask me how it happened I haven't a clue. Hermione looked tired and I left almost immediately.

Grimmauld Place was quiet when I got there and I went into the library. Remus was there reading a book. He asked me how it went and I told him the abridged version.

"Everything seems to be going well for you Pads." He said smiling at me.

"Yes it does but have you seen Tonks recently?" He shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything. "She seems to be in such a deep depression that her Metamorphmagus abilities have stopped working. Any idea why that would happen?" My voice was getting darker and he paled.

"Pads..."

"No! She loves you we both know it!" I growled out and ran my hand through my hair.

"She's too young to understand love." The snarl was out of my mouth before I could stop it.

"Hermione's younger than Tonks!" I shouted standing up from my chair.

Remus' mouth was open in horror and he quickly tried to backpedal, "Pads I didn't I mean -"

"Forget it I'm going to bed. Just don't break my cousin's heart or you will have to deal with me." I left the library seething and made my way up the stairs.

**AN: Please Review!**


	53. Chapter 53

** AN: Sorry guys got my hair cut today. Now I'm trying to make sure this story doesn't come across as corny. Corny stories make me roll my eyes and the last thing I would want is for that to happen with this story. Please tell me if you ever think it is becoming corny. Once again not JK Rowling.**

I stayed with my parents another week helping them paint the baby's room a soft butter yellow and then I left. They understood that I belonged in the wizarding world but they were sad to see me go.

I took the Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place to surprise Sirius. Sirius and I had been sending owls to each other and I thought it would be a nice surprise. He seemed upset ever since he had a big blowout with Remus. Whatever they had fought about was bad but he wouldn't tell me what happened.

I waited till the Knight Bus was gone then let myself in. The house was cleaner than I would have thought. Someone was cursing and yelling in the basement. I frowned and made my way down the steps. Sirius was attempting to cook or at least that's what it looked like.

"Sirius?" I asked softly stepping into the room.

"Baby?" He turned around quickly holding a knife. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you. Are you trying to cook dinner?" I asked looking at the food on the counter.

"Yes. Ever since I sent Kreacher to Hogwarts I've been having to cook all my own food." He said glaring at the vegetables on the counter.

"What if I gave you a crash course on cooking before I head to the Burrow?" I asked stepping up next to him.

"That sounds fantastic," he said wrapping his arms around me pulling me closer to him. I shivered and he slowly pressed his lips to mine. Sirius was an amazing kisser and I almost always got lost in his kisses. I pulled away and shook my head to clear it.

"So I'll show you how to make some chunky stew." I said pulling some vegetables closer to me. Sirius watched me as I chopped and diced the different foods in front of me and threw it in a pot. He watched what I did and seemed to be taking mental notes. Once I was done with the stew I started to work on a shepherd's pie. I continued working and Sirius watched me closely.

We spent the day chatting while I cooked. He asked me about my parents and I in turn asked about the Order. Ever since the Department of Mysteries incident we were now told what was going on. Dumbledore seemed to blame himself because apparently he expected Voldemort placing an idea in Harry's head. We would have never run off to the ministry if we had been told what was going on.

"Voldemort seems to be doing more public things now. I mean look at what he did to that bridge." The death eaters had collapsed the Brockdale Bridge and it hadn't been pretty.

We continued to talk and eat late into the night. It was nice to just talk to Sirius like we had that first time. Sometime around one in the morning Tonks came in her hair a mousy brown and her eyes blank with pain.

"Tonks are you okay?" I asked staring at her.

"Fine," she said absently and sat at the table. What the hell had happened to her? She looked as if a bus had run her over.

"Do you want to talk?" Sirius asked gripping tightly to the table. Tonks' eyes started to water and she sniffled softly.

"I finally told Remus how I felt Hermione." My stomach dropped. He didn't... He couldn't...

"What happened?" I could have kicked myself when she promptly burst into tears.

"He's not worth it Tonks." Sirius said darkly. I pulled her into my arms and she whimpered pitifully into my shoulder.

"Did he give you any reasons?" I asked holding her against my side.

"Yes," she said bitterly glaring at the kitchen floor. "He said I was too young to understand any feelings I would have, that he's too dangerous, too old and too poor."

"Did you tell him that none of that mattered?" I asked watching her.

"Yes but he wouldn't listen to anything I said." She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "How did you two get past the age thing?"

I bit my lip and thought back, "I don't think we ever had that problem."

"We never did," Sirius said shaking his head. "I still feel like I'm twenty-two and I don't think Hermione ever had that issue, did you?"

"No," I shook my head. "It just felt so right I couldn't help myself. I was falling and I guess I knew that we were right for each other so I let go from holding back. So far everything is working out perfectly fine or at least I think it is."

"Oh it is Baby." Sirius said smiling at me. He flicked his wand and summoned a bottle of Firewhisky and poured Tonks a shot. She threw her head back and downed it.

"I just wish he would accept that we belong together." Tonks said clinging to me.

"I wish he did too Honey. Your great and he would be lucky to have you." She was crying again and I just held her as she cried.

"Sirius can I -" I looked up and glared at Remus when he came through the door. He cringed when he saw Tonks clinging to me as if her life depended on it. Sirius stood up from the table so fast the chair fell over.

"Get out." His voice was deadly quiet and Tonks was crying as if her heart was breaking.

"Wait just hear me out," he said putting his hands up as if to stop traffic. "Tonks?"

"What do you want Remus?" She asked her voice brittle.

"I..." He shook his head and ran his hand through his graying hair. "I think your my mate and I don't think I can stay away from you any longer."

Tonks' eyes were wide and she blinked quickly. "I love you Remus but I think we have some work cut out for us."

"I know what I said was inexcusable but I... I think we should be together if you can forgive me." Tonks' hair seemed to be changing and she slowly stood up. She crossed the room and flung herself into his arms.

Sirius looked like he was going to pull them apart but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. He looked down at me but I shook my head in the negative. His shoulders slumped and he leaned against me. I stood on the tip of my toes and placed my lips against his. He shivered and ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled away after a moment and turned towards Remus and Tonks. They were kissing and Tonks' hair turned to its usual bubblegum pink color.

The four of us stayed up late talking. Tonks wanted to get married but Remus thought there could be some serious problems if someone found out about it. His status as a werewolf could make things much harder for her. Sirius and I both agreed with Tonks and told Remus as such.

"Why not have what little bit of happiness you can before things get worse." I said watching them. Sirius was staring at me and he had a small smile on his lips.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing," he said shrugging.

Remus and Tonks bickered back and forth and I frowned biting my lip. Why did this situation sound so familiar? And then it hit me. I thought the same thing about Sirius and I as Remus did about him and Tonks. My mouth was slightly open and I turned to Sirius. The last of my guard slipped away and in that moment I knew if Sirius proposed I would say yes.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to see happen, anything.**


	54. Chapter 54

** AN: Hope you all like what I've done so far with the story. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I left for the Burrow the next day. Sirius wanted to fly me there but I adamantly refused. Ever since first year when Ron, Harry and I went to save the Sorcerer's stone I had been afraid of heights. The others didn't notice but I fell off my broom hard.

We ended up taking the Knight Bus. I kept my eyes firmly closed the whole time and bit my lip hard.

"Baby you feeling okay?" I nodded slowly but didn't say anything. If I did speak I would get sick all over Sirius' nice dragonskin boots. After another five minutes of being banged around Sirius tapped me on the shoulder.

"We're here." I opened my eyes and slowly made my way off the bus. Sirius followed a moment later after giving Stan Shunpike an autograph. I smirked and made my way up to the Burrow. A blonde haired woman was out front feeding the chickens. Blonde? I stopped my mouth dropping open in shock. What was Fleur Delacour doing here?

"Fleur?" I asked tentatively. The woman turned and Sirius' eyes darkened when he got a full wave of her Veela charm.

"'ermione eet is so good to see you." She said smiling at me. I immediately felt inferior to her but tried to hide it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"'aven't you 'eard? Bill and I are engaged." My mouth opened in surprise.

"No I didn't know." I said smiling brightly at her. "Congratulations."

"Zank you and 'oo is zis?" She asked turning to Sirius smiling politely.

"This is my boyfriend, Sirius Black." I said turning to him. Her eyes widened slightly but smiled never the less.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said smiling.

"Likewise," Sirius said taking her hand and kissed it. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around the yard.

"Eenside 'iding from me I expect." She said bitterly turning back to the chickens.

"Why would they be hiding from you?" I asked surprised.

"Zey don't like me." She said frowning.

"Why?" Sirius asked looking at her closely.

"I don't even know zey just don't like me." I was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She shook her head firmly her eyes flashing dangerously. "Anyway I'm glad I 'ave Bill 'e means so much to me eet is hard to believe."

"I'm sure you two will be very happy." Sirius said placing his hand on her shoulder. She smiled timidly and sniffed softly.

"Zank you Sirius you are very sweet. 'ermione don't let go of this one." She walked off towards the pond and sat next to the tree.

"Why would anyone avoid her?" I asked surprised. She seemed absolutely fine to me.

"I believe Mrs. Weasley might be under the impression that Fleur only wants to be with Bill because he's handsome and vice versa." I frowned darkly.

"That's sad." I said shaking my head.

"Anyway lets go inside and see whats for lunch." Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were beside themselves they were so happy to see me.

It's so great to have another girl in the house besides Phlegm!" Ginny said glaring outside the window.

"Do you mean Fleur?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, she treats me like a child and mum hates her." Ginny pulled me into a hug.

"I do not hate her I just think their rushing things because of the war." Mrs. Weasley said darkly then pulled Sirius into a hug.

"Would you say the same if Sirius and I became engaged?" I asked turning to look at her. Her eyes quickly darted to my left hand a hopeful look on her face then deflated.

"No you two are meant for each other its very easy to see." I frowned but didn't say anything. Sirius kept darting looks at me his eyes slightly distant. I kissed Sirius' cheek and Ginny quickly led me upstairs to her room.

"Did you change your mind?" She asked the moment the door closed.

"About what?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Marriage." She said sitting next to me.

"Yeah I have. Remus and Tonks got together last night night. Tonks kept saying she wanted to get married immediately but Remus said his werewolf status would hurt her. I told them to take the chance and live life to the fullest. When I said that I realized those were my same reasons to say no to Sirius."

"Did he propose?" She asked her eyes darting to my hand.

"No and I don't even know if he will but if he does I'll say yes." I whispered in a hushed voice.

"Good for you," she said smiling and pulled me into her arms.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you like, what you hate, what you want to see happen, anything.**


	55. Chapter 55

** AN: Not JK Rowling.**

The week passed and I quickly saw why Mrs. Weasley and Ginny didn't like Fleur. She had an unfortunate habit of sticking her foot in her mouth without realizing it. Fleur wasn't a big fan of cleaning or cooking and said as much. Unfortunately it was the way she said it that was usually the problem.

"I am thinking of 'aving zee girls in gold because pink would clash 'orribly with Ginny's 'air." I sighed and laid my head in my hands. Ginny was gritting her teeth and Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand some potatoes that violently shot out of their skins and ricocheted off the walls.

"Who will be the other bridesmaid?" I asked quickly getting up to clean up the mess on the floor.

"My sister Gabrielle." Fleur said quickly drawing a sketch of the dress she was thinking of. She made a face and crumpled up the paper. Her hand flew across the page quickly making another dress. She glared at it and went to crumple it up but I stopped her.

"Why not add a bow in the back?" I asked looking closely at the drawing. "One that kind of hangs down."

She looked up at me her blue eyes slightly glazed, "Great idea 'ermione."

I smiled and pulled a piece of parchment towards me. "Who are you writing 'ermione?"

"Sirius." I said smiling at her. Ginny glared at Fleur expecting her to say something bad about him but I knew she wouldn't.

"'e eez such a nice man." Fluer said her hand flying across the paper. Mrs. Weasley's head snapped towards us her eyes wide.

Ron came in suddenly from mucking out the chicken coop a slightly glazed look on his face. I rolled my eyes. It seemed like every time Ron came in close contact with Fleur he became a mindless idiot.

I wrote out the letter making sure to keep him in the loop so he knew what was going on with me. He was doing more things for the Order now that his name had been cleared. Right now I think he was working on something with Dumbledore. We may have been in the know about what was going on but we didn't know everything. Actually I don't think everyone knew everything that was happening within the Order.

I sent off my letter with Errol and he flew shakily out the window. Ron sat down next to me sand stared longingly at Fleur.

"So 'as Sirius proposed yet?" Fleur asked flipping through a muggle wedding magazine I had gotten for her in town.

"What?" I squeaked looking up.

"Eet was easy to see 'ow close you two are." She said shrugging and flipped a page. "What's the point of shoving cake een each other's face?"

"Most couples don't shove it but carefully feed it to each other. I believe it signifies helping each other have a sweet life." I shrugged and started chopping up some vegetables for Mrs. Weasley. Ginny kept sending skeptical looks at Fleur as if waiting for the other shoe to drop and Ron was staring at Fleur unabashedly.

"Do you have any other questions about muggle weddings?" I asked quickly dicing up some onions.

"Not right now." She said flipping through the magazine. "Oooh this eez a pretty dress." She said laying down the magazine a pointing to at a simple white dress.

"I like it." I said taking a closer look.

"I love it." Ron muttered looking at Fleur. I rolled my eyes and continued chopping up vegetables.

"I like it too." Ginny said in a hushed voice after a moment.

Fleur's head snapped up and she smiled timidly at Ginny. "Zank you."

We talked the rest of the night trying to get to know each other better but it was easy to see everyone was being careful of what they said. Every once in a while Fleur would stick her foot in her mouth and Ginny would twitch. Bill came home and sat at the table with us at the table a slightly shocked look on his face. Mrs. Weasley went to bed around eleven with Ron following behind reluctantly and Ginny was nodding off in her chair.

"Bill I zink I will go to bed now." Fleur said and placed a simple kiss on his cheek. I was about to excuse myself when Bill asked me to stay.

"How did you do it?" He asked in a slightly hushed voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"How did you get them to talk to each other civilly?" He asked running his hands through his hair. "Fleur wants to get to know our family but no one's been making any effort. She says it doesn't bother her but I know it does."

"I think they just need to get used to the idea." I said softly taking a sip of my butterbeer.

"I don't think that's all. How would you react if your family hadn't accepted Sirius and treated him like he wasn't fit to lick the dirt off their boots."

"They don't think of her like that I just think that sometimes she says the wrong things at the wrong moment." Bill covered his face and sighed.

"Hermione you might have just helped bridge the gap between our family." It sounded suspiciously like he was close to tears. "Thank you."

Bill left and I somehow made it upstairs with Ginny. She was half asleep but we got up there okay. I helped her into bed and she was asleep a moment later. Her snores echoed around the room as I slowly fell asleep.

**AN: Please Review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much. Life got a little hectic this past week. I'm hoping I will be able to post more this week. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Ron came barging into Ginny's room earlier than I would have thought possible.

"What the hell?" My words were faint and garbled.

"Harry's here!" Ron said excitedly. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Where?" I asked jumping up. Ron's ears turned red as he looked at my body. I quickly looked down. Nothing too incriminating was showing just a hint of cleavage.

"What?" His eyes quickly darted up to mine and his cheeks turned red. I smirked and his eyes grew wide before he darted out the door. Ginny was laughing behind me and I joined in.

"What was that?" She asked between fits of giggles.

I quickly dressed and talked at the same time.

"Hey if he wants to mess with me like he did after my lovely drunken night I'll get him right back." I said zipping up my pants.

"Well you might have scarred him for life."

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Ron shouted from the hall. Ginny and I looked to each other then burst out laughing.

I opened the door and stepped out into the hall. Ron was staring darkly at the wall. "Sorry Ron didn't mean to upset you."

"Come on lets go wake up Harry." He said walking towards Fred and George's room and threw the door open in his excitement. I followed right behind him into the room.

Harry sat up in the bed his eyes wide. "Wuzzgoinon?"

"We didn't know you were here already!" Ron said then hit him sharply on the hand.

"Ron, don't hit him!" I said stepping forward. Harry grabbed his glasses and shoved them on.

"All right?" Ron asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Never been better," Harry said, rubbing the top of his head and slumping back onto his pillows. "You?"

"Not bad," Ron said, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. "When did you get here? Mum's only just told me!"

"About one o'clock this morning."

"Were the Muggles all right? Did they treat you okay?"

"Same as usual," Harry said as I perched herself on the edge of his bed, "they didn't talk to me much, but I like it better that way. How're you, Hermione?"

"Oh I'm fine." I said shrugging.

"And hows Sirius?" He asked a cheeky grin on his face.

"He's fine too." I said shifting uncomfortably.

"What's the time? Have I missed breakfast?" Harry asked running his fingers through his hair.

"Don't worry about that, Mum's bringing you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed," Ron said, rolling his eyes. "So, what's been going on?"

"Nothing much, I've just been stuck at my aunt and uncle's, haven't I?"

"Come off it!" Ron said. "You've been off with Dumbledore!"

"It wasn't that exciting. He just wanted me to help him persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name's Horace Slughorn."

"Oh," said Ron, looking disappointed. "We thought…"

I flashed a warning look at Ron. Ever since we had learned about the fact that prophecies were real Ron and I had wondered if he was the one who had to defeat Voldemort.

"… we thought it'd be something like that."

"You did?" said Harry, amused.

"Yeah… yeah, now Umbridge has left, obviously we need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, don't we? So, er, what's he like?"

"He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin," Harry said. "Something wrong, Hermione?"

I was still stuck in my thoughts for a moment there. "No, of course not! So, um, did Slughorn seem like he'll be a good teacher?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "He can't be worse than Umbridge, can he?"

"I know someone who's worse than Umbridge," Ginny said from the doorway a dark glint in her eye. "Hi, Harry."

"It's her," Ginny said, plonking herself down on Harry's bed. "She's driving me mad."

"What's she done now?" I asked slowly trying not to take sides yet. Fleur really wasn't that bad once you got to know her.

"It's the way she talks to me… you'd think I was about three!" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"Well I think she just says the wrong thing sometimes." I said gently.

"How is it she doesn't annoy you?" Ginny asked her eyes flashing.

"Because I talked to her and she told me how alone she feels." Ginny seemed to deflate at once her eyes distant.

"What?"

"She thinks everyone here hates her." I said softly. Ron's mouth dropped open and Ginny paled considerably.

"Who are you -?" Harry started to ask but was cut off when the door banged open. Ginny and I fell to the floor when Harry yanked his covers up to his chin almost instinctively.

"'arry eet 'as been too long." Fleur said carrying a large tray of food.

"There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!" Mrs. Weasley said marching into the room.

"Eet was no trouble," Fleur said, setting the tray across Harry's knees and then swooped in to kiss him on each cheek. "I 'ave been longing to see you. You remember my sister, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about 'Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again."

"Oh… is she here too?" Harry asked blinking.

"No, no, silly boy," said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, "I mean next summer, when we… but do you not know?"

Her great blue eyes widened and she looked reproachfully at Mrs. Weasley, who said, "We hadn't got around to telling him yet."

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs. Weasley across the face.

"Bill and I are going to be married!" Fleur said excitedly. Mrs. Weasley pulled Ginny downstairs when Fleur left to go to the kitchen. Harry was biting his lip and I was looking through a box of Fred and George's stuff.

"What's this?" I asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.

"Dunno," Ron said, "but if Fred and George left it here, it's probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so be careful"

"Your mum said the shop's going well," Harry said. "She said Fred and George have got a real flair for business."

"That's an understatement," Ron said. "They're raking in the Galleons! I can't wait to see the place, we haven't been to Diagon Alley yet, because Mum says Dad's got to be there for extra security and he's been really busy at work, but it sounds excellent."

"And what about Percy?" Harry asked carefully. "Is he talking to your mum and dad again?"

"Nope," Ron said.

"But he knows your dad was right all along now about Voldemort being back —"

"Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than being right," I said. "I heard him telling your mum, Ron."

"Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say," Ron said.

"He's going to be giving me private lessons this year," said Harry conversationally. Ron choked on his bit of toast and I gasped.

"You kept that quiet!" said Ron.

"I only just remembered," said Harry honestly. "He told me last night in your broom shed."

"Blimey… private lessons with Dumbledore!" said Ron, looking impressed. "I wonder why he's…?" His voice tailed away. Ron and I exchanged a look.

Harry laid down his knife and fork his eyes never leaving it. "I don't know exactly why he's going to be giving me lessons, but I think it must be because of the prophecy."

Neither Ron nor I spoke. He continued after a moment, still speaking to his fork, "You know, the one they were trying to steal at the Ministry."

"Nobody knows what it said, though," I said quickly. "It got smashed."

"Although the Prophet says…" Ron began, but I quickly shushed him.

"The Prophet's got it right," Harry said, looking up at us his expression guarded. "That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath, "it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort… At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives." I moaned in horror and gripped the telescope hard. A loud bang echoed around the room and a fist punched me hard in the face.

**AN: Please Review! It helps me when you review!**


	57. Chapter 57

** AN: Not JK Rowling.**

Mrs. Weasley tried everything she could think of but the huge bruise covering my eye would not go away.

"It just won't budge," Mrs. Weasley flipped through a copy of The Healer's Helpmate open at _Bruises, Cuts, and Abrasions_. "This has always worked before, I just can't understand it."

"It'll be Fred and George's idea of a funny joke, making sure it can't come off," Ginny said.

"But it's got to come off!" I squeaked. "I can't go around looking like this forever besides I have a date with Sirius soon!"

"You won't, dear, we'll find an antidote, don't worry," Mrs. Weasley said soothingly.

"Do you really have a date Mione?" Ron asked sitting at the table.

"Yes." I said touching my eye tenderly. It really did hurt.

"What will you two do?" Ginny asked flipping through the muggle wedding magazine Fleur had been looking at the other day.

"I don't know he said it would be a surprise." I said shrugging. "But I don't like to think of how he would react to my black eye."

"Your right about that!" A dark voice said loudly. Sirius walked into the room with a purposeful stride and knealed in front of me. His eyes were furious but when he touched my face it was soft and gentle.

"What happened?" He asked tracing it gently, I winced.

"I squeezed one of Fred and George's pranks. Let's just say it didn't like that and retaliated." I said trying to avoid Sirius' eye by watching Fleur. He tapped his wand to my face three times and the pain vanished.

"What spell did you use?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at my face.

"Enivesky. James and I got a lot of bruises when we went to Hogwarts so we had to find a good remover." He traced the spot where the bruise had been and I sighed.

"Has the mail come yet?" I asked getting up off the stool.

"No but it should be here soon why?"

"OWL results," Harry said sitting next to Ron.

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," I muttered feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back —"

"Hermione, will you shut up, you're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron barked and Sirius glared at him. "And when you've got your eleven 'Outstanding' OWLs…"

"Don't, don't, don't!" I muttered hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked to no one in particular. Ginny grabbed his hand and stroke the back of it absently with her thumb.

"We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall at the end of last term." I said pacing back and forth. Sirius sat down in a chair and pulled me into his lap when I passed him.

"Baby you'll do fine, relax." Sirius whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"At Beauxbatons," Fleur said complacently, "we 'ad a different way of doing things. I think eet was better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five, and then…" I squeaked looking out the window. Three birds were flying towards the house.

"They're definitely owls," Ron said hoarsely.

"And there are three of them," Harry said calmly pulling Ginny closer to him. I snickered softly then blushed when Sirius placed his lips against my neck.

"One for each of us," I whispered dazed. He was trying to call me down.

The owls were flying directly at the Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

"Oh no!" I whispered shaking. Sirius rubbed his hands up and down my arms and pulled me closer to him.

"I'll love you even if you failed everything." He whispered taking a nip at my ear. I shivered and shook my head. He might still love me but I would be horribly disappointed in myself.

Mrs. Weasley silently opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three of them lifted their right legs.

I reached forward towards the owl closest to me. My hands shook so much the poor owl trembled. Sirius pushed my hands out of the way and quickly took the letter from the owl and passed it to me.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, I managed to detach the envelope. I slit it open quickly and unfolded the parchment inside. Sirius read over my shoulder but I didn't mind.

**Ordinary Wizarding Level Results **

_Pass Grades: _

Outstanding (O)

Exceeds Expectations (E)

Acceptable (A)

_Fail Grades: _

Poor (P)

Dreadful (D)

Troll (T)

_Hermione Jean Granger has achieved: _

Arthimancy: O

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defense Against the Dark Arts: E

Herbology: O

History of Magic: O

Muggle Studies: O

Potions: O

Study of Ancient Runes: O

Transfiguration: O

I relaxed into Sirius and his arms wrapped around me. "You did great Baby."

I looked up at the others. Harry seemed to be deflating and Ron was nodding and smiling.

"Only failed Divination and History of Magic, and who cares about them?" Ron said happily to Harry. "Here… swap…" Harry glanced down Ron's grades and nodded.

"Knew you'd be top at Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ron said, punching Harry on the shoulder. "We've done all right, haven't we?"

"Well done!" Mrs. Weasley said proudly, ruffling Ron's hair. "Seven OWLs, that's more than Fred and George got together!"

"Hermione?" Ginny asked tentatively. "How did you do?"

"I — not bad," I said in a small voice.

"Oh, come off it," Ron said, striding over to me and took the results out of my hand. "Yep… ten 'Outstandings' and one 'Exceeds Expectations' at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He looked down at me, half-amused, half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

I shook her head, but Harry laughed. It was true I really wasn't disappointed I was more along the lines of grateful that I hadn't failed everything.

"You ready for our date?" Sirius asked softly.

"It's only ten," I said surprised.

"Yes and I'm going to spend the whole day with you in public." He said happily.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"So I can shove it in the ministry's face that I'm dating the brightest witch of your age." Ginny and Fleur were snickering while Harry was smiling happily at Sirius. "How long will it take you to get ready?"

"Ten minutes," I said standing up and stretching. His eyes darkened when my shirt rose to reveal my flat stomach. I blushed and ran up the stairs tossing a cheeky smile at Sirius over my shoulder.

**AN: Enivesky is my own spell it gets rid of stubborn bruises or enchanted cuts. Please Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: I'm going to try to update more this week than last week. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Sirius POV**_

__Hermione ran up the stairs and I sat at the table talking to Harry and Ron. Harry seemed disappointed about his grades but I didn't ask why.

"Rumor has it you went off with Dumbledore last night." I said flicking a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"Yeah I did. I met an old teacher his name is Slughorn." I looked up sharply.

"Your kidding?" Harry and Ron looked to each other then turned back to me.

"You know him?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yeah he was the Potions teacher while I was at Hogwarts."

"What? Then whose going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry asked shocked.

"You guys won't like it." I said softly leaning leaning back in my chair. Harry's face was scrunched up in thought and Ron looked like he was going to be sick.

"Its Snape isn't it?" Ron asked dully covering his face. Harry looked up his face paling drastically.

"Yeah it is..." I said softly. Harry's eyebrows pulled together as he thought then looked up his eyes bright.

"Do you remember what OWL you have to have to be in Slughorn's class?"

"I think it was an E why?" Harry's face broke into a huge smile. What was I missing?

"Harry wants to be an Auror," a soft voice said. I turned and swallowed loudly Hermione was walking down the steps. Her cheeks were slightly flushed and she was wearing the tightest jeans I had ever seen and lace up boots over them. The light blue sweater she was wearing hugged her curves perfectly. Oh Merlin she looked good.

"Ready to go hun?" She asked stepping next to me flipping her hair over her shoulder. I was hit with a wave of her perfume and my eyes rolled back into my head as I took in a deep breath of it.

"Yes." I said slipping my arm around her waist. "Don't expect us for dinner Molly."

I led Hermione out the door and she held onto my waist tightly. "Where are we off to first?"

"Diagon Alley." I said holding out my wand.

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why?"

"Honestly?" I asked and she nodded. "I want to spoil my girl." Her lips twitched but she didn't object like I had expected.

"You don't have to spoil me Sirius." She said softly.

"I know but I want to." There was a loud bang and the Knight Bus came to a stop in front of us. Hermione paled and clung tightly to my arm. I couldn't wait till she was old enough to Apparate. It was easy to see how much she hated the bus. She sat in a chair and closed her eyes tightly. The bus shot off with a bang and she moaned softly turning a slight green color.

Ten minutes later when she had her hands clamped onto the chair I whispered. "We're here."

She timidly opened her eyes and ran off the bus as fast as she could. I shook my head and followed her down the steps.

"I still say you don't have to get me anything." She said running her fingers through her hair. It looked more tamed than usual but her fingers still got caught in the curls.

"I know," I said throwing my arm around her shoulder. She shook her head smiling and we walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Tom, the bartender, looked up hopefully and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Sirius Black?" He asked faintly.

"Hey Tom how's business?" I asked leading Hermione over to the counter.

"Not the best you know how it is." His eyes kept darting to Hermione who kept her eyes firmly on the ground a faint pink color on her cheeks.

"Could we please have two Gillywaters?" I asked sitting on a stool. Hermione sat down next to me a slightly dazed look on her face.

"Coming right up." He said quickly moving to grab them. I smiled at Hermione and she straightened up. Why was she so nervous?

"You know my girlfriend Hermione." She jumped and smiled timidly at Tom as he set the drinks in front of us.

"Hello Tom its nice to see you again." Her voice was hushed and she was clinging tightly to my arm.

"Is that Kneazle of yours still causing trouble?" He asked cleaning out a glass. A small laugh was out before she could stop it.

"Yes I suppose so." She said smiling.

"How did you two get together?" He asked wiping off the counter.

"Well," I said leaning back in my chair. "Our friendship sort of evolved to something more and we just seemed right for each other. We've been dating ever since the battle of the Department of Mysteries." I said shrugging. Tom glanced between us and smiled at Hermione trying to keep her at ease.

"So what are you after today?" Tom asked.

"Going to find something nice for Hermione since she will be leaving for Hogwarts in about a month. The last thing I need is for some guy to make eyes at her." She look up blushing and Tom chuckled.

"But I do have something to remember you by." Hermione said pulling out the gold necklace I gave her last year. "I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I love it." She said popping open the clasp to look at the picture.

"Like I said I'm going to spoil you." Hermione smiled and drank her Gillywater quickly.

"Well Tom I'll see you again some time soon." I said setting a handful of coins on the counter. Hermione stood up and smiled at him. Who knew she was so shy? We walked out the back to the entrance to Diagon Alley. I tapped my wand against a brick three times and the archway quickly opened for us.

Diagon Alley was a devastating site to say the least. Many of the shops were closed and boarded up. The air was cold and clouds covered the sky. The street was dirty and only a few shops seemed to be doing well.

I took Hermione to Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions and got her an excellent set of robes for Bill and Fleur's wedding next summer. Next I took her to the jewelry shop where I had gotten her ring and bought her a silver necklace with a three carat diamond surrounded by little rubies. She tried to refuse it but I bought it for her anyway.

"You really shouldn't have done that." She said shaking her head. "What if I loose it?"

"Then I'll buy you another one." I said shrugging. Money was really not a problem. We walked down the street holding hands looking into the shops that were still open. Some of the people we saw gave us strange looks and others completely changed directions.

We talked about the upcoming war and what we thought about it. Hermione said she was fighting for a future where she wouldn't be considered something worse than dirt. I said I was fighting for equal rights between all magical people and creatures alike.

"Do you think the ministry will fall?" She asked as we made our way toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"I have a feeling it is only a matter of time. Things are becoming dangerous and difficult." I said running my hand through my hair.

"If that does happen what do you think will become of the muggle-borns?" She asked her voice shaking.

"What do you mean?" I asked my stomach sinking.

"Well I think worst case scenario would be all of them sent to Azkaban or tortured. The best would be banishment." She said her eyes distant.

"I would never let you go to Azkaban." I growled darkly.

"I'm not thinking of myself I'm thinking of the first year muggle-borns." She said pale. My eyes grew wide. Merlin I never thought of them.

"I'll bring it up to Dumbledore at the next meeting." I said in a hushed voice.

"That's a good -"

"Hermione Granger?" A voice cut her off. I looked up at a leggy blonde girl who kept darting looks at me.

"Hi Lavender," Hermione said wrapping her arm around my waist. "How's your summer?"

"Fine," she said darting a look at me again. "Who's your _friend_?"

"Of course how rude of me this is my boyfriend Sirius Black." She leaned her head against my arm and smiled at Lavender. "The one who gave me the necklace you saw last year."

Lavender blanched and looked over Hermione's shoulder. "Oh my mother is calling me if you'll excuse me." She rushed away faster than I would have thought possible and disappeared into the Apothecary shop.

"What was that about?" I asked looking at Hermione.

She rolled her eyes and started to walk again. "She may or may not have insinuated that Ron and Harry were the only guys who could stand to be around me." I growled deep in my throat and she turned to me.

"Don't worry I got her back. She has this hang up about being clean and I made her hair greasy." I barked a laugh and threw my arm around her shoulder.

We went into the Weasley's store and looked around for awhile. Hermione's face was stuck between disbelief and disapproval. The twins really were geniuses for coming up with everything they had.

"Sirius?" Two voices asked together. I turned and the twins were standing behind me identical smiles on their faces.

"Fred, George this place looks fantastic." I said smiling at them.

"Thank you but where -"

"- is the lovely Miss Granger?" They asked smiling at me.

"She was here a moment ago." I said looking around. Wait where was she? "If you'll excuse me."

I turned and quickly walked around the aisles of products looking for Hermione. Where was she? She couldn't have gotten that far.

"Stop please, your hurting me Anthony!" I growled and turned a corner. Some blonde had Hermione pinned against the wall and was trying to kiss her. All I saw was red.

"Get the hell off of her!" I pulled the boy off of her and threw him against a wall. His eyes flamed but the moment he saw it was me he paled drastically. I lunged forward to hit him but Fred and George darted in front of me

"Sirius mate don't hurt him." Fred said.

"Go help Hermione we got this." George said pushing me back. I took in a deep breath and turned to Hermione. She was shaking and had tears in her eyes.

"Baby you okay?" I asked softly looking at her. She shook her head in the negative and I wrapped my arm around her. The moment I did she started to cry softly and I cursed darkly.

"Come on Baby we're going home." I said leading her out of the store and into the alley. "Hold tight Baby." I Apparated us to the front steps of Grimmauld Place and walked us through the door. Hermione clung to me and I walked her down the steps to the kitchen an opened the door. I cursed again as Dumbledore, Severus, Remus and Tonks turned to us. There was an Order meeting going on.

** AN: Please keep the reviews coming they help. Really they do.**


	59. Chapter 59

** AN: I'm going to do the best I can making the good guys really good and the bad guys really bad. Once again not JK Rowling. **

Sirius quickly explained to the others what happened and sat me in a chair. Tears continued to cascade down my face and Tonks pulled me to her side. I know Anthony hadn't done anything but I had been so terrified he would.

Professor Snape quickly got up and grabbed a bottle from the counter. He set it in front of me and I read the label carefully. I tentatively reached forward and drank the contents of the bottle. The moment the potion touched my tongue I relaxed.

"Is there anything we can do Albus?" Remus asked rubbing his hands over his.

"No I'm afraid there isn't." I blanched and clutched Tonks closer to me.

"What if he tries again Albus?" Professor Snape in a deadly whisper. "And succeeds in what he started."

"He would be expelled if he tried that." Dumbledore said his eyes flat. He meant... what did he mean... oh Merlin. I gasped sharply and Sirius looked at me his eyes pained. A moment later the door banged open and Fred and George came running in.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking between the two. Both of them were pale and panting.

"He won't go after Hermione again." George said panting.

"Why?" Professor Snape asked slowly.

"Lets just say he won't ever speak to her again." Fred said shrugging and took a seat.

"What did you two do?" Dumbledore asked looking between the two of them.

"We put a charm on him so that every time he tries to talk to Hermione painful boils break out on his face." George said sending a smile at me as he sat down.

"No one messes with our Hermione." Fred said smiling at me. I relaxed against Tonks and burst into grateful tears. She held me as I cried and rubbed her hand up and down my arm. I cried myself dry but Tonks continued to rub my arm.

"Miss Granger?" I looked up into Dumbledore's blue eyes and he smiled at me. "I find that hot chocolate always cheers me up."

He pointed his wand at the table and a mug of hot chocolate appeared. I carefully reached for the mug and took a large sip. It warmed me up and a shudder ran through my body before I could stop it.

"Come on Baby lets get you in bed." Sirius said getting up. He knealed in front of me and opened his arms. I shook my head but he rolled his eyes and picked me up anyway. Once we got to his room he pointed his wand at my clothes and changed them into my pajamas. He climbed in next to me and pulled me into his arms.

We spent the next three weeks together. Sirius wouldn't let me out of his sight and held me most of the time. Merlin only knew how he would react if something worse happened and knowing the war was coming I think there was a strong chance something could happen.

Remus and Tonks visited often at Grimmauld Place. She and I had whispered plans about wedding ideas whenever the guys left us alone. I knew Sirius would propose it would just be a matter of when it would happen. Tonks believed Remus was saving up for a ring. I had a feeling Sirius already had one and was looking for the perfect time to propose or maybe he was waiting till Remus got his.

The next morning we returned to the Burrow and we received our Hogwarts's lists. Sirius discretely tried to ask Mrs. Weasley to get my school supplies but I still felt like an invalid when he said it. I tried to ignore him the rest of the day but he quickly put a stop to that.

"We only have one week left till you leave then you won't see me till October for the first Hogsmeade weekend." I deflated at once.

"Your right." I said leaning against his side. He smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled opening the front door. We both pulled our wands out at once. "No put those away." He said shaking his head.

"What's going on Remus?" I asked stowing my wand in my pocket.

"Do you mind if I talk to Sirius alone for a moment?" Remus asked running a shaky hand through his hair his cheeks pink. I walked out of the room with a smile on my face. Remus got the ring for Tonks.

I spent the rest of the morning with Fleur. She asked for my help with wedding ideas and I in turn asked for makeup and hair advice. The girl was brilliant with hair but when it came to a wedding she said she would almost rather go to the ministry and just sign the papers. I quickly talked her of it and started jotting down her ideas.

When Harry and Ron got back from shopping at Diagon Alley they told me about Draco and his suspicious activities. Apparently they had followed him to Knockturn Alley where he had bought something from Borgin and Burkes. Ron had tried to ask the owner what he had bought but the man wouldn't say.

"What kind of excuse is that Ronald?" I asked exasperated.

"Hey I thought it was a good one! Making sure he didn't have anything on hold for his upcoming birthday." He said brightly.

"His birthday is in June!" My statement was only met with silence.

"How do you know that?" Harry asked surprised.

How could you be so thick? "His mother sent him a huge green cake on his birthday."

"I thought those were just his usual sweets," Ron said shrugging.

"It said happy birthday." Someone snorted behind me. I quickly turned and Ginny was standing there a smile on her face.

"You two can be so thick sometimes," Ginny said shaking her head. She quickly walked into the room and sat on Harry's lap. Ron looked pointedly at his blankets and I bit my cheek to keep myself from laughing.

Harry tried to continue with his thoughts but each theory seemed more unlikely than the last. Suddenly he stopped and looked out the window his eyes blank.

"Harry?" I said in an anxious voice. "What's wrong?"

"Your scar's not hurting again, is it?" Ron asked nervously. It better not be that.

"He's a Death Eater," Harry said slowly. "He's replaced his father as a death eater!"

There was a silence; then Ron erupted in laughter. "Malfoy? He's sixteen, Harry! You think You-Know-Who would let Malfoy join?"

"Sounds kind of far fetched if you ask me." I said shrugging.

Harry kept on with that idea for the rest of the night till I was bored to tears. Sometime around eleven I fell asleep at the foot of Ron's bed.

The next week passed much faster than I would have liked. Harry kept on with his Draco is a death eater mantra. Sirius held me close the whole night the night before we were to go back to Hogwarts. We kissed and talked a little and it was in the early hours of the morning that we finally fell asleep.

It was pure chaos the next morning. That was the only way to explain it. People were running up and down the steps with bits of bacon or toast. Sirius helped me carry my trunk down the stairs and loaded it into the ministry car that was waiting for us.

The two ministry cars were quickly loaded and I gave Fleur one last hug before we left. Sirius and I sat next to each other and we held hands while I chatted with Ginny. When we got to King's Cross Station Sirius loaded my trunk onto a cart and we pushed it together. We quickly made our way through the station two Aurors guided Harry and the rest of the Weasleys huddled together.

Sirius and I casually leaned against the barrier together and slid through. People were running around and chatting heartily to each other. Some people stopped and gaped the moment they saw Sirius. The others followed quickly behind us and stopped suddenly at a loud voice.

"Is that Sirius Black?" Zacharius Smith asked. I growled deep in my chest and held tightly onto Sirius' hand. People turned to look at us and Sirius sighed. I had never heard the station so quiet.

"Well Baby since it seems I have everyone's attention there's something I would like to ask you." Sirius said loudly his voice echoing around the station. He slowly knealed and pulled a small black box out of his pocket.

"Oh my god." People murmured shocked.

"I have loved you for the past year. Baby you complete me in every way and I know we can be perfect together. I know things will be hard with the war but I want to make you mine in every way I can. Hermione Jean Granger will you marry me?" He asked his eyes wet and popped the box open. A silver ring with a huge diamond in the center sat nestled in the silk.

Tears fell down my face and I nodded sniffing loudly. "Yes!"

He whooped and pulled me into his arms. People were clapping and cheering. I kissed Sirius firmly on the mouth and he spun me around running his fingers through my hair. Once he set me down he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"I love you sweetheart." Sirius whispered pulling me back into his arms. It seemed he couldn't let go of me and I knew I wouldn't break the hug if I could help it.

** AN: Please Review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: I originally had a different proposal plan but I went with this one instead. The other one was at Christmas under an enchanted mistletoe but that would have been too long of a wait. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

There was a flurry of hugs and kisses from friends and family. Sirius had dropped a hint to my parents and they had showed up. Remus and Tonks were there too the later wearing her own ring. The diamond hit the light just right and glistened. She and I hugged each other and I made her promise to write me since our plan would be doable. All I had to do was ask Sirius.

My mum came running over tears streaming down her face and a little bump showing. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"You two will be so happy together." Mum said smiling.

"I know we will." I said nodding.

Dad came rushing over and he threw his arms around me. "Congratulations Honey."

"Thanks daddy." He pecked me on the forehead. Sirius was being patted on the back by Order members and he looked as if he had just won the lottery.

"FIVE MINUTES!" The conductor yelled. Students jumped and rushed to the train.

"If you will excuse me I would like to go say goodbye to my fiancee." I said smiling brightly. Mum and dad both gave me one last hug and I made my way over to Sirius.

"Sirius?" He looked up and smiled at me.

"I should really get on the train." The smile on his face dimmed a bit. Suddenly he pulled me into his arms and he was kissing me again. People were whistling but I didn't care. I pulled him closer to me and we swayed slightly.

"Have a good term." I nodded and he pushed me towards the train.

Students congratulated me left and right as I made my way onto the train. Anthony looked like he wanted to say something but the moment he tried his face broke out in boils. It sounded suspiciously like sorry.

Harry ran up next to me with Ron by his side. "Never a dull train ride."

I laughed heartily and we walked onto the train together. Luna came over to us and slipped her hand into Ron's.

"Congratulations Hermione," she said her gray eyes large and round. Ron started a conversation with her and they whispered quietly.

"Thanks Luna." She smiled and went back to her conversation with Ron. Ginny came up to Harry and pecked him on the lips.

"Don't you have prefect duty?" Harry asked holding Ginny's hand.

"Oh Ron we forgot in the excitement." I said grabbing his hand hand and headed for the prefects compartment. The first thing I noticed when we walked through the door was the fact that Draco Malfoy was not there. Pansy was and she glared at me complete disgust and revulsion on her face. I took an automatic step back and bumped into Ron. What the hell was her problem?

"You okay?" He asked steadying me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said taking a seat. Anthony was across the room looking into a mirror trying to get rid of the boils on his face and failing. Somehow he managed to make tentacles grow out of them.

The meeting passed quickly and Pansy kept glaring at me. I shifted uncomfortably and left the compartment as fast as I could. Hannah caught up to me and smiled.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Sure," I said shrugging.

"Is it true that you fought in the Battle at the Department of Mysteries?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes it is." I said nodding.

"Is it also true that Neville was there?" Where was she going with this?

"Yes..." A slight blush tinged her cheeks. "Do you like Neville?"

She blushed redder and nodded her head in a quick jerky movement. "Yes."

"Good for you Hannah he really is a great guy." I said a smile spreading across my face. She and I passed a compartment full of Slytherins who all glared at me.

"Hannah?" I asked in a hushed voice.

She turned to me and whispered back.. "Yeah?"

"Why do all the Slytherins keep glaring at me?" I asked softly looking back at the compartment where Pansy entered. Draco gave me the finger and I turned away quickly.

"I think its because of Sirius." She said softly biting her lip.

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"He's a pure-blood and your muggle-born. They find it absolutely abominable for you two to be together." I sighed and closed my eyes I had a feeling it was something like that. "You might want to be careful Hermione." She whispered darting a look back at the compartment. "Anyway what's the story between you and tall dark and handsome?"

I giggled and smiled. "What do you want to know?"

"How about why he would be with a mudblood like you!" I growled and cast the hex before I could stop myself. Draco was hit hard and flew back into the wall, I wasn't the only one who hexed him. Ginny walked up next to me her eyes dark and Hannah's wand was pointed at Draco a furious look on her face.

"Oh dear," a deep voice said behind us. The three of us turned quickly to see a large teacher with an impressive mustache looking at Draco. He had a slightly amused look on his face and flicked his hand at Draco who woke with a gasp.

"Would you three come with me to my compartment?" He asked a strange glint in his eyes. I followed behind him my stomach felt like lead. We were so in trouble. The man stopped and opened the compartment door and sat down a table that had been shoved in there. What the hell?

"Oho this will be a splendid lunch." Ginny, Hannah and I looked at each other with amused expressions and sat down across from him.

He asked us our names and what year we were in. Professor Slughorn seemed to enjoy having us with him and wrote out a handful of invitations and handed them to a third year girl in the hall. A few minutes later Blaise Zabini and Marcus Belby came in. Blaise glared at me but didn't say anything and Marcus looked confused. A blond Gryffindor boy who was a seventh year came in a moment later and smirked at me. I shifted uncomfortably and twisted my ring around my finger nervously. A moment later Harry and Neville came in.

"What are you doing here?" Harry and I asked at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled.

"We were invited." Neville and Ginny said. I laughed and leaned back.

"Well it appears some of us already know each other." Slughorn said looking around a smile on his face. Harry and Neville sat down next to each other and the later looked around nervously. Slughorn quickly made introductions and I leaned back waiting for my turn while he quizzed the people around the table.

"Hermione?" I looked up and smiled at Slughorn. "I saw Sirius Black propose to you before you got on the train. How long have you two been together?" He asked passing me some chocolate.

"We've been dating for about a year." I said taking a small bite of the chocolate.

"And is it true you two were in the battle in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry quickly made a motion for me to keep quiet. I shrugged nonchalantly and leaned against Hannah hoping he would get the hint and move on to her. He didn't take the hint.

"Did you really sacrifice yourself for Sirius, it was in the prophet." I trembled slightly but nodded all the same. I still had nightmares about that night. He frowned at my lack of responses and turned to Harry. I blew out a breath and Ginny grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Slughorn questioned Harry for half an hour about his life and what happened during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He didn't say much and most definitely didn't say anything about the prophecy. Unfortunately Slughorn brought it up all on his own.

"- this fabled prophecy for instance -"

"We never heard a prophecy," Neville said quickly blushing a bright pink.

"That's right," Ginny said staunchly. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the prophet making stuff up as usual." Slughorn looked excitedly between the four of us waiting for someone to spill on what happened. Like we would ever tell him.

Slughorn told us more anecdotes about famous witches and wizards he knew till I was bored to tears. When the sun had started to set Slughorn had let us go.

"How come you guys ended up in there?" Harry asked the moment we got out of ear shot of the compartment.

"Draco called me a mudblood. It would appear the Slytherins don't like the idea of me with a pure-blood. The three of us hexed him and Slughorn saw it. Apparently he was really impressed." Harry's eyes were wide and he smiled at us.

"Better reason for inviting someone than because their mother's famous," Harry said, scowling at the back of Zabini's head, "or because their uncle —" he paused a strange look crossing his face "Hey I'll catch up with you guys in a minute." He said and darted towards the back of the train.

We made it back to the compartment and we quickly changed into our robes.

"What took you guys so long?" Ron asked his hair mussed and lipstick on his neck. Nice.

"Slughorn wouldn't shut up." I said pulling on my robes. Neville laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Where's Harry?" Ron asked pinning his prefect badge to his robes.

"He slipped off somewhere." I said pinning my own badge next to my gold locket that Sirius gave me. If he thought I was going to wear that diamond and ruby pendant around school he was sorely mistaken. It would be for special occasions only.

The train started to slow down and we made our way out the doors. Luna and I got into a debate about nargles and she kept saying they were real. Ginny was trying not to laugh next to me but every once in awhile she would snort.

Once we made it to the great hall I stopped and looked around. Something was wrong but I couldn't tell what it was. Ron, Ginny, Neville and I sat at the Gryffindor table and it finally hit me.

"Where's Harry?" I asked loudly. Oh Merlin... I looked around the great hall and couldn't see him anywhere. The others started to look around too and Ginny paled considerably. I was about to tell a teacher but the sorting started. What if death eaters had gotten him? My stomach churned uncomfortably and I bit my lip.

A moment later the food appeared on the table. Ron started in on his food immediately but Ginny and I only picked at it. I was about to stand up and go to a teacher when the doors to the great hall burst open and Harry walked in his face and shirt covered in blood. Ginny squeaked in horror when she saw him and I gripped the table tightly. Why was it he was always covered in blood?


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: So someone left a lovely anonymous message saying they wouldn't read my story because my summary "bored the crap" out of them. I will attempt to write a better summary because apparently it is holding people back from the story. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Sirius POV**_

I flipped through a muggle bridal magazine scowling. How in the world had Hermione talked me into helping her plan the wedding since she was still at Hogwarts? I shook my head and continued flipping through the pages.

"Pads where are you?" Remus called from the hall.

"In the library," I yelled grimacing at a page covered in bright pink flowers and equally pink dresses. Remus walked in holding a letter and running his fingers through his hair.

"Have you heard their latest harebrained scheme?" He asked sitting in a chair. Hermione, Tonks and Fleur had been trading ideas for the past few weeks on their weddings. The only problem was that some of their ideas were a little... far fetched. The last idea they had come up with was matching bridesmaid dresses so they could be used at each wedding. It was a great idea in theory but they each had their own ideas and they did not coordinate together well.

"What have they come up with now?" I asked pouring myself a large glass of Firewhisky. I needed it after looking at those dreadful dresses.

"Apparently Fleur gave them the idea of a double wedding since Tonks and Hermione both want to get married over the Easter holiday," he said and poured himself a drink.

"Would that even work?" I asked taking a sip.

"Theoretically yes." Remus said scowling at the rug. "I just hope they can work through everything without hexing each other."

"Well if the can do it that makes my job easier." I said tossing the bridal magazine onto the table.

"Find anything good in there?" Remus asked looking at the magazine.

"Not really I know Hermione's favorite flowers are Lilacs and her favorite color is purple." I said shrugging.

"Tonks likes Lavender and her favorite color is blue... find any blue and purple dresses in there?" He asked a slightly hopeful look on his face.

"No but if they looked hard enough I bet they could." I said shrugging then smiled. "Even if they can't decide on a color there's always magic." He laughed and I smiled.

"Have you asked Albus to officiate the wedding yet?" Son of a...

"I knew I was forgetting something," I said and flicked my wand summoning some parchment and a quill.

_Dear Albus,_

_ As you know I have proposed to Hermione and I think its thanks to you that she actually said yes. I know I should have asked you sooner but would you please officiate for us? There is also talk of a possibility of a double wedding with Remus and Nymphadora. Please let me know as soon as possible so I can let Hermione know._

_ Sirius_

I sent the letter off with my new screech owl, Lils, and she soared majestically out the door.

The days passed and Hermione and I were writing constantly. Apparently Harry had found some potions book that he absolutely loved. She found it rather nerve wracking that he kept following new ways for potions and there were even some spells written in. I told her that I had never heard of a half-blood prince but it could have been a nickname and I told her as much.

The more we wrote to each other the more it seemed like something was off. Whenever I asked her about it she just said it was wedding stress. Somehow I knew that was only a part of it. There were tear stains on some of her letters and I knew it wasn't our wedding cake she had on her mind. A few days later I was close to exploding at her when she deliberately avoided what I had asked her.

_Sirius,_

_ Everything is fine don't worry about me. Did you know that Harry is having private lessons with Dumbledore? He's so lucky to be able to do that I wish I could pick Dumbledore's mind for even fifteen minutes._

_ Tonks and I have finally agreed that blue would look best on Ginny since we both agree Ginny will be our maid of honor. That seems to be one of the only things we can agree on right now. She wants to get married outside but I really would like to get married in your library. It just sounds like the perfect place to me since it is where everything started between us._

_ School is going okay. It seems like everything is becoming harder. Each professor acts as if theirs is the only subject we have and pile on the homework. _

_ I find myself wishing you were here and that you could spend your days here. Sometimes its so hard without you here but every time that happens I look at my engagement ring and think of you._

_ I'm getting closer to a girl named Hannah Abbott. She and Neville seem to have a thing for each other. Unfortunately they are both so shy its hard for them to talk in front of each other. _

_ Everyone else is doing well it seems. I've been sleeping more and working on wedding plans whenever I can. I believe I will have a lot to show you on the first Hogsmeade visit. Well I have a huge stack of wedding magazines to get through so I will send you another letter as soon as I can._

_ I love you with all my heart,_

_ Hermione _

Tear stains marred the paper and I crumpled her letter in my hand. What wasn't she telling me? I ran a shaky hand through my hair and wrote out the most difficult letter I have ever written.

**AN: Please Review!**


	62. Chapter 62

**AN: Sorry guys it can't always be sunshine and rainbows in a story there needs to be some conflict. Some of the things in this chapter are dirtier than I would normally write. Like I said I don't do smut. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I sleepily made my way down to the great hall my usual wedding magazine under my arm. Even though I was barely awake I was alert on edge even. Ever since school had started the Slytherins had been going after me every chance they got. I was so emotional I cried myself to sleep most of the time. Actually I almost was always crying these days. I usually had a much better hand on my emotions but after having the Slytherins whispered threats and hexes in the corridors I was slowly falling apart.

I walked into the great hall peering back and forth and carefully walked through the door. A sharp stinging hit my arm and I bit my lip to keep the gasp of pain in. Guess a Slytherin was already up. I quietly made my way to the Gryffindor table and flipped open my magazine. Professor Snape was looking at me and I nodded at him ad sat down. I marked things I liked but mostly I was looking for a dress. None of the ones I had found yet were right.

A pink paper airplane flew in front of me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. It would be another vulgar comment from one of the Slytherins. I opened my eyes and paled.

_Dearest mudblood,_

_ You disgust me. Have you and the blood traitor had sex yet. You still look like a virgin to me. What would your little blood traitor say if you were no longer a virgin? Would he leave you if I did take it by force? Well here's hoping that you'll still be one when I get to you because I'm not the only one who wants to take it. _

_ I love the fear I see in your eyes. It pleases me immensely that you are absolutely terrified every time you come into the great hall. Don't forget that I am always watching you sweet mudblood. And that you should be afraid because I will get you. Have a nice day._

A hand reached out a snatched the note from me. I turned paling to see Harry standing behind me his eyes livid.

"How long?" He asked his voice flat. I swallowed and poured myself a large cup of coffee.

"Since the start of Sirius and my engagement." I said drinking my coffee in one gulp.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked covering his face with his hand.

"It was something I needed to deal with on my own." I said shakily pouring myself another cup of coffee and drinking it.

"What if this guy actually tries something Hermione?" Harry asked running his hand through his hair.

"He's just bluffing." I said absently eating a piece of bacon.

"Even if this guy is bluffing Sirius has noticed." Harry shoved a piece of parchment across the table. I picked it up and quickly read it.

_Harry,_

_ Hermione seems to be keeping something big from me. Every time I ask her what's wrong she only says she's tired or that she's stressed about the wedding planning. Is she having second thoughts about everything? I'm at my wits end right now and have half a mind to come to Hogwarts to see what's wrong. Please tell me if you know anything. I'll be stopping by as Snuffles to watch during your qudditch try outs so you can tell me then._

_ Sirius_

I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw the tear stains on the paper.

"Are you going to tell him?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"If you won't I will." He said. I nodded shakily and slipped the Slytherin note into my pocket instead of burning it like I usually did.

"You might even want to tell Dumbledore." Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to be considered weak." I said absently drawing circles on the table.

"Your not weak you would be protecting yourself from potential harm." Harry said rubbing his eyes. "And Sirius would be devastated if he found out you kept something like this from him."

The next day passed faster than I would have liked. How was it then whenever your dreading something time moves much faster?

I went out to the quidditch pitch earlier than I usually would have keeping an eye out for any Slytherins. A large black dog was sitting in the middle of the stands his tail wagging. The sob was out before I could stop it and I ran towards Sirius as fast as I could. He transformed the moment he saw me and I jumped into his arms.

"Baby what's wrong?" He asked holding me close running his hand up and down my arm. "I know you've been hiding something from me. Please just tell me." I sobbed brokenly into his arms and he held me tight. It took him a full ten minutes to calm me down enough to speak.

"The Slytherins have been taunting me every chance they get." He continued to rub my arm soothingly but his voice was steely when he finally responded.

"How have they been taunting you?" He asked his voice soft.

"Sending me lewd and or threatening messages or hexes in the hall." My voice was thick but empty of any emotion.

"Do you have any of those notes?" He asked his voice dark. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the one I got yesterday. He growled darkly a moment later and stood up making me squeak in surprise.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at him for the first time. His eyes were flat and dark.

"We're going to the headmaster." He said and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the school.


	63. Chapter 63

** AN: I really do love all of your reviews they mean a lot to me. When I was younger I was told multiple times that I wouldn't amount to anything. I absolutely love that I have proved them wrong. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Dumbledore was not pleased when Sirius told him what had been happening. He was extremely disappointed I hadn't told anyone sooner. Sirius tried demanding the names of who had been doing everything but the problem was so many students had been hexing me it was hard to tell who all had tried anything.

"What we need to figure out is how to keep you safe." Dumbledore said the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"We should really have Severus here." Dumbledore said going over to the fireplace. The flames turned bright green and he stuck his head in. A moment later Dumbledore pulled out of the fire and Professor Snape stepped through. He looked up ant stopped when he saw my tear-stained face and the dark look on Sirius' face.

"What's going on Albus?" Professor Snape asked crossing his arms. Dumbledore and Sirius both turned to look at me and I shifted uncomfortably. They wanted me to tell him.

I took a deep breath and looked at Professor Snape summoning all of my Gryffindor courage. "The Slytherins have been taunting me whenever they can. Hexes, name calling, little notes saying vulgar things, threats on my virtue." My throat was thick and I looked at the ground trying to control myself. Professor Snape was gripping the back of a chair his eyes closed.

"Are you sure they're Slytherin?" He asked his voice soft.

"They call me mudblood in the notes." Dumbledore passed him the note I received yesterday and he crumpled it in his fist once he was done.

"Miss Granger -" his voice broke and he swallowed and tried again. "I'm very sorry for what's been happening to you. How long has it been going on?"

"I think the first stinging hex was thrown when I left the welcoming feast." My voice was soft and brittle. "On the train the Slytherins kept glaring at me after Sirius proposed." I looked at my ring and twisted it around my finger. "I asked my friend Hannah why they were glaring at me. She said the pure-bloods didn't like that Sirius would marry a muggleborn. Voldemort's pure-blood ideals are spreading and their taking it out on me. I think whoever wrote that note is bluffing but there is still a chance this person will attack me." I was crying too hard to continue. Sirius pulled me into his arms and started to stroke my hair. I cried brokenly into his chest holding him tightly to me.

"Albus what is there to do to keep her safe? I may not always like the girl but I don't want her to be attacked by one of my students." Professor Snape asked sitting down and ran his hands through his hair. I bit my lip to stop my tears and leaned heavily into Sirius.

"That's part of the problem we need to figure out a way to keep Miss Granger safe." Dumbledore said grabbing a lemon drop and popped it into his mouth. He offered me one and I shook my head in the negative.

"What if she and I got married immediately, she got her own rooms and I moved in here with her?" Sirius asked a hopeful look on his face. I bit my lip to keep myself from smiling.

"I don't think her getting pregnant would help anyone." Professor Snape said his face unamused but his lips twitched at the corners.

"What about the ghosts could they do anything?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"No I don't think that would work either." Dumbledore said a slight frown on his face. "Do your friends know?"

"Harry does. He's the one who convinced me to tell Sirius." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm glad you did tell him Miss Granger." Dumbledore said folding his hands together. I gasped sharply when I saw his blackened hand.

"Professor, what happened?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Nothing of consequence." He said softly. Professor Snape twitched but didn't say anything. He was in on it. "Now back to the problem at hand. Is Harry the only one who knows?"

"Yes." I shifted uncomfortably.

"Since you have one class with each of your friends I think it would be best if they started walking with you to your classes. Don't go to the great hall by yourself anymore. It seems that whenever you are alone that that is when you are targeted. Sit closest to the teachers in the great hall and your classes. If you get anymore threatening messages I want you to give them to me immediately. I will let Minerva, Filius and Pamona know what's going on so they can keep an eye out for any problems with their students. There's a possibility your not the only target who is muggleborn."

My mouth was wide with shock. Merlin I wouldn't want anyone else to go through what I've been going through. I never thought of that. What if someone else _was_ having the same problems as me?

"Sirius I want you to start doing guard duty here. You can stay at the Three Broomsticks and do the rounds with Hermione. Severus, pay close attention to your Slytherins I do not want any muggleborns attacked in this school." Sirius and Professor Snape nodded. "Miss Granger if you and Sirius hurry you may be able to catch the end of the Gryffindor try outs."

"Thank you Professor." I said quietly and stood up. Sirius and Professor Snape stood up too and looked at each other for a moment.

"Take care of her Black." Professor Snape said softly.

"I will." Professor Snape turned away to go back through the fireplace but stopped when Sirius called to him. "Severus? Thank you."

Professor Snape turned to look at me a slightly haunted look on his face. He shook his head and threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and stepped through.

"Thank you Albus." Sirius said and grabbed my hand.

"One more thing Miss Granger," Dumbledore said. "If you ever need to get away from someone and your close to my office just use the word _help_ and you'll be able to come up." I nodded and Sirius led me out of Dumbledore's office. He and I walked down to the quidditch pitch holding hands. We went and sat next to Luna, Neville and Hannah.

Luna absently grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Your aura is different today you seem happier."

Sirius turned to look at Luna his eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "Your rather perceptive aren't you Luna?"

"I like to think so." She said watching Ron make a great save.

I cheered with everyone else and smiled when McCormick missed his. He cursed his face bright red and I shifted nervously. Something was off about him. His anger. If he got mad during a game it wouldn't be pretty. The next time the ball went his way I thought of the idea behind the confoundus charm and whispered the word in my head. He suddenly jerked to the side and completely missed the goal. Some of the people laughed but I smiled. He wouldn't get on the team.

Sirius smirked down at me and I blushed bright red. He threw his head back and laughed.

"So any wedding ideas?" He asked lacing his fingers with mine.

"Nothing besides the fact that I'm seriously considering eloping." I said running my free hand through my hair. He barked another laugh..

"If I can do anything to help just ask," Sirius said then cheered a moment later when Ron made a great save.

Cormac was furious when he didn't make the team. For a moment it looked like he would hit Harry. Sirius quickly stood up and crossed the quidditch pitch faster than I would have thought possible. Cormac deflated at once and walked away muttering obscenities under his breath. Harry slapped Ron on the back and Luna kissed him.

"Way to go Ron." I said smiling.

"Thanks Hermione," he said smiling at me his cheeks flushed. After the congratulations and people started to disperse Ron asked why Sirius was here. He opened his mouth and I quickly shook my head.

"Not here," I said darting a look at Pansy and Theodore who were holding hands. When had they gotten together? Sirius followed my gaze and his eyes darkened.

"I know where." I said grabbing Sirius' hand and walked back towards the castle. We darted through hallways and corridors and stopped on the seventh floor in front of a blank wall.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked when I started pacing back and forth in front of the wall. A moment later a large door appeared. Sirius' eyes widened and he took a step back. I opened the door and took a step back. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, quirky lines, ideas you have. They might just end up in the story.**


	64. Chapter 64

** AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling. If I was I would not be a receptionist. I changed the title and the summary. Please tell me if you hate it and think I should change it. Happy reading.**

I walked down to the great hall and hoisted my bag higher onto my back. Ron, Harry and Neville were circling me. They had been hovering ever since the truth had come out when we were in the Room of Requirement. It had been two weeks and they were really starting to get to me.

"Guys will you quit it?" I asked glaring at the boys. They shuffled nervously but didn't move away from me.

"No can do Mione," Harry said throwing his arm over my shoulder. "Besides I don't think Sirius would be too pleased if we left you alone."

"Speaking of Sirius are you going to see him at the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Ron asked sitting at the Gryffindor table. I sat next to him and Neville and Harry sat across from us. Ron immediately grabbed some bacon and shoved it in his mouth. I grimaced and looked away.

"Yes Sirius and I need to work through some wedding plans. Tonks and I finally agreed on a cake and a blue bridesmaid dress." I said pulling out a wedding magazine.

"I think I'd rather elope." Ginny said sitting next to me.  
"Me too." I said grimacing at a page covered in neon colors. What the hell?

Breakfast passed without much incident and I found a lilac flower arrangement I adored. Now all I had to do was convince Tonks. Easier said than done. I pulled out some parchment and a quill.

_Tonks,_

_ I love this lilac bouquet. Tell me what you think. Have you found a dress yet? I still haven't found the right dress. Maybe I should just pick one and wear it. I still love the idea of the wedding being in the library at Grimmauld Place. _

_ Sirius and I have been talking about our future on our rounds together. Sometimes it makes me nervous when I think about the possibility of bringing a child into this war. I can feel the change in the air. Something is different in the halls here. Some of the pure-bloods have started to go after muggleborns. I'm not the only one who has been getting hexed in the halls. The Creevey brothers were found bleeding in a corridor with an M carved into their backs. Dumbledore was furious when he found out. Things have been bad. Hogwarts is changing and I don't know if it would be better if Sirius and I should just get married now. Or maybe even at Christmas. At least it would make me feel like I was protected in some way. _

_ Please send me a letter as soon as you can. _

_ Hermione_

I sent the letter off with Hedwig and left the great hall with Hannah. She and I had Ancient Runes together.

"So do you think you'll change the date of the wedding?" She asked tightening her pigtails.

"I hope so." I said blowing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "It seems like it might actually be better if we got married. At least that way he would know if something ever happened to me when I'm stuck in this school." I kicked the nearest wall.

"It's not that bad here." Hannah said as we turned a corner. A small scuffling sound was going on behind a tapestry and Hannah and I stopped. I slipped out my wand and pulled the tapestry aside. Crabbe and Goyle were in there pushing a first year Hufflepuff girl against the wall.

"Get off her!" I screamed and pointed my wand at them. Goyle turned to me and gave me a lewd smile. Hannah was trembling beside me. "I said get off her."

My wand flew out of my hand but neither Crabbe or Goyle had sent a hex. I turned and stiffened my breath coming out in a strained breath. Theodore Nott was standing there a dark look on his face.

"I had a feeling I would be able to get you two alone if I had them attack a first year." My mouth didn't seem to be working and I stood there as if a snake was there. No sudden movements. He would attack if I tried anything. "Do you know why I hate you so much mudblood? It's because my father was there during the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He was battling your fiancee when he was put in a body-bind curse and fell down over a hundred steps. Do you know where my father is? He's in Azkaban."

My stomach dropped at the dark glint in his eye and I took a step back. He pulled out his wand and whipped his arm through the air. I grabbed Hannah's hand and pushed her against what looked like a solid wall. She slipped behind it and disappeared from sight. I whipped out my wand and stunned Goyle. He fell and hit Crabbe on the way down making him hit his head against the wall. Both were unconscious before they hit the ground.

Theodore snapped his hand and a yellow light flew through the air. I flicked my hand and sent a hex back. He ducked and hit the ground hard.

"You stupid mudblood BITCH!" He yelled his eyes wide a slightly crazed look on his face. "Crucio!" I fell to the ground and screamed in agony. My muscles constricted and the pain intensified. Fire licked over my body and I screamed louder.

As suddenly as it started the pain stopped. My body twitched with the aftershock of the curse. Theodore was standing above me a mad smile on his face. He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath a wide smile on his face. I knew I only had one chance to get away. His eyes were still closed and I lunged forward and kneed him in the groin hard. He fell to his knees and I ran back the way I had come with Hannah. Only one person could go through that passageway at a time.

I ran as fast as I could to where Dumbledore's office was around the corner. Footsteps echoed behind me and I pushed myself faster. I was almost there and I yelled at the top of my voice.

"HELP!" The gargoyle hopped aside and I was on the first step when a voice shouted.

"MOODUSHIO!" It felt like a rusty knife was cutting into my back. My scream echoed around the walls and I fell into a pool of my own blood. Footsteps sounded above me and I vomited in a corner of the staircase. Black billowing robes swooped towards me and my vision slipped in and out of focus. I tried to grip onto the stone step but I slipped and hit my head hard against the stone. A hiss of pain escaped my lips and the darkness engulfed me.

**AN: Please Review! Moodushio is the branding spell and it is my own.**


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: Even though the last chapter was rather dark I really loved writing it. I've never done a fight scene that was my own like that. I mean the battle at the Department of Mysteries battle was JK Rowling's I just put my own twist on it. Anyway here is your warning things are going to get darker. Read at your own risk. Once again I am not JK Rowling. Happy Reading. **

_**Sirius POV**_

I was eating at the Three Broomsticks between patrols. Hermione was supposed to be coming out for Hogsmeade tomorrow and I was trying not to think about how much I feared for her. The death eaters had been attacking muggleborns left and right. I was doing everything I could to save them but the death eater numbers were growing swiftly. It was quickly beginning to turn into what it had been like last time.

"Rosmerta?" I called looking up from my meal.

"Yes?" She asked her eyes dull. Ever since Voldemort had come out business had been bad for her.

"Could you get me a Fire -" I stopped as a patronus flew through the window. Romerta and I automatically pulled out my wand. The huge phoenix opened its mouth and spoke in Dumbledore's voice.

_Hermione has been attacked. Come to Hogwarts immediately. Hagrid will let you in. Severus and I are doing everything we can. Come straight to the infirmary._

I swayed slightly and stowed my wand. Why was it she was always attacked? But I already knew the answer to that. She was the most known muggleborn alive at Hogwarts and Harry Potter's best friend. Even in the wizarding world she was one of the most known muggleborns.

I quickly walked to the gates my heart in my throat. Some people on the street quickly darted in the other direction when they saw me walking down the street. One woman screamed when she saw me.

Hagrid was waiting at the gate his face grim and drawn. He didn't say anything just opened the entrance with a wave of his umbrella. I marched through and walked up to the castle. Pomona was standing next to the door tears pouring down her face. I walked past her and marched up the staircase. Filch was standing on the steps cleaning up dried blood stains. I closed my eyes and ran up the steps.

Ron and Harry were pacing back and forth in front of the infirmary doors. Neville was holding a blonde girl who was crying. Ginny was staring blankly at the ground and was tapping her wand. Sparks shot out of the end of it and Luna absently flicked her wand to douse out the tapestry that caught fire.

I strode past them and pushed open the doors. Severus and Dumbledore were standing over Hermione who was bleeding profusely from a cut on her back and a deep gash on her forehead. She was laying on her stomach and her school clothes had been torn.

"What happened?" I asked walking over to Hermione. She was deathly pale and Severus pushed the scrap of her shirt away from the giant M that had been carved into her back.

"A student attacked Hermione." Albus said waving his wand over her back. Nothing happened.

"Where is he?" I asked sitting heavily on the bed next to her.

"Expelled and on his way to the ministry for his sentencing." Severus said absently touching his wand to her back. The wound closed up a bit but not completely.

I lowered my head and covered my eyes with my hand. It hurt to see Hermione lying there bloody and pale.

"Are you crying Sirius?" Albus asked softly. I was but I wouldn't admit it.

"Leave him alone Albus he loves her." Severus said his throat thick.

The hours passed but Hermione's condition didn't change. Severus had finally figured how to close the wound after an hour of trying different spells. They said she would have some scarring because of the spell but it would fade with time.

Herman and Jean came in that evening both looking terrified. Herman was pale and Jean's hair was absolutely wild. Poppy made Jean sit down when she saw the little bump that was showing. My emotions were going crazy and I ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't take much more of this. It would be better if we got married sooner. At least that way I could protect her. Keep her safe.

I sighed and stared at the ground. It would only be two months till Christmas maybe we could elope then. No like Severus said it would only be worse if she got pregnant. Especially if the pure-blood supremacists attacked her.

Jean fell asleep crying in Herman's arms and Harry extended a couple beds for them to sleep on. The girls all cuddled close together and the girl with pig tails was still crying. Ginny had her arms around her and the girl eventually fell asleep.

I raised my eyebrow at Ginny. "Hannah blames herself."

"What why?" I asked surprised.

"She was with Hermione when the attack happened. Hermione pushed her through that walkway across from the tapestry. Survivors guilt or close enough to it." I closed my eyes. She would sacrifice her own safety to save a friend.

"Did you tell her she has no reason to feel guilty?" I asked softly.

"Multiple times but she doesn't want to believe it." Ginny said looking down at Hannah.

"This is so messed up." I said covering my eyes.

"How did everything get so complicated?" Ginny asked her voice soft. "Hogwarts isn't supposed to be like this. School should be fun not having pure-bloods going after the muggleborns. Next they'll go after the blood traitors or the half bloods. Was it this bad in your seventh year?"

"No not even close. The attacks weren't in the school but they were rampant outside. I mean every once in awhile a muggleborn would be found sprouting tentacles but that was about it."

"Does it get easier?" She asked looking at Harry who was asleep.

"You really love him don't you." I asked looking at her.

Her eyes became misty and she nodded, "I want us to live through this damn war but I know he'll have to fight _him_."

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you like, what you hate, how you feel about this story, ideas, anything. I'm very open to ideas. Some of them might not always show up right away so keep your eyes open.**


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: Someone who posted in this story seemed nervous that a rape scene might happen in this story. That will be the ONE thing that will never happen in any of my stories. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Sunlight shone brightly in my eyes and I groaned. I pushed my head under the pillows but my back was extremely sore and tender. Something shifted next to me and I tried to turn over but my body wouldn't let me. I started to push myself up but my arms shook and I fell back to the bed with a moan of pain.

"Sweetheart?" A deep voice asked softly. An arm slipped around my lower back and pulled me closer. Sirius was smiling down at me his gray eyes glazed from sleep. "How long have you been up?"

"Just woke up now. What happened?" I asked stretching.

"You don't remember?" He asked tracing his fingers against my cheek. I shivered and sighed closing my eyes. He pulled his hand away and I slowly opened my eyes.

"No why?" That was the first time I noticed where I was. My moth opened wide in shock. "Sirius why am I in the infirmary?"

"You were attacked in the hall between classes yesterday." Sirius said in a hushed voice his face pained. He gently ran his fingers through my hair and I blinked surprised.

"Why don't I remember?" I asked frowning.

"It's a side affect of the curse so you can't incriminate who hit you with it." I paled that would be bad.

"Does that mean we don't know who did it?" I asked my voice choked. What if I was attacked again? What if something worse happened?

"Your friend Hannah was with you when it happened. You pushed her into that fake wall on the first floor and saved her." He said pushing my hair out of my face. "She told us that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were attacking a first year and you tried to stop them, she's alright." Sirius said quickly when he saw my wide eyes. "Anyway a boy named Theodore Nott attacked you because I fought his father in the Department of Mysteries who is now in Azkaban." He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Sirius you can't blame yourself for this." I whispered stroking his cheek with my hand.

"I shouldn't but I do." He said placing his hand over mine. "But I think right now I'm just grateful your okay."

"What did he attack me with?" I asked pressing my body closer to his.

"Some new curse where you can brand your enemies. Nott branded you with an M for -" he paused and swallowed "- well you know."

I closed my eyes and blew out a breath, "Will it go away?"

"Eventually." He said looking down at me. "But you will be sore for awhile."

"Will you take care of me while I'm stuck in here?" I asked grabbing a handful of Sirius' shirt and pulled him closer to me.

"Definitely." Sirius said his eyes dark. He pulled me closer and placed his lips against mine. I shivered and pulled myself closer to him. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and whispered my name.

The door to the infirmary crashed open and Sirius and I pulled apart quickly. Tonks came striding in a confident look on her face with Remus at her side.

"Oi don't you two ever stop?" Remus asked his eyes dancing with mirth. They both sat in chairs next to my bed and smiled at me.

"Sometimes." I said smirking. Tonks laughed and Remus shifted uncomfortably.

"Did you ask her?" Tonks asked bouncing slightly in her chair.

"Did you ask me what?" I turned to Sirius. He glared at Tonks for a moment then turned to me his face softening into a gentle smile.

"Sweetheart what would you say to us getting married sooner than Easter?" He asked brushing my hair away from my face. I bit my lip and thought about all the sleepless nights I had had since the wedding planning had started. Trying to plan a wedding while also attempting to learn how to turn vinegar into wine with only a nonverbal spell.

"I would say that sounds brilliant. Ginny's dress has already come and I could get everything done by Christmas." A smile spread across my face and I relaxed back against the cushions.

Sirius' eyebrows pulled together and he swallowed thickly. "Sweetheart I don't think you understand... I'm talking about doing it today since its a Hogsmeade day."

My mouth dropped open in shock and I stared at him wide eyed. "Are you serious?"

"Of course Hermione I wouldn't say it otherwise." I swallowed and bit my lip thinking. Would it even be possible? Did it really matter if I had a huge cake or not? I could always wear my mother's dress too. All I really needed was Sirius.

"Let's do it." A huge smile spread across his face and he leaned down to kiss me gently on the lips.

**AN: Please Review!**


	67. Chapter 67

** AN: Yeah I was surprised by that ending too. I have a plan about the age thing don't worry. Once again not JK Rowling.**

I gingerly got to my feet and walked carefully towards the door. Thank Merlin mum's dress was backless. Tonks grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the Gryffindor tower.

"How do you feel?" She asked wrapping her arm around my waist to help me walk. I was a little shaky on my feet and now was not the time to fall flat on my face.

"Dazed." I said honestly shaking my head. "Why are we heading to the common room?" I asked leaning on Tonks.

"The others went there to wait and hear what happened after they woke up." She said flipping her pink hair out of her eyes.

"Even Luna and Hannah?" I asked gripping Tonks' hand. "Wait I just thought of something."

"Yes and what's that? Dilligrout." The fat lady nodded and opened.

"We can't keep calling you Tonks when you get married." I said gingerly stepping through the portrait hole. She led me carefully into the room and we stopped. Neville had his arms wrapped around Hannah and they were in one of the squishy arm chairs, Ron and Luna were in the same position on the other chair and Harry and Ginny were sitting in front of the fireplace holding hands.

"Hey guys we have an announcement." Tonks said loudly bouncing on her toes. Everyone turned to look at us. Some of the first and second years waved but my friends immediately jumped up. Tonks turned to me and smiled. I swallowed and turned to everyone.

"Sirius and I are getting married in about three hours." Hannah and Ginny screeched and ran forward enveloping me in a hug. I hissed and pulled away my back still hurt.

"Wait you don't have a dress." Luna said frowning her eyes clear for once.

"We'll figure something out but we need to go to Albus' office to head to Grimmauld Place. Go grab some dress clothes and we'll split up. The boys will go with Sirius and Remus and the girls will come with us." Tonks said quickly. Hannah and Luna darted out the portrait hole and the boys went up their staircase.

"Come on," Ginny said grabbing my hand pulling me towards the staircase. I grabbed Tonks' hand and she followed. We ran up to my dormitory and shoved the door open. It was thankfully empty and we started grabbing things we would need.

"Grab a dress I can transfigure it." Ginny tossed Tonks a my least favorite dress and also passed her the boots she gave me.

Tonks passed Ginny a small bag and she looked up confused. "What's this for?"

"To put everything in there's an extendable charm on it." Brilliant. Ginny threw all my makeup and a hairbrush in there.

"Oooh she should use the prefect bathroom." Ginny said jumping up and slipped my perfume bottle in the bag.

"Not enough time." Tonks said grabbing the bag.

"Wait!" I rushed to my trunk and dug to the bottom of it. The small box was right where I left it and I pulled it out. I lifted the lid and pulled out the diamond necklace.

"Is that real?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Yeah," I said slipping it back into the box and shut the lid. Tonks carefully grabbed the box from me and slipped it into my bag.

Ginny slipped out of the room to her dormitory and grabbed everything she needed as Tonks led me down the stairs. Luna and Hannah were sitting on the couch their stuff draped over one if the chairs.

"Okay girls you can put your stuff in this bag." Tonks said opening the bag. Luna and Hannah looked at each other then shrugged and started to put their things into the bag. Ginny came down a moment later holding her dress, shoes and a bottle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She quickly shoved everything into Tonks' bag and we left.

The halls were nearly empty and we quickly made our way to Dumbledore's office. We only passed a first year who smiled shyly at me. I waved to her and we turned the corner where Dumbledore's office was located. The gargoyle jumped aside when I muttered the word help. I timidly knocked on the door and held my breath.

"Come in." I turned the knob and pushed open the door. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk his eyes twinkling brightly.

"I will have to leave at two thirty Miss Granger that gives us four hours to have you get ready and have this wedding can you do that?"

"Yes sir." I said nodding.

"Then you may use the floo to get to Grimmauld Place." I nodded and threw the powder into the fireplace and yelled "Grimmauld Place Library." I spun around and drew my arms close to my body. The library eventually came into view and I swayed slightly.

My stomach churned and I almost fell when I stopped spinning but Neville caught me. "You okay Hermione?"

"Yeah I'm fine where's Sirius?" I asked looking around. Ron and Harry were hanging white streamers and I could smell a cake baking.

"He's getting ready and you should too." I nodded and headed to my usual room that I shared with Ginny. The door was slightly open and Crookshanks lay on the bed a lazy smile on his squashed face. He seemed happier with Sirius so I had decided to leave him here.

I walked into the bathroom and pointed my wand at the tub, "Aguamenti." The tub filled and I took off my clothes. I gingerly lowered myself into the tub and hissed when the water touched my back.

A moment later the door crashed open and Tonks came rushing in. She stopped her eyes widening when she saw my back. "Merlin Hermione."

I shifted uncomfortably and bit my lip. "How bad?"

"It looks like a healed scar." She said softly looking at my back. "Does it hurt?"

"I feel sore and tender." She touched my back and I hissed. It felt like a burn when she touched me. "Did you press hard?"

"I barely grazed it." I sighed and she started to wash my hair for me.

"Where are the others?" I asked once she was done.

"Getting ready. It won't take them as much time as it will you." She said helping me stand. "I can't wrap you in a towel without hurting you."

"Can you use a drying charm?" Tonks bit her lip and nodded. The water blew away from my body and I shivered. At least it didn't hurt. Once she was done she carefully slipped a feather soft robe over me. I winced then relaxed. It was uncomfortable but bearable.

Tonks quickly started in on my hair drying it and styling it at the same time. The others came in and started in on my makeup and nails. I tried to follow their excited chatter but I was distracted. Halfway through my mum came in wearing an emerald dress and a noticeable bulge under her dress.

She burst into tears the moment she saw me and kissed my cheek. "Oh honey you look fantastic."

She sat on the bed and started talking to the other girls. They did everything they could to make me look fantastic using only minimal makeup and only one handful of Sleekeazy instead of the usual four. It wasn't till there were only twenty minutes left that I realized I was absolutely starving.

"Can someone get me something to eat?" Hannah darted out of the room before I even finished the question. She seemed to be trying to do anything I asked. It was easy to see she was trying to make up for the other day but she didn't need to. A moment later Hannah came in carrying a huge tray of food.

"Thanks Hannah but you didn't have to do that." I said grabbing a handful of celery sticks.

"I know but I wanted to." Tonks transfigured the dress we had brought a moment later from a plaid jumper with a huge bow in the back to a simple Grecian drapery style wedding dress.

"Its perfect." I whispered. Hannah and Luna slipped it over my head while Ginny used the color changing charm on my boots ant turned them white. They had me sit in a chair and Ginny zipped up my boots for me.

Tonks scrunched up her face and made her hair longer than usual. She quickly pulled on a blue dress and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "You like?"

"Definitely." I nodded smiling.

A soft tapping made everyone turn to me and I muttered a small, "Come in."

Dad opened the door and smiled at me. "It's time Honey."

I swallowed nervously and stood up carefully. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me next to his side. "Don't let me fall dad I'm kind of shaky at the moment."

"I won't honey." Ginny, Luna and Hannah quickly left the room. Tonks smiled at me and slipped the diamond necklace around my neck. Dad ogled the gem then shook his head. Mum came up next to me and slipped her arm through mine.

"You ready?" She asked smiling at me.

Was I ready? Was I absolutely sure that Sirius and I were ready to be married? I loved him dearly. I wanted to have kids with him. Could I imagine a life without Sirius? No I couldn't.

"Yes I am."

**AN: Please Review. Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything you want to see happen, quirky quotes, just PM me and tell me your thoughts. **


	68. Chapter 68

**AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I stood outside of the library and my knees were shaking. We were waiting for the music to start and dad had just gone to check what was taking so long.

"Mum?" I whispered softly. She turned to me her eyes round in question.

"What is it Honey?" She asked when she saw my shaking hands

"What is _it_ like?" I whispered blushing furiously.

"I thought we already talked about that sweetheart." She said shifting nervously.

"I know but... does it hurt?" I whispered nervously.

"At first but it gets better." I nodded and dad came back around the corner with Tonks.

"We are about to start but Tonks wanted to do something that they do in magical weddings." He gripped my arm and I smiled nervously.

Tonks smiled at me and pointed her wand at my dress. "Integra Virgo." A bright light wrapped around my body and I was glowing a bright clear white.

"What did you do?" I asked grabbing a handful of the white silky material looking at glow. It wasn't actually from the dress it was from my skin.

"It's a spell that shows you came into your marriage intact." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked back into the room. I blushed and my parents shifted uncomfortably.

The music started and I clung desperately to my parents. I would not fall.

The Order members and come of the teachers were turned towards me smiling. Streamers were hung around the room and they had charmed snow flakes and glitter to hang suspended in the air. It was absolutely gorgeous.

And then I saw Sirius.

I almost stumbled but my parents held tight to me. Sirius was smiling at me looking devastatingly handsome. Tears came to my eyes and I swallowed thickly. I loved Sirius with all my heart. Everything would work out. My parents passed me off to Sirius smiling. I was full on crying now and Sirius' eyes looked a little misty.

Dumbledore smiled at me behind his half moon glasses and rose his hands. "Ladies and gentlemen you may be seated. We are here today to bind Sirius Orion Black and Hermione Jean Granger together in marriage. Marriage is something you do not enter into lightly so if anyone believes these two should not be together speak now or forever hold your peace." No one moved a muscle.

"Now that we got that out of the way lets continue." There were some chuckles.

"Marriage is perhaps the most binding thing we can do in the magical world to become closer to another person. This bond will connect these two so they become closer to each other than anyone else. Only you two can strengthen the bond through respect, honor, trust and fidelity. Now if you would please step forward."

Sirius and I stepped forward. "Do you Sirius take Hermione to be your bondmate for life?"

"I do." Sirius' voice was strong and sure and slipped a silver band onto my finger.

"Do you Hermione take Sirius to be your bondmate for life?"

"I do." I whispered through my tears and slid the silver ring onto his finger.

"Would you please hold hands?" Sirius grabbed my hands and I smiled at him. Dumbledore pulled out his wand and started to wave it over our entwined hands. "Invoco ut vinculum inter duo inter se fore, quanto altius ad minim. I invoke this bond between you two so you will become closer over the years and understand each other more deeply."

Pink light misted from his wand and enveloped us. Warmth spread through my body and a slight hum buzzed through my mind. An overwhelming power of love washed over me and I took a pained breath.

"Breathe through the emotions it can be overwhelming at first but it will become bearable." I breathed deeply getting used to the extra hum of emotions that didn't belong to me. Love. A gentle hum of love wrapped around me. I looked up at Sirius. He had tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes were shining brighter than I had ever seen.

_So beautiful. So perfect. _I gasped his words were echoing in my head. They were his thoughts.

"You two will now be able to hear each others thoughts when you feel most connected. With the power invested in me I pronounce you man and wife. Sirius you may kiss your bride."

"I love you." He whispered and then he was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body. Somewhere in the distance I could hear clapping and cheering but the overpowering love from Sirius was clouding everything else.

We pulled apart and Sirius wiped his thumb across my cheek wiping away the tears that continued to fall. "For the first time may I present Mr and Mrs Black!" Fireworks shot into the air and exploded above our heads.

The next few minutes passed in a blur of tears, hugs and kisses. Sirius wouldn't let go of my hand and followed behind me. Hannah hugged Sirius tightly and whispered desperately in his ear.

"I don't blame you Hannah." She smiled timidly and Neville nodded at Sirius and pulled her away.

"Whats a wedding -"

"- Without some music?" Fred flicked his wand and music started to play. Sirius laughed and I blushed furiously.

_Your much too good to be true. I can't take my eyes off of you_

"Remember this?" Sirius asked pulling me close to him.

"Harry told me about how I sang this song professing my love for you." I said blushing again. He laughed and spun me around the room

"May I cut in?" A deep voice asked. Professor Snape was standing next to us a small smile on his face.

"Of course, my cousin would never forgive me if I didn't dance with her." Sirius said giving a small nod to Snape before he walked away. Snape awkwardly pulled me into his arms and we moved from side to side.

"So Mrs Black how does it feel to be married?" Snape asked twirling me.

"Oh I'm going to have to get used to that." I murmured softly. Snape chuckled softly his mouth quirking.

"Mrs Black I have it on good authority that Theodore Nott is going to Azkaban." I smiled and wrapped my arms around Snape's waist. He stiffened and patted me awkwardly on my shoulder.

A bright light flew into the room and I stumbled back covering my eyes. Snape caught me and steadied me as the patronus took the form of a chipmunk. It opened its mouth and Professor Flitwick's voice spoke.

_There has been another attack. Katie Bell is barely alive. She is being taken to St. Mungos. Albus and Severus are needed immediately._

"If you will excuse me Mrs Black." Snape said and marched out of the room his cloak billowing behind him. Dumbledore followed Snape his face drawn. Sirius came over to me and pulled me into his arms. Poor Katie.

The rest of the day was more melancholy after the announcement about Katie. Harry was discussing his theories with Ginny in the corner. Fleur was gripping Bill's arm tightly and smiled softly at me when we caught each other's eyes.

The party started to die down about an hour and a half later after we had had the cake Mrs. Weasley had baked. Professor McGonagall left saying she needed to work on her lesson plans. My friends came next saying they needed to do their homework but the pointed looks Ginny was giving me said it all. Mrs. Weasley invited Sirius and I for Christmas. Fleur hugged me tightly and whispered a spell to make the pain lessen for my first time. Remus and Tonks were the last to leave.

"I'll be over in a week Pads." Remus said shaking his hand. Tonks pulled me into her arms.

"Good luck you too." Tonks said winking. Remus and Tonks laughed when I blushed a bright red. We walked them to the door and a moment later they were gone too. The house was empty except for the two of us.

Sirius blew out a breath and turned to me. "So do you want something to eat or -"

"All I need is you." I whispered and grabbed his shirt. I placed my lips against his and he moaned softly pulling me closer to him. He trailed his fingers against my skin and I gave a shuddering breath.

"Lets go to our room Baby." Sirius whispered huskily pulling me into his arms. I shivered against his chest and I felt a wave of smugness from him.

We stopped in front of the door that led to Sirius' bedroom. He set me on my feet and slowly opened the door. I took a deep breath and followed Sirius into his room.

"You have nothing to worry about Sweetheart." I nodded and he kissed me softly running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you." His eyes were dark and his lips were deliciously swollen.

"I love you too." I whispered and pulled him further into the room.

**AN: Please Review! I do not own the song I can't take my eyes off of you. Leave me notes, ideas, quotes, anything.**


	69. Chapter 69

**AN: I loved writing that last chapter it was great. Sorry it took so long to get up my family was celebrating my brother's birthday and after that I got a migraine. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Sirius POV**_

The sun shone brightly through the window and I squinted into the light. Someone was wrapped tightly around me and I looked down confused. Hermione. She had thrown her leg over me sometime in the night. Her messy hair was fanned out over my chest and she was pressed tightly against my side.

I couldn't help but run my fingers gently down her back being careful not to touch the M. We had taken things slow in the night but her back hurt her more than she cared to admit. The pain in her eyes was evident whenever I had run my hands across her back. I tried to abstain from caressing her but it had been difficult.

She shivered against my side and I pulled the blanket up higher. Her arms tightened around my body and I smiled. I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. She sighed and stretched against my side.

"Sirius?" Hermione murmured her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes Mrs Black?" She giggled and smiled up at me.

"That's going to take some getting use to." She said sitting up slowly. The blanket dropped and I looked at my wife's shapely body.

Wife. I smiled before I could stop myself. Hermione smiled back and placed her hand in mine. I never thought I would find myself married. Never dreamed it could happen.

"Why are you smiling?" She asked running her fingers through my hair. My eyes rolled back and I moaned before I could stop myself.

"I never thought I could be so happy." I said and pushed her back into the pillows. We made love slowly getting use to our bodies being connected. Our connection was strong during that time and I could hear a constant hum from her.

Later that day we finally made it out of bed and ate an early lunch together. We talked about our future and what we wanted to do with our lives. Hermione was a little nervous when I told her I wanted to continue being an Auror but took it in stride. I was shocked when Hermione told me she wanted to make it possible so that house-elves had more rights and used werewolf rights as her defense. It was a low blow but I did eventually get where she was coming from. I just hoped she wouldn't try to dismiss Kreacher now that he had to listen to her too. The bloody elf knew too much already.

"How do you feel about kids?" Hermione asked picking at the pancakes on her plate.

"I love them but we can wait till after the war Baby." She smiled and relaxed back into the chair.

"I think that was one of the factors against why I didn't want to get married at first." She whispered absently staring at her plate.

I shifted nervously and frowned at my plate. "What do you mean?"

"I was afraid that I might have ended up pregnant. We both know how big of a target I am being a muggleborn I was just afraid of the possibility of me being attacked for being pregnant."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"I pushed it down so I wouldn't think about it." She said softly her eyes pained.

"We'll be careful I promise." I said softly and gripped her hand. The ring on her finger glittered and I smiled and looked down at my own.

"Speaking of attacks Professor Snape said that Theodore is being sent to Azkaban." Ah so that's why she had hugged him at our wedding.

"I don't think it will do much good. He'll escape soon when another breakout occurs. I wouldn't be surprised if he had the dark mark. Voldemort will be so proud." I said disgusted. Children death eaters.

"Was our marriage announced in the daily prophet?" She asked biting her lip.

"No but I don't think it will matter. Your professors will be calling you by your married name now besides you won't be going back till tomorrow I think they'll notice." She paled and ran her hands through her hair.

"What if I get attacked again for being married to you?" I grabbed her hand my silver ring glinting in the light.

"I'll protect you no matter what." She nodded and smiled at me a slightly glazed look in her eyes.

We spent the next the next day making love and just enjoying being together. I enjoyed spending time with her and she told me about her childhood. It sounded much better than mine even though she hadn't had many friends till she came to Hogwarts. She asked about the possibility of getting some muggle appliances that she enjoyed for here since it was now her home too.

"So you want a television?" I asked trying to understand the idea.

"Most definitely its like watching someone's life story only you aren't involved with it." She said trying to describe it using her hands for emphasis.

"I'm open to it." I said shrugging. "What shows do you like?"

"Most of the ones I like are American shows. Boy Meets World, Full House, Sister Sister, Quantum Leap easy shows that pass time in the summer." She said shrugging.

"Are they any good?" I asked taking a sip of Firewhisky.

"I like to think so but you might have a different opinion." She said flipping through her Defense Against the Dark Arts notes. Apparently she had a test tomorrow. I looked over her shoulder at her notes. They were thorough and covered anything that could possibly be on the test. She asked for my help and I sat next to her.

_Explain what an inferius is and what they do. _

I explained it as best I could and she paled when it finally clicked. A slight greenish tint came to her cheeks but she wrote down her answer. Her hand shook as she wrote but her penmanship was still superb compared to my own chicken scratch. She didn't finish till late and I helped her the whole time giving her new angles to look at things from. Once we were finally done I led her upstairs.

I had held her tightly in my arms running my fingers down her back as she slept. A small smile was on her face and she sighed happily snuggling into my chest. Yes I could get used to this. The one thing I had always wanted but never dared to wish for. I sunk lower in bed and held my wife tightly in my arms as I fell asleep.

**AN: Please Review!**


	70. Chapter 70

** AN: Bad news guys I'm heading to my cabin on Thursday and won't be back till Sunday. Once again not JK Rowling.**

I didn't get back to school till the end of Monday. Sirius had given me a goodbye kiss that left nothing to the imagination. Dumbledore had given us an extra day and said I could make up any of my work. Sirius had me pushed up against the wall and was now kissing me thoroughly.

"Sweetheart I have to go." I whispered as he started to nibble on my neck. My groan was loud and he smirked against my skin.

"I love it when you do that." He whispered running his fingers through my hair.

"And I would really love it if you would stop mauling my student." A disgusted voice said from the doorway. I pulled away from Sirius blushing bright red. Professor Snape was glaring at us from the corner of the room.

"Severus do you always have to bust my chops?" Sirius asked wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh most definitely I live for these moments." I snickered and Snape's lips quirked at the corners. "Albus had a feeling it would be difficult for you two to part so I'm here to escort you back to Hogwarts."

"Right." I said nodding and pulled away from Sirius. "I'll see you Sunday for the Quidditch match?"

"I might stop by before then for your rounds." He said winking. I blushed and Snape made a disgusted face.

"Okay lets go Mrs Black." Snape said jerking his head towards the fireplace. I was about to walk through the fireplace when Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms. He kissed me as if he was afraid it would never happen again. I wrapped my arms around him and he ran his fingers through my hair.

Sirius and I pulled apart when Snape cleared his throat loudly. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby." Sirius said his voice soft.

"Newlyweds." Snape said disgusted. Sirius barked a laugh and I snickered. "Lets go Mrs Black."

I grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hogwarts headmaster's office." I stepped into the flames ans spun around keeping my arms close to my body. A moment later I fell out of the fireplace and fell on my face.

"Mrs Black are you alright?" Dumbledore asked rushing around the desk to help me up.

"I'm fine." I mumbled embarrassed. He helped me to my feet and steadied me before sitting behind his desk.

"Thank you for the extra day sir." I said walking across the room to the door.

"Your welcome Mrs Black." I smiled and left the office shutting the door softly behind me. The steps still had some blood on it but I ignored it as best I could. I walked through the hallway my head held high. It was oddly quiet and empty in the hallways. I made it to the portrait whole unscathed and I counted my blessings.

The common room was empty except for Ginny and Harry who were making out on the couch. Ron sat in an armchair next to Neville who was looking through his notes on the floor. I walked over to Neville and looked at his notes.

"Neville you've got the wrong incantation for changing vinegar into wine. That's the color changing charm so it would only look like wine not actually change it to wine."

"Hermione!" Ginny gasped pulling away from Harry. I smiled and she jumped off the couch to pull me into her arms. She squealed and looked me over. "Marriage suits you."

"Thanks Gin I feel great." I smiled and she grinned back.

"Lets have some girl talk." She said and began to pull me up the stairs.

"What about Harry?" I asked looking back at the others.

"He has a lesson with Dumbledore." She said dragging me up the stairs to my dorm room. The other girls were asleep and I leaded Ginny to my bed. I flicked my wand and put up a silencing charm.

"What do you want to know?" I asked and shut the curtains of my bed.

"What did you guys do all weekend?" She asked watching me closely.

"We talked, he helped me with my homework some and we got to know each other better." I said shrugging.

"You know what I mean." I blushed and bit my lip.

"If you think I'm going to tell you what its like that won't happen." I said. Ginny blushed and quickly shook her head.

"No I mean did it," she blew out a breath. "Did it hurt?"

"At first but we took things slow. And he was so careful through all of it." I smiled softly and laid back against my pillows. "He was absolutely perfect through all of it. So gentle so caring."

Ginny smiled and a small blush lit her cheeks. "I love Harry and I can see myself with him in the long run."

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her closely.

"I want marry him like you did with Sirius but I don't think he would ever ask." She whispered running her hands through her hair.

"If its supposed to happen it will." I said softly.

She smiled timidly and then shook her head. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

I nodded and she quickly left the room. My ring glittered in the light as I got ready for bed. I crawled between the covers and bit my lip. The bed felt too big without Sirius next to me. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying and I placed my head against the pillow trying my hardest to fall asleep without my husband by my side.

**AN: Please Review!**


	71. Chapter 71

**AN: Not JK Rowling.**

We had Herbology first thing the next morning and both Harry and Ron walked with me. All three of us knew there would be a huge blow out the first time I would be called on during class. I was too nervous to eat so I had completely skipped breakfast but I sat with them. Harry seemed distracted all through breakfast and kept fidgeting. Once we finally made our way to Herbology Harry told us about Voldemort and what he had been like as a child. It gave me chills the child he described.

"Wow, scary thought, the boy You-Know-Who," Ron said quietly, as we took our places around one of the gnarled Snargaluff stumps that formed this terms project, and we began pulling on our protective gloves. "But I still don't get why Dumbledore's showing you all this. I mean, it's really interesting and everything, but what's the point?"

"Dunno," Harry said, inserting a gum shield. "But he says it's all important and it'll help me survive."

"I think it's fascinating," I said earnestly. "It makes absolute sense to know as much about Voldemort as possible. How else will you find out his weaknesses?"

"Quite enough chat over here!" Professor Sprout said briskly, bustling over and looking stern. "You're lagging behind, everybody else has started, and Neville's already got his first pod!"

We looked around; sure enough, there sat Neville with a bloody lip and several nasty scratches along the side of his face, but clutching an unpleasantly pulsating green object about the size of a grapefruit.

"Okay, Professor, we're starting now!" Ron said, adding quietly, when she had turned away again, "should've used Muffliato, Harry."

"No, we shouldn't!" I said at once making a face. That stupid Half-Blood Prince book was quickly becoming an obsession for Harry. "Well, come on… we'd better get going…"

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramblelike vines flew out of the top and whipped through the air. One tangled itself in my hair, and Ron beat it back with a pair of secateurs; Harry succeeded in trapping a couple of vines and knotting them together; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentaclelike branches; I plunged my arm bravely into the hole, which closed like a trap around my elbow; Harry and Ron tugged and wrenched at the vines, forcing the hole to open again, and I snatched my arm free, clutching in my fingers a pod just like Neville's. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside, and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocently dead lump of wood.

"You know, I don't think I'll be having any of these in my garden when I've got my own place," Ron said, pushing his goggles up onto his forehead and wiping sweat from his face.

"Pass me a bowl," I said, holding the pulsating pod at arm's length; Harry handed one over and I dropped the pod into it disgusted.

"Don't be squeamish, squeeze it out, they're best when they're fresh!" Professor Sprout called.

"Anyway," I said, continuing our interrupted conversation as though a lump of wood had not just attacked us, "Slughorn's going to have a Christmas party, Harry, and there's no way you'll be able to wriggle out of this one because he actually asked me to check your free evenings, so he could be sure to have it on a night you can come."

Harry groaned and Ron rolled his eyes. We tried a few different things but nothing seemed to work. I finally pulled out my book and looked it up.

"Hand that over, Harry," I said hurriedly. "It says we're supposed to puncture them with something sharp…"

Harry passed me the pod in the bowl; he and Ron both snapped their goggles back over their eyes and dived, once more, for the stump.

"Gotcha!" Ron yelled, pulling a second pod from the stump just as I managed to burst the first one open, so that the bowl was full of tubers wriggling like pale green worms.

The rest of class passed quickly and I was rather sore from wrestling that stupid plant once we left. Ron and Harry walked next to me and we sat down at the table for lunch. It passed faster than I would have liked and made my way to Charms with Neville. We took our usual seats in the front row. Harry and Ron ran in at the last second and sat down next to us.

"Where were you guys you were behind us a minute ago." I whispered when they sat down next to us.

"Following Malfoy." Harry said a gleam in his eyes. Oh no he was going to start in on another Malfoy is a death eater tangent.

Professor Flitwick called the class to order a moment later. He talked to us about our charms for changing vinegar into water. Everyone was talking loudly and Harry was about to go on another tangent when Flitwick came over.

"Lets see it Mrs Black." I flicked my wand muttering the incantation in my head not only the words but the idea behind them.

"Very good," he squeaked excitedly. "Now lets see you boys do it."

Harry and Ron started to flick their wands but nothing happened. Ron was red in the face thinking as hard as he could and Harry wasn't concentrating. The rest of class passed with us talking about mundane things.

"Oh Harry, Molly wanted me to invite you to the Burrow for Christmas. You left before she could ask you after the wedding."

"Will you be there?" Harry asked his eyes bright.

"Yes Sirius and I will be there. Molly said we could use Fred and George's old room. Apparently they won't be able to come over till Christmas morning." I said shrugging.

"How is it you know more about my family than I do?" Ron asked looking up from his vinegar.

"Because she took the time to talk to me and I listened." I said softly. Ron twitched but didn't say anything. "My parents were also invited."

"I'm glad." Harry said a small smile on his face. He knew how alone I felt sometimes in the wizarding world. Sirius knew too but Harry was with me almost every day. He was my brother in every way.

The next two days passed without incident. I hadn't raised my hand in class so my married name wouldn't be heard. No one knew I was married except the people who had been invited. This period of bliss wouldn't last forever. I made my way to breakfast with Ginny talking about Remus and Tonks' wedding plans. We sat at the table and I pulled a cup of coffee towards me and opened the daily prophet. I screeched in horror when I saw the cover not even paying attention to the cup of coffee I had dropped.

_**Most Eligible Bachelor Marries Plain Muggleborn in Secret!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

**AN: Please Review!**


	72. Chapter 72

**AN: I absolutely loved writing this chapter apparently I get more into the intense fights. Not JK Rowling.  
**

It was officially open season on muggleborns. My elopement to Sirius had not gone over well. Not only had the Slytherins turned on the muggleborns so had the Ravenclaws. I always had to keep my wand at the ready by my side when I walked through the halls. Harry had even thought about reopening the D.A. so the muggleborns could learn how to protect themselves, especially the first years. They could be seen going from class to class in large groups.

Harry, Ron and Neville had been protecting the younger students as best they could but it was becoming worse. Fights were happening in the hallways daily and barely anyone listened to the teachers. Luna and Hannah had appointed themselves as my official guard but I quickly turned them away saying the younger students needed to be protected.

We were lucky we won the quidditch game. The Slytherins had targeted the Gryffindors and it had been bad. I had never seen so many fouls or blood in one game. Sirius had sat by my side the whole time holding my hand. Harry grabbed the snitch at the last second out from under the Slytherin Seeker's nose. The celebration had been short-lived but wonderful. Sirius had to leave for an Order meeting almost right away but not before he had congratulated Harry.

The rest of the weekend passed with blood and hexes being tossed in the halls. You could only leave your common room at your own risk. Harry came in after a meeting with McGonagall rubbing his shoulder from a stinging hex. Ginny had tried to soothe him but he just went to bed early a firm set to his eyes.

The next morning I quickly made my way to the great hall my wand at my side. The early morning sunlight poured through the window and I darted towards the staircase taking great pains to make sure no one saw me. Soft footsteps sounded behind me and I turned a feral look in my eye pointing my wand. Hex first ask questions later.

"MRS BLACK!" I gasped Professor Snape was standing behind me a dark look on his face.

"Sorry sir!" I bit my lip and quickly went to stow my wand.

"Don't put it away!" He hissed looking around. "Next time go for something stronger than a stinging hex. You need to be able to protect yourself." He turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

I blinked and started heading for the great hall again. Students started passing me in the halls and I held my head high. They would not get the best of me. I was stronger than they knew.

A first year girl came tearing around a corner her hair flying behind her. Three large seventh year Hufflepuff boys were chasing her and my eyes grew wide. NO! She would not get hurt if I could help it.

"Go!" I yelled at her and pushed her into Flitwick's classroom and locked the door. The three boys turned on me dark looks on their faces. I hit the first one with a stunner and he fell into a wall with a sickening crack. The largest one punched me hard across the face and stumbled back. I whipped my wand back through the air and hit the second one.

"Pretificus Totalus!" He fell with a thud and the large one lunged at me. I tried to run but he grabbed a handful of my hair. My scream echoed around the hall and someone tackled him to the ground. I gasped and pulled away my eyes streaming. Sirius was standing next to me his eyes dark and his chest heaving.

"How bad is it?" He asked turning to me.

"Bad." I said putting my hand to my hairline. Blood covered my hand and I swallowed thickly. My stomach swooped and I blinked quickly.

"Sweetheart?" I looked up at Sirius and swallowed down the bile in my throat. Blood always made me queasy.

"Blood." I whispered softly. His eyes widened and he quickly cleaned off my hand.

"Come on Baby lets get you some food." He said wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned against his side and he led me to the great hall. Everyone avoided us and Sirius sat me at the table. I automatically reached for the coffee and poured myself a cup.

"Dumbledore had said things were different but I didn't realize it was this bad." Sirius said running his fingers through his hair. "Are there usually duels in the halls?"

"Yes." I said taking a sip of my coffee and winced. The big Hufflepuff had split my lip.

"He really got you good." Sirius said turning my face towards him. He pulled out his wand and tapped it against my lip three times. "Enivesky."

"Thanks." I turned back to my food and started to eat. Sirius and I got some strange looks but no one came near me for once. He and I were in the middle of a discussion on an Arthimancy problem I had been working when Ron came came into the great hall his nose bleeding heavily. Ginny came rushing in a moment later her eye badly bruised.

"What happened?" I asked sharply when Ron and Ginny sat down across from us.

"Is your nose broken?" Sirius asked looking Ron over. He nodded and Sirius pulled out his wand. "Episky."

"Not to sound like a broken record but what happened?" I asked looking between them.

"Three Slytherin jumped a second year Ravenclaw." He muttered glaring at the Slytherin table. "She's a muggleborn and I just snapped."

"I tried to help but one of them punched me in the eye. That's when Ron really got mad." Ginny said grabbing some ice and held it to her eye. "Some others tried to help the Slytherins but Ron kept his own against six of them." Sirius healed Ginny's eye and she took a grateful breath.

"Why didn't Harry help you?" I asked looking between them.

"He was still in the common room." Ron said holding a napkin to his nose to stop the blood flow.

"Anyone know how many days till Christmas break?" Hannah asked sitting next to me. Her eyes were dull and bloodshot.

"Twenty-three, I've been counting." Sirius said drinking some coffee. Hannah sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. Ever since Rita had written about our secret ceremony the tables had started to get mixed up. The teachers had tried to keep everyone where they belonged but it was a lost effort.

Harry walked into the great hall his shoulders thrown back his wand at his side. Sparks were shooting out of the end of his wand and he stopped next to the table his green eyes flat.

"We're re-starting the D.A."

** AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything.**


	73. Chapter 73

** AN: I really hate to do this to you guys but I need a break from all the writing. My chapters aren't as good and you all deserve good chapters. I'm not finding as much inspiration and I really need to take a step back and look at everything. I hate to say it but I kind of having writer's block. I've been so tired and I think taking a little break will help. I'll probably start up again on Sunday when I get back from my cabin. Hope you all have a good week/weekend and I'll update when I get back.**


	74. Chapter 74

**AN: I am feeling so much better. It seemed like all last week I had a migraine and writers block. The chapters were forced and lacking and I had a headache at the end of each day. It was very bad and made it hard to write. Going away to the cabin made things so much easier. No internet, no cell service, watching movies with my mother and sleeping as much as possible. I am doing much better. Once again not JK Rowling.**

Word spread like wildfire. The D.A. was back and we were recruiting. It seemed like ever since the pure-bloods from each house had banded together everyone else wanted to know how to protect themselves. Professor Snape's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes had been good but right now we were mostly learning about the unforgivables. Which is fascinating but wouldn't help us protect ourselves from them unless the wands had the same cores.

In classes I kept my head down and never raised my hand. There was no point it just made the pure-bloods go after me more. But the weird thing was that there was on pure-blood who left everyone alone. Draco Malfoy. It was very strange. He was pale these days and had circles under his eyes.

Sirius and I kept in contact as much as possible. He was still staying in Hogsmeade so that we could be close. It was a good thing he was because of the chaos within the school. Every once in awhile he and I would have to break up a fight. It was never pretty because they would try to turn on me since I was muggleborn.

Professor Snape seemed to be the only one who could control the students. He was punishing them severely. It was now a common occurrence to see a pure-blood scrubbing the floors or organizing the potions store.

I walked to the great hall my wand at my side. My pocket burned and I ground my teeth. I pulled out my Galleon and checked the numbers. We would be having a meeting tonight. I slipped the Galleon back into my pocket and walked with my head held high.

The halls were empty but I was still on guard. These days you always had to be. I quickly made my way to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. An owl flew down to me and hooted softly. I took the daily prophet and unrolled it. More murders and disappearances. Rita wrote another scathing article about Sirius and I and I tossed the paper away.

I poured myself a huge cup of coffee and started to drink it. The great hall was almost empty except for a few people. No one seemed to want to look at anyone else for fear of being hexed and stared at their food.

"Did you fell the Galleon burn?" Hannah asked sitting across from me.

"Yeah kind of hard to miss." I said drinking my coffee.

"What charm did you use for them?" Hannah asked popping a blueberry in her mouth.

"Protean Charm." I threw my head back and downed the rest of my coffee. Neville sat down next to Hannah and they entwined their hands.

"How are you doing Hermione?" Neville asked nibbling on a strawberry.

"Fine I guess." I said shrugging and grabbed a pear.

"And hows the hubby?" He asked.

"Good he's in Hogsmeade right now and helps me with my rounds sometimes." I said eating my pear. Someone sat down next to me and I looked up slowly. I inhaled some of my pear in shock and Sirius patted me on the back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my eyes streaming. Sirius raised his brow and I laughed. Not the best greeting for your spouse.

"I'm helping with tonight's D.A. meeting." He said shrugging and grabbed some bacon.

"Really?" I asked shocked. Would Sirius be able to help us?

"Don't look so surprised Baby. I had the best grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts and we had a new teacher every year." My head snapped up.

"You had problems with Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers too?" Harry asked sitting across from us his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Yeah everyone believes its cursed." Sirius said shrugging. He pulled some eggs towards him but I put some fruit on his plate. His lips twitched but he started in on them anyway.

"Where will you be while we're in class?" I asked grabbing some sausage. Ron and Luna sat down quietly listening to the conversation.

"Doing some rounds since Albus is gone." I froze and looked at the head table. Sure enough Dumbledore's seat was empty. He was barely here anymore and it made me squirm. The teachers were great and all but Dumbledore was and is the only one Voldemort had ever feared.

"Where is he?" Harry asked looking around the room.

"Order business." Sirius said shrugging. Ron opened his mouth to ask about I stomped on his foot. He jumped and glared at me.

"We should get going." I said getting up. Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He kissed me softly and I could have sworn I heard someone sigh.

"Have a good day Sweetheart." I smiled and placed one last kiss on his lips before I turned and left the hall.

The rest of the day passed without monotonously. Harry, Ron and I did get beaten up by a stupid plant though. That thing really did have good aim. It nailed me in the chest and hit Ron in the crotch. He had cursed sharply and held himself till Professor Sprout healed him. Harry laughed the whole time till his glasses got snapped by the plant. It was a rough class to say the least.

At dinner I looked for Sirius but he seamed to be missing. I ate my food quickly and left with Ginny to find out where Sirius was.

"You already know he's in the Room of Requirement getting ready for the D.A." Ginny said following me up the staircase.

"He could be in the middle of a fight." I said blowing my hair out of my eyes.

"No he's not." Ginny said trying to catch up to me.

"How do you know that?" I asked heading towards the seventh floor.

"I checked the map during dinner and he wasn't anywhere on there." Ginny said puffing out a breath. I stopped and looked back at her. She nodded and rubbed at a stitch in her side. I quickly walked back and forth in front of the blank wall and stopped when the door appeared. I opened the door and walked in. My mouth opened in shock and Ginny ran into my shoulder.

"Mione what the hell?" All I could do was stare. She laughed and quickly covered her mouth.

"COME ON SEVERUS YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!" Sirius and Professor Snape were dueling. Both of them had removed their cloaks and their wands were snapping through the air like swords colors mixing in the air. All of a sudden they stopped both breathing heavily sweat pouring down their faces. They leaned against each other and burst out laughing.

"Who knew Professor Snape was so hot?" Romilda Vane asked her voice echoing around the room.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to happen with certain characters, anything. It really means a lot to me.**


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: I have decided to only post every other day instead of every day. It wasn't an easy decision to make but I've just been so tired lately I need the break. Thank you all for the reviews they mean a lot to me. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_** Sirius POV**_

__"Did you have to give the poor girl detention?" I asked watching students pair up to duel. Ron and Hermione paired up flicking their wands through the air moving around the room quickly as if they were in a real battle. She had a strange look on her face like she wasn't wholly there.

"Yes." Severus said crossing his arms. His sleeve rid up a little and he immediately pulled it back down to cover his dark mark.

"You made her cry." I said looking over at the girl in question. Romilda's cheeks were red and tear stained as she fought halfheartedly.

"Happens." He said shrugging. I rolled my eyes and walked around the room watching everyone duel. Some were enthusiastic about it but others didn't seem to be enjoying themselves.

"Harry!" I called loudly. Harry looked up curiously from his duel with Lavender. She took advantage of his distraction and threw a stinging hex at him. He casually flicked his wand stopping the hex. I motioned for him to come over and he walked over.

"What's up?" He asked flicking his messy black hair out of his eyes.

"This is a sorry excuse for a D.A. practice." Severus said slowly and leaned against the wall. Harry frowned and turned to look at him.

"Why?" He asked looking around. I really doubted that these students would know how to react in a situation where they weren't dueling just one person but three or four. And a man could easily overpower any of the females in the room without magic.

"Why, sir." Severus said glaring at Harry.

"There's no need to call me 'sir' professor." Harry said. His eyes widened slightly after a moment once he realized what he said. I bit my lip to keep from laughing but I could feel my lips twitching.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," Severus said. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter... not even 'the Chosen One.'" Harry glared at Severus and I quickly jumped between them when Harry opened his mouth.

"Anyway," I said looking between them. "This isn't really a realistic setting when it comes to a battle." Harry looked around the room his eyes settling on Hermione and Ron who were still fighting as if their lives depended on it. Some of the other students had backed out of the way to watch them.

"I see what you mean." He said a small frown on his face. His eyes sparkled and a moment later a bunch of death eater dummies appeared around the room throwing mild stinging hexes at everyone.

Students were screaming and running around the room trying to avoid the dummies. Neville whipped out his wand and threw a purple curse at it. The dummy collapsed in on itself and dust swirled around the room making it hard to see. Curses quickly started to fly through the air and I pulled out my wand. Now _this_ was like a real battle.

_**Hermione POV**_

I gasped as the fake death eaters started to throw hexes around the room. Ron and I stood back to back fighting our hardest trying to keep them back. My wand snapped through the air faster than I thought possible. I distantly heard screams from the other students but I ignored them.

Harry was in the middle of the room trying to protect the younger students. A soft thump brought me back to myself and I turned. Ron was passed out on the floor obviously hit by a stray hex. Oh Merlin this really was like a real battle.

I fought as hard as I could but four death eater dummies were closing in on me. A yellow light hit the closest one and it erupted in flames. Snape was running over to me his eyes dark.

"Hermione you can't let them corner you." I barely heard the use of my first name from the dour potions master. He flicked his wand and a red light hit another dummy making it implode.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked fighting off the death eater dummies as best I could.

"Helping a first year who sprained her ankle." He said snapping his hand through the air. I looked around the room for my husband but there was smoke in the air and it was hard to see. Harry was dueling six dummies easily his eyes alight with mischief.

I turned back to my own dummies trying both regular spells and nonverbal ones. Snape and I stood back to back fighting. He never said anything but I knew he was protecting me. Maybe Sirius had asked him to.

I was about to be hit by a hex when suddenly someone yelled, "ENOUGH!"

The death eater dummies stopped looking innocent as if they were only decorations. I leaned my back against Snape's side breathing heavily. He stiffened but didn't push me away.

I looked around the room trying to see but the smoke hadn't cleared yet. Where was Sirius? It had sounded like his voice.

The smoke finally started to clear and I gasped sharply. Ginny was out cold on the floor face down her red hair spread around her. I ran to her jumping over the fallen dummies and pulled her into my arms. She had a nasty gash on the side of her face but besides that she looked fine.

I looked up to ask Snape for help but he had his hand pressed against the wall his eyes tightly shut. His lips were moving but I couldn't tell what he was saying. When he finally looked up his eyes were pained when he looked at Ginny. What the hell?

He strode over to us and tapped his wand against Ginny's cheek quickly healing it. I sighed and looked her over now she could be sleeping. Suddenly Harry was next to me pulling Ginny into his arms stroking her hair.

I smiled at them and slowly stood up. My back was sore but I would be okay. I looked up suddenly my eyes wide.

"Sirius?" I called looking around. Where was my husband? I quickly looked around the room but didn't see him anywhere. Where was he?

"Over there." Snape said pointing towards a corner. I thanked him and ran across the room dodging students and piles of rubble. Sirius was holding a small blond haired girl to his side murmuring words of comfort.

"You okay baby?" He asked flicking a strand of black hair out of his eyes. I nodded and slowly knealed next to him. He smiled and looked down at the girl who was clinging to his side.

"What happened?" I asked looking at the Gryffindor who had been trailing Neville the past few weeks.

"Sprained ankle. I healed it but its still tender isn't it Sarah?" She nodded and Sirius smiled down at her. I sat down next to them and leaned my head against Sirius' shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against his side.

It took awhile but eventually everyone was healed or woken up. The room cleaned itself and provided the proper potions we needed. Sirius went to talk to the students and Sarah scooted towards me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Is it really like that in a real battle?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Yes Sweetheart it is." Sarah shivered and clung to me harder. I rubbed my hand up and down her arm and she smiled.

"Okay everyone." Sirius said catching everyone's attention. I looked up him and smiled. "Obviously someone had strongly wished for a more realistic fight scene. Harry in the future please refrain yourself from requesting them." Harry smiled sheepishly when half the people turned to glare at him.

"Now that you have been through that what did you think?" Students started yelling out how horrible it had been and how the dummies hadn't fought fair. Sirius smiled pleasantly listening to everything they said. One boy said two of them ganged up on him. I snickered when I realized it was Zacharius Smith. Stupid prat deserved it. Especially if he thought he would get sympathy for two them ganging up on him.

"Well those dummies acted exactly like how a real death eater would act." It was silent. Some people exchanged nervous glances but everyone who had been in the battle at the Department of Mysteries was nodding.

"Neville?" Sirius asked turning to him.

He looked up and smiled nervously at Sirius. "Yes?"

"How did some of the death eaters act when you fought them at the battle at the Department of Mysteries?" Sirius asked. Neville bit his lip and looked at the wall a small frown on his face.

"I fought with my friends with everything I had in me. The death eaters had us surrounded two to one and one of them was Bellatrix." there was a small gasp. "She is rather good at the cruciatis curse and one of the others broke my nose by kicking me in the face."

"So they didn't hold back because you were students?" Sirius asked curiously as if he didn't know the answer.

"If anything they were harder on us because of it." He said his eyebrow furrowed in thought. Everyone seemed to be murmuring nervously looking around at the dummy death eaters.

"It may have been hard for you with all those dummies but that's what the death eaters are actually like. Just imagine if unforgiveables were thrown into the mix. Most of you would be dead right now." Some of the girls were crying silently.

"Voldemort won't care if your students he'll kill you anyway. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth so you can protect yourself. I believe that everyone in this room is special and deserves to live. Now remember you have to push yourself to your greatest potential I can't do it for you." Some of the students were nodding a firm resolve in their eyes. Sirius looked at the watch on his arm.

"You are all dismissed you have fifteen minutes to curfew." Some of the students left immediately but others stood around talking. Sirius walked over to us a small smile on his face when he saw Sarah cuddled up against me.

"I never did get to thank you." Sarah said looking at me.

"For what?" I asked rubbing my hand up and down her arm.

"You were the one who saved me from those Hufflepuff boys." Sirius stiffened and I looked down at her in surprise. I though she had looked familiar.

"You don't have to thank me Honey." Snape walked over to Sarah, Sirius and I. Sarah shivered and hid her face in my hair.

"Sarah? Would you like me to walk you back to your common room?" Snape asked his voice soft. She peaked at him timidly obviously nervous.

"You don't have to be scared of Professor Snape, he's actually a softly deep down." I whispered conspiratorially in her ear. She giggled, Sirius barked a laugh and Snape glared at me. Sarah stood up and walked over to the door a small smile on her face.

"You can give me detention later." Snape's lips twitched and he turned to leave but stopped. Harry had pulled Ginny into his arms and was kissing her sweetly. Snape frowned and left his black cloak billowing behind him. I must have been imagining things because it looked like he had a tear on his cheek.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, quirky ideas, anything. I love it when you guys leave reviews.**


	76. Chapter 76

** AN: Thank you all who read this story. It makes me very happy that people actually like my writing style or my writing in general. This chapter is for all of you who have been reading this story. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Harry and I were sitting in the library working on homework and idly talking about different things. I wanted to bring up his break up with Ginny but didn't know how. Last week Ginny had come to me bawling. At first I had thought there had been another attack but after what Ginny had told me I wished it had been an attack. Seeing Ginny so devastated was heartbreaking. Apparently Harry was afraid Voldemort would try to use Ginny again like he had in our second year. He broke up with her to make sure she was safe. But Ginny was quickly starting to look like Tonks had when Remus denied her and it wasn't pretty.

"What are you going to do for Slughorn's party?" Harry asked absently flipping through pages of his potions book and I glared at it.

"I'm going with Sirius, of course, but this weird fight you have with Ginny has got to stop." Harry looked up frowning.

"How do you know about that?" He asked his eyebrows pulling together.

"Oh come on she told me Harry." I said exasperated and glared at him. Harry shifted uncomfortably at the look on my face.

"Hermione I'm trying to keep her safe." Harry said rubbing his eyes.

"I understand that but your hurting Ginny." I said glaring at him. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at the table. I frowned and went back to the original conversation. Slughorn's party.

"And incidentally," I said, after a few moments, "you need to be careful."

"For the last time," Harry said, his voice hoarse, "I am not giving back this book. I've learned more from the Half-blood prince than Snape or Slughorn have taught me in —"

"I'm not talking about your stupid so-called prince," I said my lip curling in distaste. "I'm talking about earlier. I went into the girl's bathroom just before I came in here and there were about a dozen girls in there, including that Romilda Vane, trying to decide how to slip you a love potion. They're all hoping they're going to get you to take them to Slughorn's party, and they all seem to have bought Fred and George's love potions, which I'm afraid to say probably work —"

"Why didn't you confiscate them then?" Harry demanded. I looked at him darkly. What did he think I wanted him drugged?

"They didn't have the potions with them in the bathroom," I said scornfully, "They were just discussing tactics. As I doubt the Half-blood prince" I gave the book a scornful look "could dream up an antidote for a dozen different love potions at once, I'd just invite Ginny to go with you, that'll stop all the others thinking they've still got a chance. It's tomorrow night, they're getting desperate."

"I don't want to put Ginny in danger." Harry said absently rubbing his scar.

"Well, just be careful what you drink, because Romilda Vane looked like she meant business." I said grimly. Harry frowned and looked back at his book. I pulled my Arthimancy closer and started to work on a hard equation.

"Hang on a moment," he said slowly. "I thought Filch had banned anything bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"And when has anyone ever paid attention to what Filch has banned?" I asked, still concentrating on my essay.

"But I thought all the owls were being searched. So how come these girls are able to bring love potions into the school?"

"Fred and George send them disguised as perfumes and cough potions," I said absently. "It's part of their Owl order service."

"You know a lot about it." I gave Harry a disgusted look.

"It was all on the back of the bottles they showed Ginny and me in the summer," I said coldly, "I don't go around putting potions in people's drinks… or pretending too either, which is just as bad…" I said thinking of the Felix Felicis he had pretended to pour in Ron's drink.

"Yeah, well, never mind that," Harry said quickly. "The point is, Filch is being fooled isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Malfoy have brought the necklace into the school —?"

"Oh, Harry… not that again…" I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on, why not?" Harry demanded.

"Look," I sighed, "Secrecy Sensors detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms, don't they? They're used to find dark magic and dark objects. They'd have picked up a powerful curse, like the one in the necklace, within seconds. But something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register — anyway Love potions aren't dark or dangerous -"

"Easy for you to say," Harry muttered.

"— so it would be down to Filch to realize it wasn't a cough potion, and he's not a very good wizard, I doubt he can tell one potion from —"

I stopped dead paling. Somebody had moved close behind them among the dark bookshelves. We waited, and a moment later the vulturelike countenance of Madam Pince appeared around the corner, her sunken cheeks, her skin like parchment, and her long hooked nose illuminated unflatteringly by the lamp she was carrying.

"The library is now closed," she said, "Mind you return anything you have borrowed to the correct — what have you been doing to that book, you depraved boy?"

"It isn't the library's, it's mine!" Harry said hastily, snatching his copy of _Advanced Potion-Making _off the table as she lunged at it with a clawlike hand. Maybe she would take it away from him. I smirked at the thought.

"Spoiled!" she hissed. "Desecrated, befouled!" I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"It's just a book that's been written on!" Harry said, tugging it out of her grip.

She looked as though she might have a seizure. I hastily packed my things, grabbed Harry by the arm and frogmarched him away.

"She'll ban you from the library if you're not careful. Why did you have to bring that stupid book?" I said darkly. Why hadn't she taken the stupid book?

"It's not my fault she's barking mad, Hermione. Or d'you think she overheard you being rude about Filch? I've always thought there might be something between them…" I made a face. Ew. That would just plain nasty.

"Oh, ha ha…" I finally said.

Enjoying the fact that we could speak normally again, we made their way along the deserted lamp-lit corridors back to the common room, arguing whether or not Filch and Madam Pince were secretly in love with each other. It was an interesting conversation to say the least. We were laughing once we finally made it to the the Fat Lady.

"Baubles" said Harry to the Fat Lady, this being the new, festive password.

"Same to you," said the fat lady with a roguish grin, and she swung forward to admit us.

"Hi, Harry!" Romilda Vane said, the moment he had climbed through the portrait hole. "Fancy a Gillywater?" I made a face and walked further into the room. Ron was in the corner snogging Luna and I rolled my eyes. Luna and Hannah had become honorary Gryffindors and came in all the time.

"No thanks," Harry said quickly. "I don't like it much."

"Well, take these anyway," Romilda said, thrusting a box into his hands. "Chocolate Cauldrons, they've got Firewhisky in them. My gran sent them to me, but I don't like them." As if. She was too young to have Firewhisky.

"Oh — right — thanks a lot." Harry said, looking uncomfortable. "Er — I ' m just going over here with…"

He hurried off behind Hermione, his voice tailing away feebly.

"Told you," I said succinctly, " Sooner you ask someone, sooner they'll all leave you alone and you can —" I stopped Ginny was sitting in front of the fireplace her hair greasy and her eyes blank. Hanna was sitting next to her silently reading a book. Harry stiffened next to me his eyes pained.

"Just ask her." I whispered looking at Ginny. A tear fell down her cheek but she didn't make a move to wipe it away.

"No she won't die because I love her. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her." Harry turned and ran up the steps his eyes shimmering.

I sighed and hung my head. This was not how I expected my sixth year to turn out.

**AN: Please Review! It helps it really helps. **


	77. Chapter 77

** AN: So I am trying to figure out exactly what to do for the seventh book. I have some ideas but it will be interesting doing most of it from Sirius' perspective. I will be making some of the death eaters more known in that one. Rdolphus, Rabastan and possibly Dolohov. I might even go into the deaths of Fabian and Gideon Prewett I was always curious why they had five death eaters take them down. In other words if you have any ideas at all please PM me or send a review. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

We were in the Room of Requirement getting ready for Slughorn's party. I had told Sirius about what was happening between Harry and Ginny. He said he would talk to Harry but doubted he would listen to him.

Sirius was tying and retying his tie a dark look on his face. I smiled and bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.  
"Need help?" I asked pulling my pink dress over my head. Sirius sighed and threw the black cloth away.

"Why do I even have to go to this stupid party?" He asked as I grabbed the bow tie off the floor.

"Because if you hadn't I would have gone with Harry and there would have been rumors about us." I said slipping the cloth around his neck and tying it. He made a face and looked at himself in the mirror. "When was the last time you even wore a tie?"

"Er James and Lily's wedding when I was nineteen." He said running his fingers through his hair.

I pulled away frowning. "I forgot you were the best man for James." A soft sad smile spread across his lips. "What was he like?"

"He was a nervous wreck. Afraid Lily wouldn't walk down the aisle. She was gorgeous when she came out. Nothing on you though Sweetheart." He said stroking my hand. "I got him completely sloshed the night before at his stag party. Lily was furious when she found out."

"Really?" I asked turning my back to him. He zipped up my dress and kissed my neck. I shivered and felt him smile against my skin.

"Oh yes she was spitting mad and slapped me when she found out. Didn't hurt but shocked me quite a bit." I snickered and pulled on my strappy heels.

"Is Harry a lot like James?" I asked spraying perfume on my wrist.

"Harry looks almost exactly like him but his personality is more like Lily's. James always acted before he thought. Jumping to conclusions. Hex first ask questions later. Lily on the other hand was open to new people. She was one of the most kindhearted people I have ever met." He sighed and pulled on his dragonhide boots.

"You ready for Slughorn's party?" I asked putting lipstick on.

"No but we should go anyway." He said opening the door. I sighed and walked out into the hall my heels clicking against the floor. Sirius and I quickly made our way to Slughorn's office and stopped outside the door. Music and laughter was blaring from his room. We stepped inside the room and I stopped short.

Whether it had been built that way, or because he had used magical trickery to make it so, Slughorn's office was much larger than the usual teacher's study. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the center of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Sirius, m'boy!" boomed Slughorn, almost as soon as we squeezed in through the door. "Come in, come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"

Slughorn was wearing a tasseled velvet hat to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Sirius' arm so tightly he might have been hoping to Disapparate with him, Slughorn led us purposefully into the party; Sirius seized my hand and dragged her along with him.

"Sirius, I'd like you to meet Eldred Worple, an old student of mine, author of _Blood Brothers: My Life Amongst the Vampires _— and, of course, his friend Sanguini."

Worple, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Sirius' hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire Sanguini, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited.

"Sirius Black, I am simply delighted!" said Worple, peering shortsightedly up into Sirius' face. "I was saying to Professor Slughorn only the other day, 'Where is the biography of Sirius Black for which we have all been waiting?'"

"Er," I said surprised, "were you?"

"You must be his wife just as beautiful as Horace described!" said Worple. I flushed and Sirius smiled proudly at me. "But seriously"— his manner changed; it became suddenly businesslike — "I would be delighted to write it myself — people are craving to know more about you craving! If you were prepared to grant me a few interviews, say in four- or five-hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished within months. And all with very little effort on your part, I assure you — ask Sanguini here if it isn't quite — Sanguini, stay here!" added Worple, suddenly stern, for the vampire had been edging toward the nearby group of girls, a rather hungry look in his eye. "Here, have a pasty," said Worple, seizing one from a passing elf and stuffing it into Sanguini's hand before turning his attention back to Sirius.

"My dear man, the gold you could make, you have no idea —"

"I'm definitely not interested," said Sirius firmly, "and I've just seen a friend of mine, sorry." He pulled me after him into the crowd towards Snape.

"Its like they don't even know you." I muttered as he pulled me closer to his side as Cormac gave me a led grin.

"He didn't even understand me back when I went here. Slughorn tried to collect me but I never played nice."

"I can't believe you came Severus." Sirius said stopping next to Snape. He was in his usual black attire but had a green shirt on under his cloak instead of black.

"Neither can I." Snape said darkly.

"Why are you here?" I asked grabbing a pastry from a tray.

"Mostly because of Sanguini. I knew it would be bad if there was a vampire here." He said shaking his head. I looked over to Sanguini and he was creeping towards a group of girls.

"You might want to stop him." I said to Snape. He looked up and paled. Snape darted across the room and quickly engaged Sanguini in conversation.

"I can't believe Worple invited a vampire." Sirius said pulling me out to a balcony. "I don't want you anywhere close to him."

I frowned and bit my lip. "But isn't that the same thing people think about werewolves?"

Sirius froze frowning. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it thinking. "Your right."

"Don't you hate it when that happens?" I asked smiling trying not to laugh.

"Definitely," he said kneeling next to a house-elf and took two drinks. "Thank you." The elf squeaked and rushed away.

I smiled and took the two drinks and set them on the edge. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. I grabbed his dragonhide jacket and pulled him close to me and kissed him. He groaned and started to run his fingers through my hair.

"Hey guys – Ugh do you always have to maul her?" Harry asked disgusted with Lavender at his side. I looked between them surprised. He brought Lavender? Yikes.

"Harry?" Lavender trilled batting her eyes. "Can we go dance?"

"Yeah," he said grabbing a Firewhisky from a house-elf and downed it. He would need it with her. Harry and Lavender walked away and I turned to look at Sirius my eyes wide.

"Why in the world would he go with her?" I asked darkly grabbing my Butterbeer.

"Maybe because -" He was cut off by a loud scuffle. I frowned and walked back into the main room. Filch was dragging Draco into the room by his ear.

"Professor Slughorn," Filch wheezed, his jowls aquiver and the maniacal light of mischief-detection in his bulging eyes, "I discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue him with an invitation?"

Malfoy pulled himself free of Filchs grip, looking furious. "All right, I wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "I was trying to gate crash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" Filch said, a statement at complete odds with the glee on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that nighttime prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," Slughorn said, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco."

Filich's expression of outraged disappointment was perfectly predictable. But why did Malfoy look almost equally unhappy? And why was Snape looking at Malfoy as though both angry and… was it possible?… a little afraid? No I shook my head I was just seeing things. Filch muttered darkly and left the room a dark look on his face.

"It's nothing, nothing," Slughorn said, waving away Malfoy's thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all…"

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Malfoy said quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known…"

I looked closely at Draco frowning. He looked worse than the last time I saw him up close. He had dark shadows under his eyes and a distinctly grayish tinge to his skin.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," Snape said suddenly.

"Now, Severus," Slughorn said, hiccuping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"

"I am his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," Snape said curtly. "Follow me, Draco."

They left, Snape leading the way, Malfoy looking resentful. I frowned and turned back to Sirius. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.

I leaned over and whispered. "Want to bale?"

"I thought you would never ask."

** AN: Please leave reviews. Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to see happen, anything. It helps really it helps.**


	78. Chapter 78

**AN: I am not nor have I ever been JK Rowling.**

"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?"

"If you ask that once more," I said, "I'm going to stick this sprout —"

"I'm only checking!" Ron said. We were standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley. Snow was drifting past the window in front of them.

"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" Harry said. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something —"

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Ron said, looking stunned. "Nah, he can't have… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Harry said. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow…" I snorted. No way, I thought rolling my eyes.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?" Harry asked almost nicking his finger with his knife.

"You die," Ron said simply. I frowned thinking his words echoing in my head. "Fred and George tried to get me to make one when I was about five. I nearly did too, I was holding hands with Fred and everything when Dad found us. He went mental," said Ron, with a reminiscent gleam in his eyes. "Only time I've ever seen Dad as angry as Mum, Fred reckons his left buttock has never been the same since."

"Yeah, well, passing over Fred's left buttock —" I started disgusted.

"I beg your pardon?" Sirius said walking into the room with the twins. He would overhear me saying that too. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Aaah, George, look at this. They're using knives and everything. Bless them." Fred said smirking at us.

"I'll be seventeen in two and a bit months' time," Ron said grumpily, "and then I'll be able to do it by magic and Hermione can't stop me!" I glared at him. He needed to learn how to do stuff without magic or he would rely to heavily on it.

"But meanwhile," George said, sitting down at the kitchen table and put his feet up on it, "we can enjoy watching you demonstrate the correct use of a — whoops-a-daisy!" He had pretended to slip and bumped Ron making him slice his hand.

"You made me do that!" said Ron angrily, sucking his cut thumb. "You wait, when I'm seventeen —"

"I'm sure you'll dazzle us all with hitherto unsuspected magical skills," Fred yawned. Sirius was smiling watching them go back and forth.

"And speaking of hitherto unsuspected skills, Ronald," George said, "what is this we hear from Ginny about you and a young lady called — unless our information is faulty — Luna Lovegood?"

Ron turned a little pink, but did not look displeased as he turned back to the sprouts.

"Mind your own business."

"What a snappy retort," Fred said. "I really don't know how you think of them. No, what we wanted to know was... how did it happen?" I passed Sirius to throw my sprouts into a pot but he pulled me into his lap.

"What d'you mean?" Ron asked looking up from the sprouts.

"Did she have an accident or something?" I froze paling. Oh Merlin.

"What?" Ron asked his ears red.

"Well, how did she sustain such extensive brain damage? Careful, now!" Mrs. Weasley entered the room just in time to see Ron throw the sprout knife at Fred, who had turned it into a paper airplane with one lazy flick of his wand,

"Ron!" She said furiously. "Don't you ever let me see you throwing knives again!"

"I won't," said Ron, "let you see," he added under his breath, as he turned back to the sprout mountain. I smirked and leaned back against Sirius. The twins had it coming if you asked me. Ron had never said it but I had a feeling he was in love with Luna.

"Fred, George, I'm sorry, dears, but Remus is arriving tonight, so Bill will have to squeeze in with you two."

"No problem," George said shrugging.

"Then, as Charlie isn't coming home, that just leaves Harry and Ron in the attic, and if Fleur shares with Ginny —"

"— that'll make Ginny's Christmas —" Fred muttered. I glared at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"— everyone should be comfortable. Well, they'll have a bed, anyway," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding slightly harassed.

"Percy definitely not showing his ugly face, then?" Fred asked darkly. Mrs. Weasley turned away before she answered.

"No, he's busy, I expect, at the Ministry." Her voice wavered and I quickly changed the subject.

"Looks like Sirius and I will have to go back to Grimmauld Place then." Mrs. Weasley turned quickly her eyes widening in horror.

"Oh Merlin. I completely forgot you were going to stay in Fred and George's room."

"Don't worry Molly its fine." Sirius said playing with a strand of my hair. "Besides we're newlyweds." I blushed and ducked my head. Fred and George groaned, Harry shifted uncomfortably and Ron made a disgusted face.

"Behave." I whispered. He smirked but didn't say anything. Mrs. Weasley walked out of the room her eyes distant and pained.

"Percy is the worlds biggest prat –" The front door banged open and Remus and Tonks came in holding hands and giggling. They froze when they saw our somber faces.

"What happened?" Remus asked after a moment looking around the room.

"Percy won't be coming home for Christmas." George spat sitting heavily at the table. Remus frowned and Tonks seemed to be deflating from whatever she had been on.

"I'm sorry –" Remus started but Fred shook his head.

"Not your fault he's too bloody prideful to admit he was wrong." Ron was looking out the window absently a frown on his face. I shifted uncomfortably and Sirius rubbed his hands up and down my arms. Ever since we had gotten married he seemed to know my moods better. Probably from the binding spell on us that came with marriage.

"Anyway," George said. I frowned guess I had missed half of the conversation from my wandering mind. "We're off to the village, there's a very pretty girl working in the paper shop who thinks my card tricks are something marvelous… almost like real magic…" I smiled but didn't say anything. Sirius groaned softly when I shifted in his lap.

"We should get going too." Sirius said sliding me off his lap so could stand. I frowned but didn't say anything. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Sirius pulled me out of the room quickly and I almost tripped trying to keep up with him. What the hell? He grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace yelling, "Grimmauld Place library." He vanished in the swirling green flames.

I followed suit throwing the floo powder into the fireplace. "Grimmauld Place library." My stomach swooped as I spun and I closed my eyes. A moment later I fell out of the fireplace and Sirius caught me.

His eyes darkened as he looked down at me. Oooohhhh. I understood that look perfectly. A moment later he pushed me against the wall and was kissing me his fingers digging into my hair. I moaned and he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you Mrs Black." And then he carried me up the stairs to our room.

**AN: Please leave a review. It would make me very happy.**


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: If I was JK Rowling I would not be working right now... **

The next few days passed quickly. I had gone out with Tonks and Ginny one of the days to get Sirius a present. It hadn't been easy trying to figure out a gift for him. What do you get the guy who has everything? In the end Tonks had helped me with an idea. It had taken some work but I had a feeling Sirius would be excited when he found out what I did.

"Baby you almost ready?" Sirius called up the steps. I looked at myself in the mirror and nodded. We had been invited to stay Christmas Eve so we could open up presents with everyone else the next morning. My parents would be coming over some time on Christmas day.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute." I called adjusting my light blue sweater. It was hard for me to find clothing that fit these days. I seemed to be gaining weight. Sirius kept telling me it was all in my mind but I knew he was wrong. I was definitely bigger around the middle.

I ran down the steps and tossed my hair over my shoulder. Sirius was standing at the bottom of the steps and pulled me into his arms. He burrowed his face into my hair and breathed in deeply.

"You smell amazing Hermione." He whispered against my neck. I shivered and pulled away smiling.

"You smell pretty great too Sirius." I said taking a step back from him. He smiled at me flicking a strand of wavy black hair out of his eyes.

"Ready?" He asked holding out his hand for me. I placed my hand in his and we walked over to the fireplace.

He sighed grabbing a handful of floo powder. I knew he wanted to Apparate but it made me sick the few times we had done it.

"The Burrow!" He yelled clearly and stepped through the flames. I followed a moment later keeping my eyes tightly shut.

"Hermione!" Ginny and Luna called the moment I stepped out of the fireplace. They squeezed me between them holding me tighter than we usually did.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately looking between Luna and Ginny. Both had slightly reddened eyes and looked pale.

"Hannah just sent both of us an owl. You must have barely missed the one she sent to you." Luna said in a hushed voice. I froze bracing myself for the worst. "Her mum was killed in a death eater raid. She's been pulled out of Hogwarts by her aunt." I took a pained breath and looked at the ground. Poor Hannah.

The rest of the day was slow and monotonous. Sirius tried to cheer me up but I was utterly depressed. Things were changing so fast and I didn't like it one bit. Ron asked me to play a game of wizards chess. He beat me in only fifteen minutes and I was twice as depressed than before. Sirius eventually led me away to Percy's old room where we would be spending the night. Mrs. Weasley had burst into tears when she had told us.

"Sweetheart please talk to me." Sirius said the moment I closed the door. I slowly slid to the ground my back against the door. He knealed in front of me and carefully wiped a tear from my cheek.

"I just," I sighed and blew out a breath. "I don't like how much things are changing. What happened to my childhood? I mean look at Harry as an example his childhood stunk." He wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled at me sadly.

"I know its not fair to you and your friends." He said maneuvering himself next to me. "But that is one of the things we're fighting for. So no one else has to go through what you and your friends have. I hate the thought of having to teach first years how to defend themselves because their lives are at risk. But I do it because I would rather them know how to defend themselves rather than sitting listlessly in class unaware. They deserve better than that.

"So do our future kids," I flushed and Sirius pecked my cheek. "I want a world where we can have children who will be safe from the chaos of war. Where there won't be death eaters or crazy sociopaths. I want to change this world for the better." He said stroking his fingers through my hair.

We went to bed a little bit later and he held me in his arms. We had a whispered conversation about our future children. We had always seemed to avoid things that seemed taboo. Kids fell into that category.

"You want how many?" I gasped sitting up quickly to look at him. He could not be serious.

"Five is not that many." My mouth opened in shock and Sirius bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "I'm only kidding I wouldn't want any more than three."

"Not funny." I said smacking him with my pillow.

"I thought it was." He said a grin spreading across his face.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to carry the child for nine months." I said smacking him with the pillow again. He fell back with a grunt and leapt at me pinning me to the bed. I shrieked and he nipped my neck playfully.

"SILENCING CHARM!" Sirius pulled away from me his eyed widening in shock. I flushed and covered my face with my hands.

"Oh Merlin." He whispered trying not to laugh.

"I won't be able to face them tomorrow." I said burying my face in the pillows.

"You have to its Christmas." He whispered then nuzzled my neck and actually bit me this time. I moaned deep in my throat and Sirius flicked his hand putting up a silencing charm.

The next morning when Sirius and I went downstairs it seemed everyone had a hard time making eye contact with us. I was wearing my pink Weasley sweater and was sporting diamond earrings Sirius had given me for Christmas.

"What about my present?" Sirius asked pulling out a chair for me.

I sat down and smiled. "After breakfast." Mrs. Weasley set a huge stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and I grabbed three.

"So," Remus said sitting at the table a cheeky smile spreading across his face. I blushed and quickly ducked my face. "Have a nice night?"

"It was fine." I muttered shifting uncomfortably.

"Is that a hickey?" Ron asked loudly. I blanched and dropped my fork.

"Tactful Ronald," Luna said smacking his shoulder. I held up my spoon to look at my reflection. Sure enough there was a nice mark on the side of my neck. I quickly pulled out my wand and tapped it against my neck.

"Sirius!" I hissed turning to my husband. He had a mouthful of pancake and looked at me innocently.

"What?" He whispered once he had swallowed. I glared at him but finally shook my head and went back to my pancakes.

"So my present?" Sirius asked once he was finished. I stood up slowly a smile spreading across my face. Ginny and Tonks squeaked and jumped up smiling. Harry looked at Ginny longingly but shook his head.

"Come on Honey." I said grabbing his hand and led him outside.

"Is that –?"

"Yeah its your motorbike. I got it back from Dumbledore and –" Sirius pulled me into his arms and slanted his lips against mine effectively cutting me off.

"Want to go for a ride?" Sirius asked a moment later.

"Can we go slow?" I asked looking at the large motorbike nervously.

"Course." Sirius and I spent the morning on the bike. He kept asking to go in the clouds but I absolutely hated flying. We eventually made it back to the Burrow. My parents were just pulling up when Sirius and I got off the bike.

"Mum!" I gasped looking at my mother her stomach was huge! She smiled at me and pulled me into her arms.

"Sweety you look fantastic. Marriage suits you." I smiled but a moment later I felt a strong kick.

"My gosh was that the baby?" She nodded smiling. Dad and Sirius shook hands and made their way to the house. Mum and I followed my arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jean you look fantastic." Mrs. Weasley said jumping up.

Everyone sat at the table smiling at each other accept for Ginny and Harry who were pointedly not looking at each other. We started in on the food and Tonks, Fleur and I talked about weddings.

"Do you ever feel nervous you might end up pregnant?" I asked them in a hushed voice.

"Sometimes." Tonks said her eyes flicking to Remus who was talking to Sirius.

"What would you do if you did become pregnant?" I asked shifting nervously.

"Deal with eet. Bill and I haven't talked much about it yet but if eet happens you can't really change eet." Fleur said tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Hey Tonks I wanted to ask you something." Harry said suddenly. "Why did your Patronous change?"

"Well it was because I fell in love with Remus. An emotional up-heaval can change it and love is very emotional. Your parents had complimentary Patronouses or so I heard." A strange look passed over his face and he turned to Ginny. She was pointedly looking at her plate. Did Ginny's Patronous change?

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said suddenly. She had risen from her chair; her hand was pressed over her heart and she was staring out of the kitchen window. "Arthur — it's Percy!"

"What?" Mr. Weasley looked around. Everyone looked quickly at the window; Ginny stood up for a better look. There, sure enough, was Percy Weasley, striding across the snowy yard, his horn-rimmed glasses glinting in the sunlight. He was not, however, alone.

"Arthur, he's — he's with the Minister!" I gasped and grabbed Fleur's hand. Before any us could say anything the back door opened and there stood Percy.

There was a moment's painful silence. Then Percy said rather stiffly, "Merry Christmas, Mother."

"Oh, Percy!" Mrs. Weasley said, and she threw herself into his arms. Rufus Scrimgeour paused in the doorway, leaning on his walking stick and smiling as he observed this affecting scene.

"You must forgive this intrusion," he said, when Mrs. Weasley looked around at him, beaming and wiping her eyes. "Percy and I were in the vicinity — working, you know — and he couldn't resist dropping in and seeing you all." Percy showed no sign of wanting to greet any of the rest of the family. He stood, poker-straight and awkward-looking, and stared over everybody else's heads. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George were all observing him, stony-faced.

"Please, come in, sit down, Minister!" Mrs. Weasley fluttered, straightening her hat. "Have a little purkey, or some tooding… I mean —"

"No, no, my dear Molly," said Scrimgeour. "I don't want to intrude, wouldn't be here at all if Percy hadn't wanted to see you all so badly…"

"Oh, Perce!" Mrs. Weasley said tearfully, reaching up to kiss him.

"… We've only looked in for five minutes, so I'll have a stroll around the yard while you catch up with Percy. No, no, I assure you I don't want to butt in! Well, if anybody cared to show me your charming garden… Ah, that young man's finished, why doesn't he take a stroll with me?" I froze. He was looking at Harry a strange gleam in his eyes. The atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Yeah, all right," said Harry into the silence. "It's fine," he said quietly, as he passed Remus and Sirius, who had both half risen from their chairs. "Fine," he added, as Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to speak. The door shut and everyone turned to Percy.

"What are you really doing here?" George asked his voice dark.

"He came to see his family!" Mrs. Weasley snapped putting a plate of food in front of him. Percy looked down at it then his eyes snapped up above everyone's heads.

"What does Scrimgeour want with Harry?" Sirius asked his voice dark. Percy shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything.

"You did come to see us right Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked her voice wavering.

"Of course not he doesn't give a damn about any of us!" Fred said darkly glaring at Percy.

"He only cares about advancing his career." Bill said snidely.

"You're nothing but a backstabbing git!" Ginny said her eyes flashing. Everyone was staring at her shocked.

A moment later Percy was spluttering spitting out mashed parsnips. Ron was still holding up the spoon glaring at Percy. Percy glared at him and marched out the door his cloak billowing behind him.

**AN: Please review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, ideas, anything.**


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: Sorry guys this chapter was really hard to write so I apologize if it seems off. Still not JK Rowling.**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror glaring at my love handles. There was an old saying about gaining weight when you got married I just never believed it. I knew I wasn't pregnant because I had gotten my period a few days ago. So I really had gained ten pounds in all the wrong areas.

"Ginny do you think I'm fat?" I asked turning to her. She looked up at me squinting.

"No but you have put on a couple pounds. Don't worry though it adds to your curves." I frowned and turned back to the mirror maybe she and Sirius were right.

"You really think so?" I asked looking at my reflection.

"Since when has Hermione Granger cared about her looks?" Luna asked looking up from the Quibbler.

"Since she got married and had to keep her husband interested." I said pulling a shirt over my head.

"Yeah that won't be a problem." Ginny said absently.

"Why?" I asked turning to her.

"Because Sirius hasn't stopped looking at you since you took off your shirt." She said darting a look at the closet. I turned quickly. Sure enough Sirius was standing in the closet his shirt partially unbuttoned his eyes slightly glazed.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked blushing.

"Long enough to see my gorgeous wife strut around with her shirt off." He said his eyes dark. I swallowed thickly and he took a step into the room. "Do you mind if I spend my wife's last night with her?"

"Sure come on Luna." Ginny said leading her out of our bedroom. Luna shut the door behind her and I turned to Sirius.

"Your not fat you know." He said stepping closer to me. "And it doesn't matter to me if you gain a few pounds."

"Really?" I asked shakily looking into his eyes.

"How could it? Besides I like a woman I can hold onto that I'm not afraid to break." I smiled softly and he kissed me lightly on the lips. "You are beautiful and I don't lie."

Sirius and I spent the night talking. I told him how I had been nervous I had gotten pregnant when I gained the weight. He said the charm he used would be perfectly fine but he could always get a potion from Professor Snape if it made me feel better.

"That's not necessary." I said quickly laying back against the pillows.

"Your sure your not pregnant right?" He asked turning to me.

"Yeah I got my period a few days ago." I said shrugging. He frowned but nodded. "What?"

"I just, do you mind if I try the spell?" I looked up at him shocked.

"You know the spell?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah I uhh was with James and Lily when they found out about Harry." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Wow," I whispered leaning back.

"Yeah." Sirius said pulling out his wand. He waved it around my stomach and a moment later my stomach glowed yellow. Sirius fell back into the pillows sighing in relief. "Your not pregnant."

"Thank Merlin." I whispered covering my face with my hands. He pulled me into his arms and I clung myself close to him.

"I would prefer it if I got the potion from Severus it lasts for a month." Sirius said hovering over me.

"Okay." I said nodding. That night Sirius just held me in his arms whispering how much he loved me. The next morning I left for the Burrow, Sirius had an Order meeting. He gave me a lingering kiss and I stepped through the flew.

It was complete chaos at the Burrow. How was it always like this? Ron was shoving toast in his mouth and Luna seemed to have disappeared. I froze my mouth dropping open in shock. Harry and Ginny were snogging heatedly on the couch. Looked like they had gotten back together during the night.

When everyone was finally ready to leave Mrs. Weasley was crying heavily into a handkerchief. Ginny whispered she had been since Percy had stormed out.

"Don't cry, Mum," Ginny said, patting her on the back as Mrs. Weasley sobbed into her shoulder. "It's okay…"

"Yeah, don't worry about us," Ron said, permitting his mother to plant a very wet kiss on his cheek, "or about Percy. He's such a prat, it's not really a loss, is it?"

Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder than ever as she enfolded Harry in her arms.

"Promise me you'll look after yourself… Stay out of trouble…"

"I always do, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "I like a quiet life, you know me."

She gave a watery chuckle and stood back. "Be good, then, all of you…" Harry and Ron went through the fireplace almost immediately. Ginny and I gave Mrs. Weasley one last hug and we flooed back to Hogwarts. I came out of McGonagall's office and carefully stepped over the grate.

"Evening, Mrs. Black. Try not to get too much ash on the carpet."

"No, Professor." I said stepping over to Harry and Ron. A moment later Ginny came through the grate and we all headed out towards Gryffindor Tower.

I kept my wand hidden at my side the whole time just in case but I hadn't needed it. We easily made it to the common room without any trouble.

"Anyone feel uneasy by the silence in the halls?" Ron asked as we stopped in front of the Fat Lady. "Baubles."

"No," she said.

"What d'you mean, 'no'?" Ginny asked glaring at the Fat Lady.

"There is a new password," she said. "And please don't shout."

"But we've been away, how're we supposed to —?" Harry started.

"Harry! Ginny! Ron! Hermione!" Neville came running up breathing rapidly. "I got back a couple hours ago the password is Abstinence."

"Precisely," the Fat Lady said in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," Neville said. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the Charms corridor. Anyway…"

He rummaged in his pocket for a moment, then pulled out a scroll of parchment with Dumbledore's writing on it.

"Great," Harry said and grabbed the letter from Neville. The rest of the evening we talked about all the things we wanted to do to the minister. He was so stupid to think Harry would play nice after what Umbridge did to him last year. We fell asleep in the common room that night. Neville hadn't said anything but it was easy to see that he was desperately missing Hannah already.

The new term started next morning with a pleasant surprise for the sixth years: a large sign had been pinned to the common room notice boards overnight.

_APPARITION LESSONS _

_If you are seventeen years of age, or will turn seventeen on or before the 31st August next, you are eligible for a twelve-week course of Apparition Lessons from a Ministry of Magic Apparition instructor. Please sign below if you would like to participate. Cost: 12 Galleons. _

Sirius would be ecstatic if I learned it. We all quickly made our way to the great hall that morning talking about Apparition. Everyone seemed awed that Harry had already done it with Dumbledore. Classes passed without much incident we took notes most of the day.

Ginny and I went to bed early that night saying we were tired beyond belief. Ginny and I slept in the same bed that night whispering together before we went to sleep. Apparently Harry had pulled a Remus and begged for her back professing his love. We fell asleep eventually but it wasn't till late. I lied to Ron so sue me.

The next morning Harry told Ron and I about his meeting with Dumbledore. Ron took the high road saying it would be easy to get the memory from Slughorn but something about the whole situation was off.

"He must be determined to hide what really happened if Dumbledore couldn't get it out of him," I said in a low voice, as we stood in the deserted, snowy courtyard at break. "Horcruxes… Horcruxes… I've never even heard of them…"

"You haven't?" Harry asked deflating.

"They must be really advanced Dark magic, or why would Voldemort have wanted to know about them? I think it's going to be difficult to get the information, Harry, you'll have to be very careful about how you approach Slughorn, think out a strategy…"

"Why can't I just ask him?" Harry asked innocently. I frowned and ran my fingers through my hair.

"He changed the memory Harry. Obviously he's ashamed of what he told Voldemort or he wouldn't have done it. But I'll research Horcruxes between classes and find out what I can." I said turning to head to my first class of the day.

**AN: Please Review!**


	81. Chapter 81

**AN: This is my attempt at Lucius. I actually really liked that idea because it helps me bring the Prewett twins into the story. If it totally stinks I won't do another. This is for gunsnroses007 . Nj it was requested and I'll try to do it justice. It will only be half a chapter just to dabble in it. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Lucius POV**_

The cell in Azkaban was small and cramped. I crawled across the room and added another slash mark on the wall with my nail. I had been in here for two hundred and fourteen days. Exactly eight months.

A muffled crying came from the cell next to mine. It was Stan Shunpike. He had a habit for crying at night.

"I'm not a death eater!" He moaned brokenly. It was easy to see he was finally starting to crack. At least the Dark Lord had had recruited the dementors or they would be here too driving us mad.

It was amazing I hadn't had to come here after the first war. I had been with Antonin when we went after those _twins_. The Dark Lord had said they figured out how to destroy him and we were to take them out no matter what the cost. Antonin had sacrificed himself so I could get away.

Apparently that had been his plan all along because he hadn't wanted Draco to grow up without a father figure. He told me when he had escaped last year when he had escaped. Us death eaters stuck together. I only hope that Severus would be able to take care of my family. Everyone else who had been at the Department of Mysteries besides Bella had ended up here.

"Your rations." A gruff voice said pushing some moldy bread through the bars of the cell. I grabbed it and ate only a small bite. In here you had to be careful about how quickly you ate the food you were given. You didn't know when you would get food or water even.

Days passed and I took to staring out the bars thinking of my son and wife who were outside these walls. I would never want them to end up in this place. But the only way that could happen is if we defected from the Dark Lord. The thought both terrified me and excited me. We could carefully walk along the line and jump over when the time was right.

I leaned back against the wall and started to make a plan of how to cut my family away from the Dark Lord.

_**Hermione POV**_

__I was sitting in the library flipping through a book looking for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. How could there be nothing about them?

"I haven't found one single explanation of what Horcruxes do!" I told them. "Not a single one! I've been right through the restricted section and even in the most _horrible _books, where they tell you how to brew the most _gruesome _potions — nothing! All I could find was this, in the introduciion to _Magick Moste Evile _— listen — 'Of the Horcrux, wickedest of magical inventions, we shall not speak nor give direction'… I mean, why mention it, then?" I said impatiently, slamming the old book shut; it let out a ghostly wail. "Oh, shut up," I snapped, stuffing it back into my bag.

"Why do you three want to know about Horcruxes?" Sirius asked pulling out a chair next to us. He had moved back to the Three Broomsticks for the time being.

"I heard the term and I had never heard it before why do you know what it is?" I asked looking at Sirius. He shifted uncomfortably and I looked at Harry and Ron. Both of them had excited gleams in their eyes and waited for Sirius to say something.

"First off where did you hear the term?" He asked a slightly nervous look in his eyes.

"A Slytherin. No idea what his name is. I tried looking it up but could only find out that its wicked dark magic." I said hoping he believed the lie.

"Its some of the darkest magic I know of." Sirius said running through his hands through his hair. "You somehow split your soul and store it in an object. Its pretty much a fail safe to keep yourself alive forever." My mouth was open in shock.

"How is that even possible?" Ron asked a his eyes glazed.

"I don't really know to be honest. I only know what I read in a book. When I still lived at home I would read in the summer. Unfortunately not the best idea when you live in house full of Slytherins. I stopped reading when it talked about ripping your soul apart. Just the thought of it makes me squeamish." He said shaking his head.

I looked at Harry. His eyes were wide and his face pale. Apparently he had come to the same conclusion I did. Voldemort was immortal. The words Harry had said earlier that summer echoed in my mind. _Neither can live while the other survives._

** AN: It appears I'm getting back into the swing of multiple updates. It would help if you left a review it kind of gives me motivation and it also tells me how much you enjoy it or hate it. Please Review!**


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: Sorry about the last update it felt stunted and awkward. That's why it was so short. Give me some feedback on the Lucius POV it would really help. I feel like I'm getting back into the area where it doesn't feel like I'm forcing myself to write a chapter. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I carefully made my way to the great hall my wand hidden in my sleeve. For some strange reason the pure-bloods hadn't been going after the muggleborns. My footsteps were louder than I would have liked but I continued forward.

Horcruxes. I could barely go five minutes without thinking about them. Voldemort would have done it too. From everything Harry told us it sounded like he feared death. Harry hadn't said that but it occurred to me from the way he talked about Voldemort that he was afraid of death. If I was afraid of death and was willing to do _anything_ to stay alive forever I would. No matter what the cost. Even splitting my soul apart. And I had a feeling that's exactly what Voldemort did.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to do this anymore?" Professor Snape said. His voice was not silky or smooth. It was harsh, ragged. Almost broken. I froze and quickly jumped behind a tapestry.

"You gave me your word Severus. And while we are talking about services you owe me, I thought you agreed to keep a close eye on our young Slytherin friend?" Dumbledore said his voice soft. I quickly clamped my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't be overheard.

"I'm doing the best I can but he no longer trusts me. Draco believes that ever since his father has been sent to Azkaban that I have usurped Lucius' ranking and will try to rise up on the glory of killing you for myself. Which I will be inevitably doing anyway to spare Draco's soul. Why did you have to touch that bloody cursed ring anyway Albus?" Snape asked gruffly his voice growing distant as he and Dumbledore walked away. I stared blankly at the wall confused.

Why would Snape kill Dumbledore? Dumbledore didn't even sound as if he feared death. Where did Draco come into this? I gasped and slumped back in horror. Harry was right. Draco was up to something. He was trying to kill Dumbledore but the question was why.

_"Voldemort has a mission for him." _Harry's words echoed around my mind. Oh Merlin. The cursed necklace. Draco looking sick. It all suddenly clicked. This was bad, this was bad, this was bad.

A deep numbing sensation suddenly came over me and I slumped back against the wall. It sounded like from what Snape had said that Dumbledore was possibly already dying from the curse on his hand. Dumbledore dead. How would we win the war?

"Are you sure the map says she's right here?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Neville's voice was oddly authoritative. Ever since Hannah had left he had been maturing and practicing harder in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The tapestry was suddenly pulled aside and I looked up to see Harry kneeling down next to me.

"Hermione what happened you missed all of today's classes?" Harry asked a gentle look in his eyes. I looked at him blankly my mouth didn't seem to want to work.

"Hey there's no need to cry." Ron said leaning against Harry's shoulder. I hadn't even felt the tears till Ron had mentioned it.

Harry slipped his arm around my waist and helped me stand. We slowly made our way to the great hall. I leaned heavily against Harry's side and he sat me at the table. They tried to get me talk but how could I tell them our mentor was planning his death with a double agent death eater?

"What happened?" Sirius asked rushing over to us. I looked up blankly slightly confused. What was he doing here? "Sweetheart?"

"Hermione missed all of her classes today. She hasn't spoken since we found her behind a tapestry by the Charms corridor. Wait how could you tell something was wrong?" Ginny asked her eyebrows drawing together.

"I could feel it." Sirius said simply kneeling in front of me pulling my hands into his lap.

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Harry asked confused.

"Its part of our marriage when we feel closest or distressed the other feels our feelings." Sirius said brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"What is she feeling?" Luna asked.

"Crippling depression." Sirius said stroking his fingers against my cheek. Tears leaked out of my eyes. Dumbledore. Snape. Draco. Voldemort. When did life get so complicated? "Sweetheart please talk to us. Are you sure she hasn't spoken since you found her?"

"Not a word." Ron said softly.

What could I say? What could I possibly say to anyone to warn them of what was coming? Dumbledore. Could I talk to Dumbledore? I felt empty of all emotions. How could something like this happen?

"Dumbledore she wants to see him." Sirius said standing up suddenly. He pulled me with him and I swayed slightly. We walked to the front of the room and stopped in front of the head table. Sirius was talking with Dumbledore trying to explain what was wrong with me.

"No she hasn't spoken since it happened." Sirius said holding me up.

"Mrs. Black?" I looked up slowly into Dumbledore's blue twinkling eyes. He smiled at me and then carefully dove into my mind sifting through my memories. His mouth dropped open in shock and he quickly pulled out of my mind the twinkle gone from his eyes.

"The password is Mars Bars I'll be up with Severus shortly." Sirius led me out of the great hall keeping his arm firmly wrapped around my waist. Once we finally made it up to Dumbledore's office Sirius let go of me. I crumpled to the ground crying desperately wrapping my arms around my torso. An anguished cry escaped my lips and Fawkes made a soft sympathetic musical cry. He would miss Dumbledore too once he was gone.

"Please tell me whats wrong." Sirius said his voice thick wrapping his arms around me.

"Dumbledore."

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything. I love suggestions and I honestly take them to heart. **


	83. Chapter 83

** AN: I'm sorry if this chapter takes more time its just that I'm actually going to have to plan this chapter more than the others. I honestly don't want to kill a bunch of characters off but its inevitable. They're in a war against some of the most despicable wizards and witches out there. But I'll try to save as many as I can. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

** _Sirius POV_**

It took me awhile to calm Hermione down. She was still crying in my arms when Albus and Severus came in. Severus was holding a bottle of calming drought and set it in front of us his face devoid of all emotions. I carefully uncorked it and brought it to Hermione's lips. She drank it down wordlessly and her tears stopped. The pain was lifting from our bond but some of the depression was still there.

_"Poor Professor Snape."_ I looked down at her curiously. She had been thinking that ever since we had gotten up here. What the hell was going on?

"This will probably take awhile." Albus said sitting behind his desk steepling his fingers. He absently grabbed a lemon drop off his desk and popped it into his mouth. "You will probably want to get comfortable." I helped Hermione up and transfigured one of the chairs into a loveseat. Hermione sat on the couch her eyes distant, her face pale. Severus leaned against a wall looking at one of the trinkets on Albus' desk.

"Mrs. Black you overheard a rather private matter Professor Snape and I earlier." Albus threw a glare at Severus but he didn't seem to notice. "I must implore you to not speak of any of it to anyone."

"What did she -?" I started but Albus cut me off.

"Need to know basis." He said quickly. I frowned but didn't say anything. Hermione weaved her fingers through mine and my mouth opened in shock when I heard something loud and clear from her.

"Your dying." I said slowly to look up at him. Albus seemed to deflate and covered his face with his hand.

"I knew the bond in your marriage would come back to haunt me some day." Albus muttered then sighed. He waved his hand and a steaming teapot and four cups appeared on his desk.

"First things first everything that is said in this room stays in this room." Albus said authoritatively his voice echoing. Merlin whatever Hermione had overheard it was big. "And second you will not treat anyone differently once you leave." Hermione looked up blankly and a tear slid down her cheek. It seemed she was still on autopilot and didn't know how to react. I nodded slowly and waited for him to start.

"Where to start, where to start." Albus muttered grabbing another lemon drop.

"Why not the beginning your going to tell them every bloody thing anyway." Severus said dully looking at the carpet.

"Severus," Albus said warningly. He closed his eyes for a moment then sighed. "When Lucius failed to acquire the prophecy and happened to give this diary to Ginevra Weasley." Albus threw a black diary with a gaping hole in the middle on his desk. It looked exactly as Harry described and I shuddered. "Draco became a death eater to replace his father and was given a mission. To kill me and his family would be given, for lack of a better word, a pardon for Lucius' failures. If Draco fails, like Voldemort expects, then Voldemort will kill Narcissa but if he succeeds I am out of the picture and he can take over seemingly everything." I slumped back against the couch my mouth slightly open. My brain was working sluggishly and it was hard to compute everything.

"When he fails it is expected for Severus to kill me." Hermione was silently crying again and I could feel her pain. She loved Dumbledore as if he were her grandfather and she had a soft spot for Severus. I slid my arm around her waist and she clung desperately to me.

"Is there any way to stop this?" I asked thickly.

"I am already dying." He said simply holding up his blackened hand. "I was cursed from touching something and Severus kept the curse in my hand but its spreading." Hermione looked up slowly at his hand and her mouth formed a small 'O'. Nausea was spreading through our bond her face turned a slightly greenish tinge.

"You know don't you?" Albus asked his eyes soft. She nodded and shuddered in fear.

_"OH NO!"_ The words were chanting through her head and I looked down at her confused. What in the world was going on? I looked up at Severus but he looked just as confused as I was.

"Anyway," Albus said after a moment, "Either way I will be dying soon and the school will be unprotected next year if Severus does not kill me by proving his loyalty to Voldemort. You have seen what it is like in halls already imagine it with death eater teachers mixed in encouraging it." Merlin this was bad. I covered my face with my hands and shuddered. Complicated didn't even begin to cover what this situation was.

"Next year Severus will most likely become head master and that is crucial. He will be playing a quadruple agent silently protecting the students."

"What about Harry and everyone in the Order?" Hermione asked her voice thick.

"What about them my dear." Albus asked looking at her.

"They trust and rely on you. Harry really does and he'll be devastated when he finds out. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to Avada Professor Snape themselves."

"Hermione I believe we have reached the point in our relationship where you can call me Severus outside of class." Severus said pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Alright, S-S-Severus then." She stuttered over his name and blushed.

"I know that and so does Severus he has agreed to it. He promised me a long time ago that he would protect Harry." Severus looked up a dark look on his face.

"Albus," he said warningly.

"Its that mistake you made that turned you to the Order, isn't it?" Hermione asked softly reaching forward to pour herself a cup of tea. She made a face when she took a sip but continued to drink it.

"Yes." Severus said simply.

"Are you going to tell us what it was?" She asked.

"No." I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Can I ask you something else?" Her voice was slightly off.

"You already have but you may ask me another question." Her eyes flashed and she cleared her throat.

"Do you plan to live through this war Severus?" Her voice was stronger and it seemed as if she was coming back to herself.

"No. Nor do I wish to." His face was drawn and pale. There was an uncomfortable silence and a conversation between Hermione and I suddenly came back to me.

"What about the muggleborns?" I asked turning to Severus.

"The Dark Lord has a plan of getting them registered. It is mostly to get Hermione because he believes Hermione is the brains of the golden trio and they will fail without her or that he can take all three of them down at once while they try to protect her." I snarled and held Hermione closer to me. She squeaked in surprise and I slackened my grip.

"What about the first years?" Hermione asked her voice strained.

"I haven't heard yet but it won't be pretty. Possibly Azkaban? I mean that's the plan for the other muggleborns. Being sent to Azkaban and have some dementors guard it. If they resist arrest or try to falsify papers its immediate death." Dread seeped through my body and I frowned thinking. What could we do to save those children?

"What if Remus and I did something to save those kids and their families?" I asked running my fingers through my hair.

"You would have to wait till the Hogwarts letters were sent out but you could save a lot of lives that way." Severus said pacing back and forth. "I could easily send you a Patronus with a message listing all of the muggleborns but you would have to work fast. You would be going against Rabastan and Rodolphus their the ones who are in charge of the incarceration of muggleborns." They would be too. The two of them loved hexing muggleborns at school.

"Whats your Patronus?" Hermione asked her eyes brightening.

Severus pulled out his wand and waved it through the air. "Expecto Patronum!" A beautiful doe pranced around the room and then nuzzled his cheek. His eyes widened and it disappeared a moment later.

Blood roared in my ears and I took in a steadying breath. Severus paled when he saw the look on my face. All I could do was wonder how I could have been so blind. They had been friends before they had even come to Hogwarts. He had followed her like a sick puppy. James had hated him for it and believed there was more between them than friendship. Severus must have loved her deeply for their Patronuses to match. I muttered only one word and he froze when I said her name tears in his eyes.

"Lily."

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to see happen, who you want to live or die. Things like that. I love feedback. It really helps.**


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: I think that last chapter turned out really well considering I thought it would be hard for me to write. I would like to dedicate this chapter to a guest who left a review yesterday. They said the best decision they made was following my story. Thank you whoever you are. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Sirius and I were in the Room of Requirement. Dumbledore said we could use it for the night. I was absolutely drained from all the information I had learned and all the crying. Draco being a death eater. Severus promising to kill Dumbledore to save Draco's soul. All those muggleborn first years who could possibly be sent to Azkaban. Seeing Severus break down into tears and his confession of loving Lily Evans almost his whole life. Dumbledore dying and knowing it was because he had destroyed a horcrux. That last part was the worst of it. Voldemort had made more than one.

I changed into my usual nightgown, which the room had provided and Sirius stripped down to his boxers like usual. Sirius and I crawled into the large bed and he held me in his arms.

"Since Dumbledore told us everything I would like to know what your keeping from me." I stiffened and he pulled me closer to him curving his body around mine.

"You know me too well." I muttered burying my face in the pillows.

"That and I can feel it." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Wait before I tell you I'm curious about something." I said glancing up at him. His lips twitched and he smiled at me.

"You usually are what about this time?" He asked smiling.

"Do a lot of marriages have the bond that connects them like we do?" I asked hooking a curl behind my ear.

"No." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Why did you choose it then?" I asked sitting up to look at him. He laid back against the pillows and put his arms behind his head.

"With the war and everything I wanted to be even more connected to you so I could tell if something was wrong. I always think of Arthur and Molly. They aren't connected and Arthur was bitten by Nagini and had no idea. I would rather know whats going on then finding out secondhand."

"I never thought of it that way." I muttered laying against his side.

"Most people don't," he said shrugging. "But I like the idea of knowing your safe not having to wonder all the time."

"I do too." I said tracing the tattoos on his chest. He shivered and placed his hand over mine.

"Now before I forget... what have you been keeping from me." I frowned and ducked my head. There was no point trying to keep anything from him he could hear my thoughts half the time anyway.

"Horcruxes." He stiffened and I slowly looked up at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily.

"He didn't." Sirius said his voice gruff.

"He did." I whispered.

"He couldn't have." A green tinge was on his cheeks.

"He did." I repeated.

"He shouldn't have." His shoulders slumped.

"I agree." I said wrapping my legs around one of his and clinging to his side.

"And Harry has to fight him." Sirius said covering his face with his hands.

"Yes." I said softly trying not to cry.

"Merlin." He whispered brokenly.

"It gets worse."

"How could it possibly get worse?" He asked sitting up. I squeaked in surprise and sat up.

I took a deep breath and whispered. "I think there's more than one."

Sirius' eyes grew wide and he covered his face with his hand. "Why did you have to tell me?"

"You asked." I said stretching forward and touched his chest. He jumped in surprise and dropped his hands to look at me.

"You are all way to young to have to deal with all this." Sirius muttered laying back on the bed.

"I agree but I'm going to fight _him _by killing these things." I said my voice strong and sure.

"I know you will and I love you for that but I'm going to try to save the muggleborns." He said a strange look in his eye.

"That means we'd have to split up." I whispered the blood draining from my face.

"Sweetheart your strong and you'll be with Harry and Ron. I know they may seem a little harebrained but they'll keep you safe. And once I'm done saving the muggleborns I'll be waiting for you when you come back." I leaned back and ran my fingers through my hair. I wanted to beg him to come with us when the time came but it wouldn't be right. He needed to save everyone he could. I slumped against his side and bit my lip to keep my tears back.

"I love you." I whispered brokenly.

"I love you too Baby." His voice was thick with emotion and he pulled me into his arms. He played with my curls for awhile while we talked but we eventually drifted off to sleep. That night I slept in Sirius' arms the whole night.

The next morning Sirius and I walked down to the great hall holding hands. I wouldn't be seeing him for awhile because he was going to an Order meeting where he would be planning how to save as many muggleborns as could.

"I think we should tell Harry." I whispered again as we turned a corner.

"You heard what Dumbledore said Hermione. Nothing is to leave that office." I glared at him and he frowned right back.

"Sirius I really think he needs to know." I said my voice rising with anger.

"Unfortunately that's not for you to decide. Dumbledore said no and I really don't think you want to break his trust." I glared at him and he glared right back. "I think I finally understand why there is an age limit to being in the Order." I rounded on him my eyes flashing.

"What do you think I'm some stupid child pretending to think I know everything?" I shrieked my voice echoing around us.

He raised his eyebrows and looked down at me. "If you tell Harry you will be undermining Dumbledore's authority by thinking your own way is better."

"Aw how cute a lovers spat in the hall." I froze at the simpering voice and turned slowly. Pansy was standing behind us her wand sparking I her hand. A few pure-bloods were standing behind her and I quickly pulled out my wand. Oh no. they were waiting till they could get Sirius and I together. Why hadn't I thought of that before.

Three hexes were thrown through the air and I quickly blocked one. Sirius got the other one and flicked his wrist making the Hufflepuff boy who split my lip arc through the air and hit a wall.

All hell seemed to break through then. More students came running both on our side and theirs throwing spells. Harry and Ron threw spells every which way and Sirius and I fought with everything we had. Sweat poured down my face making it hard for me to see. A slicing hex hit me in the arm and Crabbe smiled victoriously. I growled and flicked my hand my fingers splayed. I missed Crabbe but hit Pansy. She soared through the air but somehow landed on her feet. What the hell?

"Gotta try better than that mudblood!" She cackled and slashed her wand through the air. A spiraling orange light soared through the air and hit me in the chest hard. I gasped and sunk to my knees my breath catching in my throat. Pansy shrieked with laughter and ran away her hair flying behind her. My breath came in short pants and I couldn't breath.

"HERMIONE!" Sirius yelled bodily throwing the large Hufflepuff aside. I gasped for breath and swayed on the spot. Air was not flowing into my lungs. My vision was starting to go and Sirius caught me in his arms.

"NO! Hermione I got you don't worry." He started to wave his wand frantically above my chest. A purple light poured over my body and I took in a great lungful of breath.

"Thank Merlin." He said pulling me close to him petting my hair.

"SIRIUS LOOK OUT!" Luna yelled loudly her eyes the clearest I had ever seen. Sirius turned in time to be hit squarely in the chest by a blue spell. He keeled over next to me blood seeping through his clothes. I screamed in agony as our bond fed me the pain he was feeling. It had never flared open so widely before. I clamped my hands against my chest and continued to scream. A moment later the pain was gone and I looked down at my husband. He had passed out from shock or pain I didn't know which. The silence from our bond was worse than the pain.

I turned a crazed look in my eyes my teeth bared tears on my cheeks. Tracey Davis was standing next to Pansy a triumphant look on her face. I pointed my wand at her tears coursing down. I had never wanted to hurt someone so much in my life.

"CRUCIO!" She fell to the ground screaming and Pansy turned to me her eyes widening in shock. Looks like I just got pushed over the edge.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything. Constructive criticism can be nice too. Any ideas you have I would love to hear and I would give you credit for the idea. **


	85. Chapter 85

** AN: First off I will be killing off some people who hadn't been last time and some others will live. Second I'm trying to show how much faith everyone has in Dumbledore and his ideas. Third Harry will be told I just have to figure out how to do it. Fourth Hermione was pushed a little too far and will realize what she did. Fifth they needed to have a fight to be a realistic couple. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I used an unforgiveable. The words kept echoing in my mind. No matter how upset I was at Tracey I should have never Crucio'd her. I had gotten a weeks detention and I knew I deserved it. Dumbledore said he understood but the look in his eyes bellied his words.

I looked up at Sirius and sighed. No change. He still looked just as pale and drawn as the last three days. I curled up next to him and bit my lip trying not to cry. We had been fighting right before the duel. About Harry none the less and whether or not he deserved to know about what happened in Dumbledore's office. Why did it seem everyone had so much faith in the man. After Sirius almost got hit with that hex last year I think some of the shine came off of him for me. He was just a man not Merlin.

"Any change?" Harry asked coming in with a letter in his hand.

"No." I muttered leaning my head against Sirius' side. Harry sat in the chair next to Sirius' bed and set the letter next to me. I absently grabbed it an read it. A smile spread across my lips.

"What is it?" Harry asked scooting closer to me.

"I have a brother." I whispered lifting up a strand of light brown hair that curled around my finger.

"What's his name?" Harry asked smiling his green eyes bright.

"Sebastian after Twelfth Night." I laughed they did it again. Harry smiled and gave me a hug. Feeling him in my arms I knew I couldn't keep it from him.

"Harry?" I asked treading carefully.

"Yeah?" He pulled away his eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore and I think you need to know some of what went on in it." I said sitting down nervously.

"Does this have to do with finding you stuck behind the tapestry?" He asked sitting down.

"Yes. I had overheard Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore talking. They don't want you to know what was said -"

"But then you shouldn't tell me." Harry said quickly his eyes wide. I could have kicked myself. I should have never said they didn't want him to know. "If there is still something that you think I should know that wouldn't upset Dumbledore then tell me."

"I think Voldemort made more than one Horcrux." Harry's eyes glazed and he look out the window frowning.

"Why do you think that?" He whispered huskily.

"Tom Riddle's Diary." I whispered watching his reaction. He sat there for a moment his head bent over his folded hands.

"I think your right." He said his head still bent.  
"Yeah but I also think Dumbledore killed one." Harry's head snapped up and his eyes widened.

"Why do you think that?"

"His hand." I said simply. Harry paled and he tapped his fingers together thinking.

"I hate it when your right." He said frowning.

"Have you gotten that memory from Slughorn yet?" Harry squirmed and I sighed covering my face.

"I'll take that as a no." I frowned absently grabbing Sirius' hand and stroking it. Sirius sighed but otherwise didn't react. "You need to get that memory Harry."

"I know I do Hermione." Harry said frowning. We talked a little bit longer about the upcoming Apparition lessons that would be starting soon. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation Harry pulled out some muggle cards.

"I'm surprised your still here shouldn't you be out with Ginny?" I asked flipping a card.

"Why? Should I be?" I froze. He could not be that thick.

"Don't you know what day it is?" I asked slowly. Oh man if he forgot Ginny would be furious.

"Friday?" He asked looking up from his cards.

"It also happens to be Valentine's Day." Harry froze his eyes widening in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked his voice faint.

"Quite." He paled and jumped up.

"Sorry but I kind of have to do some damage control." He said and rushed out of the room his eyes wide. I snickered and buried my face in the sheets trying to muffle it. A deeper laugh resonated softly next to me and I looked up slowly. Sirius' eyes were open and he smiled at me.

"Only Harry would forget it was Valentine's Day." He said softly.

"Oh Sirius!" I threw myself into his arms and he grunted. He held me as I blubbered profusely apologizing for our fight and distracting him during the duel. Sirius continued to rub his hand up and down my back trying to comfort me.

"I'm okay Sweetheart really." And then we were kissing. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer to him. His hand trailed down my side and hitched my leg up to wrap it around his waist. He moaned and nipped at my neck. I gasped and shivered.

"Bloody hell!" I pulled away from Sirius blushing. Ron was standing in the doorway with Luna.

"I see your awake." Ron said dryly. I flushed and hid my face in Sirius' chest. I quickly got off of Sirius and I quickly brushed off my shirt.

"I'm just going to grab Madame Pomfrey." I muttered rushing away my cheeks burning. How was Ron always managed to walk in on moments like that?

**AN: Please Review! It helps really it does. Tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want to see happen. Quirky ideas. Funny lines. Anything.**


	86. Chapter 86

** AN: I'm back. I'm very sorry everyone that I haven't uploaded I had writers block. The chapter I was originally going to write would have most just have been taken from the book which I think would have been a sorry excuse for a chapter. If you look back the last couple chapters were a little off so I needed a break. I started writing this week but I got a terrible cold and was bed ridden for three days. I am feeling much better now and will be writing regularly. Now about the age thing, math is not my strong suit so just kind of ignore it please. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Sirius was mad at me. When I had told him that I told Harry I thought there was more than one Horcrux he had been frozen with shock. I tried to get him to talk to me but he had left saying he needed to control his temper.

I sat on the floor in the Room of Requirement looking blankly at the roaring fire. Our first fight. My mind was going over the fight again and again. I pulled the blue quilt tighter around me. Dobby came in a little bit later bringing some food and pumpkin juice. I ate it and went back to staring into the fireplace.

The door opened and I looked up blankly. I knew it wouldn't be Sirius I could still feel his anger. Professor Snape attempted a smile but it came off as more of a grimace. I frowned and turned back to the fire biting my lip to keep myself from crying. He sat down next me and I continued to stare into the fire.

"Do you want to talk?" Severus asked softly. I looked at him my eyes brimming with tears.

"He hates me." I whispered brokenly and bit the inside of my wrist to keep myself from crying. Severus scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The floodgates broke and I cried brokenly against his side. He silently held me rubbing his hand up and down my shoulder. It took me awhile to cry myself out but eventually I did. I was silently leaning against Severus when a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Why is Sirius suddenly so protective of everyone? Last year he wanted us to break every rule we could and now he's not even speaking to me. I just don't understand." I said shaking my head.

"Hermione I don't think you would understand because you weren't there. I was the one who informed the Order about you leaving for the Ministry of Magic." I frowned shocked. Why had I never thought about how the Order had saved us?

"How did you even know?" I whispered thinking back to that dreadful day. The thought of Voldemort torturing Sirius was just as painful now as it was then.

"I had seen you in the halls when you all passed. You looked dreadful to be honest. I used Legilimency on Neville but Umbridge stopped me before I could check or even stop you."

"You wouldn't have been able to stop us." I muttered nibbling on my lip. He continued ignoring me.

"When I finally got away from Umbridge she followed after you lot. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop any of you so I took some Flew powder and went to Grimmauld Place. It was quite a shock to see Sirius drinking a Butterbeer at the table with Remus and Tonks. When I told him what was happening." Severus stopped and rubbed his eyes. "I have never seen a man so desperate in my life. That day changed him. He looked at life in a new way. I think that day he realized the Dumbledore is only a man but that he wants the best for us."

"Yes but men can make mistakes." I said sitting up to look at him. Severus' eyes were dark and distant.

"I know and some of the shine came off of the Order because of that battle. Besides Albus blamed himself for you all running off to the ministry to save Sirius."

"How did he manage that?" I asked thinking back to that day.

"He believes that if Harry had known all along about the Dark Lord being connected to his mind you would have double checked your sources." I cut him off.

"But we did. We tried to contact Grimmauld Place with the mirrors and Kreacher told us Sirius had gone to the Ministry." Severus rubbed his eyes.

"I know that's what he said but it wasn't true... you already know all of this. That Kreacher had run off to Bellatrix and Narcissa and told them everything about the Order."

"How was he even able to?"

"They're family Bellatrix and Narcissa were both Blacks before they were married. Sirius had yelled at Kreacher to get out and he literally left to his only other family. I already know how sweet and kind they were to him. They told me it wasn't hard to trick the elf into telling them everything. Apparently he was starved for some love and attention and they gave it to him."

"Anyways we're missing the point here what does that have to do with Sirius suddenly becoming so overprotective?" I asked biting my lip.

"The point is that Sirius almost lost the two people he cares about most, you and Harry. He told me that he could never bear to lose wither of you and if following everything Albus says keeps you alive than so be it." He shrugged looking into the fire.

"Once again men can make mistakes." I said looking up at him.

"Sirius is banking on Albus getting us all through to the other side." His black eyes were narrowed in the light.

"You don't agree do you?" I asked sitting up.

"Not in the least. I know I'm going to die. I long for my death. Others will die too when the war finally happens. Some good some bad that's just how it goes." His voice was velvety soft.

"Sirius would be upset if he lost you and to be perfectly honest so would I. Your like that dark scowling uncle that no one goes near but once you get past the scowl and anger is a perfectly nice person." Severus let out a deep baritone laugh and I couldn't help but join in.

Severus left shortly after that conversation. I paced the room my mind going over everything he had told me. Sirius wanted Harry, Remus and I to live at any cost. I didn't crawl beneath the covers until the moon was high in sky.

_**Sirius POV**_

I paced back and forth inside the shrieking shack. Hermione and I were in the middle of our first fight. I had asked Severus to check on Hermione for me because I was still too upset to talk to her. How could she possibly tell Harry anything from that meeting with Albus? He specifically told us not to say anything and Hermione ran off willy nilly with that information. I looked at my pocket watch absently and was surprised by the time. Two hours had passed. What in the world could they possibly be talking about.

"Sirius?" Severus called from the lower level.

"Up here." I called back. Footsteps sounded on the steps and I sat on the bed absently. Severus walked through the door his cloak billowing like a cape. I smiled and looked up at him slowly.

"What?" He asked looking down at himself.

"Nothing." I said shrugging. He sneered and I barked a laugh. After a moment Severus joined and sat across from me on a chair that had stuffing sprouting from the middle.

"How is she?" I asked once we finally stopped laughing. We might be in a fight but Hermione's depression had been feeding into our bond. The pain she had been in made me nauseous. Our bond seemed to be growing in strength instead of becoming a quiet hum in the background. Maybe our bond was different.

"Better. She was pretty bad when I first got there but I explained your side of things." He said shrugging.

"And she listened?" I asked incredulously. My wife could be quite hard headed sometimes. Don't get me wrong I love her dearly but Merlin she could be a little spitfire when she wanted to. And it was difficult to change her mind if she didn't agree with you.

"She didn't at first." Severus said shrugging. He absently drummed his pale fingers against the armrest.

"What made her change her mind?" I asked leaning back against the bed that still had blood on it from my meeting with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Poor Ron I really hadn't meant to brake his leg I just wanted to get to the bloody rat.

"I told her about your reaction to them running off to the Ministry to try and save you." I froze and my heart stuttered in my chest. That was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. Severus rushing into the room saying Harry, Hermione, Ron and some of their friends had run off to the ministry to try to save me because Voldemort had planted a vision in Harry's mind. Remus had to stop me from strangling Kreacher when I found out they had tried to contact me with the mirror. If any of them had died I would have never forgiven myself. What a bloody horrible time to feed Buckbeak.

"How did she react to it?" I asked staring at the canopy above me.

"You probably felt it." Once he said it I knew he was right. Grudging understanding had flowed through the bond but she suppressed it so fast I thought I might have imagined it.

"Yeah I guess I did." I muttered staring at the canopy above me. Severus and I talked for awhile. He tried to explain things from her perspective but they seemed to fall flat. All I wanted was for her to live and same with Harry and even Ron. Was that so much to ask? But at the rate things were going it didn't seem like that would happen. She would be lucky if she survived this year what with all the muggleborn hunting and fights in the halls. It was easy for me to see how far she was being pushed in all of it. She had tearfully told me how she had used the Cruciatis curse on the Slytherin girl who had hexed me. It had shocked me but not in the way she thought. Who knew my sweet little wife had it in her? But I hadn't said that all I did was hold her as she cried in my arms begging for forgiveness.

"Things are getting worse Sirius." Severus said rubbing his eyes.

"I know its getting dangerous." I said sitting up.

"You have to look out for her." He didn't have to say who. We both knew. "They want to brake her spirit." I exhaled loudly and looked out the window at the crescent moon. It was starting to get late.

"I'll keep her as safe as I can." I said standing up. He nodded his lips a tight line. I closed my eyes and muttered a spell. Heat coursed down my spine and I opened my eyes. Severus was seated in the chair and smiled at me absently his mind a million miles away. I barked a goodbye and trotted through the house. My small body easily slipped through the passage to the whomping willow. I easily slipped out then darted across the lawn as fast as I could. Like I wanted to be hit by a rogue branch those things hurt.

I changed back and walked through the front door. The halls were deserted and dark. I quickly made my way to the seventh floor corridor and paced back and forth in front of the wall. The large door appeared and I opened it slowly making sure it wouldn't squeak. Hermione was curled up in bed her hair fanned out over the pillow and her eyes squeezed tight. I quickly changed out of my clothes and brushed my teeth in the bathroom provided for us by the Room.

I walked out of the bathroom but stopped abruptly. Hermione was twisting around in the bed muttering in her sleep. She was having another nightmare. They had started after I had almost been killed in front of her. She whimpered my name and tears came to her eyes. I quickly walked over to the bed and crawled in next to her.

"Hermione." I shook her arm. She sat up so fast I jumped. Her chest heaved and she gasped tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Sirius?" She asked turning to me her eyes dazed more tears leaking down her cheeks.

"I'm here." I whispered scooting closer to her my arms automatically wrapping around her shoulder. She leaned against me and cried into my bare chest her skinny arms wrapped around my waist in a death grip.

"I'm sorry." She whispered brokenly. I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly through my nose and swallowed thickly. Her voice cracked when she spoke again, "I'm so sorry."

"I am too Sweetheart." I said kissing her wild curls. She shuddered in my arms and held me closer to her.

"Don't leave me." She whispered brokenly molding her body against mine. I looked down at her confused. Her nightmares weren't usually this bad. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her arm.

"I could never leave you Baby." I whispered looking down at her. It was true I might not always like her decisions but I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Promise?" Her voice was thick with tears and I nuzzled my nose against her neck inhaling her sweet honey vanilla scent.

"Always."

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, what you want to see happen anything. I'm very open to ideas. **


	87. Chapter 87

**AN: Sorry about the last chapter I was still feeling off so it might have been a little off. I have some plans for how things will work out and who will live and die. If you have an idea for a character I'm very open to it. I try to please my readers as much as possible. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Sirius and I were no longer fighting. After I had had the nightmare of his boggart self yelling at me about how horrible I was and that he would leave I had been terribly shaken. Sirius held me the whole night and I clung to him desperately. We made love in the early morning light. Afterward we held each other and I finally felt safe again.

"I need to tell you something." Sirius said as he played with one of my curls.

"What is it?" I asked softly enjoying the birdsong drifting through the window.

"Albus needs me to do something for the Order." I closed my eyes and sighed. I knew it had been coming but I still didn't want him to go. Being able to be together all the time even though I was still in school was making me spoiled.

"It was going to happen eventually wasn't it?" I asked my voice breaking. Sirius nodded sadly and I frowned playing with the edge of the blanket. "When do you leave?"

"In an hour and a half." Ouch. Sirius kissed my cheek and pulled me close to him.

"When will you get back?" I asked trailing my fingers down his arm.

"Easter, for Tonks and Remus' wedding." A month and a half. Oh Merlin this would be difficult. Maybe Ginny and Luna would be willing to have sleepovers in here.

"What will you be doing?" I asked sitting up.

"Albus has brought me into the small circle of people he trusts. He has told me some of the things and," he paused and blew out a shaky breath. "I'm going to help him research Horcruxes." A strangled noise escaped my throat. He placed his hands on either side of my face. "I will be fine. You don't have to worry about me besides I'm more worried about you."

"Why?" I asked my voice soft.

"Because of the crazy pure-blood supremacists who are hellbent on killing you or breaking you whatever comes first. Or maybe its a threat to other pure-bloods who have ideas about being with a muggleborn." Sirius muttered thoughtfully. "Either way your in more danger than me."

"Can I see those books on Horcruxes when your done?" I asked stretching. When he didn't say anything I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply. "Sirius?"

"I just wish I could protect you." He muttered his eyes still shut.

"You have been." I whispered placing my hand against his chest. He shuddered and opened his eyes.

"No I haven't. I wasn't able to stop Umbridge from making you use the cursed quill or Theodore Nott from cursing you." He shook his head and pulled me against his chest. "I wish I could keep you safe but I don't know if I can." I had no idea what to say to that so I did the only thing I could think of. I pushed him back into the pillows and kissed him hard on the mouth. He responded immediately his hands gripping my waist tightly. I tried to tell him through my kisses and caresses how much he meant to me. He pulled away eventually his eyes glazed and his lips swollen.

"I love you too." He whispered before kissing me hungrily.

We didn't leave the Room of Requirement till mid morning. Sirius ended up being late to Dumbledore's office but the smug grin on his face said it all. He didn't care. We passed Severus in the hall and he laughed when he saw the look on Sirius' face. A second year Ravenclaw looked at Severus shocked and darted back around the corner she had come from.

"Careful Severus everyone will think your going soft if they hear you laugh." Sirius said a mock serious look on his face. I snickered and and bit my lip to keep the laugh in.

"Oh we can't have that can we." Severus said his eyes sparkling with mirth. My laugh burst out before I could stop it and they both turned to look at me.

"Oh don't mind me." I said quickly. "I just have a thing over there." I pointed to the corridor up ahead and started walking quickly.

"Oh no you don't!" Severus said following after me. I screeched and darted down the corridor laughing. Footsteps sounded behind me and I ran as hard as I could but I was laughing too hard to get very far.

"Come back here you little spitfire!" Sirius yelled playfully. I laughed and darted around a corner. The hall was empty accept for a painting. I quickly darted down the hall but Severus burst out of the painting strutting around like he owned the place. I screeched and tried to slow down but water was all over the floor. We were by Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I slipped in the water and I flailed around trying to grab onto something. Unfortunately I grabbed onto Severus' arm and we both fell to the floor. He looked up at me a less than pleased look on his face. His hair was wet from the water and he had the appearance of a drowned rat. My lips twitched.

"Don't you dare." He said glaring at me. They twitched again. "Don't." I covered my mouth with my hand. Sirius came around the corner and stopped when he saw us on the floor covered in water. He burst out laughing before Severus could say anything.

"Hey I've seen you in situations just as bad!" Severus said glaring at Sirius playfully.

"Name one." Sirius said between laughing fits.

"How about the genius idea you had about cliff diving." Severus said his lips twitching. Sirius stopped laughing at once and blushed a deep red.

"What happened?" I asked looking between them.

"If you don't tell it I will." Severus said smiling. Sirius rolled his eyes and being careful of the water walked over to us.

"James, Remus, Peter and I always tried to one up each other with pranks and jokes and the craziness that defined the Marauders. Well someone had the idea of cliff diving into the Black lake." Sirius shook his head his lips twitching. "We tried to outdo each other doing twists and turns and sending of sparks with our wands but none of us really did any good. Peter belly flopped, Remus swallowed some type of animal, James tripped into the lake attempting to show off and I lost my shorts." I was shaking with laughter. Oh man I wished I could have seen that.

Severus was laughing next me and Sirius joined in. Suddenly Sirius' legs spread and he quickly tried to regain balance but slipped and landed spectacularly on his back.

"Well that was an interesting show." Dumbledore voice said softly. He came around the corner his boots making a soft tapping noise.

"You heard?" I asked my lips twitching. He nodded his eyes twinkling more than usual.

"I must say the three of you are very entertaining." I snickered and the others joined me quietly laughing.

"Sirius are you ready?" We all sobered at once. Sirius nodded and carefully stood up. Dumbledore flicked his wand and Sirius was instantly dry. Severus slowly stood up and reached a hand down to help me up. I got up making sure to keep me feet firmly on the floor. Dumbledore flicked his wand again and a great wind blew us dry. Sirius' mouth dropped open and looked between Severus and I. A huge grin spread across his face and I gingerly touched my hair. A big fluffy mass was all I could feel. I turned to look at my reflection in the water. It looked like it had after working on a potion in Slughorn's class.

"Aw come on I look like a mermaid." I said glaring at my reflection.

"Trust me Sweetheart you don't look as bad as Severus." I turned to Severus and took a step back. His hair had puffed out and expanded every which way. I think I finally understood why he rarely washed his hair

"Thanks oh so much Pads." Severus said rolling his eyes. I froze and looked between them.

"Oh Sev you know I only tease you because I love you." Sirius said clasping his hands and batted his eyes playfully. How had I never seen that they were becoming closer?

Severus rolled his eyes again and pushed Sirius playfully in the arm. "Yeah that's why you do it." Sirius threw back his head and laughed. They were actually friends.

Sirius had left with Dumbledore shortly after my realization. He gave me a soft kiss and left but not before nodding at Severus. He nodded back and his eyes darted to me his eyebrows pulling together in concentration.

"Ready for lunch?" He asked walking down the hall his black cloak billowing behind him.

"Is it really that late?" I asked surprised. Where had the day gone?

"Yeah it is." He said pushing the doors open that led to the great hall. Unfortunately he pushed rather hard the doors crashed into the walls. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at us. Oh Merlin this would look bad. Think fast, think fast, think fast.

I turned to Severus and glared him as darkly as I could. He smirked in appreciation and then sneered at me.

"Idiot girl! Five points from Gryffindor for slipping in water and another five for crashing into me." I huffed indignantly and stomped to my usual spot my steps echoing around the room. Everyone went back to their food accept for my friends.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked looking me over.

"Long story." I said grabbing an apple and taking a large bite. Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna shrugged and went back to their food but Ginny kept looking at me her eyes narrowed. I finally risked a peek at Severus. He was already looking at me. His lips twitched in a small smile and gave me a tiny nod. I nodded back and he turned to McGonagall who was trying not to laugh at his fluffy hair. My lips twitched at the expression on his face and I turned back to my food.

**AN: Please Review! The reviews help me become a better writer so then you would be getting better chapters.**


	88. Chapter 88

**AN: Yes I know there are some mistakes within the story. Once I am done I will go back and fix the mistakes until then please bear with it. I absolutely adored that last chapter. It was really fun writing it. I'm trying to make Severus more likeable and I've always liked the idea of Sirius, Severus and Remus being friends. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Harry, Ron, Neville and I left the great hall all of us had disgusted looks on our faces.

"Well that was a fail." Neville said frowning. We had had our first Apparition course and nothing had happened to anyone accept Susan Bones who accidentally splinched herself leaving her legs five feet behind her. But that was the only interesting thing that had happened during the whole hour and a half class.

"I think I felt something the last time I tried — a kind of tingling in my feet." Ron said excitedly a large smile on his face.

"I think I prefer flying." Harry said shaking his head. "It's not the most pleasant experience ever."

"What's not?" Ginny asked slipping her hand into his. He smiled and kissed her knuckles while Ron looked pointedly away. Luna came up to Ron a small smile on her face and kissed his cheek. His ears turned red and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Apparition." Neville said slowing down a slight frown on his face.

"What's it like Harry?" Ginny asked looking at him.

"Feels like your being sucked into a tube and squeezed from every side. And when I say every side I mean every side." He shook his head frowning. I nodded in agreement. It really did feel like that.

"That's right Hermione you've Apparated with Sirius." Ron said thoughtfully.

Sarah came around the corner a moment later her face pinched and her face pale. When she saw us she darted to me her small body shaking.

"Whats wrong?" I asked immediately.

"Someone wrote on the walls!" She gasped softly. Ginny made a soft noise like a mouse and we darted around the corner. Green paint was dripping off the walls and my stomach clenched at the words.

_Choose carefully which side you join._

_The Dark Lord is a forgiving Master._

_He only wants to purify our race so there is no filth among us._

_Force out the Mudbloods and Blood Traitors from Hogwarts and we will be pure once again._

_They don't deserve to be here but you do._

_~ The Serpents of the Dark Lord_

Everyone stood frozen. A small doll was hanging by a noose that had thick curly brown hair and a white dress another one was next to it with short wavy black hair and a tux. It was supposed to be me and Sirius. I swallowed thickly and turned to Sarah.

"Do any of the teachers know?" She quickly shook her head tears in her eyes. I held my head up trying to be strong and went in search of a teacher. Professor Flitwick's classroom was closest. He had a third year class in session but I threw the door open anyway. Everyone turned to me and Flitwick squeaked in surprise and fell off the stack of books he always stood on.

"Miss Granger?" He asked in surprise once he finally got up.

"Mrs Black actually and there's writing on the walls from Voldemort's followers." The class gasped and Flitwick squeaked when I said Voldemort's name.

"Class dismissed!" He ran up to me and darted out of the room. I led him to the wall where more people were standing looking at the words.

A fifth year Ravenclaw saw me and shrieked pointing at me. "Get rid of her she's the one they want!"

I froze trying not to show how truly terrified I was. The girl fumbled trying to grab her wand. Neville stepped in front of me standing up to his full height and pulled out his wand. When did he get taller than me? "You'll have to go through me."

"And me." Parvati said stepping next to him her eyes fierce. Harry stepped next to her and nodded. My other friends nodded shouting in agreement and pulled out their wands too. The girl from Ravenclaw looked at everyone in front of me her eyes wide. She was outnumbered big time. Little Sarah stepped to the front of the group spreading her arms wide fierce determination on her face.

"You have no right to say who deserves to be here and who doesn't!" She yelled her face turning red. "Why don't you leave before you embarrass yourself further!"

The girl took a menacing step forward and Flitwick stepped forward his lips pressed into a thin line. "Detention Rebecca."

She blinked owlishly at Flitwick her shoulders slumping. It seemed all the fight had drained out of her. She sent one last scathing glare at me and turned her long blonde hair slapping through the air. The air was still thick with tension and Flitwaick raised his head.

"Alright everyone head back to class there's nothing to see here." Everyone started to leave accept for my friends standing guard in front of me. Once everyone else was gone they relaxed.

"Merlin saggy left -"

"Ronald!" Luna and I exclaimed cutting him off. His ears turned red and he rubbed his neck.

"Sorry its just," he paused. "student Death Eaters." He shook his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"Who would have thought?" Padma said shaking her head. Parvati rubbed her face and frowned letting out a long breath. Flitwick looked at all of us his eyebrows pulled together.

"Five points to everyone who stepped in front of Mrs Black and five to her for getting me." He said a small smile on his face. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go speak with Albus."

He left quickly and I turned back to the wall a dark look on my face. What would Sirius do if he had seen something like this? I rubbed my hands over my eyes frowning. It had only been a week. How could I keep going if stuff like this kept happening?

"Hermione?" Luna asked softly stepping up next to me. I whipped my wand out and pointed it the wall.

"Hermione no!" Ginny yelled darting forward to stop me. I screeched loudly my voice echoing around the walls.

"Confringo!" The spell rebounded off the wall and hit a torch on the wall. It exploded and curly cursive that was easily Pansy's writing appeared on the wall.

_You'll have to try harder than that Mudblood._

Harry had to hold me back from cursing the wall again. His arms were wound around me and Neville stepped in front of my trying to capture my attention.

"Don't react to it Hermione. She just wants you to lose yourself in anger so that you will be blinded by it so you won't be able to protect yourself while Sirius is gone." I slumped against Harry and he held me close to him trying to calm me. Ron's stomach growled loudly and I forced a smile.

"Lets go to lunch." We ate lunch quickly. I ignored the food and paid more attention to the teachers. They were whispering quietly to each other strained looks on their faces. Severus looked the worst of all of them. His skin was pale and he had circles under his eyes. He seemed to feel me looking at him because his head suddenly snapped up. Our eyes met and he frowned his black eyes sad. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Something changed in him. He looked determined. His eyes caught mine and I could feel him pushing into my mind. I let him and he whispered clearly.

_I'll protect you until he comes back._

He left my mind and his lips quirked. I nodded at him and turned back to the food.

"You okay?" Luna asked vaguely her eyes large.

"Yeah." I said grabbing a cup of coffee. When we finally left the great hall a group of students were standing in front of the front doors. Oh hell, it better not be more writing. I tried to look over everyone else but I was too short. The door shut and I frowned. Someone had just came through the front doors.

Neville stretched up looking over the crowd to see who it was. A moment later his eyes sparkled and he whooped darting through the crowd. The students parted easily for him and my breath caught when I saw her. Neville pulled Hannah against him and crushed his mouth against hers.

**AN: Please Review!**


	89. Chapter 89

** AN: Firstly I finally figured out the math for Hermione's age. It took awhile but I finally figured it out. When I go back and edit the story once I'm done I'll also be tweaking it so it works better and flows easier. If you see any problems please tell me and I'll make sure to fix it. Secondly I will be going to my cabin. I won't be able to upload tomorrow but I will be able to upload on Saturday when I go to town and I come back on Sunday. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

I was standing in front of the Room of Requirement with Ginny, Luna and Hannah. We had decided to have a sleepover and that the Room of Requirement would be the perfect place to stay once we got over the shock of seeing her. Neville had kept his arm around her whenever they walked through the halls and they held hands all through dinner.

Hannah walked back and forth in front of the wall her eyebrows drawn together. A moment later a wooden door appeared on the wall. She took a deep breath and opened it. We all followed behind her and stopped looking around the room in shock. The floor was pink and squishy, as if it was made out of blankets, pillows were haphazardly around the room and a bar was in the corner with everything from Gillywater to Dragon Barrel Brandy. Oh Merlin it would be a fun night.

"Hannah this is brilliant!" Luna said looking around the room her eyes large.

"It really is great." She agreed a smile on her face.

"So what should we do first?" I asked looking at the others.

"Oh I don't know about you but I could use a drink after the day we've had." Ginny said going over to the bar and pulled out a clear shot glass. She grabbed a Gin bottle and expertly poured the alcohol into the glass.

"I agree." I muttered looking at all the bottles. My cheeks flamed when I saw the Firewhisky. I would not be going anywhere near it after last time. Besides Sirius wasn't here to save me if I couldn't hold my liquor again. I grabbed the bottle of Berry Ocky Rot and poured myself a glass. Luna absently poured herself some Simison Steaming Stout and Hannah poured herself a shot of Red Currant Rum.

"What should we toast to?" Luna asked pushing her hair over her shoulder. Ginny lifted her glass a smile spreading across her face.

"To Hannah one of my closest friends." Hannah spluttered and shook her head quickly her cheeks reddening.

"No to us." She said quickly her cheeks still red.

"To us!" We all said and downed our drinks. The wine warmed me up and I smiled happily at my friends.

"The Four Caballeros!" Hannah smiled her cheeks pink.

"You know that means gentlemen in Spanish right?" I asked biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Hannah's cheeks turned pinker and Ginny laughed heartily.

"What should we do?" Luna asked smiling dreamier than usual.

"What about a drinking game?" Ginny asked with a wicked glint in her eye. Oh man.

"What game?" Hannah asked going behind the bar. She bent over and grabbed a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky.

"Never Have I Ever." Crap. I would be toast.

"How do you play?" Luna asked grabbing the four shot glasses Hannah had set on the counter.

"You say something you have never done and if someone has they have to take a shot. The point of the game is to be the last man standing or in this case woman." Ginny said a smile on her face. She walked over to the center of the room and sat down.

"Oh this is so comfortable!" Hannah and I followed her to center of the room and sat down in a little circle. It really was comfortable.

"Okay who will start us off?" Ginny asked smiling.

"I will!" Hannah said excitedly a smile on her face. "Never have I ever been to the Ministry of Magic." Ginny and I glared at Hannah. She flushed but still smiled. Luna poured herself a shot and drank it down easily. Ginny did the same and I threw my head back and swallowed the whiskey. I spluttered and coughed horribly while my chest burned from the heat. Merlin how could Sirius drink this all the time?

"Me next." Ginny said smiling. After a moment she smiled and turned to me. Oh no. "Never have I ever had a pregnancy scare."

"Hey I told you that in confidence." I said chucking a pillow at her laughing. Ginny ducked easily and stuck her tongue out. Hannah was giggling and so was Luna.

"Drink! Drink! Drink! Drink!" They all chanted. I sighed dramatically and grabbed the bottle. The second time wasn't as bad as the first. I slammed the glass down and smiled victoriously. My chest was warm and so were my cheeks.

"I got one." I said brightly. "Never have I ever kissed anyone other than my spouse!"

"I sure as hell hope not." Hannah giggled pouring herself a shot. She drank it and passed the bottle to Luna. Luna passed the bottle to Ginny blushing.

"No way!" Ginny screeched her eyes wide.

"Shh." Luna whispered blushing furiously. "We've only just started talking about marriage but," she paused blushing brighter. "I always knew we would get married."

We all screeched and dog piled on her. Luna laughed and hugged Hannah tightly a huge smile on her face. The later we played the more we found out about each others secrets. We were all pretty tipsy by the time we finally called it quits.

"We should do something celebratory for Hannah's first kiss." I slurred from my spot on the floor.

"Same for Ginny losing her V-card in the shower!" Luna called giggling. I snickered and smiled brightly.

"And Luna's almost engagement." Ginny said leaning against the wall her eyes glazed. I bit my lip thinking. What could we possibly do?

"Oooh I have an idea!" I said sitting up. My head swam and I swayed slightly.

"What?" Luna asked sitting up slowly. She was leaning heavily to the right and fell over. Hannah snorted loudly and stood up.

"Well if the Serpents can write on the walls why can't we?" I asked grinning brightly.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked her eyebrows drawing together.

"I mean we write our own message." Luna sat up smiling.

"Brilliant!" Ginny yelled jumping up and swayed. "But we need something for the alcohol first."

A bottle appeared in front of me and I greedily drank it. The affects of the alcohol were gone almost immediately and I sighed in relief.

"Lets do this!" Hannah said jumping up her cheeks flushed with excitement. I quickly disillusioned all four of us so that we would blend in with our surroundings. A paint can and brush appeared and someone picked it up.

"Lets go." Hannah said her voice bright. The castle was dark and eerily quiet as we walked through the halls.

"Where should we do it?" Luna asked from my left.

"Somewhere where everyone will see it." Ginny whispered quickly. I nodded in agreement even though they couldn't see me.

"How about by the great hall?" Hannah asked.

"Perfect." We rushed towards the great hall as quietly as we could. It took us awhile to figure out exactly what to put on the wall. Hannah painted it with her left hand so no one could tell whose handwriting it was. I placed the tip of my wand against the first letter and it glowed bright then turned back to red. It would be permanent. They would be lucky if they could get those words off.

_Killing to purify._

_Torture to obey._

_Azkaban if you choose to follow._

_Voldemort is what's wrong with our world._

_Soon it will be Pure-bloods only._

_Don't do what is easy._

_Do what is right._

_Don't sell your soul to the devil._

_He always comes to collect._

_DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY FOREVER!_

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything. **


	90. Chapter 90

**AN: Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

Hannah, Ginny, Luna and I sleepily made our way to the great hall. After the chaos of writing on the walls we went back to the Room of Requirement as fast as we could. We stayed up late trading bits of gossip. Hannah told us what it was like outside the walls of Hogwarts while we told her what had happened since she left. It had been very late once we finally went to bed.

Ron suddenly darted around a corner looking frantic. He came to a stop when he saw us letting a breath out. Harry and Neville came around the corner a moment later breathing heavily.

"There you are we've been looking everywhere for you." Harry said gasping between breaths. He pushed his glasses up his nose and a large smile spread across his face.

"What did something happen?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Someone from the D.A. wrote on the walls like the Serpents!" Ron said brightly his eyes sparkling.

"What your kidding." I said my eyes wide.

"Do they know who did it?" Hannah asked her cheeks flushed.

"No," Neville said shaking his head. "But its brought back some hope to the other students. You can see it in their eyes. Whoever did it was bloody brilliant."

"Yeah they were." Ginny said nodding her eyes sparkling. I snorted but was able to pass it off as a sneeze.

The boys looked at me worriedly but I quickly said the one thing I knew would deter them. "Come on lets go to breakfast."

The rest of February passed without much incident. I exchanged letters with Sirius but not as frequently as I wished. He told me he had found out a lot about Horcruxes but wouldn't tell me much for fear of the letter being possibly intercepted. Every once in awhile I would feel his emotions through our link but it didn't happen often.

We had a couple of D.A. meetings but none were as exciting as the one Sirius had led. Severus always stood close to me to keep an eye on me. He kept his word to keep me safe.

I was reading a book in the library about the first war on the first of March. I was working on trying to learn everything I could from the first war so we wouldn't repeat the same mistakes. It was the newest version that came out a few months ago. I loved reading the fact that my husband was an innocent man. A fantastic picture was in here of James and Lily's wedding with Sirius in the background a brilliant smile on his face. I looked closer at the picture trying to find the similarities to what he looked like now. He had the same gray eyes but he had lost some of the childishness since this picture and had more laugh lines.

_Sirius Black was believed to have turned James and Lily Potter over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for reasons unknown. However it was actually Peter Petigrew who became secret keeper. This was done so the most unsuspecting person could do the Fidelius Charm. Sirius went to check on Peter on October 31 1981 to make sure he was all right. Peter was not there and there had been no evidence of forced entry. Sirius went to check on the Potters and found the place in ruins. Rubeus Hagrid was under strict orders from Albus Dumbledore to bring young Harry to his only living relatives._

_ "Sirius was devastated when he found out what happened." Rubeus said when questioned about that night. "I tried to comfort him but he was too far gone to console. He lent me his motorbike so I could bring Harry safely to Dumbledore."_

_ Shortly after Sirius went to confront Peter but Peter had yelled that Sirius had betrayed the Potters. Peter cut off his finger and blew up half the street and changed into his Animagus form which is a rat. Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial and believed to be mad._

_ When Sirius was asked if he had any comments he had nothing to say. Sirius recently was married to Hermione Granger who he had dated since the battle in the Department of Mysteries. It is believed that Hermione sacrificed herself in order to save him from a spell his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange had tried to hit him with._

"Mrs Black!" I gasped jumping in my seat dropping the book. Severus was striding over to me paler than usual and circles under his eyes. He was starting to look worse every day. I had taken to looking at Draco too. He looked worse almost sickly every time I saw him.

"What is it?" I asked immediately.

"Mr Weasley has been poisoned and is in the hospital wing." He said quickly running a hand through his hair. I jumped up my stomach clenching in fear.

"What happened?" I asked shoving my books into my bag.

"No one is for certain but Harry saved him by shoving a bezoar down his throat." Of course. The Prince had been right about saving you from poisons.

"What Prince?" Severus asked his eyes wide. I hadn't realized I said it out loud.

"Some stupid potions book Harry has." I said rolling my eyes.

"Does it say the Half-blood Prince in there?" He asked leading me out of the library his dark.

"Yes." I said slowly looking at him. "How did you know?"

Severus cursed his eyes dark. "It was mine when I went to school."

I froze my eyes wide. "You?"

"Yes I created new spells and tried to find better ways to create new methods for potions. Its what I did in my free time when I went home in the summer." My mouth was open in shock.

"Why Prince why not something else?" I asked trying to piece it all together.

"Prince was my mother's maiden name. I wanted to show my wizarding side because I envied the Pure-bloods and their secrets. The people I were friends with put huge ideals on being Pure-blood. If I hadn't cared about being one of them so much my life could have turned out very differently."

"I'm sorry Severus." I muttered frowning. We came to a stop outside of the infirmary where Luna, Ginny, Hannah and Neville sat against the wall.

"How is he?" I asked at once.

"Madame Pomfrey said he should be fine." Neville said his arm wrapped around Hannah.

"What happened?" I asked sitting next to them. They quickly filled me in on what happened. Apparently Ron had been drugged by the love potion Romilda had given Harry. Harry had taken Ron to Slughorn so he would be able to get rid of it. Unfortunately once you come down from the love potion you came down hard and needed a pick me up. Slughorn had given Ron some wine and it turned out it was poison.

"Harry grabbed the bezoar and shoved it down his throat. It saved Ron's life. The poison that was in there was fast working so it could have killed him. He saved my brother's life." Ginny said shaking her head her eyes red.

Suddenly my heart sped up and I gasped at the feel. Terror rippled through my body and I clutched my chest trying to slow my heart.

"Mrs Black?" Severus asked leaning down to look at me. "Is something wrong?" My chest tightened and I gasped as another wave of terror came over me.

"Sirius!" I gasped out clutching my chest. "Somethings wrong with Sirius!" Tears squeezed out of my eyes and I gasped a desperate breath. What was happening to my husband?

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything.**


	91. Chapter 91

** AN: Sorry I didn't post anything yesterday I was so tired I just couldn't make myself write anything. Once again I am not JK Rowling. **

** _Sirius POV_**

My heart pounded in my chest as I ran down a muggle street with Remus and Fleur. This was not how I had planned my day. Being followed by Death Eaters after putting wards on muggle homes instead of researching Horcruxes for Albus was not how I had planned my Saturday at all.

"Bombarda!" Remus yelled tossing a hex over his shoulder at the masked Death Eater. The ground in front of the Death Eater exploded and he flew through the air into a wall. His mask fell off and my eyes widened in shock. Bloody hell it was Peter! I turned around with feral gleam in my eye and growled darkly.

"Sirius no!" Fleur yelled when I turned on him.

"He's not worth it!" Remus yelled grabbing my arm. He pulled me after him and we continued throwing up wards on the houses. I frowned looking around. This place seemed familiar. Why did it seem familiar?

My stomach dropped horribly when I looked around again. Hermione's parents lived in the house around the corner! They were after her parents! My heart sped up and I ran faster flicking wards up left and right.

Bellatrix suddenly rounded the corner her hair wild and her wide eyes mad. Terror ripped through me when I saw the baby bundled in her arms. Merlin she had Hermione's baby brother.

I froze momentarily stunned. Fleur shrieked in anger her eyes flashing dangerously. She loved Hermione like a sister. A fire ball was suddenly thrown at Bellatrix and she shrieked in anger and dropped Sebastian. My heart stuttered painfully in my chest and another wave of terror rippled through me.

"Arresto momentum." Remus yelled pointing his wand at the ground below the baby. I quickly turned into a dog and ran towards Sebastian as fast as I could. Sebastian was almost to the ground when I turned back into a human and caught Sebastian. I curled my body around the child and turned back to Bellatrix. She was fighting Fleur who was angrily battling her. Fleur's wand snapped through the air like a sword.

"We should check on Hermione's parents." Remus said his face pale. Oh Merlin! They could be dead for all we knew! My stomach clenched painfully and I held Sebastian close to me. He yawned widely and shifted in my arms. His hair was curly and brown like Hermione's but his eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Sirius come on!" Remus said pulling my arm roughly. I followed him my mind blank. What would I do if Hermione's parents were dead? How could I even tell her if they were? And what would we do with Sebastian?

We rounded the corner and I took the lead to Hermione's large white house. The house was dark and my stomach clenched in pain. I barged through the front door without thought and stopped taking in a deep breath preparing myself for the worst.

The house was quiet and dark. I reached blindly towards the wall and flicked on the light. Nothing looked out of place everything was the same as it had been on the day I had visited last summer.

I wanted to call out to them but if more Death Eaters were in the house they would kill Hermione's parents without a thought.

"Hold the baby." I muttered turning to Remus. He looked at Sebastian nervously but held out his arms. I set the baby in his hands and turned to the steps my wand at my side.

The house was quiet as I made my way up the stairs. My heart thudded loudly in my chest and I stopped at the first door at the top of the stairs. I let out a nervous breath and opened the door. It was purple and had a small bed in the middle of the room. Stuffed animals lined the front of the bed and a large poster of the Supremes was on one of the walls. It was Hermione's room. I quietly shut the door and opened the one next to it. A large crib was in the center of the room and I shut it. Sebastian's room.

I swallowed thickly and headed down the hallway to the last door. The floor creaked loudly beneath my feet and I froze. When nothing happened I continued and opened the door.

Two forms were in the bed I reached over and flipped on the light. Jean fluttered her eyes and sat up a confused look on her face.

"Sirius?" She asked her voice thick with sleep. "What's wrong did something happen to Hermione?"

Jean leaned over and shook Herman awake. He grunted and sat up his eyes glazed with sleep. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

"I was battling some Death Eaters and one of them had Sebastian." They paled then jumped out of the bed simultaneously.

"Where is he?"

"Is Sebastian okay?"

"How could they get in!"

"He's fine. Remus has him downstairs right now –" I was cut off by a loud crash. Herman paled and Jean swayed dangerously on her feet.

"Bloody hell don't do that Fleur!" Remus yelled from downstairs. I slumped against the wall and let out a heavy breath. Herman covered his face with his hand and Jean burst into tears before rushing out of the room a look of complete terror on her face.

Remus, Fleur and I stayed with Herman and Jean that night. Sebastian slept peacefully in a bassinet oblivious to his parents fear. We had put up all the wards and protective spells we could think of.

"What should we do?" Herman asked. Herman, Remus and I were the only ones awake. Jean had fallen asleep against Herman's side a Kleenex clutched tightly in her hand sometime after one. Fleur was asleep in a chair but she didn't look very restful or comfortable for that matter. It was going on four in the morning and the three of us weren't tired in the least.

"You could go underground." I muttered watching Sebastian sleep. He looked so peaceful and content it was hard not to watch him.

"You could use the Fidelius Charm." Remus said staring into the fireplace. I shivered involuntarily and my hands were shaking.

"What do you think would be best?" He asked looking to me.

"Either would be fine." I started slowly. "But if you did do the Fidelius Charm you would have to do it with someone you trusted inexplicably. Or you could move in with an Order member so they could keep you safe and in the loop of what was going on." Herman frowned thinking. He sat there so long I thought he had nodded off.

"What Order member would we stay with?" He finally asked.

"Depends on who has the room. Would you like me to look into it?" Herman looked from a muggle picture of Hermione and I on our wedding day to Sebastian who was sleeping peacefully in his bassinet.

"Yes." He finally said his voice choked.

"I'll do what I can." I said standing stiffly from the chair I had been sitting in. The flames in the fireplace suddenly turned green and Hermione stepped out her hair almost crackling her eyes wide and fearful. Oh Merlin I forgot about our emotional link. She was shaking her eyes red rimmed. Her wand was in her hand and sparks were shooting out of the end of her wand. She burst into tears the moment she saw me and launched herself into my arms.

I hadn't seen her in two weeks. This was not how I expected our reunion to be like.

**AN: Please Review! It lets me know what you like and what you don't like. Every little comment helps.**


	92. Chapter 92

**AN: Good news I have started to fix the mistakes I've made in this story. But I don't think I'll be putting the fixes up until I'm done with the story but I might change my mind. I will have to re-upload all the chapters and it might end up being confusing because I'll probably end up fixing every chapter just a little bit. When I am up at my cabin I end up editing the stuff I've already written to make it smoother and flow better. Anyway once again I am not JK Rowling.**

It took Sirius a while to calm me down and explain everything that had happened. Feeling the emotions and actually finding out what happened are two very different things. Bellatrix had gone after Sebastian. My sweet baby brother who had done nothing but been related to me a muggleborn witch who had an uncanny knack of getting into the spotlight for dark wizards.

Sirius held me as I cried stroking my arm to try and calm me down. Unfortunately it wasn't working very well. It was going on six and I wasn't the least bit tired. I had been up almost twenty four hours. It had taken a lot of quick thinking and Severus' help to get me out of the school. Dumbledore hadn't been too keen on the idea of me leaving but Severus had talked him into it. I had gone to the Three Broomsticks, the Hog's Head and Grimmauld Place. By the time I had come here I had been crying so heavily it was hard to move.

Dad fell asleep sometime after I got here and Remus was just starting to nod off. I turned to look at Sirius but he was watching Sebastian sleep.

"Sirius?" I whispered watching him carefully.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at me and smiled softly.

"What should we do about my parents and Sebastian?" I asked my voice hushed.

"Keep them as safe as possible." He muttered looking at my brother. "I mean if we could find a safe hiding place for them we could keep an eye on them. Or well I could since you'll be searching for the Horcruxes." He paled and shook his head.

"What have you found out so far?" I asked my voice hushed.

"Nothing good that's for sure." He sighed and tightened his arms around me. "The more I learn about them the more I want you to stay away from them."

"What have you learned?" I asked my voice shaking.

"Not that much really." He shook his head frowning. "It almost seems like Albus is giving me busy work to keep me distracted from something. I mean I can barely find anything in the library on the subject of Horcruxes."

"Why would he be giving you busy work?" I asked confused.

"That's just it I have no idea. Maybe there's something else he's not telling us but I have no idea what it could be." Sirius said shaking his head. I had no idea what to say to that. Dumbledore was very careful about what he told others. He didn't put all of his eggs in one basket that was for sure. If Sirius said he thought Dumbledore was keeping something from him that he probably was. All for the greater good. I was really beginning to hate that phrase. The greater good. How did Dumbledore know what was best?

I fell asleep sometime after that using Sirius as my pillow. My dreams were full of blood and screams like usual. When I finally did get up I was more tired than before. I didn't even know how I was still able to function. Severus came to get me around midday and I went back to school with him.

The next week passed quickly with only one saying written on the walls by the Serpents. _Join or be considered a blood traitor!_ Looks like they were going for scare tactics now. Maybe they were even a little bit desperate.

Cormac McLaggen was officially playing keeper for the next quidditch game and was strutting around like he owned the place. It was annoying the way he kept dogging Harry telling him what plays he should make. Harry tried to get rid of him but Cormac always came back with more ideas than before.

The morning of the game was patchy with clouds and the wind was blowing. I sat with Hannah and Neville during the game. Hannah didn't care much about quidditch and sat with us to the chagrin of the other Hufflepuffs. Luna was commentating on the game. It was one of the funniest thing I had ever heard.

"And that's Smith of Hufflepuff with the Quaffle," Luna said dreamily her voice echoing over the grounds. "He did the commentary last time, of course, and Ginny Weasley flew into him, I think probably on purpose, it looked like it. Smith was being quite rude about Gryffindor, I expect he regrets that now he's playing them — oh, look, he's lost the Quaffle, Ginny took it from him, I do like her, she's very nice…"

Neville, Hannah and I had to stuff our hands against our mouths to keep from laughing too loud. It was bloody brilliant having Luna doing the commentary. McGonagall had to keep reminding Luna to report the score and of the different player's names.

"And Harry Potter's now having an argument with his Keeper," Luna said serenely. I turned frowning sure enough Harry was yelling angrily at Cormac. "I don't think that'll help him find the Snitch, but maybe it's a clever ruse…"

Hannah and I giggled again. "I think she should comment for every game."

"I agree." I said smiling brightly.

"This is great!"Neville said watching the players.

"Zacharias Smith seems to have some Loser's Lurgy -"

"Seventy-forty to Hufflepuff!" McGonagall suddenly barked into Luna's megaphone.

"Is it, already?" Luna said vaguely. Hannah and I had another fit of giggles. "Oh, look! The Gryffindor Keeper's got hold of one of the Beater's bats." I looked up sharply frowning. Sure enough Cormac had taken Peaks' beater bat and was showing him how to 'properly' swing the bat. Harry turned and dived for Cormac waving his arms angrily. Cormac ignored him and swung the bat through the air and hit Harry in the back of his head. The resounding crack from the impact made me sway on my feet.

"HARRY!" He swayed dangerously and fell backwards off his broom. Coote and Peaks dove together faster than I had ever seen them go. Somehow they had caught Harry together and lowered him carefully to the ground. No one seemed to notice that the Hufflepuff seeker had caught the snitch.

I ran down with Neville and Hannah to see Harry. Neville darted in front of me when I had issues parting the crowd.

"It's not my fault that I just so happened to hit him in the head. All I was trying to do was show Peaks how to hit the bludger correctly. It would have been better if I had been made keeper." I turned towards Cormac my hair almost sparking with my anger. Students darted out of the way at the feral look on my face. Cormac turned to me and had the gal to wink at me. I growled and punched him as hard as I could before I could stop myself.

"Hermione no!" Neville yelled behind me. Cormac cursed and spat out some blood on the ground. My hand throbbed but his next words stopped me short.

"You know you want me." He hissed softly his eyes dark. "You know Sirius is nothing compared to me." I shrieked and went to hit him again but someone held me back. My mouth dropped open in shock as I watched Hannah, Luna and Ginny rush up and hit Cormac as hard as they could screeching in rage. I turned to my captor and froze at the look in Severus' eyes. He truly looked terrifying in that moment but it took me a moment to realize that his anger wasn't aimed at me. It was his barely restrained fury from what Cormac had said.

"Lets get you inside before you get yourself expelled." Severus muttered softly leading me away his hand on my shoulder.

"You might want to stop the girls before they do too much damage Longbottom." Severus muttered to Neville. Neville didn't need to be told twice. He darted forward and pulled the girls off of Cormac as if it was nothing.

Severus led me into the building and down the steps towards his office. He opened the door and motioned me to sit down. I sat down nervously looking around the room. The room was rather intimidating to look at.

"Are you going to tell Sirius?" I asked softly being careful not to look Severus in the eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew and was on his way right now." Severus said softly watching me.

"The connection." I muttered covering my face with my hand.

"Precisely." Severus said nodding. The adrenalin was slowly leeching out of my body and I shrieked in pain. "Hermione?"

"Bloody hell I think I broke my hand!" I screeched looking at my hand for the first time. Blood covered it and I swallowed bile. You think I would have notice that before now. I vanished the blood and frowned at the bruising that was starting to form on my skin. Perfect just bloody perfect.

Pain coursed through my hand and a tear slid down my cheek before I could stop it. Could this day get any worse? A moment later the door burst open and Sirius rushed in a look of rage on his face. I paled and slumped in my seat. Merlin this would be bad.

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, anything.**


	93. Chapter 93

**AN: I went back and fixed some of my mess ups. The age thing has been fixed and so has the wedding ceremony since there were problems with it. Some of the slower chapters I've tweaked too. If you want to know which ones I've changed just PM me and I'll give you a list of the chapters. On another note my friend said she would beta read for me so the chapters should be a little more polished and hopefully less typos. She probably won't start till the weekend so here's hoping you can put up with my typos for another week. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

It took Severus and I a long time to calm Sirius down once he found out what Cormac had said. Sirius healed my hand while he and Severus were arguing back and forth.

"You expect me to let that tosser to talk to my wife like that?" Sirius asked his voice echoing around the room. I hadn't seen him this mad in a long time.

"All I said was that its been taken care of." Severus said his voice dangerously soft. I knew that tone it was the same one he used with Harry.

"By who Severus? Did Albus give him a detention for coming onto my wife?" Sirius looked mad. His eyes were large and his face was pale.

"He was jumped by Ginny, Hannah and Luna." I muttered quietly entering the conversation for the first time.

"Like that will teach the little shit a lesson." Sirius said dully sitting in his chair.

"Actually," Severus started a large smile spreading across his face. "they did quite a bit of damage before Neville started to pull them off."

Sirius quieted down but I could still feel his anger through the bond. He hadn't liked Cormac before and I bet he absolutely loathed him now. It had taken Severus a lot of assurances to keep me safe but he eventually went back to Grimmauld Place to research Horcruxes.

"Never a dull moment." Severus muttered shaking his head. I nodded in agreement.

"I should get going." I muttered standing up. Severus nodded absently frowning absently at the wall. I was almost to the the door when Severus' voice stopped me.

"Ten points to Gryffindor for hitting Cormac with the best punch I've seen from a Gryffindor in years." I laughed before heading out of his office.

The next week passed monotonously. Harry and Ron were both in the hospital wing and Ginny was furious with Cormac. Whenever she saw him sparks shot out of her wand and would singe the carpet. Hannah and Luna weren't much better. They circled me whenever we walked through the halls. I had to admit we looked like an intimidating bunch. Long live the four Caballeros! Hannah's mistake had stuck and no one was any wiser to what it meant besides us so it worked.

On Tuesday I passed Pansy in the hall and she gave me a small smirk. My heart clenched in my chest when I saw it. Whenever she got that look something bad would happen. Hannah and I looked at each other grimly prepared for the worst but the days passes and nothing happened not even writing on the walls. The silence from the Serpents was worse than when they attacked. They were planning something big and the thought terrified me.

Later that day Harry pulled Ron and I aside to tell us about his lesson with Dumbledore.

"He was so creepy how could anyone have liked him?" Ron asked dangling his legs in the water of the Blake lake once Harry had finished talking about young Voldemort. The giant squid was swimming lazily in the middle of the lake perfectly content.

"He must have been a smooth talker Ron. That's the only thing I can come up with. He obviously flattered and sweet talked everyone to worm his way into their good graces. It probably also helped that he was good looking before he changed." I said walking through the cold water enjoying the breeze.

"Good looking? How would you know he was good looking?" Ron asked his eyebrows quirked with surprise.

"Honestly Ronald! Harry told us that Dumbledore said he was handsome and used it to his advantage." I said crossly rolling my eyes.

"Oh right." Ron muttered laying back against the ground keeping his legs in the water. "But I still say he sounds like a creepy bloke."

"I agree." Harry said frowning. "And to think he's the reason we haven't had a steady Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"I'm not surprised at all." I said shaking my head walking around the water. "He would have wanted to cultivate the students to his own ideals."

"That's true but Dumbledore thinks he might have been there for something else." Harry said tapping his wand absently against the ground.

"And whats that?" Ron asked swinging his legs through the water.

"I don't know Dumbledore didn't tell me." Harry muttered absently rubbing his scar. I thought about it pacing back and forth enjoying the cool water. What in the world would he want with Hogwarts. From everything Harry had told us it was the first place he considered home. Home. The word kept reverberating in my mind. The definition from the dictionary suddenly popped into my head and I almost stumbled. _Verb_ _(of an animal) return by instinct to its territory after leaving it. _Voldemort had loved Hogwarts and would have wanted to keep tabs on it once he left for when he took over everything. I gasped sharply and turned towards Harry and Ron my eyes wide.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"What if Voldemort put a copying charm on the book that shows all the magical children that are born around here?" My voice soft and pained. Sebastian, my baby brother, was probably in the book. That's how they found out about him. The muggle killings where young children were involved. Merlin how could we be so stupid?

"Could he have really done that?" Ron asked paling drastically his freckles standing out brightly on his face.

"Yes I do." I said hitching up my skirt. "Come on we have to talk to Dumbledore."

"But -" Harry started jumping up but I cut him off quickly.

"They went after my brother Harry. I'm not going to take that sitting down." I said running towards the front doors and pushed them open.

A curse soared over my head and I quickly ducked. Pansy swore loudly her eyes slightly mad. She looked like a younger version of Bellatrix with straighter hair.

"Come on mudblood lets have a little fun!" She threw another hex at me but I easily dodged it and threw one back at her. Pansy cackled loudly and easily darted away from it. I had no idea why she was fighting me this time usually she had a reason. Maybe she really was mad.

I flicked my wand at her and we fought down the corridor. A slicing hex hit my cheek but I didn't stop. I hit Pansy with a leg locker curse and I jumped away smiling. Yes! For once it wouldn't turn into a big brawl for the whole school.

"Very good Hermione." A soft voice said behind me. My stomach dropped horribly and I turned around slowly. Theodore Nott was standing behind me a small smirk on my face. Looks like Azkaban had another breakout.

I had no time to react to the curse he yelled at me. "Crucio!"

**AN: Please Review! Tell me what you love, what you hate, things you want to see happen, anything. **


	94. Chapter 94

**AN: Okay I don't think I was very clear yesterday. Some of the chapters that I fixed had more than just typos fixed. I also tweaked some of the story so if you want to know what chapters to re-read just PM me. Once again I am not JK Rowling.**

_**Narcissa POV**_

My hands shook as I rearranged my hair for the third time. There would be a break out from Azkaban and I would see Lucius for the first time in nine months. My heart stuttered in my chest. Nine long months with only Bella for company. I shivered in distaste and slid my hands down my dress trying to smooth out the creases.

I should not be this nervous to see my husband! But I was my fingers were shaking and my heart was pounding heavily in my chest. What if Azkaban changed Lucius? That was my greatest fear. That my husband would be forevermore changed into someone like Bella. I shuddered at the thought.

"Narcissa?" My breath caught in my throat. I spun around to look in the doorway where my husband was standing. His long beautiful blond hair was stringy and lank, his eyes were sunken in and he had deep circles under them and he was skinnier than I had ever seen him.

"Lucius!" I hurled myself into his arms and he almost stumbled at the impact. Our bond flared and I almost cried in relief. I had barely felt it when he had been sent to Azkaban.

"Cissy." He whispered running his fingers through my hair. I smiled and breathed in deeply. The small sigh came out and my breath brushed against his neck. He shivered and pulled me closer pressing his body against mine. I let out a happy sigh and smiled. He still smelled the same of sandalwood and Firewhisky.

"I've missed you, love." He whispered his voice deeper than usual and then he kissed me. I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my body against his. He moaned with need and led me over to our bed.

We didn't make it out of the room till mid afternoon. There was a huge fight going on between some of the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord.

"Nott can you not control your ssson at all." I shivered and pressed myself closer to Lucius. He knew how I felt about all of this. I had loved the idea of blood purity but killing children was too far. Way too far in my book. I had had too many miscarriages that I could hardly stand to see a child treated poorly.

"I'm trying my Lord but he's very enthusiastic and trying to prove his worth to you." Adrian Nott said trying to be strong under the wrathful glare of the Dark Lord.

"I do not want you to try. I want you to ssssuccccceed." He hissed out angrily his red eyes flashing his slit nostrils flaring. I shivered and looked away. The Dark Lord was rather intimidating to say the least. "It wassss good ssssomeone pussssshed her out of the way of the curssse."

"The Mudblood Black needs to be destroyed my Lord!" Bellatrix shrieked her eyes wild and her hair crackling with magic. "Why didn't you let me kill off her filthy mudblood parents?"

"I told you Bella there isss a plan in placcce for her and her Blood Traitor husssband!" The Dark Lord hissed out dangerously his voice soft as silk. I would prefer yelling to his silent wrathful anger.

"Yes but you won't tell me what it is!" She shrieked standing from the table so fast her chair fell over with a loud clatter.

"The Mudblood Black is the brainsss of the infamoussss Golden Trio. If we get her they will either fail without her or do everything they can to get her back. Their guard will be down and we can kill all the trio off at oncccce." That was a bit much in my opinion. Harry was just as smart as Hermione it was just in different places but I guess this was the Dark Lord's opinion.

"And what of S-S-Sirius?" Peter asked his watery eyes darting around the room. He always seemed to be doing that as if he was waiting for someone to jump out and kill him at any moment.

"The Blood Traitor Black will do anything to protect hisss wife." The Dark Lord hissed his eyes scrunched in thought. "He will be easssy to take out when ssshe getsss captured."

"But how will guarantee her capture?" Greyback asked his eyes bright with desire. I almost vomited at the look on his face. Lucius' arm automatically wound around my waist and pulled me against his side. I wouldn't want anyone on the receiving end of his desire.

"A taboo on my name. The foolsss who ussse my name will be captured. The Order and the Golden Trio ussse it ssso freely they won't know what happened."

"What kind of taboo my Lord?" Rabastan asked a gleam in his eyes.

"One that alertsss cccertain wizzzardsss. Their wardsss will drop and they will be trackable sssame asss if they did underage magic." The Dark Lord said a snakelike smile spreading across his face.

"Narccccissssa!" The Dark Lord barked suddenly. I jumped slightly and stepped forward my eyes respectfully lowered.

"Yes my Lord?" My voice shook but I stood tall.

"Any newsss with Draco?" He asked his eyes shimmering with ill concealed laughter. I bit my lip but smiled slowly trying to keep myself calm.

"He believes he is getting close. The Death Eaters will be able to infiltrate the castle soon so he will be able to murder Dumbledore." His eyes widened for a fraction of a second but then a lazy smile spread across his face.

"Very good, very good. I do hope he doesssn't try another foolissssh attempt like the necklace or the poisssoned wine. Sssseverussss believessss othersss are becoming ssssusssspiccccioussss of him. I would hate for ssssomething to happen to him." My heart clenched painfully tight but I didn't let my fear show.

"He will be careful my Lord." I said firmly. He nodded and went back to the other Death Eaters explaining his plans. Lucius discreetly led me out of the drawing room and led me back to our room. The moment the door was shut Lucius threw up of every protective charm and lock he knew.

"Lucius?" I asked slowly looking at the protective wards he had thrown up. "What's going on?"

He turned towards me his eyes pained and haunted. I stumbled from the wave of love that hit me and I gripped the nightstand hard.

"Narcissa, you know I've loved you ever since I first saw you come to Hogwarts." I nodded slowly confused. "I love our son too and I don't want either of you to ever end up in Azkaban."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked trying to understand him.

"We both know the Dark Lord is trying to punish us for me failing to get the prophecy by using Draco." I nodded it wasn't hard to see. The Dark Lord had been furious when he had found out and for a moment I was glad Lucius was in Azkaban.

"I think it would be better if we defected to the lighter side of things." I took a step back my eyes widening. My mouth was slightly open as I tried to work through my jumbled thoughts. Could we do it? Could we just change sides and join the Order?

"Would the Order even take us?" I whispered my voice strained.

"We wouldn't be joining the Order." Lucius said quickly shaking his head. "We would be walking the line until there was a perfect moment to cross."

"Does anyone else know about it?" I asked excitement filling me before I could stop it.

"I think Antonin might have an inkling but I'm not completely sure... mmph." My lips smashed against his. He froze for a moment before reacting. Lucius' hands dropped to my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Your perfect." I whispered then dipped my head so I could kiss him again.

**AN: Please Review! **


	95. Chapter 95

** AN: Not JK Rowling.**

I sat in the hospital wing next to Neville. We were both holding Hannah's hand as she slept. Her skin was pale and her muscles would randomly twitch every once in awhile. She had saved me. Hannah had run forward and pushed me out of the way of the curse and let herself get hit instead. Unfortunately she had knocked me into the wall and I passed out. No one knew how long she had been cruciod. Theodore Nott was on his way back to Azkaban but that didn't mean much these days.

Hannah had been unconscious for the past month. No one knew why she seemed to be locked in her mind. Tonks and Remus had gotten married anyway but since I hadn't been willing to leave the hospital wing they had done it in here.

Sirius had stayed with us when he came from his Horcrux research and finding a place for my parents to live. They were living with the Weasley's for the time being. Right now he was curled up in one of the hospital beds asleep.

Neville was starting to look worse each day. His eyes were dull and he was unshaven.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" He asked his voice hoarse from disuse. Before I could respond someone else spoke up.

"She will Neville." Harry said coming into the room with Ginny. Luna and Ron trailed in a moment later holding hands.

"If she doesn't I don't know what I'll do." Neville said shaking his head. Tears welled up in his blue eyes and he didn't make any move to wipe them away.

"We're having a D.A. meeting tonight. I think it would be good for you two to come -"

"No." Neville said his eyes on Hannah's still form. Suddenly her muscles jerked and lurched forward and grabbed tightly to her hand.

"I'm not going either." My voice lacked its usual conviction. I was too depressed these days.

"Sweetheart please." Sirius muttered placing his hand on my shoulder. When did he get up? I didn't really want to be alone with Sirius right now. He would try to talk me out of the way I feel but I deserved every guilt ridden moment I had. If it wasn't for me Hannah would not be in here. It was as plain and simple as that.

Two more days passed and Sirius was pacing back and forth behind me. I had started to lose that little hum from him so I couldn't always feel his thoughts and emotions. Sirius was muttering under his breath his eyes glazed.

"I can't take it anymore!" he suddenly yelled grabbing my arm. I screeched in surprise and he pulled me from the room.

"Sirius -" he cut me off.

"No we're getting you out of this slump." Sirius said pulling me out into the sunlight. I automatically covered my eyes. It was too bright outside.

"Oh no you don't." He said uncovering my eyes. I looked around slowly. The grounds looked the same as the last time I had been out here with Harry and Ron.

Sirius started to pull me towards the Black lake and I looked up at him. His eyes were dark with determination. Oh no what would he do? Sirius' eyes suddenly danced with excitement and he pulled me into his arms.

"Sirius!" I yelped throwing my arms around his neck.

"Take a deep breath Baby." Sirius said his eyes alight with mischief.

"What why would I -" And then he sprung forward and jumped into to the lake. The water was cold. Very cold. I pushed off the bottom of the lake and propelled myself towards the surface. Against my better judgment I opened my eyes and came face to face with the giant squid. I screamed and swam to the surface faster. My chest started to tighten from lack of air and I felt a little light headed. Suddenly the giant squid's tentacle pushed me to the surface. I gasped pushing to the surface of the water.

"Hermione!" Sirius pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Sorry Baby I didn't think it would be so deep." He said as I coughed out water. Sirius pulled me closer and I tightened my legs. He grunted softly and I looked up at him slowly. A smile spread across my face and rubbed against him softly. He moaned again and his eyes darkened. I smiled coyly at him and he pulled me out of the water faster than I would have thought possible. Sirius put a notice me not charm on us and used a silencing spell around us. We made love for the first time in over a month under the large tree by the lake. Once we were done Sirius held me closely in his arms murmuring words of love. I could finally feel him again and it was a huge relief.

"Sweetheart you know we have to talk about it." Sirius said stroking his fingers against my naked shoulder. I shivered and pressed myself closer to him.

"I know." I muttered dropping my head against his chest tracing his tattoos. He made no reaction but when he spoke his voice was huskier.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to Hannah." I tried to respond but he placed his hand against my mouth. "Remember when you pushed Hannah out of Theodore's way last time? Well Hannah had acted the same way trying to win back your friendship."

"She never lost it." I said emphatically.

"That, Love, is the whole point. She loves you that's why she pushed you out of the way. You can't blame yourself for what happened. I know Neville doesn't, he told me he doesn't." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"I love you Sweetheart and so do your other friends. That's kind of the point if Hannah didn't care about you she wouldn't have pushed you out of the way." Sirius said pulling me tight against his side.

"Anyone would push another person out of the way of the Cruciatis Curse." I said turning to Sirius.

"Some people wouldn't Hermione. Not everyone is as good hearted as you. I mean most Slytherins wouldn't help unless it benefited them in some way. And others, like a certain sociopath we know, just want to see the world burn." I nodded and bit my lip.

"Besides Hannah's a Hufflepuff, she takes her friendships very seriously. She's probably the most loyal friend you'll ever have." I bit my lip. Sirius and I got dressed after that and made our way to the front doors. Ron came running out his eyes wide and face pale. My heart stuttered and I almost tripped.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked stopping next to us trying to catch his breath.

"We were uh -" Ron's eyes widened at the blush on my face.

"Never mind," he said quickly shifting uncomfortably. Ron had caught us snogging more times than I cared to admit. A bright smile spread across his face. "Hannah's awake!"

**AN: Please Review!**


End file.
